


Triumphi

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, Introspection, One Shot Collection, Other, Tarot
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2010/2011 ]Le vite dei personaggi raccontate attraverso i significati dei tarocchi.[Il Matto] Non era affatto una persona normale.[Il Giocoliere] Durante l'intervallo, li incantava con i suoi dadi, come un giocoliere.[La Papessa] La sua vita sarebbe stata volta alla totale dedizione nei confronti di quel Faraone sconosciuto.[L'Imperatrice] Era lei a dominare. E sarebbe stata lei a dominare come campionessa ufficiale.[L'Imperatore] Era lui il padrone di quel mondo.[Il Papa] Eppure, in quel momento, gli sembrò di guardare il viso di una divinità.[Gli Amanti] Quanto tempo era che vivevano in quel Paradiso solo per loro?[Il Carro] Il dio della distruzione si aggirava in quel mondo ormai devastato.[La Giustizia] C'era un equilibrio, un equilibrio che gli esseri umani sembravano voler spezzare ad ogni costo.[L'Eremita] Sarebbe vissuto da solo. Come un eremita.[La Ruota] Nessuno faceva caso alla ruota. Tranne la sua automobile.× La raccolta, con molta probabilità, rimarrà incompiuta. Tuttavia, ciascuna oneshot si può leggere autonomamente.





	1. 0. Il Matto - Katsuya Jonouchi

**Una situazione che non accenna ad evolversi**  
  
Katsuya Jonouchi non aveva quella che si sarebbe potuta definire  _una famiglia unita_.  
Si asteneva dal pensare di non avere affatto una famiglia solo per la presenza di Shizuka.  
Aveva dieci anni quando sua madre e suo padre divorziarono, quando fu separato dalla sua sorellina: un giudice probabilmente strafatto di aceto balsamico aveva disposto che la custodia della bambina venisse affidata alla madre, lasciando il bambino in balìa di un uomo che passava le sue giornate a degustare con particolare professionalità ogni tipo di alcolico esistente.  
Aveva dieci anni quando la sua casa si riempì di urla irate e sconnesse, bottiglie di alcolici vuote, tonfi di oggetti che venivano lanciati, quando la cifra dei debiti di suo padre cominciò a crescere sempre di più.  
Aveva dieci anni quando capì che nessun suo amico o presunto tale avrebbe mai potuto varcare la soglia della sua casa.  
Katsuya aveva sedici anni e le cose non erano minimamente mutate.  
  
 **Lo _sguardo perso_  rappresenta il distacco dalla realtà**  
 **Il _bastone da passeggio_  rappresenta il contatto con la realtà**  
  
Quando usciva di casa, Katsuya rimuoveva dalla sua mente ciò che, al ritorno, avrebbe trovato in quell'edificio.  
In quell'appartamento soffriva già abbastanza: non era giusto soffrire anche quando ne era lontano.  
Quando usciva di casa, Katsuya andava a lavoro.  
Se fosse riuscito a guadagnare abbastanza denaro per saldare i debiti di suo padre, forse le cose sarebbero migliorate.  
  
 **Aggressività e ostilità**  
  
Crescere in un ambiente dove regna la violenza può portare un bambino a divenire una persona mite e pacifica?  
No, signor giudice, la risposta non è affatto  _sì_.  
Forse quella di Katsuya non era una vera e propria aggressività, né si trattava di una persona eccessivamente schiva, anzi.  
Tormentava qualcuno, faceva spesso a botte con qualcun altro, ma non era mai arrivato a far saltare in aria qualcosa o ad uccidere una persona.  
  
 **Dei progetti inconcludenti, una strada sbagliata**  
  
Si unì alla banda di Hirutani, capo di un gruppo di bulli della peggior specie.  
All'interno della banda non era certo  _uno dei tanti_ ; al contrario, ricopriva un ruolo piuttosto importante, in quella strana gerarchia.  
Valeva veramente la pena?  
Era uno degli esponenti più importanti di una delle bande più temute della città.  
Sì, probabilmente ne valeva la pena.  
  
 **Uno sconvolgimento, un rinnovamento**  
  
Una delle vittime preferite di Katsuya e di Hiroto Honda, unica persona che potesse definirsi suo  _amico_ , era un suo coetaneo dall'aspetto che rispecchiava la sua indole bambinesca: Yugi Muto.  
Lo tormentava, certo, ma non aveva mai alzato le mani su di lui. A dire la verità, Yugi era persino convinto che lui e Honda si comportassero così per farlo diventare un vero uomo. Come diamine poteva alzare le mani su un individuo del genere?  
Secondo il grattacielo di nome Ushio, però, lui e Honda erano una grave minaccia per il piccolo Yugi.  
Una minaccia che andava  _eliminata_.  
Non era la prima volta che Katsuya si ritrovava pieno di lividi e con il sospetto di avere minimo qualche osso incrinato.  
Ma era la prima volta che Katsuya vedeva qualcuno fargli scudo.  
Come poteva il piccolo Yugi essere  _stupido_  fino a quel punto?  
E proteggeva proprio lui che, anche se non poteva saperlo, gli aveva rubato un pezzo di un oggetto per lui molto importante, gettandolo nella piscina della scuola senza alcun motivo valido?  
  
 **Il cambiamento, degli avvenimenti inaspettati**  
  
Recuperò quel pezzo dalla piscina della scuola e lo portò a casa Muto: lo consegnò all'anziano uomo che vi abitava, chiedendogli di darlo a Yugi.  
Il giorno successivo, Yugi lo ringraziò.  
E Katsuya ne fu felice.  
Che fosse avvenuto un qualche cambiamento?  
Yugi gli disse che quello strano oggetto, il Puzzle del Millennio, era il suo tesoro.  
\- Anch'io ho trovato un tesoro. - gli aveva risposto Katsuya: - C'è, ma non si vede. -.  
Di fronte allo sguardo perplesso dell'altro, aveva detto una frase per cui, di lì a poco, si sarebbe imbarazzato non poco: - E' l'amicizia. Yugi e Jonouchi sono materiali, ma l'amicizia tra loro non si vede. -.  
  
 **Una telefonata**  
  
Una videocassetta.  
Un messaggio di Shizuka.  
Sapeva che sua sorella era malata da tempo, ma ormai la malattia ai suoi occhi si era aggravata: soltanto un'operazione avrebbe potuto salvare la sua vista.  
Una semplice operazione.  
Una semplice operazione che costava molto.  
E né sua madre né, tanto meno, suo padre avevano abbastanza denaro.  
Una semplice operazione dal costo troppo proibitivo per tutti loro.  
  
 **L' _animale in agguato_  rappresenta l'istinto**  
 **Seguire il proprio istinto**  
  
Anche Yugi aveva ricevuto una videocassetta, un messaggio da Pegasus J. Crawford, l'inventore del gioco di carte chiamato Duel Monsters.  
Yugi sarebbe partito per il Regno dei Duellanti: in palio c'erano il titolo di Re dei Duelli e tanti,  _tanti_ , soldi.  
Abbastanza da salvare Shizuka da un mondo di oscurità.  
Katsuya voleva andare.  
  
 **Un viaggio**  
  
Ma Katsuya non era stato invitato nel Regno dei Duellanti.  
\- Basta una sola stella per partecipare. - gli aveva detto Yugi: - Tutti i duellanti iniziano con due stelle: te ne do una. -.  
E fu con quella stella che Katsuya ottenne il permesso di salire sulla nave diretta nel Regno dei Duellanti.  
  
 **La risoluzione di una situazione opprimente**  
  
Katsuya riuscì ad arrivare fino alla fine.  
Non senza difficoltà.  
Aveva ottenuto le stelle necessarie per essere ammesso, ma era necessario essere in possesso di almeno una delle due carte consegnate agli invitati per poter accedere alle semifinali.  
Ma Katsuya non era stato invitato nel Regno dei Duellanti.  
Ancora una volta, fu Yugi a dargli una delle sue due carte.  
Carta che gli fu sottratta da Bandit Keith.  
Era necessario essere in possesso di almeno una delle due carte consegnate agli invitati per poter accedere alle semifinali.  
Katsuya pianse.  
E Mai lo rimproverò, dandogli un fazzoletto per asciugarsi le lacrime.  
In quel fazzoletto c'era una carta.  
Nonostante tutti gli sforzi che aveva compiuto, però, Katsuya non riuscì a vincere contro Yugi.  
Ma quando Yugi sconfisse Pegasus, gli diede il denaro che avrebbe salvato Shizuka.  
  
 **Mettersi in discussione**  
  
Più di una volta Katsuya era stato aiutato da Yugi.  
E quando il suo Drago Nero Occhi Rossi gli fu sottratto, ancora una volta fu Yugi ad aiutarlo.  
Katsuya, però, lasciò la carta nelle mani del suo amico.  
\- Me la restituirai quando sarò diventato un vero duellante. -.  
Del resto, c'era un intero torneo per dimostrarlo.  
  
 **Il _fagotto_  rappresenta le esperienze**  
  
Nel Regno dei Duellanti erano successe molte cose.  
Nel Battle City erano successe ancora più cose.  
I pericoli erano aumentati, la  _follia_  era aumentata.  
Katsuya affrontava ogni ostacolo a testa alta.  
Che fosse l'inventore del Duel Monsters, uno psicolabile, un remake di Matrix, una setta di fanatici o un viaggio nel tempo.  
Katsuya aveva incontrato molte persone: alcuni erano solo individui che mai più avrebbe visto; altri gli si erano opposti con intenti decisamente poco pacifici; altri ancora erano diventati suoi amici, se non, forse, qualcosa di più.  
I legami con Yugi, l'altro Yugi, Anzu, Hiroto e Ryou si erano consolidati.  
Aveva incontrato Mai e Ryuji.  
Aveva litigato e imprecato contro Seto.  
Si era ricongiunto a Shizuka.  
Aveva vissuto situazioni al limite dell'assurdo, situazioni che superavano abbondantemente la soglia del razionale per affondare nel più completo delirio.  
O nel soprannaturale.  
Che è più o meno la stessa cosa.  
  
 **Una relazione spensierata**  
  
Mai aveva  _due ottime qualità_.  
Il suo carattere era trascurabile.  
Sembrava la classica bellona con il vuoto cosmico nel cervello.  
Pensava lui che sembrava il classico giocherellone con il vuoto cosmico nel cervello.  
Era stata lei a regalargli la carta necessaria per accedere alle semifinali, dopo che quella che gli aveva dato Yugi era stata rubata.  
Era stata lei ad offendersi quando lui, mentendole, le aveva detto che non era presente nel sogno avuto durante il suo stato d'incoscienza alla fine del duello con quel Malik che Malik non era.  
Era stato lui a correre da lei imprigionata da quel Malik folle, pronto a farle scudo.  
Era stato lui a lasciare che la sua anima venisse presa dal Sigillo di Orichalcos al posto di quella di Mai.  
Lei si preoccupava per lui, lui si preoccupava per lei.  
Una perfetta coppia di  _scemi_.  
  
 **Una persona stravagante, spontanea, sicura di sè**  
  
Katsuya non era  _affatto_  una persona normale.  
Tutt'altro.  
Non si poteva prevedere cosa avrebbe fatto.  
Né cosa avrebbe detto.  
Poteva gettarsi da una nave per recuperare le carte di un amico.  
Poteva lasciarsi affogare per impedire che fosse un amico a farlo.  
Poteva dare il suo nome ad un attacco lanciato dal mostro di lava che si stava liquefacendo sopra di lui.  
Poteva far ammettere a Seto Kaiba che lui era un vero duellante.  
Poteva risvegliarsi da un coma forse irreversibile.  
Poteva svuotarti il frigorifero in pochissimo tempo.  
Katsuya non era  _affatto_  una persona normale.

* * *

  


× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.

  


**[ Raccolta scritta tra il 2010 e il 2011. ]**

Non so che pretese io possa avere con questa fanfiction. I tarocchi sono una delle mie passioni, mi piacciono quelle raccolte che li associano ai personaggi di un'opera, e quindi sono finita col pensarli con i personaggi di _Yu-gi-oh!_.   
Tra l'altro, se non sbaglio, nella ristampa del manga - in Giappone,  _ovviamente_  - ci sono dei tarocchi con i personaggi disegnati da Kazuki Takahashi stesso; tuttavia, questa raccolta se va per conto suo, con associazioni che _io_ penso possano avere senso. (?)


	2. 1. Il Giocoliere - Ryuji Otogi

**Eloquenza, diplomazia, abilità, talento**  
  
Ryuji Otogi non aveva faticato ad attirare su di sè l'attenzione dei suoi nuovi compagni di scuola.  
Durante l'intervallo, li incantava con i suoi dadi, come un giocoliere.  
Era un bravo studente.  
Era affascinante.  
Aveva successo con le ragazze.  
Attirava l'invidia dei ragazzi.  
Era ovvio che fosse sospetto.  
  
**Gli oggetti raffigurati sul tavolo rimandano ai quattro semi degli Arcani Minori**  
**Le _Coppe_  rappresentano le relazioni affettive**  
  
Ryuji aveva una buona famiglia, seppur ridotta a pochi membri.  
Viveva con suo padre, Mr. Clown.  
Avevano un negozio di giochi, il "Black Clown".  
Ryuji voleva bene a suo padre.  
  
**Un individuo ambizioso, presuntuoso; un arrivista, un imbroglione**  
  
Mr. Clown non aveva un figlio.  
Aveva uno strumento per la sua vendetta.  
  
**I _Denari_  rappresentano i beni materiali, il guadagno**  
  
Mr. Clown aveva desiderato il Puzzle del Millennio, oggetto di dubbio gusto ma di grande potere nelle mani dell'uomo di cui era allievo, Sugoroku Muto.  
Per ottenerlo, era arrivato a sfidare Sugoroku ad un gioco maledetto.  
Ma era stato lui a perdere.  
Ciò che aveva perduto per sempre, in una sola notte, erano cinquanta anni di vita.  
  
**Abilità, inganno**  
**Manipolazione**  
  
Anni che non sarebbero mai più tornati, anni che non aveva avuto modo di vivere.  
Non poteva lasciare che quell'uomo che gli aveva sottratto metà della sua vita rimanesse impunito.  
E Ryuji era perfetto per vendicarlo.  
Il ragazzo che aveva generato avrebbe sicuramente fatto del suo meglio per vendicare il suo amato padre.  
Il ragazzo che aveva generato avrebbe sicuramente avuto l'occasione di ferire Sugoroku nel suo punto debole: suo nipote, Yugi.  
Yugi avrebbe sofferto attraverso un gioco, proprio come lui.  
  
**Le _Spade_  rappresentano gli ostacoli, la violenza, la lotta per ottenere qualcosa**  
  
Ryuji doveva vendicare suo padre.  
Il nonno di Yugi Muto gli aveva sottratto la vita e lui lo avrebbe vendicato.  
Era irritante, però.  
Non aveva faticato a sconfiggere Katsuya Jonouchi.  
Ma quello strano Yugi lo irritava.  
Finchè non si ritrovò, finalmente, da solo con il vero Yugi.  
E avrebbe finalmente vendicato suo padre attraverso i suoi dadi.  
  
**Non riuscire a portare a termine i propri progetti**  
  
Il fallimento non era contemplato.  
Era impossibile.  
Ryuji era in un luogo a lui conosciuto.  
In un campo a lui conosciuto.  
Con i suoi fidati dadi.  
Yugi non aveva mai giocato a Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
Ma Ryuji fallì.  
  
**Sulla carta è raffigurato un giocoliere, un prestigiatore, ad indicare che si giunge alla verità attraverso l'illusione**  
  
Ryuji aveva deluso suo padre.  
Non era stato capace di vendicarlo.  
Lui, suo padre, il padre a cui voleva bene, lo avrebbe mai perdonato?  
  
**I quattro semi rimandano agli elementi naturali: i bastoni indicano il fuoco; le coppe indicano l'acqua; i denari indicano la terra; le spade indicano l'aria**  
**I _quattro elementi naturali_  rimandano al concetto di vita**  
  
\- Se hai fallito, non sei più degno di vivere! -.  
Mr. Clown non aveva un figlio.  
Aveva uno strumento per la sua vendetta.  
E Ryuji lo capì solo in quel momento.  
  
**Scegliere come agire**  
  
C'era mai stato qualcosa di vero nelle parole di suo padre?  
Poteva realmente considerare Mr. Clown come "suo padre"?  
L'uomo che per così tanto tempo lo aveva ingannato per poi distruggerlo con una sola frase poteva realmente essere considerato  _un padre_?  
Il "Black Clown" prese fuoco.  
E Mr. Clown era all'interno.  
Ryuji l'avrebbe lasciato bruciare?  
L'uomo che per così tanto tempo lo aveva ingannato per poi distruggerlo con una sola frase, l'uomo che si spacciava per "padre".  
Il "Black Clown" prese fuoco.  
Suo padre era all'interno.  
Ryuji lo salvò.  
  
**Capacità di ottenere ciò che si desidera**  
  
Ryuji era stato manipolato da suo padre.  
Ryuji era sempre vissuto in funzione del suo desiderio di vendetta.  
Ma ora avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcosa da desiderare.  
Qualcosa che fosse  _lui_  a desiderare.  
  
**Il principio di una nuova azione, un'impresa, un cambiamento**  
  
Ryuji non aveva più niente.  
Il negozio era andato distrutto.  
Quel padre crudele era impazzito.  
La vendetta che aveva inseguito in vece di suo padre era sfumata.  
Le sue convinzioni non avevano più una base.  
L'unica cosa che gli era rimasta era ricominciare.  
  
**I _Bastoni_  rappresentano l'inizio, il progresso, i contatti umani, le attività, la forza, la creatività**  
  
Forse anche Ryuji aveva perso metà della sua vita come suo padre.  
Mr. Clown per un gioco.  
Ryuji per la sua vendetta.  
Ma per Mr. Clown ciò si era rivelato fatale.  
Ryuji era ancora giovane.  
C'erano i suoi compagni di classe, coloro che cercavano di copiare dal suo foglio un compito troppo difficile, coloro che ancora apprezzavano i suoi piccoli trucchi con i dadi.  
Ryuji sarebbe stato capace di vivere ancora.  
  
**L'inizio di un'amicizia**  
  
Yugi Muto.  
Quel ragazzo che aveva cercato di ferire.  
Katsuya Jonouchi.  
Quel ragazzo che aveva umiliato.  
Hiroto Honda.  
Quel ragazzo con cui cominciò a litigare sempre, in ogni occasione.  
Anzu Masaki.  
Quella ragazza che seguiva sempre quei matti.  
Mai Kujaku.  
Quella pazza che  _sicuramente_  aveva comprato la patente. O l'aveva ottenuta con la raccolta punti.  
Shizuka Kawaii.  
Quella ragazza così dolce che riuscì a fare breccia nel suo cuore.  
Ryuji sarebbe stato capace di vivere ancora.  
  
**Una persona dinamica, intraprendente e valida**  
  
Forse anche Ryuji aveva perso metà della sua vita come suo padre.  
Ma, proprio per questo motivo, non si permise di perdere l'altra metà che gli era stata concessa.  
Aiutò Hiroto e Shizuka a fuggire da quegli strani individui incappucciati.  
Litigò con Hiroto per il cuore di Shizuka.  
Quasi precipitò con Hiroto da un dirigibile.  
Combattè al fianco di Hiroto e Shizuka nel Mondo Virtuale.  
Quando Hiroto si sacrificò per loro e Shizuka ne rimase sconvolta, Ryuji capì che tutto era sulle sue spalle.  
Riuscì a sconfiggere il suo avversario e a salvare lui e Shizuka.  
Sfortunatamente, però, si ritrovò ancora ad avere a che fare con Hiroto.  
Era carino,  _come scimmia_.  
Peccato che, in seguito, tornò quello di prima.  
Ed ebbero ancora modo di azzuffarsi.  
Ryuji sarebbe stato capace di vivere ancora.

* * *

 

 

 **Note:**  

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.

×  Il nome con cui è conosciuta la carta sarebbe _Bagatto_ , ma io ho preferito mettere "Giocoliere" perché l'ho sempre conosciuta come tale. (!) (Anche se è comunque uno dei suoi possibili nomi, nonostante sia molto meno diffuso.)


	3. 2. La Papessa - Isis Ishtar

**Isolamento scelto o subito**  
  
Isis Ishtar era la primogenita della famiglia dei custodi della tomba del Faraone Senza Nome.  
E, come tale, lei stessa ne era diventata custode.  
Era dunque suo dovere rimanere all'interno di quelle cavità sotterranee in cui era nata.  
La sua vita sarebbe stata volta alla totale dedizione nei confronti di quel Faraone sconosciuto, lei sarebbe stata tra coloro che ne avrebbero protetto la tomba.  
Avrebbe trascorso la sua intera esistenza sotto terra.  
Seppellita.  
Come un morto.  
A vegliare su di un altro morto.  
  
 **Eccessiva passività di fronte agli ostacoli**  
  
Pur essendo la primogenita naturale, non era la più grande tra i figli della famiglia Ishtar.  
Rishid era suo fratello.  
Non avevano gli stessi genitori, né lo stesso sangue.  
Ma lui era suo fratello.  
Era stata sua madre, una donna buona e gentile, ad accoglierlo in quel luogo.  
Sua madre, che morì dando alla luce quello che sarebbe stato il suo fratello naturale.  
Malik.  
Primogenito maschio.  
Destinato ad un fato peggiore del suo.  
Isis aveva un fratello, Rishid.  
E, nonostante la perdita di sua madre, le era stato donato un secondo fratello, Malik.  
Eppure, nessuno di loro tre aveva la forza o anche solo il coraggio di opporsi al loro padre.  
Erano giuste tutte quelle punizioni che infliggeva a Rishid?  
Era giusta la tortura a cui sottopose Malik?  
Era giusta la totale indifferenza nei suoi confronti?  
Era giusto tacere così?  
  
 **La Papessa può far riferimento ad Iside, dea madre che riportò alla vita il defunto sposo Osiride; nella sua forma alata, la dea è rappresentata sui sarcofagi nell'atto di condurre l'anima del defunto a nuova vita**  
  
Le avevano dato nome "Isis".  
Iside.  
La dea madre.  
Malik non aveva mai conosciuto la loro madre.  
Lei la ricordava a stento: era buona, gentile.  
Non poteva fare nulla contro la brutalità del loro padre.  
Ma, forse, poteva essere una madre per Malik.  
Poteva fargli capire che, no, non era solo, lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco e lo avrebbe sempre aiutato.  
Le avevano dato nome "Isis".  
Iside.  
La dea che conduce i defunti alla vita.  
Lei, Malik e Rishid erano i custodi della tomba del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Come tali, avrebbero trascorso la loro intera esistenza sotto terra.  
Seppelliti.  
Come dei morti.  
A vegliare su di un altro morto.  
Malik aveva già sofferto abbastanza, anche più di lei.  
Non era giusto condannarlo a sacrificare la propria vita.  
Ma nessuno di loro poteva opporsi ai voleri del loro padre e a ciò che imponevano le tradizioni di famiglia.  
Eppure... solo una volta.  
Isis condusse Malik fuori da quelle cavità sotterranee in cui erano nati.  
Lo fece uscire da quella tomba e lo portò alla luce di Ra, nel mercato brulicante di vita.  
  
 **Le _due colonne_ , una bianca e una nera, rappresentano la dualità (vita e morte, bene e male)**  
  
Era rischioso, lo sapeva.  
Con un solo gesto, aveva distrutto le tradizioni di famiglia.  
Con un solo gesto, aveva dato speranza a Malik.  
Era rischioso, lo sapeva.  
Il loro padre lì scoprì.  
Frustò Rishid, colpevole di aver coperto la loro assenza.  
 _Erano giuste tutte quelle punizioni che infliggeva a Rishid?_  
Minacciò Malik.  
 _Era giusta la tortura a cui sottopose Malik?_  
Minacciò anche lei, la principale colpevole.  
 _Era giusta la totale indifferenza nei suoi confronti?_  
Frustò e minacciò i suoi figli.  
 _Era giusto tacere così?_  
Quando Malik afferrò la frusta con cui il loro padre li stava per colpire, Isis si rese conto che  _qualcosa non andava_.  
Malik prese la Barra del Millennio.  
E uccise il loro padre.  
Isis vide il suo adorato fratellino, colui per cui si era ripromessa di essere madre, uccidere senza pietà il loro padre.  
No.  
Non era Malik.  
E, al tempo stesso, lo era.  
Ma lui non ricordava.  
Quando vide il corpo senza vita del loro padre, si spaventò.  
Rishid gli disse che il colpevole era il Faraone Senza Nome, quel Faraone per cui loro tutti avrebbero dovuto sacrificare la loro vita.  
E Malik giurò vendetta contro di lui.  
E lei non osò rivelargli la verità.  
Era giusto tacere così?  
Lui non era solo.  
Lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco e lo avrebbe sempre aiutato.  
Quello non era Malik.  
E, al tempo stesso, lo era.  
Era giusto tacere così?  
Sì.  
  
 **Una donna fredda**  
 **Sentimenti tenuti nascosti**  
  
Isis non era capace di mostrare apertamente ciò che provava.  
Il suo viso era capace di poche espressioni.  
Forse non aveva sorriso spesso al piccolo Malik.  
Forse non gli aveva fatto sentire il calore dell'affetto che provava per lui.  
Poteva essere, lei, una madre, per suo fratello?  
Poteva sostituire quella donna gentile che lei stessa aveva conosciuto?  
Isis non dubitava affatto di ciò che provava per il suo dolce fratello.  
Era quanto di più caro avesse al mondo.  
Isis dubitava di essere riuscita a farglielo capire.  
Forse lei non sarebbe mai stata capace di sostituirsi alla loro madre.  
Forse lei non sarebbe mai stata una madre, per suo fratello.  
  
 **Pazienza, invito a riflettere, procedere poco per volta, senza lasciare nulla al caso**  
  
La famiglia Ishtar era distrutta.  
Sua madre era morta dieci anni prima.  
Suo padre era stato ucciso dal suo adorato fratellino.  
I suoi fratelli erano fuggiti.  
Malik voleva la morte dell'assassino di suo padre.  
Senza sapere che il vero colpevole l'avrebbe visto solo guardandosi in uno specchio.  
Rishid era con lui.  
E non gli avrebbe mai rivelato la verità.  
Isis era rimasta sola.  
Aveva scelto di non seguire i suoi fratelli.  
Però si era rifiutata di rimanere ad assistere allo scorrere degli eventi.  
Isis era rimasta sola.  
E non sapeva cosa fare.  
  
 **La _falce di luna_  è un simbolo femminile e religioso; rappresenta la dea Iside, la chiaroveggenza, la conoscenza**  
  
Pregava sulla tomba di suo padre.  
Nonostante tutti i dolori che aveva inflitto ai suoi fratelli e a lei, non poteva negargli una preghiera.  
Pregava sulla tomba di suo padre.  
E vide l'altro oggetto sacro in possesso della famiglia Ishtar.  
Malik aveva preso la Barra del Millennio.  
Lei prese la Collana del Millennio.  
E, quando la indossò, ne attivò i poteri.  
Vide ciò che era avvenuto nei secoli passati.  
Vide ciò che sarebbe avvenuto nei secoli futuri.  
Vide le azioni compiute pochi mesi prima.  
Vide le azioni che sarebbero state compiute pochi mesi dopo.  
 _Sapeva_.  
Sapeva ciò che era successo nei tempi antichi, sapeva cosa sarebbe successo nei tempi futuri.  
Isis era rimasta sola.  
Aveva scelto di non seguire i suoi fratelli.  
Però si era rifiutata di rimanere ad assistere allo scorrere degli eventi.  
Isis era rimasta sola.  
E sapeva cosa fare.  
Uscì da quelle cavità sotterranee, vendette i cimeli di famiglia ad un museo.  
E, in seguito, fece in modo che fossero ospitati ad una mostra nella città di Domino.  
  
 **Il _mantello_  rappresenta la conoscenza che viene parzialmente svelata**  
 **La conoscenza segreta in tutte le sue forme, segreti svelati**  
  
Il Faraone Senza Nome era tornato.  
Era a Domino.  
Isis avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo.  
Era la custode della sua tomba, era la custode della verità che lo riguardava.  
Ed era anche la sorella di colui che voleva ucciderlo.  
Avrebbe incontrato il Faraone.  
Sarebbe potuto tornarle utile per salvare Malik dall'altro se stesso.  
Quando lo incontrò, gli rivelò la verità.  
Gli rivelò che era stato un Faraone, colui che aveva sconfitto le tenebre.  
Gli rivelò che era stato un Faraone, ma che il suo nome era stato cancellato da ogni stele.  
Gli disse che, per recuperare la memoria perduta, avrebbe dovuto entrare in possesso delle tre carte delle tre divinità egizie.  
Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Drago del Cielo di Osiride.  
Dio Drago Alato di Ra.  
Carte ora in mano a ciò che rimaneva della famiglia Ishtar.  
Ossia Malik.  
Colui che voleva ucciderlo.  
Ma Isis era riuscita a salvare Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco prima che suo fratello se ne impossessasse.  
Ma, per il momento, quella carta non sarebbe stata consegnata al Faraone.  
C'era un'altra persona coinvolta nel destino del Faraone.  
E che, volente o meno, le avrebbe dato l'occasione di salvare suo fratello.  
  
 **Ponderare bene le proprie scelte, attendere il momento opportuno per agire**  
  
Seto Kaiba era un uomo diffidente.  
 _Molto_  diffidente.  
Isis sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo.  
Eppure era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per raggiungere i propri scopi.  
Seto Kaiba era un uomo molto diffidente.  
E non credette neppure ad una parola riguardo il discorso di Isis sulla probabilità che lui fosse l'incarnazione di uno dei sacerdoti più vicini al Faraone Senza Nome.  
Come previsto.  
Isis non si scompose.  
E fu a lui che consegnò la carta di Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Gli rivelò dell'esistenza di Osiris e Ra.  
Gli suggerì di indire un torneo per impossessarsene.  
Seto Kaiba era un uomo molto diffidente.  
Ma, su alcuni campi, era decisamente troppo prevedibile.  
  
 **Il _libro_  rappresenta la conoscenza ed è chiuso: la Papessa non ha bisogno di leggere perché ha già la conoscenza, e questo le dà modo di tenere alta la testa e fiero lo sguardo verso il futuro**  
  
Seto Kaiba indisse un torneo.  
I vincitori dei duelli si sarebbero impossessati della carta più potente dell'avversario.  
Seto Kaiba aveva una delle carte delle divinità egizie; voleva le altre due e il titolo di Re dei Giochi.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome non aveva nessuna carta delle divinità egizie; voleva le tre carte per riottenere la sua memoria.  
Malik aveva due delle carte delle divinità egizie; voleva la morte del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Era destino che, nel tragitto per raggiungere i propri scopi, le loro vite si intrecciassero.  
Era destino che, prima o poi, si sarebbero ritrovati tutti e tre faccia a faccia.  
Isis lo sapeva.  
Aveva strappato al Faraone Senza Nome la promessa di salvare Malik dal proprio lato oscuro.  
Era giusto che il Faraone ricostruisse la sua memoria.  
Era giusto che il compito degli Ishtar fosse finalmente portato a termine.  
Il torneo era stato indetto.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome aveva già sottratto una carta a Malik.  
Seto Kaiba era diventato di troppo.  
Era giunto il momento di toglierlo dalla sua strada e da quella del Faraone.  
  
 **Ingannarsi su qualcosa, intraprendere strade sbagliate**  
  
Isis partecipò al torneo.  
Non aveva certo intenzione di rimanere ad osservare lo scorrere degli eventi.  
Non le fu affatto difficile vincere.  
Chissà perché.  
Però non poteva permettersi che Malik la riconoscesse.  
Celò il suo volto e la sua identità, quando le fu concesso di salire sul dirigibile.  
Secondo gli abbinamenti, lei si sarebbe scontrata con Seto.  
La sua vita era volta alla dedizione per il Faraone Senza Nome.  
Ma ad essere in gioco c'era qualcosa di molto più importante, per lei.  
Avrebbe vinto anche quel duello.  
La Collana del Millennio non aveva mai sbagliato.  
Era sicura della sua vittoria.  
Era ormai giunto il momento di togliere Seto Kaiba dalla sua strada.  
Su alcuni campi, Seto Kaiba era decisamente troppo prevedibile.  
Avrebbe usato Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco per sconfiggerla, naturalmente.  
E lei sapeva come contrastarlo.  
La Collana del Millennio non aveva mai sbagliato.  
Il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Ah...  
  
 **Una donna saggia**  
  
No, la Collana del Millennio non era infallibile.  
L'aveva scoperto a proprie spese.  
La volontà umana era stata in grado di sconfiggere un potere antico.  
La volontà umana era la cosa più potente che potesse esistere.  
L'aveva capito.  
Sapeva che il Faraone Senza Nome e il suo piccolo ospite avevano quella stessa volontà, quella stessa determinazione.  
Fu a loro che donò quell'oggetto che le aveva dato quella arrogante sicurezza.  
Si sarebbe fidata del suo Faraone e del suo piccolo ospite.  
Sapeva che la situazione era degenerata.  
Rishid era finito in coma.  
Il lato oscuro di Malik aveva preso il sopravvento.  
E aveva mandato in coma tre persone.  
Malik si aggirava per il dirigibile sottoforma di fantasma.  
Il lato oscuro di Malik voleva uccidere Rishid.  
Malik le parlò attraverso il corpo della giovane Anzu.  
Portarono Rishid al sicuro.  
La situazione era degenerata.  
Ma era giunto il momento di farsi da parte.  
Era lei ad essere di troppo, ora.  
Si sarebbe fidata del suo Faraone e del suo piccolo ospite.  
  
 **Il successo non riguarda il piano materiale, ma quello spirituale**  
  
Malik aveva scoperto la verità.  
Malik era disposto a morire, pur di cancellare per sempre il suo lato oscuro.  
L'ospite del Faraone era in pericolo.  
Lei poteva solo stare al fianco di Malik.  
Se lo era promesso.  
Malik non era solo, lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco.  
Si sarebbe fidata del suo Faraone.  
E ne fu ripagata.  
Il lato oscuro di Malik non esisteva più.  
Malik aveva ripreso possesso del suo corpo.  
Rishid e le altre persone in coma si erano risvegliate.  
Il Faraone aveva le tre carte delle divinità egizie e aveva visto le iscrizioni sulla schiena di Malik.  
Il compito della famiglia Ishtar era terminato, dopo millenni di sofferenze.  
Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai più trascorso la propria esistenza sotto terra.  
Come morti.  
Lei, Malik e Rishid erano insieme.  
Da quel momento avrebbero trascorso la propria esistenza alla luce del sole.  
Come vivi.

* * *

 

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.


	4. 3. L'Imperatrice - Mai Kujaku

**Lo _scettro_  rappresenta il comando**  
  
Mai Kujaku era nata in una famiglia molto agiata.  
In una casa grande, grande come un castello.  
E lei era la principessa.  
La principessa che viveva felice insieme a suo padre e sua madre, i sovrani di quell'impero chiamato "mondo esterno".  
Perché loro facevano tutto per lei: agli occhi della piccola principessa, i suoi genitori potevano tutto.  
Perché loro le volevano bene: agli occhi della piccola principessa, i suoi genitori sarebbero sempre rimasti con lei.  
Mai Kujaku era nata in una famiglia molto agiata.  
Ma, ben presto, rimase sola.  
In quella casa grande come un castello.  
La triste principessa di un castello fantasma.  
I suoi genitori erano morti.  
Entrambi.  
Nessuno avrebbe più fatto niente, per lei.  
Se Mai avesse voluto qualcosa, avrebbe dovuto prenderla da sola.  
Nessuno sarebbe più stato con lei.  
Mai non avrebbe mai più sofferto per la mancanza di qualcuno.  
Doveva essere forte.  
Era la principessa.  
E i suoi genitori erano morti.  
Ora l'imperatrice era lei.  
  
 **Una donna attraente, di grande fascino**  
 **La _falce di luna_  è un simbolo di femminilità**  
 **L'Imperatrice può far riferimento ad Afrodite, dea della bellezza e dell'amore carnale**  
  
Fin da piccola, Mai era sempre stata bella.  
Una bella bambina.  
Dai lunghi boccoli biondi, dai grandi occhi viola ancora ingenui, dai vezzosi vestitini color pastello.  
Una bella ragazza.  
Dai lunghi ricci biondi, dagli occhi viola che andavano ad assottigliarsi, dai vestiti più provocanti.  
Una bella donna.  
Dalle lunghe onde bionde, dagli occhi viola ormai maturi e maliziosi, dai vestiti più sensuali.  
Era bella.  
Era  _molto_  bella.  
Era dunque inutile non approfittare di quel dono che la Natura le aveva fatto.  
Né era giusto nasconderlo.  
Mai era una donna bellissima.  
E lo sapeva.  
  
 **Il successo, grazie all’intelligenza, si prefigura rapido**  
  
Era rimasta completamente sola.  
Avrebbe dovuto pensare da sola a se stessa.  
Doveva essere forte.  
In quel mondo esterno, aveva imparato ad affinare l'intelligenza.  
E la Natura le aveva donato un corpo stupendo.  
Era bella e scaltra.  
Era sciocco avere paura del mondo esterno.  
Era lei a dominarlo, del resto.  
Non aveva senso temere ciò che si può controllare.  
Era rimasta completamente sola.  
E guadagnava denaro lavorando su una nave da crociera.  
Un lavoro onesto, dopotutto.  
E si appassionò ad uno strano gioco di carte chiamato "Duel Monsters".  
Scoprì persino di esserne portata.  
Si divertiva, anche.  
Inoltre, le carte non l'avrebbero mai lasciata sola.  
Erano sue e sarebbero rimaste sempre con lei.  
Un giorno, le giunse un invito direttamente dal creatore di quel gioco, Pegasus J. Crawford.  
Era invitata a partecipare al torneo indetto nel Regno dei Duellanti, isola privata di quell'eccentrico uomo.  
Mai accettò con piacere.  
Era bella e scaltra.  
Non le fu difficile ottenere la lussuosa stanza di quel marmocchio dalla faccia ebete.  
Era bella e scaltra.  
Le persone avevano paura dell'ignoto.  
Poteva sempre  _giocare_  con loro.  
Un leggero profumo sulle carte e sarebbe stata in grado di riconoscerle senza neanche guardarle.  
Le persone avevano paura dell'ignoto.  
Sarebbe stato divertente giocare alla esper.  
Soprattutto perché, alla fine di tutto, avrebbe ottenuto una somma in denaro decisamente alta.  
  
 **Malizia, Civetteria, Vanità, Immaturità, Superficialità**  
  
Mai Kujaku era famosa.  
Era bella.  
Era una bravissima giocatrice di Duel Monsters.  
Tutti la conoscevano.  
Aveva moltissimi ammiratori.  
Mai poteva ammaliare chiunque e convincerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Sarebbe riuscita a vincere il premio in denaro divertendosi e senza faticare troppo.  
Era felice.  
Non che fosse povera ma, con la cifra che avrebbe vinto, avrebbe potuto ampliare il suo guardaroba o fare viaggi intorno al mondo.  
Si sarebbe potuta divertire ancora di più.  
Anche se avrebbe dovuto mettere in conto la presenza di fastidiosi sassi sulla sua strada dorata.  
Uno di questi sassi si chiamava Katsuya Jonouchi.  
La accusò di essere superficiale.  
Mai voleva tanto fare molto male a Katsuya Jonouchi.  
Ma tanto.  
Lei non era superficiale.  
Voleva solo divertirsi, era forse un delitto?  
Lei non era vanitosa.  
Era bella, era una cosa oggettiva, doveva forse nascondersi?  
Lei non era immatura.  
Cosa poteva saperne, lui, della sua vita?  
Quel ragazzino - perché Katsuya Jonouchi, con i suoi sedici anni contro i suoi ventiquattro, era un ragazzino - non solo si permise di giudicarla in base al nulla, ma riuscì persino a scoprire il suo trucco dei profumi e a sconfiggerla.  
Mai Kujaku odiava Katsuya Jonouchi.  
  
 **Nascita di un’amicizia importante**  
  
Mai Kujaku odiava Katsuya Jonouchi.  
E lei non era tipo da fuggire.  
Quindi, lo seguì.  
Lui, il nano, il tizio con i capelli a punta, la ragazzina e l'albino.  
Non che rimanesse sempre con quei cinque.  
Ma le capitava di rimanere insieme a loro.  
A parlare davanti al fuoco, a mangiare quel che erano riusciti a trovare - che  _lei_  aveva avuto il buonsenso di portare.  
Le capitava di dover bloccare altrui ormoni maschili quando la ragazzina andava a farsi una doccia.  
Le capitava di parlare con il nanetto, Yugi Muto - colui che, le era giunta voce, era riuscito a sconfiggere il campione assoluto, Seto Kaiba.  
Le capitava di parlare con Katsuya Jonouchi.  
Lui cercava di ottenere il premio in denaro per l'operazione di sua sorella.  
Forse era per quello che lui aveva considerato futili le sue motivazioni.  
Mai non ci prestò attenzione.  
Lei non aveva nessuno per cui combattere, tranne se stessa: doveva forse farne a meno solo per carenza di parenti malati?  
Ma proprio no.  
Lui cercava di ottenere il premio in denaro per l'operazione di sua sorella.  
Mai ci prestò attenzione.  
Forse Katsuya era una persona più profonda di quanto il suo aspetto da teppista le aveva fatto credere.  
  
 **La realizzazione e la soddisfazione derivante dal proprio lavoro, più che dal successo economico**  
  
Succedevano strane cose attorno a quel gruppetto, doveva ammetterlo.  
Ne ebbe la conferma quando vide Yugi in preda a chissà quale crisi esistenziale.  
Era come se non avesse più fiducia in se stesso.  
Strano.  
Ma fastidioso.  
Si dava il caso che Yugi fosse suo avversario nelle semifinali.  
Non aveva mai avuto problemi a vincere barando.  
Ma che gusto c'era a combattere con un ragazzino in crisi?  
Non si risparmiò nessuna parola.  
Quel ragazzino aveva bisogno di una bella scossa, per riprendersi.  
Certo, la sua ripresa le costò la sconfitta e l'eliminazione dal torneo.  
Eppure, Mai non riuscì a dispiacersene.  
Succedevano strane cose attorno a quel gruppetto.  
Ne ebbe un'ulteriore conferma quando scoprì che Bandit Keith aveva rubato la carta che avrebbe permesso a Katsuya di poter accedere alle semifinali.  
Di tutti i semifinalisti, proprio Katsuya.  
Che sfiga.  
Katsuya, quel teppistello che cercava di ottenere il premio in denaro per l'operazione di sua sorella.  
Mai era stata eliminata dal torneo.  
Non aveva bisogno di quella carta.  
Ma Katsuya piangeva.  
Lui aveva bisogno di un fazzoletto.  
Glielo diede.  
E si accorse del fatto che lui sapesse di averla giudicata male.  
Forse.  
Forse lui avrebbe dovuto guardare più a fondo.  
Anche in quel fazzoletto.  
  
 **Una donna energica**  
  
Anno nuovo, torneo nuovo.  
Nel Regno dei Duellanti le era andata male.  
Forse il Battle City le sarebbe andato meglio.  
Parteciparono anche Yugi e Katsuya.  
Stavolta Katsuya combatteva per se stesso.  
A Mai cominciò ad interessare molto di più.  
L'aveva  _intenerita_ , nel Regno dei Duellanti - non potevano esserci altre spiegazioni.  
Ma ora lui combatteva per il suo stesso motivo.  
Niente sorelle da operare, niente vite in pericolo.  
Si sarebbe divertita.  
Così come tutti gli altri.  
L'unica cosa a cui doveva pensare era solo il torneo.  
Avrebbe conquistato le carte di localizzazione e avrebbe proseguito la scalata, fino alla vittoria.  
E non c'erano Katsuya in lacrime ad ostacolarla.  
  
 **Una donna di potere, una dominatrice**  
  
Mai era una bravissima giocatrice di Duel Monsters.  
Non le fu difficile ottenere le sei carte di localizzazione necessarie per accedere alla fase successiva del torneo.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
Combatteva, vinceva.  
Si divertiva.  
Era sicura di poter vincere.  
Certo, c'erano avversari di tutto rispetto, ma lei era sicura di vincere.  
Non si sarebbe fatta spaventare.  
Lei era perfettamente in grado di vincere.  
Non doveva avere paura di nessuno.  
Era lei a dominare.  
E sarebbe stata lei a dominare come campionessa ufficiale.  
  
 **Il pericolo di perdere di vista quello che si sta per realizzare, perdendosi nell’astratto**  
  
Succedevano strane cose attorno a quel gruppetto.  
O qualcuno aveva una calamita per la sfortuna.  
Era quasi certa che tale qualcuno fosse Yugi.  
Ad esempio: era normale che il loro amico albino facesse quelle risate indemoniate con sguardi da psicopatico?  
Ed era normale che ci fosse qualcuno, tale Malik, che attentasse alla vita del... Faraone? Beh, di Yugi?  
Mai non capiva, ma forse era meglio non capire.  
Finché Katsuya non dovette scontrarsi proprio con Malik.  
Malik, possessore di una delle tre carte delle divinità egizie, le tre carte più potenti in assoluto.  
Usò il Dio Drago Alato di Ra contro Katsuya.  
Ma qualcosa andò storto.  
La carta era falsa?  
Ma il fulmine che aveva colpito Malik e Katsuya non era falso.  
Mai si spaventò quando vide il fulmine colpire Katsuya.  
E si calmò solo quando vide Katsuya riaprire gli occhi.  
\- Ho fatto un sogno. -.  
Aveva sognato tutti i suoi amici che lo aiutavano a rialzarsi.  
\- C'ero anch'io, nel tuo sogno? -.  
Katsuya sbiancò, a quella domanda.  
\- Ehm... no... ma... -.  
Il resto del suo blaterare non importava.  
 _NO_.  
Katsuya aveva sognato tutti i suoi amici che lo aiutavano a rialzarsi.  
Lei, in quel sogno, non c'era.  
Tutti i suoi amici, aveva detto Katsuya.  
E lei, in quel sogno, non c'era.  
Lei non era amica di Katsuya.  
Non lo era mai stata.  
Ma le faceva male.  
Quel "no" le fece malissimo.  
Lei non era amica di Katsuya.  
Non lo era mai stata.  
Non aveva mai avuto la sua amicizia.  
E allora, perché scoprirlo le fece così male?  
Era stata una stupida.  
Eppure lo sapeva da sempre.  
Nessuno sarebbe più stato con lei.  
Non avrebbe mai più sofferto per la mancanza di qualcuno.  
Aveva vissuto sola per più di vent'anni.  
Era stata una stupida.  
Non le serviva nessuno.  
  
 **L' _aquila_  sullo scudo rappresenta l'intelligenza e la prontezza delle idee**  
  
Il suo avversario, su quel dirigibile, fu Malik.  
Non era il Malik che aveva perso contro Katsuya.  
Quello era solo un sostituto.  
Il suo avversario era il vero Malik.  
Colui che aveva il  _vero_  Dio Drago Alato di Ra.  
La più potente delle divinità egizie.  
Nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a sconfiggere una simile creatura.  
E dunque, tanto valeva averla dalla propria parte.  
Mai riuscì ad impadronirsene.  
Ora era lei ad avere il Dio Drago Alato di Ra.  
Era lei a dominare su tutti.  
E avrebbe vinto.  
  
 **Tendenza a tirarsi indietro di fronte ad un problema, rifuggiandosi nella passività**  
 **Lo _scudo_  rappresenta la difesa**  
  
Una gigantesca sfera luminosa.  
Un testo in  _ieratico_.  
Era abbastanza sicura che il Dio Drago Alato di Ra NON fosse una palla dorata.  
E perché erano comparse quelle scritte in una lingua di cui lei non conosceva neppure l'esistenza?  
E Malik.  
Cosa significava che, ad ogni mostro che avrebbe perso durante il duello, avrebbe perso il ricordo di una persona?  
Anzu...?  
... Katsuya...?  
\- Rimarrai sola. -.  
Non le importava di rimanere sola, lo era sempre stata.  
Però si sentiva gelare.  
Ogni istante di quel duello la stava congelando.  
Aveva paura.  
Sì, era paura quella che provava.  
Paura del Dio Drago Alato di Ra?  
Paura di Malik?  
No.  
\- Rimarrai sola. -.  
Era sempre stata sola.  
 _Non le serviva nessuno._  
Si era sempre divertita.  
 _Non le serviva nessuno._  
Era sempre stata sola.  
 _Non le serviva nessuno._  
Perché nessuno la voleva come amica.  
Era bella.  
E basta.  
Era intelligente.  
E non importava a nessuno.  
Nessuno la voleva come amica.  
Nessuno le sarebbe più stato accanto.  
E lei non avrebbe sofferto per la sua mancanza.  
Era inutile legarsi a qualcuno, era inutile.  
Era sempre stata sola.  
Perché nessuno la voleva come amica.  
Neppure Katsuya.  
... Katsuya?  
  
 **Un'amicizia leale**  
  
Sarebbe morta?  
L'aveva capito, ormai.  
Quel freddo era troppo intenso.  
Quella paura le impediva persino di ragionare.  
Come quelle scariche elettriche.  
La sua memoria che veniva pian piano distrutta.  
Sapeva di stare dimenticando.  
Sapeva di stare morendo.  
Era terribile.  
Sarebbe stato meglio che tutto finisse in fretta.  
\- Ho mentito! In quel sogno c'eri anche tu! -.  
Perdeva la sua memoria.  
Ma le cose perse possono essere ritrovate.  
Ricordava Katsuya.  
Quell'idiota che, in quel momento, si ostinava a farle da scudo.  
Quell'idiota che l'aveva voluta come amica.  
  
 **Il passaggio attraverso contraddizioni, attraverso il proprio inconscio, nel proprio lato oscuro**  
  
Aveva fiducia in Katsuya.  
E negli altri componenti di quello strambo gruppetto.  
Ma loro ne avevano in lei?  
Lei teneva a loro, teneva a Katsuya.  
Ma, dopo il Battle City, aveva più avuto contatti con loro?  
Si erano mai degnati di chiamarla?  
Per sapere come stava?  
Forse non le volevano così bene come dicevano.  
E come lei ne voleva a loro.  
Non era giusto malriporre i propri sentimenti.  
Era già stata delusa una volta.  
Non voleva sentire di nuovo quella terribile sensazione.  
Doveva essere forte.  
Sarebbe dovuta diventare più forte.  
E quella pietra verde e quella carta l'avrebbero aiutata.  
  
 **La fine dei dubbi, la presenza di certezze, di idee giuste sulle persone e sulle cose**  
  
Doveva essere forte.  
Doveva porre fine a tutto.  
Doveva cancellare ogni dubbio, ogni incertezza.  
Era Katsuya colui che la metteva così in crisi.  
Lui le diceva di essere suo amico.  
Lei sentiva di volergli molto bene.  
Ma...  
Perché lui non le era rimasto accanto?  
Se veramente le avesse voluto bene, lo avrebbe fatto.  
Katsuya non le voleva bene.  
E lei era già stata delusa una volta, proprio da lui.  
Non voleva più sentire quella terribile sensazione.  
Forse Valon avrebbe potuto aiutarla.  
Valon e il Sigillo di Orichalcos.  
Doveva essere forte.  
Doveva sconfiggere Katsuya e catturarne l'anima.  
Sarebbe diventata più forte.  
Abbastanza da non soffrire più.  
Valon avrebbe potuto prendere il posto di Katsuya.  
... no.  
Non poteva.  
Valon non sarebbe mai stato come Katsuya.  
Era stata una stupida.  
Ancora una volta, l'aveva capito troppo tardi.  
Aveva preso l'anima di Katsuya, sì.  
Ma non era lui ad aver perso quel duello.  
Lui si era sacrificato per lei.  
E lei, in cambio, lo aveva abbandonato.  
Come aveva potuto pensare che Katsuya potesse farle del male?  
Come aveva potuto pensare che Katsuya la facesse soffrire?  
Lei era debole.  
Era sempre stata debole.  
Era giunto il momento di diventare forte.  
Stavolta, sul serio.  
Nessuna carta, nessuna pietra.  
Solo lei.  
Ormai lo sapeva.  
Katsuya le era sempre stato accanto nel momento del bisogno.  
E lei non se n'era neppure resa conto.  
Katsuya era suo amico.  
  
 **Una relazione sentimentale si va sviluppando positivamente, nella coppia regna la serenità e l’armonia**  
  
Era forse solo amicizia quella che la legava a Katsuya?  
Katsuya...  
Katsuya...  
Possibile che la sua mente fosse indirizzata solo in quella direzione?  
Dov'era finita la Mai di un tempo?  
Quella che pensava prima al divertimento?  
Quella che pensava prima a se stessa?  
Non era svanita.  
Era ancora lì.  
Anzi, ora più che mai era visibile.  
Aveva solo buttato il suo scudo.  
Mai non avrebbe più sofferto per la mancanza di qualcuno.  
Perché  _qualcuno_  ce l'aveva.

* * *

 

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.


	5. 4. L'Imperatore - Seto Kaiba

**Un uomo forte e protettivo**  
 **Problemi affettivi**  
  
Seto Kaiba aveva a cuore solo una cosa: il suo fratellino, Mokuba.  
Seto era vissuto come figlio unico per cinque anni.  
L'unico, coccolato figlio.  
Poi era arrivato Mokuba.  
E si era portato via sua madre.  
Forse Seto avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, con quell'ingenuo ma puro odio di un bambino.  
Forse Seto avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, con l'odio di chi non vuole accettare la realtà, di chi perde per sempre la propria madre.  
Eppure, non lo fece.  
Mokuba era il suo adorato fratellino.  
Gli voleva bene.  
E nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli del male.  
Era rimasto il loro padre, che li crebbe, da solo, per altri tre anni.  
Poi, Seto perse anche lui.  
La mamma non c'era più.  
Il papà non c'era più.  
Seto non aveva nonni o zii disposti a prendersi cura di lui, ormai rimasto orfano.  
Seto aveva solo otto anni ed era rimasto solo.  
No.  
Non era solo.  
C'era Mokuba.  
Era piccolo: piangeva per la mancanza di una madre, guardava sempre la porta di casa nella speranza di veder rientrare il suo papà.  
Piangeva.  
Le lacrime di un bimbo a cui, già così piccolo, erano stati inflitti dolori così grandi.  
Le lacrime di quel bimbo spinsero Seto alla più grande decisione della sua vita: avrebbe rinunciato per sempre alla propria gioventù per poterlo aiutare.  
Si sarebbe precluso l'età dell'ingenuità, l'età della spensieratezza.  
Sarebbe divenuto adulto ad otto anni per suo fratello.  
I genitori di Seto erano morti.  
Ma Seto non era solo.  
Seto e Mokuba erano soli.  
E furono mandati in un orfanotrofio.  
Non un bel luogo ospitale, ma un semplice luogo in cui vivere.  
E ragazzini più grandi che cercavano di tiranneggiare il piccolo Mokuba.  
Era facile prendersela con chi era più piccolo.  
Ma Seto era già adulto.  
Forse non nel corpo, ma la sua mente lo era.  
In breve tempo, i suoi compagni di orfanotrofio se ne resero conto.  
Era ormai diventata una normale, quasi scontata, consequenzialità di causa-effetto.  
Fare uno sgarro a Mokuba equivaleva a scatenare l'ira di Seto.  
E solo inizialmente Seto ricorreva alle mani.  
In breve tempo, trovò modi molto più subdoli di vendicarsi.  
Fare uno sgarro a Mokuba equivaleva a scatenare l'ira di Seto.  
E non era una buona idea.  
Seto proteggeva Mokuba.  
Per lui, il suo fratellino era la cosa più importante che avesse.  
E, per quanto, a volte, parlasse con gli altri, sembrava non volesse instaurare nessun altro legame.  
  
 **Tirannia inflitta o subita**  
  
Seto non aveva intenzione di rimanere in quell'orfanotrofio per tutta la vita.  
O fino alla maggiore età.  
C'erano state richieste di adozione nei suoi confronti, o nei confronti di Mokuba.  
Ma erano solo per lui.  
O solo per Mokuba.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto osare separarli.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto osare togliere a Seto quanto di più caro avesse.  
Per questo motivo vivevano ancora entrambi in quell'orfanotrofio.  
Finché, un giorno, l'orfanotrofio ricevette un' _illustre visita_.  
Gozaburo Kaiba.  
Uno spietato uomo d'affari, uno degli uomini più ricchi della nazione, se non del mondo.  
E a Seto risultava non avesse figli.  
Seto aveva rinunciato all'età della spensieratezza.  
Ma, forse inconsciamente, non ne aveva mai abbandonato il simbolo: i giochi.  
Giocava spesso con Mokuba, sopratutto a scacchi.  
Quel gioco in apparenza noioso ma che, osservato bene, non è altro che una spietata guerra in cui il re deve decidere le sorti di un'intera fazione.  
Gozaburo si ritrovò di fronte un bambino che lo sfidò a scacchi.  
Accettò, noncurante.  
Seto era diventato adulto all'età di otto anni.  
Giocava spesso ad un gioco che non era altro che una cruenta battaglia.  
Gozaburo si rese conto di quanto quel bambino fosse spaventoso.  
Di quanto  _suo figlio_  fosse spaventoso.  
Perché la posta in palio erano i due fratelli.  
Gozaburo aveva perso quella guerra.  
Come regalo di consolazione aveva ricevuto in dono due figli.  
Seto e Mokuba.  
Seto Kaiba e Mokuba Kaiba.  
Mokuba fu per sempre grato a suo fratello: dalla povertà e dall'orfanotrofio alla ricchezza smodata e allo sfarzo di Villa Kaiba.  
Li aveva salvati.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto essere come lui...  
Gozaburo si era reso conto di quanto Seto fosse spaventoso.  
Aveva molto potenziale.  
Avrebbe potuto farlo fruttare per rendere quel bambino il suo degno erede.  
Libri.  
Studi.  
Seto, erede di Gozaburo Kaiba, dovette studiare ogni singola materia su ogni singolo campo, soprattutto finanziario.  
Inganni.  
Tradimenti.  
Complotti.  
Seto, erede di Gozaburo Kaiba, dovette studiare ogni singola persona che gli si parava davanti.  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
Un mondo che doveva inevitabilmente raggiungere anche Mokuba, ma che gli sarebbe giunto filtrato, epurato di quanto di peggio ci fosse.  
Studi.  
Su tutto.  
Inganni.  
Da chiunque.  
Tutti sarebbero crollati sotto una simile pressione psicologica.  
E Seto crollava, esausto, su quel divano, con accanto il libro che stava studiando.  
Ma Seto non crollava, vigile, d'innanzi a tutti i suoi avversari.  
Fu un giorno che, tra quelle pesanti pagine che aveva più volte sfogliato, trovò un disegno.  
Un disegno infantile, fatto con i pastelli a cera.  
Un drago bianco dagli occhi blu.  
La carta preferita di Seto del gioco chiamato "Duel Monsters".  
\- Un giorno, ne avrai una reale. -.  
Eppure, quello scarabocchio fatto con i pastelli a cera riuscì a scaldargli il cuore più di quanto qualsiasi reale Drago Bianco Occhi Blu riuscì mai a fare.  
Ma questo è bene che nessuno lo sappia.  
\- Costruiremo Kaibaland! -.  
Kaibaland, il grande parco giochi che lui e Mokuba avevano progettato.  
Un'oasi senza preoccupazioni, senza che nessun male esterno potesse intaccarla.  
Un luogo dove poter essere felici.  
Seto crebbe.  
Crebbe con quei libri complessi, crebbe attorniato da quelle persone pronte anche a pugnalarlo alle spalle pur di mettere le mani sul suo denaro, crebbe sotto la tirannia di quell'uomo spietato che aveva costretto ad adottare lui e suo fratello.  
Seto li contrastò tutti.  
Quei libri erano ormai stampati indelebilmente nella sua memoria.  
Quelle persone non erano altro che insignificanti formiche che dovevano solo stare attente a non rimanere schiacciate sotto i suoi piedi.  
E suo  _padre_...  
... era giunto il momento di salutarlo per sempre.  
  
 **Successo nel mondo del lavoro, guadagno**  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba era attorniato da cinque collaboratori, i "Big 5".  
Mah.  
Cinque uomini dotati dello straordinario dono di passare con nonchalance da uno schieramento ad un altro, ottenendo tutti i benefici che si possono guadagnare stando dalla parte del più forte.  
Seto riuscì a farli schierare dalla propria parte.  
La Kaiba Corporation, la grande ditta di cui Gozaburo era proprietario, era sua al 48%.  
Seto ci tenne molto ad informare il suo patrigno di questa notizia, quando lo invitò nella sala riunioni.  
Quella sala con quella grande vetrata che dava sulla strada, metri e metri più in basso.  
Gozaburo ne rimase sconvolto, ma era ancora al sicuro.  
Finché non fu Mokuba a farsi avanti, reclamando il suo 3% di proprietà sull'azienda.  
3% che avrebbe donato a suo fratello.  
51%.  
La Kaiba Corporation era di Seto.  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
Bisogna difendersi da coloro che cercano di pugnalarti alle spalle.  
Bisogna difendere il re fino alla fine.  
Bisogna imparare a pugnalare dritto nel cuore.  
Scacco matto.  
  
 **Abuso di potere**  
  
 _Kaiba Corporation._  
Quella grande torre che sovrasta la città di Domino.  
Quell'azienda un tempo in mano a Gozaburo Kaiba, quell'azienda che produceva strumenti bellici.  
Quella grande torre che sovrasta la città di Domino.  
Quell'azienda ora in mano a Seto Kaiba, quell'azienda che produce macchinari per ogni tipo di gioco.  
Anche se era risaputo che Seto Kaiba aveva una vera e propria passione per il Duel Monsters.  
 _Mokuba Kaiba._  
Il secondo più grande giocatore di Domino, se non dell'intera nazione.  
Un bambino di undici anni già vice-capo di un'importante azienda.  
Capace anche di sfidare qualcuno nei giochi più sadici.  
Capace di avvelenare il cibo e non dare l'antidoto.  
Capace di imbrogliare, pur di vincere.  
 _Seto Kaiba._  
Il più grande giocatore di Domino, se non dell'intera nazione.  
Un ragazzo di sedici anni a capo di un'azienda multimiliardaria.  
Capace anche di minacciare di morte per una carta.  
Capace anche di uccidere per una carta.  
Seto Kaiba e Mokuba Kaiba.  
Seto e Mokuba.  
Dov'era quel bambino già adulto che proteggeva il proprio fratellino?  
Dov'era quel bimbo che voleva così tanto bene al proprio fratellone?  
Seto Kaiba frequentava la scuola superiore di Domino.  
Yugi Muto era un suo compagno di classe.  
Seto lo sfidò in una partita a Duel Monsters.  
 _E perse._  
Il più grande smacco della sua vita.  
Seto aveva perso contro...  
Aveva perso.  
Sebbene  _lui_  fosse decisamente strano: aveva l'aspetto e il comportamento di un bambino ma, a volte, sembrava divenire più adulto.  
Nei modi, nell'aspetto.  
 _E più crudele._  
Seto doveva assolutamente sconfiggerlo.  
Non si sarebbe fatto portar via il titolo di Re dei Giochi dal primo punk di passaggio.  
Ingaggiò giocatori di ogni sorta ma, uno dopo l'altro, vennero sconfitti.  
Persino Mokuba fu sconfitto.  
Seto e Mokuba erano uniti nella vendetta contro Yugi Muto, colui che aveva osato infangare i loro titoli.  
Seto Kaiba doveva eliminare colui che aveva osato offenderlo in quel modo.  
Eliminarlo.  
Costruì Kaibaland.  
Il sogno di quel bambino che si stringeva al petto la carta disegnata dal proprio fratellino.  
Il sogno di quel bimbo che disegnava un drago bianco dagli occhi blu per il proprio fratellone.  
Costruì Kaibaland.  
Quel luogo che sarebbe diventato il peggior incubo per il loro nemico.  
Eliminarlo.  
Death-T.  
Cinque livelli mortali.  
Un gioco che si sarebbe rivelato una carneficina.  
Più crudele di una partita a scacchi.  
Una partita a scacchi con pedine umane.  
Eppure, Yugi riuscì ad arrivare fino al penultimo livello.  
Mokuba lo attendeva lì.  
Mokuba fu sconfitto lì.  
 _Mokuba era il suo adorato fratellino._  
Mokuba aveva fallito.  
 _Gli voleva bene._  
Aveva perso.  
 _E nessuno avrebbe potuto fargli del male._  
Aveva subìto scacco matto.  
 _Il suo fratellino era la cosa più importante che avesse._  
Doveva morire.  
Fu Yugi a salvarlo.  
Fu Yugi a giungere da Seto.  
Seto, che aveva usato i suoi tre Draghi Bianchi Occhi Blu contro il nonno di Yugi, terrorizzandolo fino a quasi ucciderlo, strappando la carta che quel vecchio considerava così preziosa.  
Seto, che aveva reso realtà quel disegno fatto con i pastelli a cera ricorrendo alla violenza, fisica e psicologica.  
Seto, che fu sconfitto da Yugi, da Exodia, da quel deck che quell'anziano uomo aveva costruito con il suo cuore.  
E il cuore di Seto dov'era?  
Lo sguardo di rubino di Yugi.  
L'anima di Seto in frantumi.  
Seto avrebbe dovuto ricomporla.  
Quel bambino che si stringeva al petto la carta disegnata dal proprio fratellino avrebbe dovuto ricomporre quell'anima distrutta in tanti piccoli pezzi.  
Un pezzo.  
Un ricordo.  
\- Nii-sama! -.  
  
 **Ostacoli**  
 **Costanza**  
  
I Big 5.  
Cinque uomini dotati dello straordinario dono di passare con nonchalance da uno schieramento ad un altro, ottenendo tutti i benefici che si possono guadagnare stando dalla parte del più forte.  
Seto Kaiba era il più forte.  
Ma ora Seto Kaiba era in coma.  
Sconfitto, umiliato.  
Così come lui aveva umiliato loro, relegandoli a figure rappresentative, sue semplici ombre.  
I Big 5.  
Cinque uomini dotati dello straordinario dono di passare con nonchalance da uno schieramento ad un altro, ottenendo tutti i benefici che si possono guadagnare stando dalla parte del più forte.  
Ma questo, a loro, non bastava.  
Seto Kaiba era in coma.  
Strinsero un accordo con Pegasus J. Crawford, interessato alla Kaiba Corporation.  
Il creatore del Duel Monsters, un uomo potente.  
Strinsero un accordo con Pegasus J. Crawford: se fosse riuscito a sconfiggere in duello Yugi Muto, colui che aveva a sua volta sconfitto Seto Kaiba, avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva.  
Il 48% della Kaiba Corporation.  
Serviva solo un 3% per impossessarsene completamente.  
Fu per questo che Pegasus fece rapire Mokuba.  
Seto Kaiba si svegliò.  
Si svegliò nel suo mondo improvvisamente incrinato, prossimo alla distruzione.  
Coloro che lo avevano aiutato ad assumere il controllo della Kaiba Corporation lo avevano tradito.  
Suo fratello era stato rapito.  
Un potente imprenditore stava per impossessarsi della sua azienda.  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
Bisogna difendersi da coloro che cercano di pugnalarti alle spalle.  
Seto si stupì.  
I Big 5 gli erano rimasti fedeli più a lungo di quanto avesse calcolato.  
E il primo tentativo di acquisizione della Kaiba Corporation era giunto più tardi del previsto.  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
I tradimenti erano all'ordine del giorno.  
Per questo la propria assoluta, totale fiducia andava riposta in una sola persona.  
Se stessi.  
Suo fratello era stato rapito.  
Seto doveva andare a salvarlo da Pegasus.  
Doveva riprendersi suo fratello.  
Ed evitare che quell'uomo mettesse le mani sulla sua azienda.  
Seto Kaiba andò sull'isola di Pegasus, il Regno dei Duellanti, per riprendersi Mokuba e la Kaiba Corporation.  
Erano suoi.  
Entrambi.  
L'azienda che aveva ottenuto dopo anni di sofferenza, l'azienda che aveva ottenuto annullando ogni briciolo di umanità.  
E Mokuba, ora l'aveva ricordato, era quanto di più caro avesse al mondo.  
Ciò che era lo doveva solo a loro.  
La sua azienda, la parte più fredda e spietata.  
Suo fratello, la parte più umana che si era conservata.  
Ciò che era lo doveva solo a loro.  
E se non fosse riuscito a salvarsi, se non fosse riuscito a salvare suo fratello, se non fosse riuscito a salvare quanto di più caro aveva al mondo, allora tanto valeva morire.  
S'infiltrò nel castello di Pegasus, nei sotterranei.  
Lo trovò.  
Mokuba.  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
Lo sapeva.  
Ma ciò non gli impedì di sentire una strana sensazione, quando vide Mokuba così magro e spaventato, rinchiuso in una prigione sotterranea.  
Rabbia.  
Per ciò che Pegasus aveva osato fare a suo fratello.  
Rimorso.  
Per il modo in cui aveva permesso che fosse ridotto.  
Lo aveva lasciato solo.  
Fu in quei sotterranei che incontrò Pegasus J. Crawford, l'uomo che incarnava il suo più grande, attuale, ostacolo.  
Un duello avrebbe deciso tutto.  
Un duello gli avrebbe ridato o sottratto per sempre la sua azienda.  
Seto Kaiba non poté far altro che accettare.  
Era Pegasus a dettare le condizioni.  
Era Pegasus a tenere in mano la carta in cui aveva rinchiuso l'anima di Mokuba.  
L'anima di Mokuba.  
Seto non credeva a cose del genere, robe occulte, soprannaturali, misteriose, esoteriche o qualsiasi altro modo con cui la gente chiamava cose razionalmente spiegabili.  
Ma avevo visto Mokuba accasciarsi improvvisamente a terra e la sua immagine apparire su una carta precedentemente bianca.  
Non capiva cosa fosse successo, ma aveva compreso che Pegasus avrebbe potuto fare del male a Mokuba, molto più di quanto non gli avesse già fatto.  
Un duello.  
Ma, prima, avrebbe dovuto sconfiggere colui che lo aveva sconfitto.  
Yugi Muto.  
Yugi era lì.  
Nel Regno dei Duellanti, al torneo di Pegasus.  
Duel Monsters.  
Quello stesso gioco a cui l'aveva sconfitto due volte, quello stesso gioco per cui aveva messo a repentaglio tante vite.  
Anche quella di Mokuba.  
Suo fratello, la parte più umana che si era conservata.  
Lui stesso aveva cercato di ucciderlo.  
Di uccidere una parte della sua anima.  
Di uccidere quanto aveva di più caro.  
Ma ora, se non fosse riuscito a salvare suo fratello, se non fosse riuscito a salvare quanto di più caro aveva al mondo, allora tanto valeva morire.  
Se avesse perso suo fratello e la sua azienda, lui stesso avrebbe cessato di esistere.  
Il suo mondo incrinato si sarebbe distrutto, lui sarebbe precipitato.  
Precipitato dalla torre del castello di Pegasus.  
\- Tagliami la gola con la tua carta! -.  
Con la gola lacerata dalla carta di Yugi.  
Ma Yugi non era come lui.  
Yugi non sarebbe mai potuto essere un assassino come lui era stato capace di essere.  
Per questo fermò l'attacco che lo avrebbe fatto precipitare, per questo fermò l'attacco che lo avrebbe ucciso.  
Per questo gli regalò la vittoria.  
Seto si era ripreso il suo titolo di Re dei Duellanti.  
Adesso doveva riprendersi suo fratello e la sua azienda.  
Un duello.  
Un duello avrebbe deciso tutto.  
Un duello gli avrebbe ridato o sottratto per sempre la sua azienda.  
Un duello contro Pegasus.  
Un duello che gli strappò l'anima.  
  
  
Seto Kaiba si risvegliò.  
Con lui, si era risvegliato anche Mokuba.  
Pegasus era stato sconfitto da Yugi, per poi rimanere vittima di qualche strano incidente.  
Erano tornati.  
La sua azienda.  
Suo fratello.  
Quando lo riabbracciò, per la prima e unica volta, Seto Kaiba sorrise dolcemente.  
Il suo mondo non era più intaccato.  
La sua anima non era più frammentata.  
Non avrebbe più permesso che ci fossero altre incrinature.  
Sapeva che, in futuro, molti altri avrebbero cercato di distruggerlo, di sottrargli ciò che aveva.  
Che si facessero avanti.  
Lui li stava solo aspettando.  
  
 **Lo _scettro_  rappresenta il comando**  
  
La sua azienda.  
Era tornata da lui, lui ne era tornato in possesso.  
Pegasus era stato sconfitto.  
Il piano dei Big 5 era fallito.  
I Big 5.  
Dotati dello straordinario dono di passare con nonchalance da uno schieramento ad un altro, ottenendo tutti i benefici che si possono guadagnare stando dalla parte del più forte.  
Ma questo, a loro, non bastava.  
Si erano sentiti umiliati, relegati a mere figure rappresentative, a semplici ombre di Seto Kaiba.  
Lo avevano appoggiato e poi tradito.  
Erano diventati un fastidio.  
Le ombre non si ribellano al loro proprietario.  
Seto li licenziò.  
Loro non erano necessari.  
La Kaiba Corporation non aveva quel nome per caso.  
Portava il nome di chi la sosteneva, di chi la faceva crescere, di chi l'aveva resa un'entità da temere e rispettare.  
Era il nome di chi la dominava.  
Mokuba Kaiba.  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
 **Concretezza**  
 **Vivere nel presente, senza cercare compensazioni spirituali**  
  
Seto viveva pienamente il suo presente.  
Progettava il futuro.  
Il passato non era contemplato nella sua visione della vita.  
Il passato era passato.  
Era qualcosa da cui trarre insegnamento.  
O qualcosa da dimenticare.  
Seto viveva pienamente il suo presente.  
Il presente era qualcosa di tangibile, qualcosa che poteva essere visto, dominato, controllato.  
Il presente poteva permettergli di decidere del proprio futuro.  
Il presente era una certezza.  
Fu contattato da una donna.  
Isis Ishtar, a quanto pare un personaggio conosciuto nel suo ambiente, che aveva indetto una mostra sull'Egitto al museo di Domino o qualcosa di simile.  
Non sapeva cosa potesse volere da lui la proprietaria di mummie e pezzi di roccia di millenni prima.  
Quando gli parlò di carte rare, però, fu incuriosito.  
Accettò il suo invito, la incontrò al museo.  
E lei gli mostrò uno dei suoi fantomatici pezzi di roccia.  
Un'antica stele.  
Un'antica stele raffigurante lui e Yugi.  
Lui e Yugi che combattevano con il Mago Nero e il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Dopo aver posato lo sguardo su quella stele, cominciò a vedere cose strane.  
Si vide abbigliato con un assurdo abito, in un duello presenziato dal Faraone - da Yugi.  
Un duello in cui usava il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.  
Le parole di quella donna erano i deliri di una veggente da televisione.  
Nella sua vita precedente, lui sarebbe stato un  _Sacerdote_  al servizio del  _Faraone_  Yugi?  
I test su Internet che Mokuba gli aveva propinato erano molto più plausibili.  
Neppure sforzandosi sarebbe riuscito a mettere insieme tante idiozie in un solo discorso.  
Secondo quella donna, lui era la reincarnazione di un Sacerdote egiziano da sempre legato al Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, suo animaletto ectoplasmatico o quel che era.  
E Yugi era la reincarnazione di un Faraone, del Faraone che lui serviva.  
No, l'altro Yugi, quello più freddo, quasi capace di essere spietato, era lo spirito di un Faraone, di colui che lui, Sacerdote, considerava una divinità.  
Perché stava perdendo tempo con quella donna e con quella pietra?  
Le Carte delle Divinità Egizie.  
Le tre carte più potenti del Duel Monsters, di fronte alle quali Exodia non era niente.  
Carte pericolose, che Pegasus aveva affidato ad Isis per nasconderle.  
Seto si fece attento.  
Ma Isis gli rivelò che le carte erano state rubate.  
Rubate da una setta di ladri chiamati "Ghouls".  
Tranne una.  
Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Seto vide apparire quella carta davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Isis gli donò quella carta in cambio del suo aiuto.  
Voleva che lui organizzasse un torneo di Duel Monsters con cui attirare i Ghouls, per riprendere le due Carte delle Divinità rubate.  
Un torneo di Duel Monsters.  
Un torneo in cui il vincitore avrebbe preso la carta più forte del suo avversario.  
Un torneo in cui il vincitore sarebbe stato in possesso del deck più potente di tutti.  
Un'occasione per impossessarsi delle tre Carte delle Divinità.  
Un torneo a cui avrebbe sicuramente partecipato anche Yugi.  
Un'occasione per sconfiggerlo, in modo leale, una volta per tutte.  
Accettò.  
A condizione che Isis non facesse più parola di Sacerdoti, Faraoni, reincarnazioni e affini.  
Erano tutte cose seppellite nel passato.  
  
 **Intelligenza finalizzata all'azione**  
  
Battle City.  
Seto affittò l'intera Domino per il suo torneo.  
La Città dei Duelli sarebbe stato solo l'inizio.  
Sei carte di localizzazione per individuare la Nave dei Duelli, la fase successiva.  
Il luogo in cui solo otto duellanti sarebbero stati ammessi.  
Un'esca per i Ghouls.  
L'occasione di ottenere le tre carte delle divinità.  
L'occasione di sconfiggere Yugi, in modo leale, una volta per tutte.  
I tornei cominciarono.  
I Ghouls, come previsto, erano arrivati.  
Erano persone spietate.  
Pur di arrivare alle carte più rare erano disposti a tutto, anche a sacrificare vite umane.  
Seto non si scompose.  
Anche lui era stato così.  
Per questo sapeva che quelle persone non si sarebbero fermate di fronte a nulla, pur di raggiungere i loro scopi.  
Rapirono gli amici di Yugi.  
Rapirono Mokuba - che riuscì a scappare.  
Costrinsero lui e Yugi in duelli mortali.  
Il Battle City cadde ben presto nel caos.  
Il Battle City si era trasformato in una gigantesca arena mortale.  
Alcune persone sembravano come impazzite.  
I duelli mortali coinvolsero persino Yugi - il piccolo Yugi, quello dagli occhi grandi e dal cuore gentile - e i suoi amici, combattevano per la vita l'uno contro l'altro.  
I Ghouls erano persone spietate.  
E il loro capo, Malik Ishtar, causa di tutto ciò che stava succedendo, era forse peggio di tutti loro.  
Pur di arrivare alle carte più rare erano disposti a tutto, anche a sacrificare vite umane.  
Seto non si era scomposto.  
Anche lui era stato così.  
Ma ormai era troppo anche per lui.  
Cercò di sospendere quel duello mortale a cui stava assistendo, invano.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo, perché tutti fossero improvvisamente impazziti.  
Annegati, schiacciati.  
Uno dopo l'altro, Yugi e i suoi amici rischiavano la vita - lui stesso era stato coinvolto in un duello mortale.  
Ma, alla fine, tutti loro furono salvi e questo tanto bastava.  
Il torneo sarebbe potuto proseguire senza ulteriori problemi.  
Sei carte di localizzazione per individuare la Nave dei Duelli, la fase successiva.  
Il luogo in cui solo otto duellanti sarebbero stati ammessi.  
Seto, ovviamente, era uno di loro.  
Così come anche Yugi.  
Yugi, che era riuscito a strappare a Malik Ishtar la carta del Drago del Cielo di Osiris.  
Con sua somma, sincera e pura sorpresa, anche Bonkotsu, all'anagrafe Katsuya Jonouchi, fu ammesso.  
E la bella Mai Kujaku; e il misterioso e spietato Malik Ishtar; e il giovane egiziano Nam; e il loro compagno di classe, Ryou Bakura; e un'ottava donna che non aveva voluto rivelare la propria identità.  
A Seto non importava che i duellanti si mostrassero apertamente: avrebbero mostrato il loro valore sull'arena, la loro bravura non era minimamente influenzata da un nome o da un volto.  
Agli otto duellanti meritevoli si era aggiunto, purtroppo immancabile, il fanclub di Yugi e Bonkotsu nel ruolo di tifoseria.  
La Nave dei Duelli era un dirigibile.  
Un dirigibile a bordo del quale si erano riunite le tre Carte delle Divinità.  
Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco, nelle sue mani.  
Drago del Cielo di Osiris, conquistato da Yugi.  
Drago Alato di Ra, la più potente delle Carte delle Divinità, in possesso di Malik.  
Quattro duelli.  
Duelli mortali.  
I duelli mortali della Città dei Duelli sembravano volersi protrarre per tutto il Battle City, senza risparmiare la Nave.  
Duelli mortali mossi dalle Divinità.  
Ryou Bakura, alla fine del suo duello contro Yugi, cadde a terra privo di sensi dopo essere stato attaccato da Osiris.  
La carta del Drago Alato di Ra di Malik Ishtar si rivelò essere falsa.  
Malik, che Malik non era, rimase fulminato.  
Non era stato un problema dell'arena dei duelli.  
Non era stato un incidente.  
Seto le aveva viste: aveva visto la forza di Osiris, aveva visto la furia di Ra, lui stesso aveva giocato Obelisco.  
Aveva sentito che quelle Carte non erano normali, era come se al loro interno pulsasse qualcosa, una sorta di energia sconosciuta,  _vera_ , come se gli ologrammi non fossero altro che pallide imitazioni di qualcosa di ben più grande.  
Magia, soprannaturale.  
Così venivano chiamate quelle cose che non riuscivano ad essere spiegate razionalmente.  
Eppure, una spiegazione doveva esserci.  
La magia e il soprannaturale erano solo parole vuote, pure invenzioni della mente umana.  
Pazzia.  
L'arena mortale si era spostata dalla Città alla Nave.  
Nam, il vero Malik Ishtar, era impazzito.  
Quasi uccise la sua avversaria, Mai Kujaku, con il vero Drago Alato di Ra, evocabile solo leggendo lo sconosciuto testo sulla carta.  
Tre persone erano finite in coma.  
Una era impazzita e minacciava gli altri di morte.  
Fu supplicato.  
La sorella di Bonkotsu lo supplicò di tornare a terra, di portare Ryou Bakura in ospedale.  
Fu supplicato di fermare il torneo, di portare Ryou Bakura, Mai Kujaku e il falso Malik Ishtar in ospedale.  
Fu supplicato di fermare il torneo, di fermare il vero Malik Ishtar prima che uccidesse qualcuno.  
Seto rifiutò.  
I medici nel dirigibile erano sufficienti.  
Nessuno di loro sarebbe morto per qualche giorno d'attesa.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di fermare il torneo.  
Il torneo sarebbe proseguito fino alla sua naturale conclusione.  
Fino alla proclamazione del Re dei Duellanti.  
Finché lui non fosse riuscito a strappare quel titolo a Yugi.  
Finché lui non fosse entrato in possesso delle altre due Carte delle Divinità.  
Spettava a lui l'ultimo duello prima di raggiungere Alcatraz, l'isola su cui si ergeva la Torre dei Duelli, il luogo delle semifinali e della finale, l'isola di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
Lui contro l'ottava duellante.  
Isis Ishtar.  
Colei che gli aveva donato il Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Colei che gli aveva suggerito di indire un torneo.  
Colei che aveva dato la possibilità di impossessarsi delle tre Carte delle Divinità.  
Colei che continuava a ripetere assurdità.  
Era solo una casualità il suo continuo conoscere in anticipo le sue mosse.  
Doveva essersi informata bene su tutti i suoi duelli, doveva aver studiato ogni sua possibile mossa.  
Si rivelò una duellante esperta.  
Ma il suo più grande errore, quello che le sarebbe stato fatale, l'aveva compiuto ben prima del torneo.  
Il suo più grande errore era stato dargli la Carta delle Divinità e opporsi a lui.  
Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Se l'avesse attaccata con quella carta che lei stessa gli aveva donato, avrebbe vinto.  
Un ruggito.  
Il ruggito di un drago.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Un uomo che portava tra le braccia il corpo di una donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Una stele su cui era raffigurato il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Seto Kaiba viveva pienamente il suo presente.  
Progettava il futuro.  
Era nel presente che faceva la sua scelta, che si apriva la strada verso il futuro che lui aveva scelto.  
Nel suo presente, Seto scelse di giocare la carta in cui aveva racchiuso il proprio cuore.  
Il disegno fatto con i pastelli a cera.  
La stele davanti a cui era inginocchiato quell'uomo che portava quella donna tra le braccia.  
Isis non si era aspettata niente di simile.  
Seto agiva.  
Spinto dalla propria mente.  
O dal proprio cuore.  
  
 **Dominio sulle emozioni e sulla realtà**  
  
Alcatraz.  
L'isola su cui si ergeva la Torre dei Duelli, il luogo delle semifinali e della finale.  
L'isola di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
L'isola in cui la Kaiba Corporation produceva armi.  
La fine del Battle City.  
La fine del passato.  
Il passato era passato.  
Era qualcosa da cui trarre insegnamento.  
O qualcosa da dimenticare.  
Ma fu proprio mentre si stava dirigendo lì che la Nave dei Duelli fu intercettata e trascinata nel suo passato.  
Il suo passato.  
L'orfanotrofio, la partita a scacchi contro Gozaburo, l'adozione, il nome Kaiba, l'acquisizione dell'azienda.  
Tutte cose già successe, tutte le cose che lo avevano trasformato in ciò che era, tutte cose seppellite nel passato e che lì sarebbero dovute rimanere.  
Perché stava rivivendo quei momenti?  
Com'era possibile?  
Gozaburo Kaiba.  
Uno spietato uomo d'affari, uno degli uomini più ricchi della nazione, se non del mondo.  
E a Seto risultava non avesse figli.  
Ma, invece, un figlio lo aveva avuto.  
Noah.  
Noah Kaiba.  
Era stato lui a dirottare la Nave dei Duelli, trascinandola in quello che, scoprì Seto, era un mondo virtuale.  
Un mondo virtuale in cui Noah era stato rinchiuso, in una vita bloccata in un eterno presente.  
Un mondo virtuale attraverso cui Noah gli stava mostrando il suo passato, la sua vita, la vita che Noah non aveva avuto e che mai avrebbe avuto.  
Noah lo attirò nel mondo virtuale in cui era rinchiuso.  
Noah gli sottrasse Mokuba.  
Noah gli sottrasse il cuore di Mokuba.  
Mokuba era suo, era un pezzo della sua anima.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto osare togliere a Seto quanto di più caro avesse.  
Seto si sarebbe ripreso Mokuba.  
Si sarebbe ripreso suo fratello dal loro fratellastro.  
Era questo ciò che Noah era.  
Il loro fratellastro.  
Una giovane vittima di Gozaburo.  
Seto viveva pienamente il suo presente.  
Noah viveva in un eterno presente.  
Nel suo presente, Seto poteva progettare il suo futuro, fare una scelta.  
Nel suo presente, Noah non poteva fare scelte, perché non aveva un futuro.  
Erano diversi, ma spaventosamente simili.  
E Mokuba era diventato una persona speciale anche per Noah.  
L'unico che, in quel mondo falso e sospeso, gli era stato amico.  
Mokuba, la parte più umana di Seto.  
Il loro fratellino rappresentava qualcosa per entrambi.  
Era per questo che Noah voleva strapparlo a Seto.  
Noah voleva la vita di Seto.  
La vita di erede della Kaiba Corporation, per quanto crudele potesse essere, la vita insieme a Mokuba.  
Seto comprese che Noah era l'unico che avrebbe mai potuto capire il loro passato.  
Una parte di lui provò quasi compassione.  
Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciargli Mokuba e la sua vita.  
Ciò che aveva ottenuto era suo perché era stato capace di conquistarselo.  
E non avrebbe mai ceduto niente a nessuno.  
Gozaburo.  
Il suo passato.  
Anche lui era in quel mondo virtuale, assieme ai suoi figli.  
Lui era il suo passato.  
Qualcosa da dimenticare per poter andare avanti.  
Qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuto essere cancellato, ma su cui si doveva passare sopra per proseguire verso il futuro.  
Seto sconfisse Gozaburo.  
Lui cercò di ucciderlo.  
Noah, per la prima volta, fece la sua scelta.  
Per la prima, e ultima, volta, Noah scelse il suo futuro.  
Si sacrificò per fermare Gozaburo, permettendo ai suoi fratelli di fuggire dal mondo virtuale.  
Noah aveva messo fine al suo eterno presente per permettere ai suoi fratelli di scegliere il loro futuro.  
Dei gigli bianchi che galleggiavano sul mare.  
L'addio di Mokuba a Noah.  
L'addio di Seto fu silenzioso.  
L'addio di Seto Kaiba e Mokuba Kaiba a Noah Kaiba.  
  
 **Consigli favorevoli e determinanti; influenza sugli altri, senza farsi influenzare a sua volta**  
  
Alcatraz.  
L'isola di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
L'isola su cui si ergeva la Torre dei Duelli, il luogo delle semifinali e della finale.  
La fine del Battle City.  
Il luogo in cui tutto sarebbe finito.  
Lì, su quella Torre, avrebbe dovuto sfidare Yugi in semifinale.  
Gli avrebbe preso Osiris.  
E si sarebbe ripreso il titolo di Re dei Duellanti.  
Un duello tra i migliori duellanti che esistessero.  
Seto Kaiba e Yugi Muto.  
Un duello tra le divinità del Duel Monsters.  
Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco e Drago del Cielo di Osiris.  
Il  _loro_  duello non poteva svolgersi altrimenti.  
Le divinità tra i duellanti, le divinità tra le carte.  
Ma soltanto una divinità poteva prevalere sull'altra.  
Successe di nuovo.  
Di nuovo quelle visioni.  
Di nuovo lui, il  _Sacerdote_ , che si scontrava contro Yugi, il  _Faraone_.  
Stavolta, anche Yugi aveva visto le sue stesse cose.  
Era stata un'allucinazione collettiva?  
Forse era stato a causa delle idiozie di Isis, la sua mente era rimasta talmente colpita da figurarlo in quel modo.  
Ma perché?  
Aveva spesso sentito cose assurde, perché  _quelle_  si ostinavano a ripetersi nella sua mente?  
Perché si vedeva come un Sacerdote, perché il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu ritornava così spesso anche in quelle visioni?  
Ma erano solo visioni.  
Cose inesistenti e, se vere, ormai sepolte dal tempo.  
In quel momento, non gli importava di Sacerdoti o Faraoni.  
In quel momento, c'erano solo due divinità che si stavano affrontando sulla Torre dei Duelli.  
Il luogo in cui tutto sarebbe finito.  
Un duello tra i migliori duellanti che esistessero.  
Un duello tra le divinità del Duel Monsters.  
Le divinità tra i duellanti, le divinità tra le carte.  
Ma soltanto una divinità poteva prevalere sull'altra.  
I suoi life points scesero a zero.  
Yugi non lo aveva sconfitto con una divinità.  
Ma il vincitore era lui.  
Seto aveva perso.  
Ancora una volta, Yugi lo aveva sconfitto.  
Il Battle City era solo per loro.  
Seto aveva indetto il Battle City per le Carte delle Divinità, ma non avrebbe avuto senso senza Yugi.  
Il Battle City era l'occasione di sconfiggere Yugi, in modo leale, una volta per tutte.  
Era l'occasione per sconfiggere il suo più degno, unico rivale.  
Seto aveva perso.  
Il Battle City perse ogni significato.  
Sull'Alcatraz sarebbe finito tutto.  
Ma Seto non immaginava sarebbe potuto crollare tutto quanto.  
Era stato sconfitto.  
Si era di nuovo mostrato inferiore a Yugi.  
E Yugi, secondo le regole da lui stesso create, gli prese Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Seto aveva perso tutto.  
Il duello, il titolo, la carta, entrambi gli scopi per cui aveva indetto il Battle City.  
Sull'Alcatraz era finito tutto.  
No.  
Non era ancora finita.  
Seto era il duellante migliore del Duel Monsters, soltanto Yugi Muto era in grado di sconfiggerlo.  
E nessuno avrebbe mai potuto - avrebbe mai  _dovuto_  - sconfiggere Yugi Muto.  
Quella era una cosa che spettava soltanto a lui.  
Yugi avrebbe disputato la finale contro Malik.  
Avrebbe dovuto affrontare il Drago Alato di Ra.  
Quella carta evocabile solo leggendo il testo in una lingua incomprensibile che recava su di sé.  
Seto, tempo prima, aveva dato ordine di far tradurre quel testo ai computer di bordo.  
Mokuba gli aveva detto che la traduzione non era completa.  
Ma, quando Seto aveva posato lo sguardo sul grande schermo del computer, era riuscito a leggerne ogni parola.  
Era rimasto turbato.  
Aveva studiato molto, ma l'antica lingua egizia usata dai Sacerdoti non rientrava tra le sue conoscenze.  
Eppure era riuscito a leggere quel testo come se fosse scritto nella sua lingua madre.  
Per questo aveva studiato ogni riga di quel testo, scoprendo ogni potere nascosto del Drago Alato di Ra.  
Aveva compreso perché fosse la più temibile delle tre Carte delle Divinità.  
Aveva studiato un modo per sconfiggerla.  
Yugi avrebbe disputato la finale contro Malik.  
Avrebbe dovuto affrontare il Drago Alato di Ra.  
Ma nessuno avrebbe mai potuto - avrebbe mai  _dovuto_  - sconfiggere Yugi Muto.  
Seto gli diede una carta.  
Una carta che gli avrebbe consentito di vincere contro il Drago Alato di Ra.  
Ma non gli disse come usarla: se Yugi era veramente il duellante che credeva, avrebbe capito da solo.  
Yugi accettò.  
Prima del duello finale, riuscì a conquistare il terzo posto sconfiggendo Jonouchi, ripresosi dal duello contro Malik.  
Seto aveva quasi pensato fosse morto.  
Ma il Bonkotsu era più resistente del previsto.  
Ed era riuscito a diventare un vero duellante.  
La sua strada, tuttavia, era ancora decisamente lunga.  
Giunse, infine, il momento.  
Il momento del duello finale, il duello tra Yugi e Malik.  
Assistette, insieme ad Isis.  
Isis Ishtar e Malik Ishtar.  
Erano sorella e fratello.  
Isis lo aveva spinto ad indire il Battle City non per recuperare le tre carte, ma per salvare suo fratello.  
Suo fratello, ora impazzito.  
Se Malik avesse vinto, Isis sarebbe stata disposta a morire.  
Seto l'aveva sempre considerata irritante, con le sue farneticazioni su Faraoni e casta sacerdotale annessa.  
Ma la capiva.  
Era disposta a morire per suo fratello minore.  
Non era poi così diversa da lui.  
Il duello era iniziato.  
Seto assisteva, senza perdere di vista nessuna mossa.  
Ad un certo punto, avvenne.  
Yugi pescò una carta.  
Non la guardò.  
La giocò.  
Seto trasalì.  
Era impazzito anche lui?  
 _Santuario del demone_.  
La carta che lui gli aveva dato.  
Yugi l'aveva giocata appena pescata, senza neanche guardarla.  
Come se avesse percepito che  _quella_  era la sua carta.  
Un legame.  
Non c'era alcun legame tra loro due, in nessuna vita passata.  
Era stato un caso.  
Un caso che Yugi si fosse comportato in quel modo.  
Un caso che fosse proprio  _quella_  carta.  
Era stato un caso.  
Per quanto Isis gli dicesse il contrario.  
Era stato solo un caso.  
  
 **Realizzazione di progetti attraverso il lavoro e il superamento di ostacoli**  
  
Il Battle City era finito.  
Yugi aveva vinto.  
Yugi era il Re dei Duellanti.  
Aveva riconfermato il suo titolo.  
Alcatraz.  
L'isola su cui si era svolta la finale del Battle City.  
Seto non l'aveva scelta casualmente.  
Era l'isola di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
L'isola in cui la Kaiba Corporation produceva armi.  
La fine del Battle City.  
La fine del passato.  
Alcatraz non serviva più.  
La Kaiba Corporation non produceva più armi.  
La Kaiba Corporation non era più di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
La sua esistenza era diventata inutile.  
Ogni cosa era ormai giunta alla fine.  
Quell'isola doveva quindi cessare di esistere.  
Mentre la Nave dei Duelli riportava a casa i duellanti, Seto fece saltare in aria Alcatraz.  
Fece esplodere l'isola di Gozaburo.  
Distrusse per sempre il suo passato.  
Lasciò che tutti i ricordi di Gozaburo e della vecchia Kaiba Corporation fossero portati via dall'esplosione.  
Seto e Mokuba se ne andarono.  
Lasciarono il passato alle loro spalle, camminarono verso il futuro.  
Verso l'America.  
Avrebbero costruito una nuova Kaibaland.  
La  _loro_  Kaibaland.  
Il grande parco giochi che Seto e Mokuba avevano progettato.  
Un'oasi senza preoccupazioni, senza che nessun male esterno potesse intaccarla.  
Un luogo dove poter essere felici.  
Nessun Death-T, nessuna vendetta, nessuna crudeltà.  
La  _loro_  Kaibaland.  
Seto e Mokuba se ne andarono.  
Lasciarono le armi in fiamme alle loro spalle, camminarono verso i loro giochi.  
  
 **Una persona arrogante, dispotica ed egoista**  
 **Sicurezza totale, autorità, un carattere forte, una volontà ferrea, una virilità prorompente, ricchezza, creatività**  
  
Mokuba era conscio del fatto che suo fratello non avesse quel che si sarebbe esattamente detto un bel carattere.  
Agli occhi degli altri, suo fratello era l'incarnazione dell'altezzosità e dell'arroganza, colui che non si curava di niente e di nessuno pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi.  
Seto Kaiba era sicuro di sè.  
Seto Kaiba era testardo, deciso.  
Seto Kaiba era dalle più considerato bello e affascinante.  
Seto Kaiba era ricco.  
Seto Kaiba era capace di inventare sempre nuovi modi per farsi notare o per ottenere ciò che voleva.  
Era con lui che Mokuba aveva progettato Kaibaland.  
Era con lui che Mokuba aveva condiviso il sogno più grande.  
Agli occhi di Mokuba, Seto Kaiba era suo fratello.  
  
 **Consapevolezza della propria forza e del proprio potere, che consentono di dominare su tutti gli altri**  
  
Il mondo finanziario era un mondo spietato.  
Bisogna difendersi da coloro che cercano di pugnalarti alle spalle.  
Seto li aspettava.  
Aspettava quegli imprenditori così ansiosi di mettere le mani sulla sua azienda.  
Non avrebbe avuto alcun rimorso nel tagliare quelle mani.  
Seto si sarebbe aspettato qualsiasi mossa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Tranne ciò che avvenne.  
I mostri delle carte di Duel Monsters vagavano per la città.  
Ologrammi sfuggiti alla tecnologia della Kaiba Corporation, dicevano.  
La tecnologia della Kaiba Corporation è difettosa, si vociferava.  
Ma la tecnologia della Kaiba Corporation non aveva alcun difetto.  
Mokuba lo avvisò che qualcuno stava comprando le azioni dell'azienda e che, presto, avrebbe raggiunto la metà.  
Un imprenditore molto determinato ad avere la Kaiba Corporation, a quanto sembrava.  
Un imprenditore capace di ricorrere a mezzi a dir poco imbarazzanti per screditare l'attuale presidente e la sua tecnologia.  
Un imprenditore abbastanza ricco da riuscire a comprare così tante azioni della Kaiba Corporation.  
C'era un solo uomo che racchiudeva in sé tutte queste caratteristiche.  
Pegasus J. Crawford.  
Aveva già dimostrato di volere la sua azienda, era estremamente ricco e, senz'altro, era capace di cose imbarazzanti come far vagare ologrammi di mostri.  
Seto partì per l'abitazione di Pegasus.  
Non aveva più avuto sue notizie dopo quell'incidente alla fine del Regno dei Duellanti, ma non era ansioso di rivederlo.  
Soprattutto se lui era tornato con il suo proposito.  
Stavolta non gli avrebbe permesso di spingersi così oltre, di sottrargli Mokuba o di ridurlo in quello stato di incoscienza.  
Pegasus.  
Era identico a come lo ricordava, sia nell'aspetto che nei modi.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso, in lui.  
Seto non sapeva dire con esattezza che cosa fosse.  
Fu sfidato a duello.  
E fu soltanto durante la partita che Seto comprese.  
Perché Pegasus gli sembrasse così diverso.  
Quello che aveva di fronte non era Pegasus.  
Era un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto.  
Diceva di chiamarsi Alister.  
Diceva di aver perso la sua famiglia per colpa sua.  
Per colpa della Kaiba Corporation.  
La Kaiba Corporation, l'azienda produttrice di armi, armi che venivano utilizzate nelle guerre.  
Guerre in cui venivano uccise delle persone.  
Guerre in cui venivano distrutte delle famiglie.  
Quello che Seto aveva di fronte non era Pegasus.  
Era l'ombra di Gozaburo.  
Il suo fantasma era tornato a tormentarlo, era tornato ad invadere la sua vita.  
Seto aveva sperato che l'esplosione di Alcatraz avrebbe cancellato per sempre quell'uomo.  
L'esplosione di Alcatraz aveva spazzato via Gozaburo.  
Ciò che rimaneva era una coltre di fumo nero.  
Un fumo nero che era l'ombra di Gozaburo, un fumo nero che era quell'Alister.  
Un fumo nero che andava diradato.  
Seto sconfisse quel ragazzo.  
La Zanna di Critias.  
Non aveva idea di come si fosse ritrovato in mano quella carta - da dove fosse spuntata fuori quella carta.  
Gli era sembrato di estrarre una spada da una statua di ghiaccio.  
Non gli importava di come quella carta fosse finita nel suo deck.  
Soprattutto se c'erano di mezzo delle allucinazioni.  
Quella carta lo aveva aiutato a sconfiggere Alister e questo bastava.  
La sua provenienza non gli importava.  
Aveva altro a cui pensare.  
Quel fumo nero che andava diradato, l'ombra di Gozaburo che andava distrutta per sempre.  
Quella sanguisuga che si era attaccata alla sua azienda, cercando di impossessarsene.  
Non si trattava dell'Industrial Illusions, non si trattava di Pegasus.  
Tale Paradius, che stava impossessandosi della Kaiba Corporation e dell'Industrial Illusions.  
Tale Paradius, dietro cui si nascondeva una strana organizzazione chiamata Doma, di cui quell'Alister faceva parte.  
A quanto sembrava, anche Yugi e il suo gruppo simbiotico erano immischiati nella faccenda.  
Forse avrebbe preferito non saperlo.  
Avrebbe preferito non sapere che le Carte delle Divinità erano state rubate a Yugi.  
Avrebbe preferito non sapere che quelle tre carte che Yugi si era conquistato durante il  _suo_  torneo erano ora in mano ad altre persone.  
Avrebbe preferito non sapere che Yugi aveva perso.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto - avrebbe mai  _dovuto_  - sconfiggere Yugi Muto.  
Yugi Muto non avrebbe mai  _dovuto_  perdere.  
Era soltanto lui, Seto Kaiba, a potergli strappare quel titolo che lui stesso gli aveva sottratto.  
Quel titolo che Yugi gli aveva preso.  
Yugi, il suo più grande rivale, l'unica persona che Seto non era mai riuscito a sconfiggere.  
L'unico che considerava forse anche superiore a lui.  
Tutti i duelli di Seto si erano conclusi con la sua vittoria, tranne quelli disputati contro Yugi.  
E Yugi non avrebbe mai dovuto osare perdere contro qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
Era solo un bene che a dividerli ci fossero uno schermo e chilometri di distanza.  
 _Una vergogna per il gioco._  
Che Yugi si sbrigasse a riprendersi quel titolo e, forse, ci sarebbe passato sopra.  
In compenso, aveva un nuovo motivo per odiare la Paradius.  
Li avrebbe raggiunti.  
Yugi e gruppo simbiotico.  
Se non altro, avevano scoperto dove si nascondeva la Paradius, o Doma, o qualsiasi altro nome avesse.  
Ma l'ombra di Gozaburo sembrava seguirlo.  
A bordo dell'aereo su cui si trovava, incontrò Alister.  
Un duello.  
Un duello in cui era in gioco la loro anima, gli disse quel ragazzo.  
Gli disse che lo odiava.  
Che lo odiava perché era il figlio di Gozaburo Kaiba, che lo odiava perché era a capo dell'azienda che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia, dell'azienda che aveva ucciso suo fratello.  
Alister odiava il passato.  
Odiava il passato della Kaiba Corporation.  
Ma la Kaiba Corporation di Gozaburo Kaiba era esplosa insieme all'Alcatraz.  
Se voleva odiare la Kaiba Corporation, avrebbe dovuto odiare il presente.  
La Kaiba Corporation delle tecnologie ludiche, la Kaiba Corporation di Kaibaland, la Kaiba Corporation dei giochi.  
Gozaburo Kaiba era morto per sempre insieme all'Alcatraz.  
Quello che aveva davanti era Seto Kaiba.  
Odiare un fantasma era odiare il nulla.  
Odiare il passato era un eterno morire.  
La Kaiba Corporation che aveva ucciso suo fratello era morta.  
Tutte quelle persone uccise da quelle armi avevano già avuto la loro vendetta.  
Seto non aveva niente a che fare con Gozaburo.  
Lui aveva distrutto quelle armi.  
Lui aveva fondato un impero di tecnologie e giocattoli.  
Lui dominava la  _sua_  Kaiba Corporation, l'azienda che aveva ricreato sulle ceneri della precedente, schiacciandola per sempre.  
Seto aveva distrutto le armi di Gozaburo, aveva distrutto Gozaburo.  
Era lui il padrone di quel mondo.  
Un mondo che, in lacrime, era stato terrorizzato dalle armi, un mondo che adesso, felice, era in cerca dei suoi giochi.  
Era lui il padrone di quel mondo.  
Il mondo di cui era l'imperatore.  
Un mondo su cui non aleggiava quella coltre di fumo nero.  
Seto diradò quel fumo.  
E fece svanire per sempre l'ombra di Gozaburo Kaiba.  
Alister era stato solo una pedina.  
La pedina di qualcuno che lo aveva spinto ad odiarlo per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa, nel tentativo di sottrargli l'anima.  
Il capo della Doma, l'uomo che si nascondeva dietro tutto quello che stava succedendo.  
Dartz.  
Lo aveva già infastidito abbastanza.  
Seto si ritrovò a dover duellare con lui, al fianco di Yugi.  
Yugi, che si era ripreso il suo titolo.  
Il Re dei Duellanti.  
Yugi, il suo più grande rivale, l'unica persona che Seto non era mai riuscito a sconfiggere.  
L'unico che considerava forse anche superiore a lui.  
Fu per questo che, quando vide che quel duello poteva essere vinto soltanto in un modo, decise di dargli i suoi life points.  
Di perdere la sua anima, o quel che sarebbe successo.  
Yugi non avrebbe mai dovuto osare perdere contro qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
E Seto era sicuro che, stavolta, Yugi non avrebbe osato.  
  
 **Secondo l'astrologia, l'Imperatore corrisponde a Venere nella casa del Toro; si tratta della combinazione più potente riguardo l'amore e ne rappresenta la ricerca e la costanza del sentimento**  
  
Quando Seto si riprese, successero molte cose.  
I Draghi, la Zanna di Critias, le carte di Yugi e di Jonouchi.  
Leviathan.  
Eventi che la mente umana non sarebbe stata in grado di comprendere e che per questo catalogava come "magici".  
Seto era sicuro che ci fosse una spiegazione razionale per gli avvenimenti che precedettero la sconfitta di Dartz e il ritorno alla quiete, ma non aveva voglia di cercarla.  
Preferì occupare la sua mente nell'organizzazione di un torneo internazionale a Kaibaland, nella Kaibaland che lui e Mokuba avevano creato, per mostrare quanto le tecnologie della Kaiba Corporation fossero  _difettose_.  
Dartz non era riuscito a sottrargli l'azienda, ma ne aveva ridicolizzato l'immagine.  
Un piccolo torneo all'interno delle mura di Kaibaland era abbastanza per pubblicizzare sia il parco giochi che l'azienda.  
Non c'era bisogno di un nuovo Battle City.  
Non poterono mancare i problemi - causa concorrenza di un giovane imprenditore tedesco di cui non ricordava neppure l'esistenza, ma, alla fine, l'obiettivo fu centrato.  
Kaibaland divenne famosa, le visite aumentavano ogni giorno di più, la Kaiba Corporation recuperò tutta la sua credibilità.  
Successe una notte.  
Fu una notte che Ryou Bakura - o almeno, gli sembrava fosse Bakura - gli chiese di duellare con lui.  
Aveva preso Mokuba.  
Seto non poteva rifiutare.  
Lo stava aspettando sul tetto della Kaiba Corporation, lì Seto ritrovò Mokuba, lì iniziò il duello.  
Un duello che, capì Seto, nascondeva un secondo fine.  
Sembrava quasi che Bakura non volesse duellare con lui.  
C'era dell'altro.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Un uomo che portava tra le braccia il corpo di una donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Una stele su cui era raffigurato il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Di nuovo.  
Di nuovo il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu, di nuovo quella donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi, di nuovo quell'uomo inginocchiato.  
Aveva già visto quella scena.  
Proprio quando, durante il Battle City, aveva evocato il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Proprio come in quel momento.  
Bakura gli consigliò di andare in Egitto.  
Lì avrebbe scoperto la verità.  
La verità su di lui e sul Drago Bianco.  
Era questo il secondo fine di Bakura?  
Lo aveva sfidato solo per dirgli una cosa simile?  
L'Occhio del Millennio.  
Lo strano Occhio d'oro appartenuto a Pegasus.  
Bakura glielo diede.  
Perché l'aveva lui?  
Perché glielo stava dando?  
Bakura fuggì, senza dirgli altro.  
Lo aveva lasciato con quello strano consiglio, con quell'Occhio e con quel duello che sembrava finalizzato solo a mostrargli di nuovo quella scena.  
Perché continuava a vederla?  
Era come un sogno ad occhi aperti, come un ricordo lontano eppure vivo.  
Era cominciato tutto dopo aver visto quella stele al museo di Domino.  
Era cominciato tutto dopo aver sentito le parole di Isis Ishtar.  
Neppure la più sconvolgente delle fantasie avrebbe mai potuto radicarsi così a fondo nella sua mente, tanto da fargli avere più volte la stessa visione nel corso di mesi, sempre così nitida.  
Sempre così dolorosa.  
Un ruggito.  
Il ruggito di un drago.  
Seto lo sentì chiaramente.  
Non c'era in corso alcun duello.  
Ma avrebbe riconosciuto quel ruggito ovunque.  
Era come se quel ruggito lo chiamasse.  
In Egitto.  
Seto voleva porre fine a quella storia.  
Smettere di avere quelle visioni così assurde da dargli i nervi, così forti da fargli male al cuore.  
Prese il suo jet e volò in Egitto.  
Dalla famiglia Ishtar.  
Erano le uniche persone a cui avrebbe potuto chiedere: da loro tutto era iniziato, da loro tutto sarebbe finito.  
Gli dissero di andare davanti a quella stele.  
La stele che lo raffigurava come un Sacerdote.  
Seto fece come gli era stato detto.  
E, non riuscì a spiegarsi come, si ritrovò a precipitare.  
Ma atterrò con calma, senza ferirsi, in un mondo che sembrava essersi fermato a qualche millennio prima.  
Un paese nel deserto, con la gente dalla pelle scura, vestita con abiti strani.  
Era lui ad essere straordinariamente fuori posto, lì.  
Lui, con la sua pelle bianca e il suo abbigliamento così diverso.  
Due bambini gli vennero addosso.  
E gli passarono attraverso.  
 _Attraverso_.  
Come se lui fosse un fantasma, come se lui fosse un ologramma.  
Come se non esistesse.  
Si rifugiò in un vicolo, lontano dalla gente.  
Dove si trovava?  
Com'era finito lì?  
Cosa stava succedendo?  
Perché lui sembrava non esistere?  
Nessuno scherzo, nessuna finzione avrebbe mai potuto far sì che delle persone gli passassero attraverso.  
Cosa stava succedendo?  
\- Sommo Seth! -  
 _Seth_.  
Un nome simile al suo.  
Era stata una donna a chiamare quel nome.  
Una donna che lo fissava, che continuava a chiamarlo.  
Una donna che lo vedeva.  
\- No... tu non sei Seth. Gli assomigli. -  
Una donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi, come la sua pelle, con dei grandi occhi blu.  
Seto non ci mise un istante a riconoscerla.  
La donna stretta tra le braccia di quell'uomo.  
Morta.  
Eppure lei era lì, davanti a lui, viva.  
Parlava, respirava, si muoveva, lo vedeva.  
Quella donna sarebbe morta.  
\- Chi sei? -  
La donna che gli appariva sempre in quella visione, la donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi che appariva quando evocava il Drago Bianco.  
La donna bianca dagli occhi blu, il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Non poteva...  
Kisara.  
Il suo nome.  
Disse qualcosa di strano a proposito di una qualche minaccia incombente e fuggì.  
Una parte di Seto avrebbe voluto fermarla.  
La parte che stava male.  
Quando l'aveva vista, quando aveva capito che sarebbe morta, aveva sentito il cuore stringersi.  
Ma l'altra parte voleva sapere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Voleva sapere a cosa Kisara stesse andando incontro.  
Voleva sapere cosa c'entrasse Kisara con il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
La seguì, senza farsi notare, in quel mondo dall'aria antica.  
In quel mondo passato.  
Finalmente, Kisara raggiunse la sua meta.  
 _Seth_.  
Il Sacerdote Seth.  
L'uomo raffigurato su quella stele, l'uomo che combatteva contro il Faraone Yugi.  
La sua vita precedente.  
Quell'uomo era lui.  
Con abiti diversi, con la pelle scura.  
Ma era lui.  
Era assurdo, era impossibile, era un sogno, era una farsa, era ora di finirla, di tornare indietro, di smetterla di perdere tempo.  
Eppure, Seto non riuscì a pensare a nessuna di queste cose.  
Davanti a lui c'era se stesso.  
E quella donna.  
Quella donna prossima alla morte che gli aveva fatto sobbalzare il cuore.  
Assistette ad uno scontro con un uomo mascherato.  
Kisara evocò dal suo corpo il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Era lei a proteggere il Sacerdote.  
Era Kisara a proteggerlo.  
Era di Kisara il corpo trafitto dalla freccia di quell'uomo, il corpo che aveva fatto scudo al Sacerdote.  
Era di Kisara il corpo che lo aveva salvato.  
Era di Kisara il corpo tra le braccia di Seth.  
Kisara morì per lui.  
Kisara era il Drago Bianco.  
Il dolore nel petto di Seto era reale.  
Un simile dolore non poteva essere un'illusione.  
Ciò che stava vedendo era successo veramente.  
Lui stava vedendo il passato.  
Stava vedendo il suo passato, la sua vita precedente.  
La vita in cui era stato un Sacerdote al servizio del Faraone.  
Il Faraone.  
Giunse a cavallo, fu attaccato dal Sacerdote improvvisamente impazzito, posseduto da quell'uomo con quella maschera.  
Il Faraone era Yugi.  
Era tutto vero.  
Ciò che mostrava quella stele era tutto vero.  
Il Mago Nero, il Drago Bianco.  
Il Faraone, il Sacerdote.  
Ma il Drago Bianco si rifiutò di attaccare.  
Seto lo sentì.  
Sentì un forte calore nel petto.  
Sentì come se stesse prendendo una boccata d'aria dopo essere quasi stato soffocato.  
Gli parve di vedere Kisara.  
Il Sacerdote Seth si risvegliò.  
E vide Kisara.  
Prese in braccio il suo corpo.  
Andò davanti alla stele in cui era stata rinchiusa l'anima di Kisara, la stele su cui era apparsa l'incisione del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
E pianse.  
Pianse la morte della donna che si era sacrificata per lui.  
Pianse la morte della donna che amava.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Un uomo che portava tra le braccia il corpo di una donna dai lunghi capelli bianchi.  
Un uomo inginocchiato davanti ad una stele.  
Una stele su cui era raffigurato il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Quella visione era un ricordo.  
Il ricordo di quando era crollato in ginocchio, in lacrime, stringendo a sé le spoglie mortali della donna che aveva amato.  
Seto uscì allo scoperto, raggiunse il Faraone.  
Lui poteva vederlo.  
Era l'altro Yugi.  
Gli disse che quello in cui si trovavano era il mondo delle sue memorie, il mondo in cui lui aveva vissuto.  
Seto gli credette.  
Ormai non poteva non credergli.  
Era semplice, razionale.  
Il suo fratellastro gli aveva mostrato il suo passato in un mondo virtuale.  
Ora aveva rivisto ciò che era successo nella sua vita precedente.  
E ciò che sentiva era troppo  _vero_  per poterlo mettere in dubbio.  
Il Faraone e il Sacerdote dovettero andarsene, dovettero andare verso il palazzo, verso la minaccia di cui aveva parlato Kisara.  
Kisara era stata sdraiata ai piedi della stele del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Seto avrebbe seguito se stesso e Yugi.  
Ma, prima, rivolse un ultimo sguardo alla donna addormentata.  
Non pensò neppure per un istante che fosse assurdo.  
Lei era la donna che aveva amato così tanto da portarla con sé nella sua reincarnazione.  
Lei era la donna che suo fratello aveva disegnato con i pastelli a cera.  
Il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu era la carta in cui aveva racchiuso il proprio cuore.  
Lei era il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
  
 **In alcuni tarocchi, l'Imperatore viene rappresentato come un Faraone**  
  
Il Faraone e il Sacerdote dovettero andare verso il palazzo.  
Era lì.  
La minaccia incombente di cui aveva parlato Kisara.  
Era diventato improvvisamente buio.  
Un'eclissi.  
Sembrava fosse calata la notte senza alcun preavviso.  
Un mostro.  
Un mostro così grande che neppure da quella distanza riusciva a stare nella visuale di Seto.  
Una guerra.  
Il Faraone e i Sacerdoti combattevano contro quel mostro.  
Seto cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile.  
Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.  
In quel mondo di ricordi, lui non esisteva, quindi non aveva nulla da temere.  
Ma il Faraone e Kisara gli avevano parlato.  
C'era la possibilità che potesse rimanere ferito.  
Si avvicinò comunque.  
Vide il Sacerdote Seth evocare il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Vide il Sacerdote Seth e Kisara combattere contro quel mostro.  
Li vide venire sconfitti.  
Vide Kisara proteggere ancora una volta il Sacerdote Seth da una morte sicura.  
Seto osservava.  
Osservava quella guerra, osservava i Sacerdoti cadere uno dopo l'altro.  
Osservava una ragazza terribilmente somigliante alla Giovane Maga Nera portare via il Faraone ferito.  
Osservava quello che sembrava il nonno di Yugi evocare Exodia.  
Era solo uno spettatore, uno spettatore incapace di reagire, capace solo di assistere a tutta quella distruzione.  
Seto odiava osservare.  
Seto agiva.  
Era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato.  
Non sapeva neppure lui come fosse possibile, ma non gli importava.  
Riuscì ad evocare il Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Nel profondo, si chiese se quella creatura fosse Kisara, come l'aveva chiaramente percepita in quella evocata dal Sacerdote Seth.  
Evocò gli altri suoi due Draghi Bianchi, li fuse nel Drago Finale Occhi Blu.  
La minaccia incombente di cui aveva parlato Kisara.  
La minaccia incombente che stava distruggendo quella che era stata la sua vita.  
Il Drago Finale riuscì a rallentare quel mostro.  
Quel mostro che aveva sconfitto Exodia e le tre divinità.  
Seto era rimasto ferito.  
Allora era possibile.  
Se era rimasto ferito, allora c'era la possibilità di morire.  
Le tre divinità.  
Il Faraone Athem.  
Il vero nome dell'altro Yugi.  
Una donna di luce distrusse quel mostro.  
Il mostro che aveva ucciso Kisara.  
Il mostro che aveva perseguitato Athem nei millenni.  
Adesso che ogni cosa era finita, Athem avrebbe potuto riposare in pace.  
Era uno spirito.  
Era stato il suo più grande rivale, l'unica persona che Seto non era mai riuscito a sconfiggere.  
L'unico che considerava forse anche superiore a lui.  
Tutti i duelli di Seto si erano conclusi con la sua vittoria, tranne quelli disputati contro Athem.  
E Athem non avrebbe mai dovuto osare perdere contro qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
Ma perse.  
Contro Yugi.  
Contro l'altro se stesso.  
Lo vide andare via.  
Lo vide andare via per sempre.  
Lo vide svanire nella luce oltre quella porta di pietra.  
Il suo eterno rivale.  
Erano stati rivali nei duelli.  
Erano stati cugini.  
Il Sacerdote Seth era il cugino del Faraone Athem.  
E, quando Athem se n'era andato, gli aveva donato il Puzzle del Millennio, il simbolo della sovranità.  
Seto l'aveva visto.  
Aveva visto il Faraone Seth avvolto dalla coda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu.  
Si era visto avvolto dall'abbraccio della donna che amava.  
La donna che gli era accanto anche nella sua nuova vita.  
La donna che avrebbe ritrovato.

* * *

 

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.


	6. 5. Il Papa - Mahad

**Discrezione, riservatezza, meditazione**  
  
Mahad era figlio di una coppia di grado sociale abbastanza elevato.  
Tanto da permettergli di frequentare la reggia del Faraone.  
Non era l'unico bambino presente in quei grandi giardini rigogliosi.  
C'erano altri figli e figlie di nobili, di funzionari.  
Nonostante non rifiutasse la loro compagnia, però, Mahad preferiva sedersi all'ombra di uno dei grandi alberi di quei giardini.  
Nonostante la giovanissima età, stava già imparando a leggere e a scrivere.  
Voleva imparare, voleva conoscere.  
Era rimasto affascinato dai misteri che racchiudeva la natura che lo circondava: ogni cosa aveva un suo significato, un suo scopo.  
Ogni colore, ogni forma, ogni pianta, ogni animale, ogni uomo.  
La materia capace di rispecchiare lo spirito.  
Lo spirito che si riflette sulla materia.  
Il Ba, la parte spirituale dell'essere umano, la personalità.  
Il Ka, la forza vitale dell'essere umano, l'anima.  
La capacità di chiedere aiuto alla natura, di ricevere il suo aiuto.  
La capacità di diventare parte attiva della natura egli stesso.  
 _La magia._  
Mahad voleva imparare, voleva conoscere.  
Voleva diventare parte attiva della natura egli stesso.  
Voleva padroneggiare la magia.  
Voleva diventare un mago.  
Per questo motivo rimaneva spesso e volentieri immerso nella natura, nella tranquillità che poteva trovare solo in solitudine.  
A volte, alzando gli occhi dai papiri che stava studiando, gli capitava di vedere un bambino.  
Un bambino che giocava raramente con i suoi coetanei.  
Un bambino che giocava da solo.  
Il principe Athem.  
L'unico figlio del Faraone Aknamkanon.  
Il futuro Faraone.  
A volte, Mahad vedeva il piccolo principe giocare da solo in quei giardini.  
Finchè, un giorno, fu Athem a chiedergli se potesse giocare con lui.  
Mahad non poteva dire di no al suo futuro sovrano.  
Gli fece compagnia una volta.  
Due volte.  
Tre volte.  
Mahad faceva compagnia al piccolo principe solitario.  
\- Hanno paura di me? -.  
Gli occhi tristi di un bimbo che non capisce.  
Potevano semplici mortali avere un contatto troppo prolungato con una creatura di stirpe divina?  
Chissà quante volte le loro madri glielo avevano ripetuto...  
Mahad faceva compagnia al piccolo principe solitario.  
Un ordine del suo futuro re?  
La richiesta di un bambino.  
A volte, Mahad dimenticava di essere un bambino egli stesso.  
  
 **Un sentimento profondo**  
  
Quei giardini erano il luogo dove i bambini e le bambine, figli e figlie di nobili e funzionari di corte, potevano giocare in libertà.  
Mahad si vide chiedere da un'amica di sua madre se potesse prendersi cura della sua piccola figlia, Mana.  
Mahad cominciò a credere si fossero fatti un'idea sbagliata su di lui.  
Lui si sedeva all'ombra degli alberi in cerca di pace per studiare.  
Non per controllare i bambini che gli venivano affidati.  
Perché, sì, se n'era accorto.  
Aveva notato la regina che, all'ombra del portico, sorrideva nel vederlo giocare con suo figlio.  
Mahad faceva compagnia al piccolo principe.  
Se prima i giochi erano tranquille partite di senet, l'arrivo di Mana gli aveva concesso di vedere il futuro Faraone alle prese con le bambole della bambina.  
Sposo e sposa, diceva Mana, e Mahad era il loro fin troppo cresciuto bambino.  
Sposo e sposa, diceva Mana, e Athem era il loro bambino.  
Sposo e... sposa?, diceva Mana, facendosi bambina di lui e del piccolo principe.  
Se prima i giochi erano tranquille partite di senet, l'arrivo di Mana gli aveva concesso di vedere il futuro Faraone infilarsi dentro grandi vasi insieme alla bambina.  
Mahad guardava dentro un vaso e trovava i grandi occhi di smeraldo della bimba che lo osservavano.  
Mahad guardava dentro un vaso e trovava i grandi occhi di ametista del principe che lo osservavano.  
Mahad guardava dentro un vaso e trovava due paia di occhi, smeraldo e ametista, che lo osservavano.  
Mana non si curava della natura divina di Athem.  
Mahad doveva ricordarglielo.  
E ricordarselo.  
I giorni passavano, e quel bambino, ai suoi occhi, perdeva la sua natura divina.  
I giorni passavano, e quel bambino, ai suoi occhi, diventava solo Athem.  
Mana non si curava della natura divina di Athem.  
Mahad doveva ricordarglielo.  
E ricordarselo.  
E ricordarlo anche allo stesso Athem.  
Un principe non si inginocchia, sporcandosi le ginocchia nella polvere.  
Un principe non si abbassa a succhiare via il veleno dalla ferita procurata dal morso di un serpente.  
Un principe non osa toccare la pelle di un semplice mortale.  
Eppure, Athem l'aveva fatto.  
\- Che differenza c'è tra te e me? -.  
Athem era diverso, era vero, era innegabile.  
Ma la sua differenza non era la sua natura divina.  
Un progetto quasi utopico, ingenuo, degno di un bambino.  
Una società senza distinzioni di rango.  
Una società dove essere felici.  
Un progetto quasi utopico, ingenuo, degno di un bambino.  
I giorni passavano, e quel bambino, agli occhi di Mahad, perdeva la sua natura divina.  
I giorni passavano, e quel bambino, agli occhi di Mahad, diventava solo Athem.  
Il  _suo_  Faraone.  
  
 **Autorità benevola e indulgente**  
 **Discepoli**  
  
Mahad  _non_  si sedeva sotto gli alberi in cerca di pace per studiare.  
Ma per controllare i bambini che gli venivano affidati.  
Anche se lui avrebbe voluto diversamente.  
Era il più grande tra loro tre: sia Athem che Mana si rivolgevano spesso a lui.  
Mana, in particolare, aveva mostrato interesse verso i suoi studi.  
Come lui, anche lei era rimasta affascinata dalla complessità della natura, affascinata dalla possibilità di richiederne il potere.  
Mahad quasi stentava a crederlo.  
Mai avrebbe immaginato che la piccola Mana potesse interessarsi ad una cosa così complessa.  
Tuttavia, lei si annoiava nell'ascoltare le parole dei maghi più anziani, al contrario di lui.  
Così, gli domandò se potesse essere  _lui_  ad insegnarle la magia.  
Mahad quasi stentava a crederlo.  
Lui le voleva molto bene, ma non si sentiva in grado di insegnarle una cosa così complessa.  
Non seppe mai cosa lo spinse a dirle di sì.  
Quel giorno, gli occhi di Mana brillarono come non mai.  
\- Grazie, Maestro! -.  
  
 **Una posizione invidiabile nel mondo lavorativo**  
  
Le stagioni passarono.  
Le stagioni si trasformarono in anni.  
Mahad era ormai un uomo.  
Crescendo, non aveva mai pensato di raggiungere un rango troppo elevato.  
Gli bastava essere il potente mago che era diventato, tanto potente da dover sigillare parte del suo potere.  
Gli bastava saper usare il proprio Ka, un piccolo bambino senza volto dagli abiti scuri.  
Gli bastava rimediare ai disastri causati da Mana durante il suo apprendistato, ancora in fase di svolgimento.  
Gli sarebbe bastato ciò che aveva.  
Eppure, divenne Sacerdote.  
Divenne uno dei sei Sacerdoti più vicini al Faraone.  
Aknamkanon.  
Il Faraone amato e venerato dal popolo d'Egitto.  
Il padre di Athem.  
Gli fu affidata la difesa, del Faraone e del territorio.  
Gli fu donato uno dei sette Oggetti del Millennio, i sette oggetti d'oro dal grande potere che avevano permesso al Faraone e ai Sacerdoti, anni addietro, di scacciare gli invasori facendo ricorso ai propri Ka.  
Gli fu donato l'Anello del Millennio.  
Era un pendaglio leggero, soprattutto in confronto al Puzzle del Millennio che pendeva al collo del Faraone.  
Gli bastava spostarsi o semplicemente voltare la testa per sentirlo oscillare leggermente contro la stoffa della sua veste.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
  
 **Conoscenza di segreti, segreti rivelati**  
  
I sette Oggetti del Millennio.  
I sette oggetti d'oro dal grande potere che avevano permesso al Faraone e ai Sacerdoti, anni addietro, di scacciare gli invasori facendo ricorso ai propri Ka.  
Oggetti benevoli, la più grande difesa che l'Egitto e il Faraone potessero avere.  
... no.  
Fin da quando li aveva visti per la prima volta, Mahad aveva percepito una sorta di negatività in quegli oggetti.  
Il grande potere da lui sviluppato gli permise di scoprire cosa si celasse dietro quegli splendenti oggetti dorati.  
Sangue.  
Molto.  
Vite spezzate.  
Troppe.  
I sette Oggetti del Millennio.  
I sette oggetti d'oro dal grande potere che avevano permesso al Faraone e ai Sacerdoti, anni addietro, di scacciare gli invasori facendo ricorso ai propri Ka.  
Oggetti maledetti, frutto di un atto di pura crudeltà.  
Ciò che Mahad portava al collo, come un'onoreficenza, era un gioiello sporco di sangue.  
Inorridì.  
Meditò di abbandonare la sua carica di Sacerdote.  
... no.  
Non poteva fuggire di fronte alle difficoltà.  
La nascita degli Oggetti del Millennio era avvenuta nel sangue.  
La loro vita poteva essere nella luce.  
Era il suo possessore a deciderne il destino.  
Ma il Faraone Aknamkanon si era accorto del suo turbamento.  
E aveva capito.  
Sospettava già da tempo.  
Sospettava che quegli oggetti avessero qualcosa di oscuro.  
Un ordine del Faraone.  
Mahad dovette confessargli ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Gli occhi di Aknamkanon si spensero.  
Fino alla fine.  
  
 **Fedeltà, lealtà**  
  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon era morto.  
Di dolore.  
Il dolore di aver dato l'ordine di creare gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Il dolore di aver dato l'ordine di massacrare tutte quelle persone.  
Mahad non riuscì a perdonarsi il fatto di aver rivelato la verità.  
E' bene rivelare la verità.  
Ma, a volte, la verità va taciuta.  
Mahad non riuscì a perdonarsi il fatto di aver ucciso Aknamkanon.  
Perché, sì, era stato lui ad ucciderlo.  
Con le sue parole.  
Con la verità.  
Ma Mahad dovette farsi violenza e chiudere il senso di colpa in un angolo del suo cuore.  
Era stato un ordine del Faraone.  
Mahad non poteva dire di no al suo sovrano.  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon era morto.  
Gli succedette il suo unico figlio, Athem.  
I giorni erano passati, si erano trasformati in anni, e quel bambino che bambino più non era, agli occhi di Mahad, aveva riacquistato la sua natura divina.  
I giorni erano passati, si erano trasformati in anni, e quel bambino che bambino più non era, agli occhi di Mahad, continuava a rimanere Athem.  
Quel bambino che bambino più non era, di nuovo avvolto della sua natura divina.  
Athem.  
Il  _suo_  Faraone.  
  
 **Incapacità di mettersi in discussione**  
 **Incapacità di assumersi le proprie responsabilità**  
 **Fine di una carriera brillante**  
  
Mahad percepiva la negatività degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Percepiva la negatività dell'Anello del Millennio.  
Nei giorni che avevano preceduto la morte di Aknamkanon, lo aveva sentito fremere.  
Di gioia.  
Di macabra gioia.  
Nei giorni che avevano preceduto l'incoronazione di Athem, lo aveva sentito fremere.  
Come in attesa.  
Il potere dell'Anello del Millennio stava venendo meno.  
Il potere dell'Anello del Millennio sfuggiva al controllo di Mahad.  
Lo aveva studiato, tenendolo per la corda e facendolo oscillare di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Era come se l'occhio al centro di quel triangolo lo stesse osservando a sua volta.  
La nascita degli Oggetti del Millennio era avvenuta nel sangue.  
La loro vita poteva essere nella luce.  
Eppure, Mahad cominciò a chiedersi se questo fosse realmente possibile.  
L'incoronazione di Athem.  
L'incoronazione del  _suo_  Faraone.  
Nel momento dei festeggiamenti, qualcuno osò tentare di ucciderlo.  
Se non fosse stato per la Collana del Millennio della Sacerdotessa Iside, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Mahad avrebbe perso per sempre il  _suo_  Faraone.  
L'Anello del Millennio fremeva.  
Di gioia.  
L'Anello del Millennio fremeva.  
Come in attesa.  
Un ladro di tombe al cospetto del  _suo_  Faraone.  
La mummia di Aknamkanon calpestata sotto i suoi piedi.  
Il villaggio di Kul Elna.  
L'Anello del Millennio fremeva.  
Di gioia.  
Sei Sacerdoti, con i loro Ka, non riuscirono a sconfiggere il Ka di quel ladro.  
Mahad si chiese se gli Oggetti del Millennio stessero volutamente limitando il loro potere.  
Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Il  _suo_  Faraone era colui che disponeva dei Ka delle divinità.  
Athem era colui che disponeva dei Ka delle divinità.  
Quel ladro era fuggito.  
Quello spettro vivente era fuggito.  
\- Prenditi le tue responsabilità. -.  
Il glaciale sguardo severo del Sacerdote Seth.  
A Mahad era stata affidata la difesa, del Faraone e del territorio.  
Non era stato capace di difendere il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Non era stato capace di impedire che la tomba di Aknamkanon venisse profanata.  
Non era stato capace di impedire che la mummia di Aknamkanon venisse umiliata.  
Non era stato capace di impedire ad Athem di vedere il corpo di suo padre calpestato.  
A Mahad era stata affidata la difesa, del Faraone e del territorio.  
Se non era capace di svolgere il suo ruolo, se non era capace di proteggere Athem, non aveva senso continuare a vivere.  
Avrebbe dovuto pagare i suoi errori con la vita.  
Athem non lo accusò.  
Gli sorrise.  
Athem era diverso, era vero, era innegabile.  
Ma la sua differenza non era la sua natura divina.  
Eppure, in quel momento, a Mahad sembrò di guardare il viso di una divinità.  
  
 **Pensiero e intelligenza diretti verso l'azione**  
  
Doveva prendersi le proprie responsabilità.  
Doveva trovare il coraggio.  
L'oltraggio recato al precedente Faraone era troppo grande.  
L'offesa recata al  _suo_  Faraone era troppo grande.  
Gli era stata affidata la difesa, del Faraone e del territorio.  
E avrebbe compiuto ciò che gli era stato affidato.  
La causa di tutto ciò che era avvenuto settimane prima era una sola persona.  
Sei Sacerdoti non erano riusciti a sconfiggerlo.  
Ma Mahad doveva provare.  
Non era stato capace di svolgere il suo ruolo.  
Non era stato capace di proteggere Athem.  
Avrebbe dovuto pagare i suoi errori con la vita.  
Per quanto il sorriso di Athem gli dicesse il contrario.  
La mummia di Aknamkanon era stata nuovamente inumata.  
Mahad si prese la responsabilità di andare nella Valle dei Re a controllare che tutto fosse al suo posto.  
Prima di partire, Mahad aveva guardato dentro un vaso e aveva trovato i grandi occhi di smeraldo di Mana che lo osservavano.  
Chissà se, guardando nel vaso accanto, avrebbe trovato gli occhi d'ametista del  _suo_  Faraone che lo osservavano...  
Marciò, accompagnato dalle guardie reali, verso la Valle dei Re.  
Sentiva l'Anello del Millennio oscillare sulla sua veste ad ogni suo passo.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Una volta nella Valle dei Re, i suoi ordini furono precisi.  
Diede ordine alle guardie di non far avvicinare nessuno, mentre lui stesso ispezionava la tomba.  
Nessuno si sarebbe dovuto avvicinare.  
L'Anello del Millennio fremeva.  
Di gioia.  
Quello spettro era già lì.  
Mahad era un'esca.  
I suoi ordini furono precisi.  
Diede ordine alle guardie di sigillare la tomba e di vegliare sulla grande stele che avrebbe dovuto contenere il Ka di quel ladro.  
O il suo.  
Solo uno di loro due sarebbe uscito da quella tomba.  
Solo uno di loro due sarebbe tornato alla vita.  
E Mahad non aveva intenzione di permettere ad uno spettro di tornare alla vita.  
La mummia di Aknamkanon era stata nuovamente inumata.  
Ma non nella sua precedente tomba.  
In quel luogo isolato, Mahad potè ricorrere a tutto il suo potere.  
Quel potere troppo grande, quel potere che aveva dovuto sigillare.  
Il suo piccolo Ka senza volto, quasi un bambino, crebbe fino a diventare un adulto.  
Solo uno di loro due sarebbe uscito da quella tomba.  
Solo uno di loro due sarebbe tornato alla vita.  
La tomba di Aknamkanon era piena di trappole.  
E quel ladro lo sapeva.  
Delle lame cominciarono ad oscillare davanti ai loro occhi.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
  
 **Le _due colonne_ , una bianca e una nera, rappresentano la dualità (vita e morte, bene e male)**  
 **Unione del corpo e dello spirito**  
  
La lama oscillava di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Riusciva a vedere riflessi i suoi occhi spaventati.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
La causa di tutto ciò che era avvenuto settimane prima era una sola persona.  
Sei Sacerdoti non erano riusciti a sconfiggerlo.  
Ma Mahad doveva provare.  
Un suicidio.  
Mahad avrebbe dovuto pagare i suoi errori con la vita.  
Proteggere il Faraone.  
Proteggere il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Proteggere Athem.  
Mahad aveva promesso di proteggerlo.  
Non era stato capace di farlo.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
La lama oscillava di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Riusciva a vedere riflessi i suoi occhi determinati.  
Nella sua vita, non era riuscito a proteggere il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Allora, forse  
 _oscilla... oscilla..._  
avrebbe potuto riuscirci  
 _oscilla... oscilla..._  
con la sua morte.  
 _oscilla... oscilla..._  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
 _Oscilla._  
La lama oscillava di fronte agli occhi di quello spettro.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
La lama oscillava sporca di sangue.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Riusciva a vedere riflessi gli occhi spaventati di quel ladro.  
 _Oscilla... oscilla..._  
Mentre il Ka senza volto assumeva il viso di Mahad.  
Il corpo e l'anima.  
La materia capace di rispecchiare lo spirito.  
Lo spirito che si riflette sulla materia.  
Mahad e il suo Ka.  
Mahad era divenuto il suo Ka.  
  
 **Protezione**  
  
Sulla grande stele apparve l'effige del Ka di Mahad.  
Scivolò lungo la parete di roccia su cui era stata posta.  
Scivolò di fronte agli occhi di Athem e Mana.  
Le lacrime disperate di Mana.  
Le urla di dolore di Mana.  
Le lacrime silenziose di Athem.  
Il silenzio addolorato di Athem.  
Nella sua vita, Mahad non era riuscito a proteggere il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Avrebbe potuto riuscirci con la sua morte.  
\- La mia anima sarà per sempre vostra. -.  
  
 **Segreti rivelati, buona parola, scioglimento dei dubbi**  
  
Quello spettro era sopravvissuto.  
Aveva preso l'Anello del Millennio.  
La nascita degli Oggetti del Millennio era avvenuta nel sangue.  
La loro vita poteva essere nella luce.  
Mahad si era reso conto di come ciò fosse impossibile.  
Era il suo possessore a deciderne il destino.  
Mahad si era reso conto che solo quello spettro poteva definirsi il vero possessore degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Perché sia quegli oggetti che quell'uomo erano assetati di sangue.  
Del sangue del Faraone.  
\- La mia anima sarà per sempre vostra. -.  
Athem invocò l'aiuto di Mahad.  
Kul Elna.  
Athem era sconvolto.  
Era sempre stato convinto che suo padre fosse un sovrano giusto.  
Ma quello spettro gli aveva rivelato il segreto della nascita degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Suo padre era un assassino?  
Mahad, nelle sembianze del suo Ka, riaprì quella ferita che aveva rimarginato tempo addietro.  
Gli rivelò la verità.  
Gli rivelò che fu lui a causare la morte di Aknamkanon.  
Aknamkanon era morto di dolore.  
Il dolore di aver dato l'ordine di creare gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Il dolore di aver dato l'ordine di massacrare tutte quelle persone.  
Perché Aknamkanon era stato un sovrano giusto.  
Suo padre era stato un sovrano giusto.  
Era questa la verità.  
La verità con cui aveva ucciso Aknamkanon.  
La verità con cui aveva ridato speranza ad Athem.  
  
 **Il Papa inizia i discepoli ai misteri della vita, aiutandoli a superare le difficoltà**  
 **Insegnamento esemplare**  
  
Una fanciulla dai lunghi capelli biondi.  
Giunse in aiuto di Mahad e del  _suo_  Faraone nel momento di difficoltà.  
Nel foro sul soffitto di quel sotterraneo, apparve il volto sorridente di Mana.  
La sua giovane apprendista.  
Aveva pianto per la sua morte.  
Aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime.  
Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe diventata una brava maga.  
Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe stata capace di evocare il proprio Ka, come lui.  
Gli aveva promesso che i suoi insegnamenti avrebbero dato i loro frutti.  
Nel foro sul soffitto di quel sotterraneo, apparve il volto sorridente di Mana.  
La giovane apprendista del mago dagli abiti neri.  
La giovane apprendista del mago nero.  
La giovane maga nera.  
  
 **La _croce di Malta_ , la croce dalle otto punte, rappresenta le otto virtù cristiane (lealtà, pietà, franchezza, coraggio, onore, disprezzo per la morte, solidarietà verso poveri e malati, rispetto per l'autorità) o gli otto princìpi degli antichi cavalieri (spiritualità, semplicità, umiltà, compassione, giustizia, misericordia, sincerità, sopportazione)**  
 **L'otto è il simbolo dell'infinito**  
  
La giovane maga nera onorò la morte del suo maestro.  
Disse che era sempre stato una persona dall'aspetto austero, ma dal cuore sincero.  
Disse che era sempre stato un uomo giusto.  
Disse che era stato incredibilmente paziente, sopportando, forse per pietà, tutti i suoi disastri, senza però mai sgridarla con cattiveria.  
Disse che era sempre stato all'apparenza troppo perso nel suo mondo di magia, ma che, in realtà, si era dimostrato capace di sentimenti veri, intensi, per i quali aveva dato la vita.  
Disse che aveva saputo affrontare la morte con coraggio, per il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Disse che era stato un Sacerdote leale e fedele al  _suo_  Faraone.  
Una fedeltà così profonda da essere in grado di andare oltre la morte.  
Mahad lo aveva promesso.  
Avrebbe protetto per sempre il  _suo_  Faraone.  
Come Ka.  
Come ologramma.  
\- La mia anima sarà per sempre vostra. -.

* * *

 

 

**Note:**  

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.  
  
× Perdonate tutti gli eventuali errori riguardanti Ba/Ka... >.>

× Non so neppure se i figli delle persone di alto rango potessero giocare liberamente alla corte del Faraone e, nonostante tutto, "temere" il principe. (!)

× La parte dell'infanzia ho dovuto romanzarla parecchio, spero non sia eccessiva. 


	7. 6. Gli Amanti - Pegasus J. Crawford e Cyndia Crawford

**Il _giovane_  rappresenta la gioventù e l'inesperienza**  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford era il figlio di un imprenditore.  
Come tale, era stato iniziato al mondo dell'economia fin dalla più tenera età, in vista del ruolo che avrebbe ricoperto una volta adulto.  
Conscio di questo, Pegasus non si lamentava eccessivamente, sebbene la sua vera passione non avesse nulla a che fare con ciò a cui era destinato.  
Amava dipingere.  
I suoi erano solo scarabocchi fatti con gli acquerelli su di un foglio, ma amava dipingere.  
Sperava, un giorno, di diventare famoso per i suoi dipinti, piuttosto che per l'azienda che avrebbe ereditato senza fare nulla.  
Gli avevano sempre detto che la vita del pittore era la vita di un morto di fame.  
Pegasus aveva sempre pensato fossero parole atte a scoraggiarlo.  
Eppure lui non aveva mai detto che non avrebbe mai ereditato l'azienda di suo padre.  
Amava i cartoni animati.  
Passava ore davanti al televisore, a seguire le vicende di quei personaggi di carta sullo schermo.  
Anche se, a ben vedere, le trame si somigliavano un po' tutte.  
C'era sempre un animale in fuga da un cacciatore, o un animale in fuga dal suo nemico naturale.  
E a vincere era sempre l'animale in fuga.  
Amava soprattutto "Funny Rabbit", un cartone che non si sottraeva a questo riciclo di trama.  
Gli avevano sempre detto che i cartoni animati erano roba per bambini e che avrebbe dovuto pensare allo studio dell'economia.  
Pegasus aveva sempre pensato fossero parole atte a scoraggiarlo.  
Eppure lui non aveva mai detto che non avrebbe mai ereditato l'azienda di suo padre.  
Ma perché erano tutti così ansiosi?  
Non aveva mai visto suo padre o i suoi assistenti divertirsi.  
Pegasus amava dipingere.  
Pegasus amava i cartoni animati.  
Si divertiva nel tracciare linee su un foglio, si divertiva a guardare la televisione.  
Non avrebbe rifiutato l'azienda di suo padre.  
Ma perché erano tutti così poco inclini a divertirsi?  
Avrebbe ereditato l'azienda di suo padre e avrebbe continuato a divertirsi.  
In fondo, niente avrebbe potuto impedirglielo.  
  
 ** _Una donna_  rappresenta l'amore puro e spirituale**  
  
Aveva dieci anni quando suo padre diede una festa nella loro villa.  
Anche se non si trattò certo della prima festa da lui indetta nella loro villa.  
Quella sera, però, fu diversa dalle altre.  
Un socio d'affari di suo padre aveva portato con sè la sua bambina, Cyndia.  
Pegasus aveva storto il naso, quando lo aveva saputo.  
Non gli dispiaceva giocare con i figli dei soci di suo padre.  
Ma  _le figlie_...  
Alcune erano prepotenti, altre vanitose, altre piagnucolose...  
Gli dispiaceva giocare con le figlie dei soci di suo padre.  
Suo padre gli aveva chiesto di andare a prendere "la signorina".  
E Pegasus si era avviato.  
Con una faccia da funerale.  
Valutando se dover sopportare l'isteria, se dover sbuffare per elogi assurdi autotessuti o se dover fare scorta di fazzoletti.  
Qualunque fosse l'opzione, avrebbe dovuto far ricorso a tutta la sua pazienza.  
Cyndia.  
Lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi.  
Vestito azzurro, pieno di trine e merletti.  
Occhi blu, dolci.  
Sorriso tenero.  
Cyndia.  
Lo aspettava.  
Aspettava lui.  
Quando Pegasus le tese la mano, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, lei sorrise.  
E posò la propria mano sulla sua.  
Aveva dieci anni quando suo padre diede una festa nella loro villa.  
Anche se non si trattò certo della prima festa da lui indetta nella loro villa.  
Quella sera, però, fu diversa dalle altre.  
Quella sera, Pegasus incontrò Cyndia.  
  
 **Legami che si stanno costruendo**  
  
Si incontrarono spesso, Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Al di fuori delle feste indette presso le ville dei loro padri, felici di questa unione promettente per i loro affari.  
Ma a Pegasus non importava nulla degli affari di quella che sarebbe stata la sua azienda.  
Il suo mondo iniziava e finiva in quegli occhi azzurri.  
Così come a Cyndia non importava nulla degli affari di quella che sarebbe stata la sua azienda.  
Il suo mondo iniziava e finiva in quel sorriso spensierato.  
Cyndia s'incuriosì molto quando notò i dipinti di Pegasus.  
Molto più maturi, molto più definiti.  
Provò anche lei prendere in mano pennello e tavolozza.  
Il risultato non fu esattamente ottimale.  
Eppure, Pegasus era  _sicurissimo_  che quella fosse una pecora!  
Perché Cyndia si ostinava a dirgli che era un cigno?  
Pegasus s'incuriosì molto quando notò le composizioni floreali di Cyndia.  
Le piacevano i fiori, le piaceva associare le varie forme, i vari colori, fino ad ottenere una sorta di dipinto tridimensionale.  
Provò anche lui a prendere in mano steli e forbici.  
Il risultato non fu esattamente ottimale.  
Eppure, Cyndia era  _sicurissima_  che lui avesse voluto ricreare una foresta pluviale!  
Perché Pegasus si ostinava a dirle che era un campo di margherite?  
Si incontrarono spesso, Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Da bambini, erano soliti stare all'aria aperta o chiudersi in casa a guardare i cartoni animati.  
Anche a Cyndia piaceva "Funny Rabbit".  
Però, lei preferiva i fumetti.  
Così, la stanza di Cyndia si riempì di videocassette, mentre quella di Pegasus si riempì di fumetti.  
Si incontrarono spesso, Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Da adolescenti, erano soliti passeggiare per la città o andare a qualche festa.  
Si incontrarono spesso, Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Da adulti, si resero conto che percorrere tutti quei chilometri per incontrarsi, ogni giorno, era faticoso.  
Sarebbe stato molto più facile se avessero vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto.  
  
 **L' _altra donna_  rappresenta l'amore passionale**  
  
Pegasus e Cyndia vivevano da soli, in una casa in campagna solo per loro.  
Sembrava un paesaggio uscito da una favola: prati, alberi, ruscelli...  
In quel luogo non c'era nient'altro.  
Nessuna azienda ereditaria.  
Nessuna festa a cui avrebbero partecipato i loro futuri soci in affari.  
In quel luogo non c'era nessun altro.  
Nessun padre.  
Nessun dipendente.  
In quel luogo c'erano solo loro due.  
Pegasus e Cyndia.  
  
 **Un artista, una persona creativa ed originale**  
  
Pegasus e Cyndia vivevano da soli, in una casa di campagna solo per loro.  
Sembrava un paesaggio uscito da una favola: prati, alberi, ruscelli...  
Lo scenario perfetto per un dipinto.  
E Cyndia era il soggetto perfetto.  
Le chiese di poterla ritrarre.  
Lei accettò.  
E Pegasus la dipinse.  
I suoi lunghi capelli biondi sembravano dei raggi di sole.  
I suoi occhi azzurri sembravano perle del cielo.  
E il suo sorriso era il sole, la luna, le stelle...  
Il suo sorriso era la luce.  
E Pegasus, solo guardandola, era felice.  
Il suo sorriso era la luce.  
La luce che donava la vita.  
  
 **Buone idee da mettere in pratica**  
  
Cyndia era ormai la sua modella, la sua musa.  
Cyndia era in ogni suo quadro.  
E lei sorrideva, arrossiva.  
Indossava sempre abiti molto vistosi, settecenteschi, quando Pegasus la ritraeva.  
Ricordava di quando Pegasus l'aveva vista per la prima volta.  
Sembrava una bambola, le aveva detto.  
Una bambola settecentesca.  
E, vedendola, si era innamorato di lei.  
Cyndia indossava sempre abiti molto vistosi, settecenteschi, quando Pegasus la ritraeva.  
Perché, ogni volta che Pegasus la vedeva, Pegasus si innamorava di lei ancora una volta.  
E Cyndia ne era felice.  
Le piaceva essere ritratta dall'uomo che amava.  
Le piaceva sapere che dipingerla lo rendeva felice.  
E sarebbe stata ancora più felice se lui avesse potuto fare dell'arte il suo lavoro.  
Se lui fosse stato completamente felice.  
\- Forse potresti fare in modo di unire i disegni alla tua azienda? -  
Pegasus ripensò alle parole di Cyndia.  
Erano bizzarre.  
Non c'era alcun modo di unire i suoi disegni alla sua azienda.  
Sarebbe stato bello, però, poterlo fare.  
  
 **Un'unione**  
  
I dipinti di Pegasus.  
I fiori di Cyndia.  
La loro casa.  
Quanto tempo era che vivevano in quel Paradiso solo per loro?  
Ormai avevano perso il senso del tempo.  
Era tutto meraviglioso.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
Sarebbe stato bello se fosse durato in eterno.  
\- Mi vuoi sposare? -  
Cyndia rimase sorpresa.  
Le batteva il cuore come non mai.  
Ma non esitò un solo istante a rispondere.  
\- Sì. -  
Il giorno del matrimonio giunse presto.  
Pegasus attendeva Cyndia sull'altare.  
E la vide entrare nella grande chiesa.  
Cyndia.  
Lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi.  
Vestito bianco, candido come la sua pelle.  
Occhi blu, dolci.  
Sorriso tenero.  
Cyndia.  
La stava aspettando.  
Aspettava lei.  
Quando Pegasus le tese la mano, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, lei sorrise.  
E posò la propria mano sulla sua.  
  
 **Una scelta**  
  
Quanto tempo era che vivevano in quel Paradiso solo per loro?  
Ormai avevano perso il senso del tempo.  
Era tutto meraviglioso.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
Pegasus e Cyndia sarebbero presto succeduti ai loro padri nella direzione delle aziende di famiglia.  
Ma nulla vietava loro di tornare a rifugiarsi in quel loro Paradiso privato.  
In quel luogo non c'era nient'altro che la natura.  
Nessuna azienda, nessuna festa.  
In quel luogo non c'era nessun altro all'infuori di loro due.  
Nessun padre, nessun dipendente.  
Pegasus e Cyndia.  
A volte, Cyndia, ridendo, chiedeva a Pegasus se gli sarebbe piaciuto essere in tre.  
Pegasus le rispondeva che l'avrebbe saputo solo se ciò fosse successo.  
Sarebbe stato bello essere padre e madre?  
Sarebbe stato bello ritrarre il loro bambino?  
Quanto tempo era che vivevano in quel Paradiso solo per loro?  
Ormai avevano perso il senso del tempo.  
Era tutto meraviglioso.  
Era tutto perfetto.  
Sarebbe stato bello se fosse durato in eterno.  
Sarebbe stato bello...  
Pegasus era seduto accanto al letto d'ospedale di Cyndia, in lacrime.  
Lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi.  
Vestito candido, immacolato.  
Occhi blu, dolci, affaticati.  
Sorriso tenero, amaro.  
Lo stava aspettando.  
Aspettava lui.  
Quando Pegasus le tese la mano, senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso, lei sorrise.  
E posò la propria mano sulla sua.  
Per l'ultima volta.  
Era stato tutto meraviglioso.  
Era stato tutto perfetto.  
Sarebbe stato bello se fosse durato in eterno.  
Sarebbe stato bello...  
Sarebbe stato bello se quella malattia non si fosse portata via Cyndia.  
Era finito tutto in pochissimo tempo.  
Era bastato un solo attimo a distruggere tutto.  
Pegasus osservò la bara richiudersi sopra il corpo di Cyndia.  
Indossava quel vestito blu settecentesco che le piaceva tanto.  
Era attorniata da quei fiori che amava.  
Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Pegasus.  
Cyndia non c'era più.  
Non sarebbe più stata al fianco di Pegasus.  
Ogni cosa svaniva.  
Ogni cosa perdeva significato.  
Pegasus voleva che Cyndia fosse di nuovo al suo fianco.  
Voleva accarezzare quei lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi.  
Voleva specchiarsi in quegli occhi blu, dolci.  
Voleva vedere quel sorriso tenero.  
Cyndia.  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia, saremo di nuovo insieme._  
Pegasus voleva che Cyndia fosse di nuovo al suo fianco.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto fare?  
  
 **Indecisione, ripensamenti, esitazioni**  
 **Rischio di scegliere la via sbagliata**  
  
Cyndia non c'era più.  
Non sarebbe più stata al fianco di Pegasus.  
Ogni cosa svaniva.  
Ogni cosa perdeva significato.  
Pegasus partì.  
Lasciò ogni cosa, delegò le decisioni della sua azienda ai suoi dipendenti più importanti.  
Pegasus fuggì.  
Non voleva più vedere nessun prato, nessun albero, nessun ruscello.  
Non voleva più vedere nessuna tela.  
Ogni cosa gli ricordava Cyndia.  
Viaggiò per i vari continenti.  
Come un vagabondo, senza una meta.  
Non c'era più alcuna meta.  
Non c'erano più quei raggi di sole.  
Non c'erano più quelle perle del cielo.  
Non c'erano più il sole, la luna, le stelle...  
Non c'era più la luce.  
Non c'era più quella luce che donava la vita.  
Pegasus era morto con Cyndia.  
Era lei a dargli la vita.  
E lei non c'era più.  
Pegasus era morto con Cyndia.  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia, saremo di nuovo insieme._  
Pegasus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riavere Cyndia al suo fianco.  
Ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare?  
E se avesse sbagliato?  
E se non ci fosse riuscito?  
Se lo chiese anche sotto il caldo sole d'Egitto.  
Assorto nei suoi pensieri, sentì il cappello volargli via.  
Quando riuscì a recuperarlo, incontrò uno strano uomo che gli disse di seguirlo.  
Non era prudente seguire gli sconosciuti.  
Ma, ormai, Pegasus era morto.  
Era morto con Cyndia.  
Cosa gli importava se quel tizio lo derubasse o lo uccidesse?  
Ucciderlo...  
Chissà se potesse essere lui a raggiungere Cyndia...  
Quello strano uomo lo portò in un altrettanto strano posto.  
C'era una strana stele in quello strano posto.  
Con sopra degli strani oggetti.  
Era tutto molto strano.  
Ma quell'uomo gli si avvicinò, porgendogli quella che sembrava una protesi in oro di un occhio.  
E glielo mise.  
Lo stava uccidendo?  
Il dolore sembrava lo stesse portando alla morte.  
C'era sangue ovunque.  
Non vedeva più.  
Sentiva il sangue sulle mani, sentiva il sangue colargli lungo i polsi.  
Stava morendo?  
Era troppo...  
Troppo...  
\- Pegasus! -  
Lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi.  
Vestito azzurro, pieno di trine e merletti.  
Occhi blu, dolci.  
Sorriso tenero.  
Cyndia.  
La sua Cyndia.  
Pegasus la abbracciò, felice come non mai.  
 _Accarezzò quei lunghi capelli biondi._  
L'aveva ritrovata.  
 _Si specchiò in quegli occhi blu._  
Cyndia era di nuovo con lui.  
 _Quel sorriso gli ridiede la vita._  
Pegasus e Cyndia.  
Pegasus.  
Un'illusione.  
Cyndia non c'era più.  
Era stato solo un attimo, ma Cyndia era tornata con lui.  
Non era stata un'illusione.  
La sua Cyndia era tornata con lui, anche solo per un istante.  
Pegasus avrebbe fatto di tutto perché tornasse con lui per sempre.  
Qualsiasi cosa.  
E, guardando le incisioni sulle gigantesche lastre di pietra che lo circondavano, capì.  
Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva voluto che lui giungesse lì.  
Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva voluto che lui incontrasse quell'uomo.  
Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva voluto che lui entrasse in possesso dell'Occhio del Millennio.  
Qualcuno o qualcosa aveva voluto che lui vedesse quegli antichi mostri incisi su quelle gigantesche lastre di pietra.  
Cyndia gli aveva ridato la vita.  
Lui avrebbe ridato vita a quei mostri.  
E avrebbe ridato la vita a Cyndia.  
  
 **Una decisione importante**  
 **Una decisione vincente**  
  
\- Forse potresti fare in modo di unire i disegni alla tua azienda? -  
Gli erano sembrate parole bizzarre.  
Eppure, in quel momento, gli sembrarono così ovvie...  
Gli antichi Egizi giocavano con i mostri, gli aveva detto quell'uomo.  
Pegasus inventò un gioco che potesse essere fatto anche nel presente.  
Un gioco che coinvolgesse dei disegni.  
Delle carte.  
Dei mostri.  
Ridisegnò le creature che aveva visto incise su quelle lastre di pietra.  
Creature oscure, creature di luce, creature rivoltanti, creature stupende.  
Ma dovevano essere potenziate, dovevano avere degli alleati.  
Delle magie.  
Disegnò delle magie che potessero proteggere o favorire quelle creature, delle magie che potessero infliggere dei danni all'avversario.  
Ma era bene che il giocatore usasse anche l'intelletto, che anticipasse le mosse dell'avversario.  
Delle trappole.  
Disegnò delle trappole che potessero nascondersi e attaccare al momento opportuno, a vantaggio di chi le aveva giocate.  
Un gioco di carte.  
Un gioco antico.  
Un gioco che veniva praticato nell'Antico Egitto.  
Pegasus aveva ridato vita a quei mostri, in quelle carte.  
\- Duel Monsters. -  
Duelli.  
Gli scontri.  
Duellanti.  
I giocatori.  
A volte si stupiva di quanto sapesse essere raffinato...  
Il gioco fu un successo.  
Si diffuse in tutto il mondo in breve tempo.  
Pegasus divenne famoso.  
Era diventato famoso per i suoi dipinti, piuttosto che per l'azienda che aveva ereditato senza fare nulla.  
Il suo sogno si era realizzato.  
Gli avevano sempre detto che la vita del pittore era la vita di un morto di fame.  
Pegasus, guardando l'immensa tavola imbandita che lo accoglieva ad ogni ora dei pasti, rise di quelle parole.  
Pegasus era famoso.  
Pegasus era ricco.  
Certo, erano sorti degli imprevisti, durante la pittura di quei mostri.  
Tre mostri in particolare gli avevano dato dei problemi.  
Dio Soldato Gigante dell'Obelisco.  
Dio Drago del Cielo di Osiride.  
Dio Drago Alato di Ra.  
Le tre carte delle divinità egizie.  
Shadi, l'uomo che gli aveva dato l'Occhio del Millennio, lo mise in guardia.  
Pegasus creò un'unica copia di ognuna di quelle tre carte.  
Erano troppo potenti.  
Non potevano essere controllate.  
Era come se, al loro interno, ci fosse  _realmente_  una forza sconosciuta.  
Pegasus fu costretto a liberarsene e ad affidarle alla famiglia Ishtar, già custode di un qualche arcano ed antico segreto.  
Pegasus era famoso.  
Pegasus aveva ridato vita a quei mostri imprigionati da millenni nella pietra.  
E, grazie all'avanzata tecnologia della Kaiba Corporation, avrebbe ridato vita a Cyndia.  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia, saremo di nuovo insieme._  
  
 **Una persona dalla doppia faccia**  
  
Seto Kaiba, proprietario della Kaiba Corporation, era in coma.  
Mokuba Kaiba, vice di Seto Kaiba, era solo un bambino delle elementari.  
Pegasus si accordò con i Big 5, i cinque diretti sottoposti di Seto Kaiba.  
Avrebbe ottenuto la tecnologia della Kaiba Corporation ma, in cambio, avrebbe dovuto sconfiggere Yugi Muto, colui che aveva ridotto Seto in quello stato.  
Sconfiggerlo a Duel Monsters.  
Poteva essere così difficile sconfiggere qualcuno al gioco che lui stesso aveva creato?  
Che gusto c'era, nel farlo?  
Se questo Yugi era veramente un campione come i Big 5 asserivano, sarebbe certo riuscito ad arrivare fino a lui.  
Un torneo di Duel Monsters.  
Comprò una piccola isola e selezionò i duellanti migliori in assoluto.  
Ogni duellante partiva con due stelle a disposizione.  
Due possibilità.  
Ogni vincitore poteva impossessarsi di una stella dell'avversario.  
Dieci stelle per accedere al suo castello.  
Pegasus avrebbe aspettato Yugi.  
Avrebbero duellato nel gioco che lui stesso aveva creato.  
Yugi-boy era in possesso di un altro Oggetto del Millennio, il Puzzle.  
Sarebbe stato interessante vedere se fosse in grado di resistere al potere di lettura della mente del suo Occhio.  
Un torneo di Duel Monsters.  
Una trappola per Yugi.  
Un uomo sorridente e affabile.  
Un uomo disposto a tutto pur di riavere ciò che aveva di più caro.  
Disposto a prendere in ostaggio un uomo anziano.  
Disposto a rapire un bambino.  
Disposto ad affrontare lo stesso Seto Kaiba senza risparmiarsi niente.  
Disposto a creare un'illusione tale da portare al suicidio una persona.  
Avrebbe continuato a ridere con gli scherzi del suo Mondo Toon.  
Avrebbe continuato a ridere leggendo "Funny Bunny".  
Avrebbe continuato a sacrificare chiunque pur di riavere quanto aveva di più caro.  
  
 **Effetti negativi di una decisione errata**  
 **Sbagliata convizione dell'esattezza delle proprie scelte**  
  
Yugi-boy era in possesso di un altro Oggetto del Millennio, il Puzzle.  
Sarebbe stato interessante vedere se fosse in grado di resistere al potere di lettura della mente del suo Occhio.  
Già una volta si era dimostrato inerme.  
Ma non lo aveva deluso.  
Come previsto, era giunto fino a lui.  
In finale.  
Era ad un passo dalla meta.  
Un solo avversario.  
Non si sarebbe fermato di fronte a nulla pur di riavere Cyndia.  
Avrebbe fatto persino un Gioco delle Ombre per raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia, saremo di nuovo insieme._  
Quel giorno sembrava sempre più vicino.  
Ogni istante era sempre più vicino.  
Cyndia.  
Quei lunghi capelli biondi, ondulati e morbidi...  
Quegli occhi blu, dolci...  
Quel sorriso tenero...  
Quella luce che gli aveva dato la vita...  
C'erano due Yugi.  
Due Yugi che si scambiavano la mente.  
Uno di loro non conosceva la carta giocata dall'altro.  
Era un legame di fiducia assoluta.  
E Pegasus non poteva leggere la mente di uno Yugi per scoprire quale carta avesse giocato l'altro.  
Ma il Gioco delle Ombre indebolì lo Yugi-boy più piccolo, facendogli perdere i sensi.  
Lo Yugi-boy più grande era ormai solo.  
Solo, come lui.  
Cyndia...  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia, saremo di nuovo insieme._  
Quel giorno sembrava sempre più vicino.  
Ogni istante era sempre più vicino.  
Cyndia...  
Una carta nera.  
Un muro.  
Gli amici di Yugi.  
La mente di Yugi, di nessuno Yugi, poteva essere letta.  
Yugi-boy non era solo.  
Forse fu per questo che riuscì a vincere?  
Vincere...  
Pegasus non aveva vinto.  
Pegasus aveva perso.  
Aveva perso Cyndia per sempre.  
  
 **Debolezze e dubbi riportati alla luce**  
  
Non avrebbe più accarezzato quei lunghi capelli biondi.  
Non si sarebbe più specchiato in quegli occhi blu.  
Non avrebbe più visto quel sorriso.  
Stavolta era finita, era finita per sempre.  
Aveva creato il Duel Monsters.  
Aveva ridato vita a quei mostri intrappolati per millenni nella pietra.  
Ma non era riuscito a ridare la vita a Cyndia.  
Aveva creato il Duel Monsters.  
Aveva messo il cuore in quei disegni, in quel gioco, nella speranza di riavere quella metà del cuore che gli era stata strappata.  
Il suo stesso deck, il suo mazzo di carte, rivelava la propria anima.  
Rivelava la felicità e il dolore che aveva chiuso nel suo cuore.  
Rivelava il dolore che gli lacerava l'anima.  
Rivelava cosa lo avrebbe aspettato.  
Il suo passato.  
Il suo presente.  
Il suo futuro.  
Il suo stesso deck, il suo mazzo di carte, rivelava la propria anima.  
E quel demonio lo sapeva.  
Lo sapeva, mentre prendeva tre carte dal suo deck e le disponeva, vicine, sul tavolo.  
Lo sapeva, mentre ne scopriva una alla volta, mentre scopriva del tutto la sua anima.  
\- L'Amante Felice. Sembra tu abbia vissuto un vero amore. Ma la carta è rovesciata... in altre parole, la tua storia d'amore si è conclusa in tragedia. -  
Il sorriso di Cyndia era la luce che gli aveva dato la vita...  
\- La Maschera dell'Oscurità. Il tuo attuale comportamento è una facciata creata per nascondere le tue reali intenzioni... -  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riavere quanto aveva di più caro...  
\- Doma, Angelo del Silenzio della Morte. E' un angelo, ma porta morte. Incombe su di te ancora una volta: non puoi scappare dalla morte. -  
L'Anello del Millennio.  
Quel demonio dai colori angelici...  
 _Un giorno, Cyndia..._  
... e dagli occhi di sangue.  
 _... saremo di nuovo insieme._

* * *

 

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.


	8. 7. Il Carro - Seth

**Sicurezza**  
 **Analisi della realtà**  
  
Seth viveva da solo con sua madre.  
Suo padre era morto in guerra quando lui era ancora un bambino.  
Un uomo coraggioso, valoroso, caduto nobilmente difendendo la patria.  
Seth stimava quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Non ne avrebbe mai disonorato la memoria.  
Dopo il padre di suo figlio, la madre di Seth non ospitò altri uomini in casa.  
Era Seth l'unico uomo che aveva al suo fianco.  
Lei era dedita ai lavori di casa e alla filatura.  
Seth lavorava nei campi.  
C'era equilibrio, c'era stabilità.  
Erano felici, in fondo.  
Seth viveva da solo con sua madre.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Ma sua madre sapeva che lui non sarebbe mai voluto rimanere lì per sempre.  
Seth era silenzioso, taciturno.  
Osservava.  
Studiava le cose e le persone che lo circondavano.  
E poi agiva.  
Sventò un tentativo di truffa ai danni di sua madre da parte di un mercante.  
Riuscì a non farsi imbrogliare da un venditore che insisteva nel fargli pagare un prezzo più alto del dovuto.  
Seth era silenzioso, taciturno.  
Per questo i suoi coetanei lo guardavano con sospetto.  
Non che fosse isolato.  
Giocava con loro, li sfidava a duelli con delle spade di legno.  
Ma nessuno poteva definirsi veramente suo amico.  
Forse Seth era troppo grande per loro.  
Forse loro erano troppo giovani per Seth.  
Dopo il padre di suo figlio, la madre di Seth non ospitò altri uomini in casa.  
Era Seth l'unico uomo che aveva al suo fianco.  
Seth era diventato un adulto nel corpo di un bambino.  
Lavorava per aiutare sua madre, lavorava per mantenere l'equilibrio all'interno del loro piccolo nucleo famigliare.  
Uno strano scherzo del Fato che l'ordine di quella famiglia dipendesse da colui che aveva un simile nome.  
 _Seth._  
 _Il dio del caos e della distruzione._  
  
 **Azione finalizzata al raggiungimento di un obiettivo**  
  
Seth viveva da solo con sua madre.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Ma sua madre sapeva che lui non sarebbe mai voluto rimanere lì per sempre.  
Seth sarebbe voluto andare via.  
E il suo obiettivo era tutt'altro che facilmente raggiungibile.  
La corte del Faraone.  
Sentiva che il suo posto era quello.  
Non sapeva come sarebbe arrivato fin lì; sapeva solo che ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Scoprì che nel paese vicino c'era una scuola per scribi.  
Erano pochissime le persone che venivano ammesse e, in ogni caso, lui era già troppo grande per intraprendere lo studio della scrittura.  
A Seth non importò.  
Salutò sua madre e partì.  
Come previsto, l'ingresso gli fu rifiutato.  
Seth mostrò alcune tavolette scritte, spiegando che gli erano già state insegnate le basi della scrittura e che voleva completare lo studio.  
Una bugia, ovviamente.  
Aveva solo spiato alcuni funzionari in visita al suo villaggio.  
Aveva spiato i papiri degli scribi che li accompagnavano.  
Aveva ricopiato quei geroglifici.  
E aveva memorizzato il loro significato quando gli scribi li avevano letti ai funzionari.  
Un inganno stupido.  
Talmente tanto che funzionò.  
Seth faticò a mettersi in pari, lui che non aveva mai preso in mano un pennino.  
Si trovò meglio con i calcoli.  
Ma non si lamentò.  
Studiò.  
S'impegnò con tutto se stesso.  
Imparò.  
Seth alloggiava in una locanda.  
Non era in grado di fare spola tra quel villaggio e il suo villaggio natio.  
Solo a volte tornava a casa, mostrando a sua madre i risultati ottenuti.  
E la donna sorrideva.  
Felice.  
Orgogliosa.  
E, nel vederla sorridere per la felicità, Seth non poteva che sentirsi felice a sua volta.  
  
 **I _due cavalli_  rappresentano le forze vitali, l'istinto**  
 **I due cavalli possono essere ricollegati alla simbologia platonica, secondo cui l'anima viene rappresentata come una biga alata trainata da due cavalli, uno bianco e uno nero, che tirano in direzioni diverse: l'uno rappresenta l'istinto, l'altro la ragione**  
 **Una scelta**  
  
Seth alloggiava in una locanda.  
Non era in grado di fare spola tra quel villaggio e il suo villaggio natio.  
Solo a volte tornava a casa, mostrando a sua madre i risultati ottenuti.  
Sembrava una sera come tante.  
Stava tornando a casa, da sua madre.  
Era una sera buia.  
L'unica luce che vide, mentre cavalcava verso casa, fu quella di un falò.  
Briganti.  
Non era raro che ce ne fossero.  
Ma, finché rimanevano fuori dal suo villaggio, non gli importava nulla di loro.  
Era pronto a tornare a casa.  
Quando i suoi occhi caddero sulla grande gabbia di legno.  
Una fanciulla.  
Dagli occhi azzurri.  
Dai capelli bianchi.  
Dalla pelle bianca.  
Era diversa da lui.  
Era diversa da tutti.  
Era la preziosa preda di quei briganti.  
Una creatura rara da rivendere.  
Una cosa che non lo sfiorava minimamente, che non aveva nulla a che vedere con lui.  
L'unico motivo per cui lui era lì era ritornare a casa, da sua madre.  
Una fanciulla.  
 _Condannata._  
Dagli occhi azzurri.  
 _Tristi._  
Dai capelli bianchi.  
 _Spettinati._  
Dalla pelle bianca.  
Era diversa da lui.  
Era diversa da tutti.  
 _Era un essere umano._  
Andò da lei.  
Quando la fanciulla si accorse di lui, le fece cenno di fare silenzio.  
Aprì la gabbia che la imprigionava: la liberò.  
Era spaventata.  
Dai briganti.  
 _Dal suo gesto._  
I briganti si accorsero di loro.  
Li attaccarono, cercarono di fermarli, di catturarli.  
Seth afferrò la mano della ragazza, stringendola con forza.  
La portò via.  
Fuggirono.  
Una fuga a cavallo.  
Un cavallo di cui Seth non aveva più bisogno.  
Saltò giù, lasciando le redini alla ragazza.  
Sarebbe tornata nel suo paese.  
Sarebbe stata libera.  
\- Qual è il tuo nome? -  
Un'eco.  
\- Seth! -  
Una risposta.  
\- Grazie! -  
Era felice.  
Quella fanciulla era felice.  
Sul viso di Seth nacque un sorriso sincero.  
La vide allontanarsi, nell'oscurità, risaltandovi nel suo candore come la luna nelle notti più buie.  
Lei era felice.  
Seth era felice per lei.  
Era una sera buia.  
L'unica luce che vide, tornando verso casa, fu quella di un incendio.  
\- MADRE! -  
Un incendio nel suo villaggio.  
Quei briganti non avevano faticato ad intuire che quel villaggio così vicino fosse il  _suo_  villaggio.  
Lui aveva sottratto loro quella merce preziosa.  
E loro gli avrebbero strappato quanto aveva di più prezioso.  
Fuoco.  
Ovunque.  
Urla.  
Da ogni dove.  
Non appena si precipitò al villaggio, Seth fu riconosciuto da quei briganti.  
Lo catturarono.  
Lo picchiarono.  
\- SETH! -  
La voce disperata di sua madre da dentro la loro casa.  
Sua madre era rimasta bloccata dentro.  
Quei briganti capirono.  
E, sotto i suoi occhi, diedero fuoco alla casa.  
Sua madre era rimasta bloccata dentro.  
Seth aveva sempre vissuto da solo con sua madre.  
Avrebbe sempre fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Le urla di sua madre.  
E lui era incapace di muoversi, di salvarla.  
\- MADRE! -  
La casa crollò.  
Fiamme.  
Dappertutto.  
Grida.  
Dovunque.  
Il caos.  
La distruzione.  
Il villaggio di Seth.  
 _Il dio del caos e della distruzione._  
Un ruggito disumano.  
Una bestia bianca, simile ad un drago, si stagliava nel cielo.  
Una creatura mostruosa?  
Una punizione divina?  
Attaccò i briganti.  
Li uccise sotto gli occhi colmi di lacrime di Seth.  
Lo guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri.  
Occhi azzurri.  
Corpo bianco.  
Era una sera buia.  
E quel drago bianco dagli occhi azzurri rifletteva quel fuoco infernale.  
Senza esserne toccato.  
Era una sera buia.  
E quel drago bianco dagli occhi azzurri risplendeva nell'oscurità del cielo notturno come la luna.  
  
 **Un viaggio, l’arrivo di una persona da lontano**  
 **Una persona straniera benevola**  
  
Trascorsero degli anni.  
Il suo villaggio era stato distrutto.  
I superstiti si erano spostati in villaggi vicini.  
Lui era tornato alla locanda.  
Proseguì i suoi studi con impegno ancora maggiore.  
Le urla di sua madre lo perseguitavano.  
Il cuore lacerato dal dolore di averla persa.  
Di aver assistito impotente alla sua morte.  
Quando il fuoco era stato spento, aveva scavato a mani nude nei resti della sua casa, ferendosi, sanguinando.  
Aveva ritrovato sua madre.  
E le aveva dato una degna sepoltura.  
Era l'unica consolazione che gli era stata concessa.  
Seth proseguì i suoi studi con impegno ancora maggiore.  
In memoria di sua madre.  
Trascorsero gli anni.  
E Seth, finalmente, uscì da quella scuola.  
Sapeva leggere.  
Scrivere.  
Fare i calcoli.  
La corte del Faraone.  
Sentiva che il suo posto era quello.  
Il suo obiettivo.  
Viaggiò fino alla capitale.  
Fino alla corte del Faraone.  
Chiese udienza al Faraone Aknamkanon.  
Era il momento cruciale.  
Il momento che aveva atteso, che aveva preparato per tutta la vita.  
Il momento che, lo sapeva, prima o poi sarebbe arrivato.  
Non gli era concesso fallire.  
Non avrebbe mai permesso che la sua vita andasse buttata.  
Si offrì come scriba, come funzionario.  
Diede dimostrazione della sua velocità di scrittura, della precisione delle parole.  
Diede dimostrazione della sua intelligenza, del suo acume.  
Fece una buona impressione.  
Soprattutto sul Sacerdote Aknadin.  
Il momento che aveva atteso, che aveva preparato per tutta la vita.  
Il suo obiettivo era sempre più vicino, sempre più vicino...  
E quando il Sacerdote Aknadin premette affinché il Faraone assumesse Seth, l'obiettivo era ormai ad un passo.  
La risposta positiva del Faraone.  
L'obiettivo era ormai raggiunto.  
Il momento che aveva atteso, che aveva preparato per tutta la vita, era finalmente arrivato.  
Se sua madre fosse stata viva, avrebbe pianto per la felicità.  
Era diventato funzionario di corte.  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin lo prese sotto la sua ala protettiva.  
Seth non riuscì a capirne il perché.  
Quando si azzardò a porre questa domanda, l'uomo gli rispose che era rimasto colpito dalla sua volontà.  
Dal fatto che un semplice popolano fosse arrivato così in alto con le sue sole forze.  
  
 **Trionfo e successo, soprattutto in campo sociale**  
 **Una posizione invidiabile, successi lavorativi, avanzamenti di carriera**  
 **Il successo è determinato dalle azioni dell’individuo, non dal Fato**  
  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin divenne il suo mentore.  
Era sempre disponibile a dargli dei consigli, ad aiutarlo.  
Lui stesso gli fece approfondire gli studi.  
La filosofia, l'etica, la storia, la religione.  
I  _Ka_.  
Seth scoprì che i Sacerdoti ed il Faraone erano in grado di evocare i loro Ka, come creature al loro servizio.  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin gli spiegò che solo pochi ne erano in grado.  
Creature...  
Nella sua memoria era vivida l'immagine di un grande drago bianco dagli occhi blu avvolto dalle fiamme di un villaggio distrutto...  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin divenne il suo mentore.  
Gli insegnò a combattere, a combattere veramente.  
Con spade vere, affilate.  
Era un uomo anziano, ma non per questo un avversario da sottovalutare.  
Seth divenne famoso, presso la corte.  
Ormai tutti erano a conoscenza della sua fermezza e della sua incorruttibilità.  
Svolgeva il suo lavoro alla perfezione, senza distrazioni.  
Non temeva i potenti.  
Non si lasciava ingannare.  
Era lui a dominare ogni disputa.  
Sembrava quasi assurdo che un simile uomo avesse così umili origini.  
Inizialmente, in molti diffidarono di lui.  
Diffidarono di quell'umile contadino divenuto funzionario di corte.  
Dovettero ricredersi, dal primo all'ultimo.  
Trascorsero pochi anni.  
Uno dei Sacerdoti venne a mancare.  
Era necessario che fosse eletto un nuovo Sacerdote.  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin premette affinché il Faraone prendesse in considerazione l'idea di dare quel titolo a Seth.  
Un semplice popolano arrivato così in alto con le sue sole forze.  
Ogni cosa che aveva ottenuto l'aveva avuta grazie alla sua determinazione.  
E, Aknadin ne era sicuro, Seth sarebbe senz'altro stato in grado di evocare un Ka.  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon accettò.  
Seth sentiva che la corte era il suo posto.  
E ora ne faceva  _realmente_  parte.  
Non più un funzionario.  
Ma un Sacerdote.  
Una delle sei persone più potenti dell'Egitto, seconde solo al Faraone.  
Gli fu consegnato uno dei sette Oggetti del Millennio: la Barra del Millennio.  
Uno scettro.  
Il simbolo del potere.  
Seth aveva definitivamente trovato ciò che aveva sempre cercato.  
Se fosse stata viva, sua madre gli avrebbe regalato il più bello dei sorrisi.  
Se fosse stato vivo, suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di averlo come figlio.  
  
 **Consapevolezza, stabilità emotiva, fiducia in se stessi, autocontrollo, grande intuito**  
  
Come previsto da Aknadin, Seth fu in grado di evocare il proprio Ka.  
Dios.  
Un guerriero scuro come la notte.  
E fu subito in grado di controllarlo.  
Le umili origini di Seth erano ormai soltanto un pettegolezzo.  
Ora c'era solo Seth.  
Il Sacerdote fermo e inflessibile.  
Ma, nel suo cuore, sotto quel volto freddo, fu sempre grato ad Aknadin per ciò che aveva fatto per lui.  
Non legò eccessivamente con gli altri Sacerdoti.  
Karim e Shada, dopo Aknadin, erano i più adulti.  
Iside, l'unica Sacerdotessa, era tanto bella quanto misteriosa.  
Mahad, quasi suo coetaneo, era troppo idealista, forse anche troppo ingenuo.  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon era un sovrano saggio e giusto, degno di ogni onore e rispetto.  
Ma, un triste giorno, egli si ammalò.  
E morì.  
Al trono gli succedette il suo unico, giovane, figlio: Athem.  
 _Atem, il dio creatore._  
Uno strano scherzo del Fato che a sottostare agli ordini di colui che portava il nome del dio creatore fosse colui che portava il nome del dio della distruzione.  
Nei primi mesi, Athem si mostrò insicuro.  
Chiedeva spesso consigli al suo visir, Shimon, e al Sacerdote di cui più si fidava, Mahad.  
Seth si sentì irritato.  
Era ridicolo trattare il Faraone come un bambino.  
Lo disse apertamente, guadagnandosi le occhiatacce di tutti i presenti, sconvolgendo Aknadin.  
Più di una volta non fu d'accordo con le decisioni proposte da Shimon e Mahad riguardo il territorio e la gestione del potere.  
Seth era sicuro delle proprie parole.  
Non era capace di fare magie.  
Non possedeva la saggezza di un anziano.  
Ma era stato un funzionario per anni e conosceva perfettamente ciò di cui si parlava.  
Aknadin gli consigliò più volte di frenare le parole, se non avesse voluto essere punito e privato del titolo di Sacerdote.  
Ma Athem gli prestò attenzione.  
Dopo alcuni mesi, fu Athem stesso a rivolgersi, per primo, a lui, sulle azioni da intraprendere sui suoi domini.  
Seth esponeva le sue idee.  
Athem ci pensava.  
E agiva di conseguenza.  
Il giovane Faraone era rimasto colpito dalla decisione di Seth, dal coraggio con cui parlava.  
Ogni Sacerdote aveva il suo ruolo.  
E, di volta in volta, Athem si rivolgeva ad uno di loro per chiedere consigli.  
La gestione del territorio era una parte importante del governo.  
E Seth, consigliandolo, divenne ben presto uno dei suoi Sacerdoti più fidati.  
Da parte sua, Seth fu lieto di servire il Faraone Athem.  
Un giovane ben più saggio e maturo di quanto avesse inizialmente creduto.  
  
 **Una persona molto sicura di sè, combattiva ed idealista, dotata di iniziativa**  
  
Governare un regno significava incorrere in molti problemi.  
Seth lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, si era preparato a questo.  
Spesso, insieme agli altri Sacerdoti, doveva sottoporre dei briganti o dei prigionieri al  _giudizio_  degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
A lui spettava il compito decisivo: strappare il Ka dal corpo del condannato e rinchiuderlo in una tavola di pietra.  
Aggiungendo una nuova creatura alle tante già poste nel tempio di Veju, sotto la custodia di Aknadin.  
Uccidendo quella persona.  
Governare un regno significava incorrere in molti problemi.  
Seth lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, si era preparato a questo.  
Dissidi famigliari, litigi sulle proprietà, ladruncoli, truffe, accuse, difese...  
Fortunatamente, i Sacerdoti addetti a consigliare il Faraone Athem durante i processi giudiziari erano Shada e Karim.  
Seth, in quei momenti, poteva limitarsi a rimanere in disparte e osservare ciò che succedeva con i suoi glaciali occhi azzurri, mettendo - a volte involontariamente - in soggezione chi osava presentarsi al cospetto del Faraone.  
Governare un regno significava incorrere in molti problemi.  
Seth lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo, si era preparato a questo.  
Ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che un ladro non solo riuscisse a presentarsi, incolume, al cospetto del Faraone, ma che avesse con sè tutto ciò che era stato seppellito nella tomba di Aknamkanon.  
Aknamkanon compreso.  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon era stato un sovrano saggio e giusto, degno di ogni onore e rispetto.  
Se già profanare la tomba di un sovrano era un atto punibile con la morte, profanare la tomba di Aknamkanon e umiliare la sua mummia era quanto di più deprecabile potesse avvenire.  
Quel ladro meritava pienamente la morte.  
Una morte lenta e dolorosa.  
Con non poca irritazione, Seth non potè non rendersi conto che quel ladro non era un ladro normale.  
I semplici ladri non evocano Ka.  
Men che meno, Ka così potenti.  
Tanto da riuscire a liberarsi dalla pietra in cui sono stati rinchiusi.  
Tanto da riuscire a sconfiggere i Ka di sei Sacerdoti senza risentirne.  
Fu Athem, evocando una delle divinità egizie, a sconfiggerlo, anche se solo temporaneamente.  
Una divinità...  
I sei Sacerdoti erano coloro che consigliavano il Faraone.  
I sei Sacerdoti erano coloro che proteggevano il Faraone.  
Era ridicolo che fossero loro ad essere protetti dal Faraone.  
Ridicolo.  
Un'offesa.  
Un'offesa a ciò che rappresentavano.  
Un segno di debolezza.  
 _Debolezza._  
Esattamente ciò che Seth odiava di più in assoluto.  
Ne parlò con Aknadin.  
Il suo mentore gli rivelò che il potere del Ka derivava dal rancore e dalla paura provati dal suo possessore.  
Fu sentendolo parlare che Seth capì cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Ricordava ciò che proprio Aknadin gli aveva fatto studiare.  
Ogni persona disponeva di un Ka.  
Pochi potevano evocarlo.  
Lui poteva estrarlo.  
I Ka nel tempio di Veju si erano rivelati più deboli del previsto.  
Sicuramente, più deboli del Ka di quel bandito.  
 _Deboli..._  
Avrebbe cercato tra i Ka del popolo.  
Avrebbe estratto i Ka più potenti.  
Avrebbe fatto in modo che diventassero ancora più potenti.  
Più di chiunque altro.  
Persino più di una divinità.  
Avrebbe trovato un Ka più potente del dio.  
  
 **Difficoltà nel lavoro a causa di errori o di un temperamento troppo aggressivo, disubbidienza agli ordini dei superiori**  
 **Essere trascinati dai sentimenti, incapacità di avere una visione lucida delle cose**  
  
Aknadin ne fu spaventato.  
Ma Seth non si curò della paura di colui che era stato il suo mentore.  
Aknadin, tempo addietro, gli aveva consigliato di non contraddire le parole del visir Shimon e del Sacerdote Mahad.  
Consiglio rivelatosi sbagliato.  
Aknadin era stato il suo mentore, ma non era infallibile.  
Seth era sicuro di ciò che faceva.  
Ma era una cosa che non sarebbe mai dovuta giungere alle orecchie del giovane Faraone.  
Aveva iniziato a comprendere quel giovane sovrano.  
Non gli avrebbe mai dato il consenso di fare ciò che stava facendo.  
Ma Seth aveva capito.  
Aveva capito fin da quando era diventato uno degli uomini più fidati del Faraone.  
Il Faraone era colui che, illuminato dalla luce di Ra, governava il suo popolo con la bontà.  
I Sacerdoti erano coloro che, avvolti dalle tenebre della notte, sostenevano il regno con  _ogni_  mezzo.  
L'Oggetto del Millennio in grado di scrutare nelle anime delle persone era la Chiave, custodita da Shada.  
Seth non gli lasciò altra scelta se non aiutarlo.  
Avrebbe trovato i Ka più potenti.  
Avrebbe fatto in modo che diventassero ancora più potenti.  
Più di chiunque altro.  
Persino più di una divinità.  
Ignorava le urla e le maledizioni che gli lanciavano coloro che venivano trovati in possesso di Ka abbastanza potenti e quindi portati via.  
Li ignorava come se non esistessero.  
Lo accusavano di abusare del suo potere.  
Li ignorava come se non esistessero.  
\- Un giorno il dio drago bianco ti punirà! -  
 _Dalla sua memoria riemerse, vivida, l'immagine di un grande drago bianco dagli occhi blu avvolto dalle fiamme di un villaggio distrutto..._  
Una folla radunata attorno a qualcosa.  
O a qualcuno.  
Una donna.  
Riusciva a vederne i lunghi capelli bianchi sfuggiti al cappuccio, riusciva a vederne le gambe diafane.  
Secchiate d'acqua.  
Sassate.  
Insulti.  
Gli uomini la scacciavano.  
Le donne la maledivano.  
I bambini la deridevano.  
Quando però videro Seth, tutti tacquero, spaventati.  
\- Qual è la colpa di questa donna? -  
Silenzio.  
Qual era la colpa di quella donna?  
 _E' diversa._  
Meritava quelle ferite, meritava quelle umiliazioni... perché era diversa.  
 _E' un essere umano._  
\- Le lanciate pietre solo per il colore della sua pelle? Volete che scriva col fuoco sulla  _vostra_  pelle qual è la vera differenza? -  
Tremavano di fronte al Sacerdote Seth, mentre lui osservava con disprezzo quel luogo dove si erano riuniti mostri ed umani.  
Mostri che scacciavano, maledivano, deridevano, ferivano e umiliavano un'umana.  
La Chiave del Millennio sembrò impazzita.  
\- Un Ka dalla potenza prodigiosa... ha la forma di un drago bianco! -  
 _L'immagine di un grande drago bianco dagli occhi blu avvolto dalle fiamme di un villaggio distrutto..._  
Seth fece portare la donna, priva di sensi, nel palazzo reale.  
Nessuno doveva sapere di lei.  
Men che meno il Faraone.  
... il Faraone Athem.  
Di lui si erano perse le tracce.  
Dopo il suo colloquio con Seth, Aknadin era stato aggredito da quel ladro folle ed era rimasto gravemente ferito.  
Il Faraone Athem si era lanciato all'inseguimento di quel ladro.  
Ma, da allora, si erano perse le sue tracce.  
Come se non bastasse, quello stesso ladro aveva già ucciso Mahad.  
Era una situazione disperata.  
Il Faraone era disperso.  
Un Sacerdote era morto e un altro era ferito gravemente.  
Rimanevano solo quattro Sacerdoti: Seth, Shada, Karim e Iside.  
E quel ladro era ancora libero.  
Karim e Iside non sapevano cosa fare.  
Shada temeva per la decisione di Seth.  
Seth era convinto di ciò che stava facendo.  
Un esercito di Ka, di Ka così potenti da superare persino una divinità.  
E, se ciò che Shada aveva detto riguardo quella donna era vero, forse aveva trovato quel Ka che stava cercando...  
Gli fu riferito che la donna si era risvegliata ed era stata portata nel sotterraneo, dove Aknadin la aspettava.  
Seth li raggiunse.  
E gli parve di essere finito nel regno dell'eterna dannazione.  
Strumenti di tortura.  
Sangue.  
Cadaveri.  
Uomini ormai stremati che combattevano con tutte le loro forze per sopravvivere.  
Ka giganteschi.  
Aknadin gli aveva rivelato che il potere dei Ka derivava dal rancore e dalla paura provati dal suo possessore.  
Ma Seth non immaginava una cosa simile, una cosa così disumana...  
Quella donna, agli occhi così fragile e indifesa, ancora di più in quel luogo di terrore, lo ringraziò per averla salvata.  
\- Qual è il tuo nome? -  
\- Kisara. -  
La donna che ospitava il Ka di un drago bianco.  
Un Ka così potente da poter sconfiggere una divinità.  
\- Un Ka nella mia anima? -  
Quelle parole colpirono Seth come pugnali.  
 _Lei non sapeva nulla del proprio Ka..._  
Quando Kisara vide ciò che stava avvenendo sull'arena sulla quale venne spinta, inorridì.  
Quando Seth vide Kisara costretta ad entrare in quell'arena mortale, si sentì mancare.  
Era crudele, era disumano.  
Aknadin non intervenne.  
Seth rimase paralizzato dal suo sguardo glaciale.  
Aknadin, il suo mentore, era cambiato.  
\- Ci serve una nuova guida, un nuovo re! -  
Seth rimase paralizzato dal suo sguardo glaciale.  
Aknadin, il suo mentore, era impazzito.  
E Kisara, aggredita, non cercò di difendersi.  
Era pronta a morire.  
Seth evocò Dios e fece scudo a quella donna.  
Afferrò la mano di Kisara, stringendola con forza.  
Un gesto che aveva già fatto, un gesto perso nella sua memoria che ora riemergeva con prepotenza.  
Sentì le urla irate di Aknadin, furioso per la sua disobbedienza.  
Si scontrò con quegli uomini disperati.  
Sentì Kisara perdere i sensi.  
E vide una bestia bianca, simile ad un drago, apparire in quel luogo di morte e disperazione.  
Una creatura mostruosa?  
Una punizione divina?  
Un dio esso stesso?  
... Kisara.  
Lei non poteva controllare il proprio Ka.  
Finché era cosciente, quel drago non sarebbe mai apparso.  
Estrarre un Ka dal corpo del possessore significava uccidere quest'ultimo.  
\- Sarai tu ad accogliere quella divinità dentro di te, Seth. -  
Finché era viva, quel drago non sarebbe mai apparso.  
Aknadin stava guardando lui.  
Seth rimase paralizzato dal suo sguardo glaciale.  
Aknadin, il suo mentore, era cambiato.  
Aknadin, il suo mentore, era impazzito.  
  
 **Un rapporto sentimentale che si sviluppa positivamente**  
  
Estrarre un Ka dal corpo del possessore significava uccidere quest'ultimo.  
\- Sarai tu ad accogliere quella divinità dentro di te, Seth. -  
Estrarre il drago bianco dal corpo di Kisara significava ucciderla.  
Dopo quello che era avvenuto in quel luogo mostruoso, Kisara era stata riportata nella piccola stanza, quasi una celletta, in cui era rimasta durante i suoi giorni di sonno profondo.  
E anche in quel momento, sotto gli occhi di Seth, la donna riposava, stremata, spaventata.  
Il suo viso diafano era stanco, preoccupato.  
Eppure, c'era anche una traccia di... felicità?  
Quando Seth aveva afferrato la mano di Kisara, in quel luogo di morte, gli era sembrato di aver già compiuto un simile gesto, nel passato.  
Quando ancora non era stato insignito del titolo di Sacerdote, quando ancora non era giunto alla corte del Faraone.  
Quando ancora lui imparava la scrittura, quando ancora sua madre gli sorrideva.  
Anni lontani, anni perduti nella memoria che ora riemergevano vividi come ricordi recenti.  
 _Una fanciulla, condannata.  
Dagli occhi azzurri, tristi.  
Dai capelli bianchi, spettinati.  
Dalla pelle bianca, diversa da lui, diversa da tutti.  
Un essere umano._  
La giovane che aveva incontrato quella notte.  
La giovane che aveva liberato.  
La giovane che gli aveva chiesto il suo nome.  
La giovane che lo aveva ringraziato, felice.  
Quella notte in cui lui strappò quella preziosa merce a dei briganti.  
Quella notte in cui quei briganti gli strapparono quanto aveva di più prezioso.  
Quella notte in cui, nel cielo nero, avvolto da quelle fiamme infernali, vide per la prima volta quel drago bianco dagli occhi azzurri.  
Quella fanciulla fragile, dallo sguardo triste, che era svanita nell'oscurità della notte come la luna coperta dalle nubi.  
Quel maestoso drago, dallo sguardo feroce, che era apparso nell'oscurità della notte come la luna nel suo pleniluno.  
 _Kisara._  
Sul volto triste di quella donna c'era una traccia di felicità.  
Lei lo aveva riconosciuto subito.  
Era stato lui a non ricordarsi subito di lei.  
Era Kisara la giovane che, quella notte, aveva liberato da quella gabbia.  
Era Kisara colei che, quella notte, fu causa della distruzione del suo villaggio e della morte di sua madre.  
Era Kisara il drago che, quella notte, uccise gli assassini di sua madre.  
L'aveva incontrata, anni prima, salvandola da dei briganti.  
L'aveva incontrata, anni prima, quando lei lo salvò da quegli assassini.  
L'aveva incontrata, giorni prima, salvandola da dei mostri dalle sembianze di umani.  
L'aveva incontrata, giorni prima, quando lei l'aveva salvato da quell'arena mortale.  
E ora era lì, candida e fragile, di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Quella donna dalla pelle così bianca da risplendere alla luce del sole, quella donna che osava mostrarsi solo con l'oscurità.  
La bianca luna svanita in quella notte buia, la bianca luna apparsa in quel cielo nero.  
Una notte buia, la distruzione del suo villaggio.  
Una notte buia, la morte di sua madre.  
La luna che illuminava quella notte buia.  
Era una sera buia.  
L'unica luce che, quella notte, vide, tornando verso casa, fu quella della luna.  
Una notte buia, la sua disperazione.  
Una notte buia, quella prigione di sangue.  
La luna che brillava in quei cieli neri.  
La donna che dissipava le tenebre del suo animo angosciato.  
La luce che illuminava la sua anima.  
Estrarre un Ka dal corpo del possessore significava uccidere quest'ultimo.  
\- Sarai tu ad accogliere quella divinità dentro di te, Seth. -  
Estrarre il drago bianco dal corpo di Kisara significava ucciderla.  
Ma Seth non sarebbe mai stato in grado di spegnere quella luce.  
Incapacità, timore, rimorso?  
 _Debolezza?_  
No.  
Qualcosa che andava oltre ogni razionale comprensione, un sentimento capace di portare a decisioni folli.  
\- Sarai tu ad accogliere quella divinità dentro di te, Seth. -  
Un Ka così potente da superare il potere della divinità.  
Per ottenerlo, per realizzare quel piano che lui stesso aveva ideato, avrebbe dovuto strapparlo a colei a cui apparteneva.  
Per ottenerlo, per realizzare quel piano che lui stesso aveva ideato, avrebbe dovuto uccidere Kisara.  
Ma Seth non sarebbe mai stato in grado di spegnere quella luce.  
La luce della sua anima.  
  
 **La vittoria può tramutarsi in sconfitta**  
 **Vendetta**  
  
\- Il Faraone è stato ritrovato, è ancora vivo. -  
Il Faraone Athem era ancora vivo.  
Malridotto, ma ancora vivo.  
Seth se ne compiacque: il giovane Faraone aveva una forza d'animo incredibile.  
Non avrebbe mai accettato di essere agli ordini di un sovrano debole e impaurito.  
Non avrebbe mai accettato che l'Egitto fosse governato da un sovrano incapace e tremante.  
Il Faraone Athem, tuttavia, non tornò a Palazzo.  
Si sarebbe diretto a Kul Elna.  
Il villaggio di quel ladro, dove, sicuramente, lui lo stava aspettando.  
Seth diede ordine di portare Kisara in un'altra stanza, senza che nessuno venisse a conoscenza della sua esistenza.  
Partì alla volta di Kul Elna insieme agli altri Sacerdoti e al visir.  
Seth conosceva la mappa del territorio, ma non era mai stato a Kul Elna, un villaggio ormai morto da anni.  
Neanche gli altri Sacerdoti conoscevano bene la strada per quel luogo.  
Aknadin, però, sembrava certo della direzione da prendere: ancora indebolito dalla ferita, indicò loro la via da seguire, rimanendo a Palazzo.  
Raggiunsero quel villaggio, Kul Elna.  
Un villaggio deserto.  
Un villaggio che, un tempo, era abitato da un esiguo numero di anime.  
Un villaggio che,  _ora_ , era  _ancora_  abitato da un esiguo numero di  _anime_.  
Un villaggio maledetto.  
I Sacerdoti incontrarono Shada, colui che era andato a recuperare il Faraone Athem.  
Si separarono nuovamente.  
Shada rimase con i soldati a scontrarsi con quelle creature un tempo umane.  
Con lui era rimasta anche la giovane apprendista di Mahad, Mana.  
Seth non si curò di lei, né si chiese cosa ci facesse lì: era probabile che fosse giunta in compagnia di Shada e del Faraone.  
Se dunque lei e Shada erano lì, allora il Faraone si trovava da qualche parte nelle vicinanze.  
Il Faraone Athem...  
Era lui che dovevano cercare, che dovevano trovare.  
Riuscirono a raggiungerlo in un sotterraneo.  
Un sotterraneo buio, dimora di quelle anime desiderose della morte di coloro che avevano l'insolenza di essere ancora vivi.  
Un sotterraneo buio, il nascondiglio di quel ladro assassino.  
Un sotterraneo buio, dove il Faraone Athem combatteva affiancato da quello che - Seth non riuscì a crederci - si rivelò essere lo spirito di Mahad.  
Erano ormai tutti riuniti in quel luogo.  
Persino la giovane Mana li aveva raggiunti, rivelandosi abbastanza potente da riuscire ad evocare e a controllare il proprio Ka.  
Nel combattimento che ne seguì, contro quelle anime dannate, contro quel gigantesco Ka apparentemente invincibile, il Sacerdote Karim fu colpito a morte.  
Il Faraone Athem, complici anche le ferite che si era procurato pochi giorni prima, era ormai senza energia.  
Il visir Shimon era inerme.  
La Sacerdotessa Iside e Mana non erano abbastanza forti da sostenere un simile scontro.  
Seth si rese conto che il peso delle vite di tutti loro doveva essere sorretto da lui.  
Fu allora che gli eventi iniziarono a susseguirsi senza freno, senza dargli la possibilità di comprenderli pienamente.  
Il Ka di quel ladro era stato distrutto.  
La tavola che lo racchiudeva era stata distrutta.  
Quello stesso ladro era stato ucciso.  
Aknadin era apparso in quel sotterraneo, lo sguardo folle.  
Shada lo aveva seguito, ferito, urlando al tradimento.  
 _Tradimento?_  
Seth rimase paralizzato dallo sguardo glaciale di colui che era stato il suo mentore.  
Aknadin era cambiato, Aknadin era impazzito.  
Aveva cercato di uccidere Shada, aveva cercato di impedirgli di distruggere la tavola del Ka di quel ladro.  
I sei Sacerdoti erano coloro che proteggevano il Faraone.  
Uno dei Sacerdoti aveva cercato di far uccidere il Faraone.  
Tradimento.  
Seth non lo sopportò.  
Si era reso conto della follia di Aknadin, ma mai avrebbe immaginato arrivasse a tramare contro...  
\- Ci serve una nuova guida, un nuovo re! -  
Erano state parole dettate dalla scomparsa di Athem, solo parole dettate dalla scomparsa di Athem...  
Seth non riuscì a muoversi.  
Non per la rabbia, non per la disperazione, non per il vedere crollare la fiducia in colui che era stato il suo punto di riferimento per gli anni in cui era stato a corte come semplice funzionario e che lo aveva aiutato a divenire Sacerdote.  
C'era  _qualcosa_  che gli impediva di muoversi.  
Sia lui che gli altri.  
Tranne Aknadin.  
Sfilò la Barra dalla sua mano, strappò la Collana dal collo di Iside, si estrasse l'Occhio dall'orbita.  
Aveva già sottratto la Chiave a Shada.  
Inserì gli Oggetti del Millennio in quella stele dove già si trovavano l'Anello strappato a Mahad, il Puzzle rubato al Faraone Athem e la Bilancia presa a Karim, opera di quel ladro.  
Incapace di muoversi, Seth vide apparire d'innanzi ad Aknadin un essere mostruoso.  
Un essere pronto a realizzare un desiderio di Aknadin.  
\- Desidero che mio figlio, Seth, diventi Faraone! -  
 _Mio figlio, Seth._  
Seth aveva sempre vissuto da solo con sua madre.  
Suo padre era morto in guerra quando lui era ancora un bambino.  
Un uomo coraggioso, valoroso, caduto nobilmente difendendo la patria.  
Seth stimava quel padre che non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Non ne avrebbe mai disonorato la memoria.  
 _Mio figlio, Seth._  
Aknadin era stato il suo mentore.  
Era sempre stato disponibile a dargli dei consigli, ad aiutarlo.  
Lui stesso gli aveva fatto approfondire gli studi.  
Gli aveva insegnato a combattere, a combattere veramente.  
Con spade vere, affilate.  
Seth sarebbe sempre stato grato ad Aknadin per ciò che aveva fatto per lui...  
 _Mio figlio, Seth._  
\- Ci serve una nuova guida, un nuovo re! -  
\- Desidero che mio figlio, Seth, diventi Faraone! -  
Tradimento.  
Aveva progettato tutto fin dall'inizio?  
Aknadin sapeva fin dall'inizio che lui era suo figlio?  
Perché lo aveva abbandonato?  
Perché aveva lasciato soli lui e sua madre, la sua sposa?  
Perché non glielo aveva mai rivelato?  
Perché era improvvisamente diventato folle?  
Perché aveva deciso di tradire il Faraone?  
Seth non voleva diventare sovrano.  
Sentiva che la corte era il luogo a cui apparteneva.  
Ma sapeva di non essere in grado di sostenere una simile responsabilità.  
Seth era fedele al Faraone Athem.  
Seth era fedele a quel giovane leale, coraggioso e, sicuramente, anche incosciente.  
\- Il Faraone Aknamkanon era mio fratello. -  
Aknadin era di stirpe reale.  
Aknadin era lo zio di Athem.  
Aknadin era il padre di Seth.  
Seth era il cugino di Athem.  
Seth era di stirpe reale.  
No.  
Quella non poteva essere la verità, non poteva...  
Riuscì a muoversi di nuovo, assieme agli altri.  
Ma, in quel momento, Aknadin cambiò aspetto.  
In cambio della realizzazione del suo desiderio, di un desiderio che Seth  _non_  voleva fosse realizzato, aveva venduto la propria anima a quel mostro.  
E, con i poteri che aveva ricevuto, trascinò Seth in un altro luogo, lontano da tutti.  
Era una questione che avrebbero dovuto risolvere da soli.  
Padre e figlio.  
L'uno che lo voleva re.  
L'altro che non voleva tradire il proprio re.  
\- Sta arrivando quel potere che ti renderà Faraone. -  
Seth non comprese subito le parole di Aknadin.  
Ma quando, in lontananza, vide Kisara correre verso di loro, sentì il cuore stretto in una morsa.  
Kisara.  
No, non sarebbe dovuta venire.  
Non doveva correre verso di loro.  
Doveva andarsene, doveva fuggire, doveva salvarsi.  
Aknadin voleva la sua morte.  
Doveva mettersi in salvo, doveva impedire a quell'uomo di realizzare il suo folle desiderio.  
Un desiderio in cui lo aveva coinvolto senza pietà.  
Lui non voleva tradire il proprio re, non voleva diventare re.  
Tradimento.  
Era un risarcimento troppo grande, ingiusto, per tutto ciò che Aknadin aveva fatto per lui.  
Lo aveva aiutato quando era giunto a corte.  
Ma ora lo stava distruggendo.  
E nella sua folle distruzione aveva coinvolto anche Kisara.  
Lei non sarebbe dovuta venire.  
Doveva andarsene, doveva fuggire, doveva salvarsi.  
\- Tempo addietro, tu mi salvasti. Ma questo portò alla distruzione del tuo villaggio... -  
Ma fu lei, poi, a salvare lui da quei briganti, a vendicare la morte di sua madre...  
Doveva andarsene, doveva fuggire, doveva salvarsi.  
\- Ora è giunto il momento che sia io ad aiutarti! -  
Lei aveva già fatto troppo.  
Era lui ad essere in debito con lei.  
Kisara non aveva alcuna colpa.  
Non era stata lei a chiedergli di liberarla.  
Era stata una  _sua_  scelta.  
Una scelta di cui aveva dovuto subirne le conseguenze.  
Cosa sarebbe successo se, quella notte, quel drago non fosse apparso nel cielo?  
La morte di sua madre sarebbe rimasta impunita.  
Forse quei briganti lo avrebbero ucciso.  
Kisara lo aveva salvato, aveva salvato la memoria di sua madre, gli aveva permesso di darle una sepoltura.  
Kisara non aveva alcuna colpa.  
Non era stata lei a chiedergli di soccorrerla e di portarla a palazzo.  
Era stata una  _sua_  scelta, dettata dalla volontà di usare il suo potente Ka.  
Cosa sarebbe successo se, quel giorno, quel drago non fosse apparso in quell'arena mortale?  
Forse sarebbe stato ucciso da quegli uomini disperati.  
Forse sarebbe precipitato.  
Kisara lo aveva salvato.  
Lei aveva già fatto troppo.  
Era lui ad essere in debito con lei.  
\- Uccidi quella donna! -  
Aknadin era folle.  
Seth afferrò la mano di Kisara, stringendola con forza.  
Fuggirono.  
Niente lotte, niente combattimenti.  
Sarebbero fuggiti lontano da quel pazzo.  
Kisara lo aveva salvato, aveva già fatto troppo.  
Era venuta a portarlo via.  
Ora il suo compito era portarla al sicuro.  
Aknadin impedì loro di fuggire.  
Diventare re.  
Usare il potere del drago bianco.  
A Seth non importava nulla di tutto questo.  
Scagliò Dios contro quell'uomo, che ormai non aveva più nulla dell'Aknadin che aveva conosciuto.  
Ma lui distrusse Dios, ferendolo gravemente.  
\- Ora è giunto il momento che sia io ad aiutarti! -  
Avrebbe voluto fermare Kisara, avrebbe voluto impedirle di combattere.  
Kisara evocò il suo Ka, quel Ka che non era in grado di comandare.  
Eppure, quel maestoso drago le obbedì.  
Lei avrebbe protetto Seth.  
 _Ancora una volta._  
Una tavola di pietra.  
Aknadin imprigionò il drago bianco con la sua magia, cercando di imprigionarlo all'interno di quella roccia rettangolare.  
Kisara soffriva.  
Seth non poteva fare niente per lei.  
 _Come per sua madre._  
Diventare re.  
Usare il potere del drago bianco.  
A Seth non importava nulla di tutto questo.  
\- Figlio mio... -  
Quelle parole, pronunciate da Aknadin, ebbero un sapore disgustoso.  
Quello non era più Aknadin, il suo mentore, colui che lo aveva accolto a corte e che aveva creduto in lui.  
Quello non era mai stato suo padre.  
\- Mio padre è morto in battaglia tanti anni fa. -  
Quello non era mai stato suo padre.  
Quello non era più Aknadin, il suo mentore, colui che lo aveva accolto a corte e che aveva creduto in lui.  
In preda alla rabbia, scagliò un attacco contro di lui.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Seth era senza difese.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Il drago bianco era imprigionato dalla magia di quell'essere.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Aveva deciso di ucciderlo.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Un'ombra.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Un urlo.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Sangue.  
Un attacco mortale.  
Il corpo di Kisara ferito a morte.  
Seth la afferrò prima che potesse cadere a terra.  
No...  
Kisara non...  
Lei non aveva...  
Una fanciulla.  
Stretta fra le sue braccia.  
Dagli occhi azzurri.  
Sofferenti.  
Felici.  
Dai capelli bianchi.  
Sparsi a terra, alcune ciocche tinte di gocce rosse.  
Dalla pelle bianca.  
Il calore che stava andando via.  
Era diversa da tutti.  
Era la sua Kisara.  
\- Sommo Seth... -  
L'ultimo sussurro della sua voce.  
L'ultimo sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri.  
L'ultimo sorriso delle sue labbra.  
L'ultima carezza della sua mano bianca.  
La sua voce tacque.  
I suoi occhi azzurri si chiusero.  
Il suo sorriso si spense.  
La sua mano bianca scivolò a terra.  
Kisara non...  
\- Sapevo che si sarebbe intromessa. -  
Seth adagiò a terra quel corpo candido.  
Avanzò verso quell'essere.  
\- Vieni da me... figlio mio... -  
Seth alzò lo sguardo verso di lui.  
\- Mio padre è morto in battaglia tanti anni fa. -  
Una spada conficcata in quel corpo mostruoso.  
Una spada conficcata in modo da non farlo morire subito.  
Avrebbe dovuto soffrire.  
Sarebbe dovuto morire lentamente.  
Come aveva fatto con lui.  
Sarebbe dovuto morire lentamente.  
Come lui aveva ucciso la sua anima.  
Re.  
Sacerdote.  
Stirpe reale.  
La sua vera identità.  
Non gli importava nulla.  
Voleva solo che quell'essere svanisse per sempre nel modo più doloroso possibile.  
  
 **Materializzazione dello spirito, spiritualizzazione della materia**  
 **Capacità di poter decidere del proprio destino**  
  
Quali poteri gli aveva dato quella creatura mostruosa?  
Seth si sentì imprigionato.  
Imprigionato nel suo stesso corpo.  
Sentiva, vedeva.  
Ma era qualcun altro a manovrare il suo corpo, come se lui fosse solo un burattino.  
 _Aknadin._  
Si era impossessato del suo corpo quando lui lo aveva ucciso.  
Seth cercò di riprendere il controllo, invano.  
Era imprigionato.  
Imprigionato nel suo stesso corpo.  
Athem.  
Il Faraone era riuscito a trovarlo.  
Ma era troppo tardi.  
Aknadin costrinse Seth a combattere contro Athem.  
Seth cercò di opporsi ai movimenti del suo corpo, cercò di opporsi all'uscire della sua voce.  
Era incapace di agire.  
Prima sua madre.  
Poi Kisara.  
Ora Athem.  
Perché doveva vedere le persone a lui più vicine morire sotto i suoi occhi senza poter fare nulla?  
Aknadin osò chiamare il drago bianco.  
Athem chiamò Mahad in suo aiuto.  
Ma Mahad ebbe ben presto la peggio.  
Athem stava per essere ucciso dal drago bianco.  
No.  
Non poteva permetterlo.  
Non poteva permettere che quell'essere infangasse la memoria di Kisara.  
Kisara non avrebbe mai...  
Kisara...  
Il drago bianco rimase immobile.  
Aknadin non riuscì a capire.  
Ma non fece in tempo a rendersi conto di cosa stesse realmente succedendo.  
Lo capì solo quando vide il drago bianco d'innanzi a lui, sopra l'animo paralizzato di Seth.  
Il drago bianco.  
Il drago di luce.  
Una luce così potente da distruggere quell'essere.  
Per sempre.  
Una luce così potente da liberare Seth dal controllo di quell'essere.  
La fanciulla bianca come la luna.  
La fanciulla luminosa come la luna.  
Una luce così potente da illuminare la sua anima preda delle tenebre.  
La luce della sua anima.  
Athem era salvo.  
Ma Kisara era morta.  
Si era sacrificata per lui.  
Seth prese in braccio il suo corpo e lo portò d'innanzi la grande stele in cui era stato rinchiuso il drago bianco.  
Kisara.  
Il drago bianco.  
Lei non c'era più.  
Lei gli aveva donato il proprio Ka.  
Lei non c'era più.  
Ma lui sentiva la sua anima accanto a sè.  
Quella luce brillava ancora.  
Non sarebbe più stato in grado di vederla con gli occhi.  
Sarebbe stato in grado di vederla solo con il cuore.  
Cadde in ginocchio di fronte a quella stele, in lacrime.  
Kisara lo aveva protetto.  
Avrebbe continuato a proteggerlo.  
Ricordava il sorriso felice che aveva quando l'aveva liberata da quei briganti.  
Ricordava il sorriso felice che aveva quando lei lo aveva liberato da quell'essere.  
Kisara aveva sacrificato la propria vita per la sua.  
E lui avrebbe protetto per sempre quella vita a lei tanto cara.  
  
 **Le _due lune_  alle spalle del conducente rappresentano il passato e il futuro**  
  
Quella mostruosa creatura apparsa d'innanzi ad Aknadin, Zork, si era materializzata e stava distruggendo ogni cosa incontrasse sul suo cammino.  
Seth lasciò che la grande stele del drago bianco proteggesse il corpo di Kisara.  
E, insieme ad Athem, raggiunse il palazzo reale, dove già i superstiti si erano radunati.  
\- Aknadin è morto. -  
La voce fredda di Seth.  
Aknadin era morto molti mesi prima.  
Iside e Mana erano riuscite a recuperare tutti gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Il visir Shimon aveva deciso di evocare il proprio Ka, Exodia, così potente da dover essere sigillato in cinque tavole di pietra.  
Shada fu la vittima successiva.  
Seth aveva preso il comando delle forze armate.  
Athem combatteva richiamando tutte e tre le divinità egizie.  
Eppure, ogni cosa scagliata contro quell'essere sembrava non avere effetto.  
Neppure le divinità.  
Neppure Exodia.  
Quell'essere strappò la vita all'anziano Shimon.  
Strappò la vita ad Iside.  
Quella specie di serpente stava cercando di uccidere Ra, di togliere la sua luce all'Egitto.  
Ogni cosa era sprofondata nell'oscurità.  
Le città, le terre, l'intero regno.  
Gli animi degli abitanti.  
L'animo di Seth.  
Invocò quella luce che aveva illuminato la notte del suo cuore, anni addietro.  
Invocò quella luce che aveva illuminato la notte del suo cuore, giorni prima.  
Invocò quella luce che avrebbe illuminato ogni notte che sarebbe calata sul suo cuore.  
Kisara era vicino a lui.  
E il maestoso drago bianco era d'innanzi a Zork.  
Seth non doveva temere per lei.  
Doveva avere fiducia.  
Le avrebbe dato ogni stilla di energia.  
Seth e Kisara si scontrarono con quell'essere, cercarono di fermarlo, di impedirgli di entrare nella città.  
Per qualche istante, quell'essere indietreggiò, ferito.  
Per poi ritornare e ferire il drago bianco.  
Un Ka in grado di superare la divinità...  
Se neppure il drago bianco era in grado di sconfiggere quell'essere...  
Zork cercò di strappare la vita a Seth.  
Quella vita che Kisara aveva protetto con la propria.  
Quando fu colpito, Seth cadde.  
Ma non morì.  
Gli parve di sentire l'abbraccio caldo di Kisara, un abbraccio che gli dei non le avevano concesso di dargli quando era ancora viva.  
Prima di perdere i sensi.  
  
 **Il conducente del carro è un re o un guerriero**  
 **Il _carro_  rappresenta la guida**  
  
Quando Seth riaprì gli occhi, quell'essere era ancora vivo.  
Ogni cosa era distrutta.  
Tutti i Sacerdoti erano morti.  
Il visir era morto.  
Mana era stata ferita gravemente.  
Quell'essere aveva mietuto molte vittime tra soldati e civili.  
Quando Seth riaprì gli occhi, Athem era al suo fianco, a stento capace di reggersi in piedi.  
Seth non aveva abbastanza forza per rialzarsi, per combattere.  
\- Sarai il nuovo Faraone, Seth. -  
Quelle parole non potevano essere vere, non potevano essere state pronunciate da Athem.  
Era forse impazzito come Aknadin?  
\- Però... giurami che cancellerai il mio nome ovunque sia scritto. -  
Perché stava dicendo quelle parole?  
\- Anche di fronte alla tentazione dell'oscurità, la tua anima non ha perso la sua luce. Tu hai sconfitto l'oscurità. Tu sei degno di diventare Faraone. -  
Le parole di Athem non avevano senso, alcun senso.  
\- Quando rivedrai il Puzzle del Millennio, simbolo del potere reale, ti apparterrà. Sarai il nuovo Faraone, Seth. -  
Seth non aveva abbastanza forza per rialzarsi, per controbattere a quelle parole assurde.  
Athem se ne andò.  
Fu l'ultima volta che Seth vide il giovane Faraone.  
Quando si risvegliò, dopo aver perso nuovamente i sensi, scoprì che quell'essere era scomparso.  
Ma ogni cosa era distrutta.  
Trovò la forza di camminare tra le rovine della città.  
Feriti.  
Morti.  
La distruzione.  
Il dio della distruzione si aggirava in quel mondo ormai devastato.  
Giunse alle porte della città, trovò Mana, ancora viva.  
Disperata.  
Giunse alle porte della città, trovò Athem, a terra.  
Morto.  
 _Quando rivedrai il Puzzle del Millennio..._  
Le parole di Athem divennero improvvisamente chiare.  
Il Faraone Athem si era sacrificato per il suo popolo.  
E aveva designato lui, Seth, come suo successore.  
Si chinò sul corpo di Athem e prese il Puzzle del Millennio.  
Era pesante.  
Un oggetto troppo pesante per lui.  
Un ruolo troppo pesante per lui.  
Il Faraone Athem era morto.  
Il suo successore era l'unica persona di stirpe reale ancora in vita, suo cugino Seth.  
Era ovvio anche se quel giovane incosciente non glielo avesse detto.  
\- Desidero che mio figlio, Seth, diventi Faraone! -  
Alla fine, il desiderio di Aknadin, il desiderio che Seth aveva rifiutato con così tanta decisione, si era avverato.  
Ciò rese il suo ruolo ancora più pesante da sostenere.  
Avrebbe dovuto ricostruire il regno distrutto da quell'essere.  
Il dio della distruzione avrebbe dovuto ricreare il regno distrutto sotto la guida del dio della creazione.  
Un crudele scherzo del Fato.  
Diede ordine di recuperare i corpi di Shada, Iside e del visir Shimon.  
Diede ordine di cercare i corpi di Mahad e Karim.  
Il corpo di Aknadin non esisteva più.  
Fu Seth a prendere in braccio il piccolo corpo del Faraone Athem, per poi portarlo nel palazzo.  
Quel giovane re che, inizialmente, gli aveva quasi dato irritazione.  
Un giovane esitante succeduto ad un grande sovrano quale era stato Aknamkanon.  
Quel giovane re che era stato in grado di ascoltarlo.  
Quel giovane re che aveva guadagnato la sua stima.  
Quel giovane, incosciente, egoista re che gli aveva dato un peso simile.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare settanta giorni prima di potergli dare una sepoltura.  
Settanta giorni.  
Il Faraone Athem avrebbe lasciato il mondo dei vivi con il ricordo di un mondo rinato.  
Il Faraone Seth avrebbe ricostruito il regno in settanta giorni.  
Settanta giorni.  
Seth tornò in quel luogo dove la sua luce terrena si era spenta.  
Kisara era ancora lì, all'ombra di quella grande stele.  
La prese in braccio, faticando a vederla per il velo di lacrime che copriva i suoi occhi.  
In vita era stata odiata da tutti per nessuna colpa.  
In vita era stata costretta a vagare, senza una casa, senza nessuno che la accogliesse.  
Nella morte avrebbe riposato in una camera d'oro.  
Nella morte sarebbe stata al fianco di colui che la amava come la propria regina.  
Portò il corpo di Kisara agli imbalsamatori, già presi con il rituale di mummificazione per il Faraone Athem.  
Diede loro ordine di dare a quella candida fanciulla gli stessi onori riservati ad una regina.  
Il Faraone, azzardandosi, solo una volta, a sfiorare quelle labbra ormai fredde con le proprie, diede l'ultimo saluto alla sua Regina.  
Settanta giorni.  
Le cerimonie funebri dei Sacerdoti e del visir si sarebbero tenute dopo le loro mummificazioni.  
Per Aknadin non rimaneva che seppellire un sarcofago vuoto.  
Aknadin, il suo mentore, colui che lo aveva aiutato e che gli aveva dato fiducia.  
Seth sarebbe sempre stato grato ad Aknadin per ciò che aveva fatto per lui.  
Aknadin.  
L'uomo morto quella notte in cui era stato aggredito da quel ladro.  
L'uomo che aveva incontrato successivamente era un mostro che si serviva del corpo di Aknadin.  
Colui che aveva distrutto la vita di Kisara.  
Colui che gli aveva quasi fatto uccidere Athem.  
Seth non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel giorno.  
Fece scolpire una grande stele raffigurante la battaglia di quel giorno.  
Seth e Athem.  
Kisara e Mahad come un drago e un mago.  
Le divinità egizie che regnavano sullo scorrere degli eventi.  
Lasciò che fosse scritto anche il nome di Athem.  
Quello su quella stele sarebbe stato l'ultimo nome del suo predecessore che avrebbe cancellato.  
Fece ricostruire la città.  
Ordinò che ogni incisione recante il nome di Athem fosse cancellata, secondo l'incomprensibile volontà del suo predecessore.  
Perché, no, Seth non aveva capito il motivo di quella assurda richiesta.  
Ma gli era stata fatta da Athem.  
E questo bastava.  
Settanta giorni.  
Il Faraone Athem fu seppellito nella tomba che il visir Shimon gli aveva preparato.  
Il Faraone Seth pose nella sua tomba anche il Puzzle del Millennio.  
Avrebbe voluto restituirglielo in punto di morte.  
Ma la tomba non poteva essere riaperta, una volta chiusa.  
Il Faraone Athem lasciava il mondo dei vivi con il ricordo di un mondo rinato.  
I Sacerdoti e il visir furono seppelliti il giorno successivo.  
In quei giorni ci furono molte cerimonie funebri.  
Il precedente Faraone.  
I Sacerdoti.  
Il visir.  
I funzionari.  
I soldati.  
La gente comune.  
Kisara.  
Lei ebbe una sepoltura temporanea; Seth diede l'ordine di trasferirla nella propria tomba una volta che quest'ultima fosse completata.  
Ripose gli Oggetti del Millennio in un sotterraneo, dove non sarebbero mai più appartenuti a qualcuno.  
Chiese a Mana di porvi un incantesimo in modo che nessuno potesse violare quel luogo.  
Quegli Oggetti avevano portato morte e distruzione.  
Era inutile servirsene.  
Il Faraone Seth si circondò di Sacerdoti e funzionari, pur mantenendo la propria autonomia.  
Mana, la più potente maga d'Egitto, non divenne Sacerdotessa, ma fu comunque al servizio di Seth.  
L'unica superstite di quella battaglia, l'unica testimone di quello che era successo a Kul Elna, insieme a lui.  
Trascorsero gli anni.  
Il regno di colui che portava il nome del dio della distruzione era sano e fiorente.  
Il Faraone Seth era un uomo severo, dallo sguardo deciso, con un'ombra di tristezza nel profondo di quegli occhi azzurri.  
Il Faraone Seth fu amato e venerato dal popolo.  
Seth sentiva che quella luce che non poteva più vedere con gli occhi, quella luce che poteva vedere solo con il cuore, era sempre con lui.  
Sembrava proteggerlo, dolce come un caldo abbraccio, potente con un maestoso drago.  
L'animo di Seth era una notte eterna.  
Una notte dove l'oscurità aveva coperto ogni stella.  
Una notte tranquilla, quasi rilassante, in fondo.  
Un animo malinconico, privato di ogni affetto, ma che celava il suo dolore sotto un viso impassibile.  
L'animo di Seth era una notte eterna.  
Una notte illuminata solo da una grande, bianca, luna piena.  
Una notte la cui oscurità veniva squarciata da quei raggi candidi, che davano la pace a quel cuore notturno.  
Una notte eterna illuminata da una luna eterna.  
Una luce che illuminava la sua anima in ogni momento.  
La luce della sua anima.

* * *

 

 

**Note:**  

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.

× A quanto pare, nell'epoca in cui vive Seth, c'erano veramente queste "scuole per scribi aperte a tutti"... però si iniziava a 4 anni. (!)

× Ultra-romanzato anche questo capitolo, soprattutto perché non ho idea di come abbia fatto Seth a diventare Sacerdote. 

× Alla fine, ho ipotizzato che facesse seppellire Kisara con sé; del resto, nella tomba di nonricordoquale Faraone, sono state trovate le mummie di due delle sue figlie nate morte. E... lo so che la descrizione di Kisara somiglia a quella di Cyndia. Voi non fateci caso-


	9. 8. La Giustizia - Shadi

**Stabilità nel mondo materiale e nel mondo spirituale**  
  
Shada era sempre vissuto alla corte del Faraone, data l'appartenenza della sua famiglia alla nobiltà.  
Era appena un bambino quando il principe Aknamkanon salì al trono d'Egitto.  
Conosceva il principe solo di vista; non aveva mai avuto motivo di avvicinarglisi.  
Del resto, non aveva mai avuto motivo di immischiarsi in affari politici, né aveva avuto occasione di rimanere coinvolto in grandi eventi.  
Shada era semplicemente un bambino.  
Forse non esattamente estroverso, magari un po' poco espansivo, ma pur sempre un bambino.  
Nonostante questo, aveva un amico, Karim, quasi suo coetaneo e a lui molto simile nel carattere.  
Crebbero insieme, passando dalla spensieratezza dell'infanzia ai più gravosi studi su varie materie.  
Nessuno di loro due, in ogni caso, fu mai interessato alla carriera politica o sacerdotale.  
Ma qualcosa voleva che loro, a prescindere dalla loro volontà, si avvicinassero sempre di più alla casta sacerdotale.  
I loro Ka, per la precisione.  
Erano stati alcuni dei Sacerdoti che attorniavano il Faraone ad accorgersi dei potenti Ka delle loro anime, portandoli ad interessarsi ai due giovani.  
Fu così che Shada e Karim scoprirono di come alcune persone fossero in grado di utilizzare i loro Ka, sia per difendere che per attaccare, come si trattasse di spiriti da evocare in caso di bisogno.  
I Sacerdoti chiesero ed ottennero il permesso di allenare i due ragazzi a controllare i loro Ka.  
Controllare il proprio Ka: una prerogativa dei Sacerdoti.  
  
 **Introspezione, valutazione interiore**  
  
Erano stati alcuni dei Sacerdoti che attorniavano il Faraone ad accorgersi dei potenti Ka delle loro anime, portandoli ad interessarsi ai due giovani.  
Chiesero ed ottennero il permesso di allenare i due ragazzi a controllare i loro Ka.  
Essere in grado di controllare il proprio Ka era una prerogativa dei Sacerdoti.  
Ciò che loro stavano cercando, difatti, erano dei successori.  
Anni addietro, Aknamkanon aveva ridotto i suoi fidati a sole sei persone, a cui aveva donato sei oggetti d'oro dotati di un potere in grado di garantire la salvaguardia dell'Egitto; il settimo oggetto, il Puzzle del Millennio, era al collo del Faraone in persona.  
Ma nessuno di loro sarebbe durato in eterno.  
Il Sacerdote custode della Bilancia del Millennio era gravemente malato, mentre Shimon, custode della Chiave del Millennio, era ormai troppo anziano.  
Essere in grado di controllare il proprio Ka era una prerogativa dei Sacerdoti.  
Ciò che i Sacerdoti stavano cercando erano dei successori.  
Shada e Karim accettarono la volontà dei Sacerdoti e del Faraone.  
Si erano resi conto di come fosse raro che qualcuno fosse capace di manovrare il proprio Ka.  
Non avevano mai avuto grandi aspirazioni ma, evidentemente, gli dei avevano deciso diversamente.  
E nessuno di loro due aveva intenzione di andare contro gli dei e contro il Faraone.  
Quando entrambi furono finalmente in grado di controllare perfettamente i loro Ka - dall'aspetto di bizzarre creature quasi mostruose -, furono insigniti del titolo di "Sacerdote".  
Karim ricevette la Bilancia del Millennio; il suo predecessore morì pochi mesi dopo.  
Shada ricevette la Chiave del Millennio; Shimon divenne visir di Aknamkanon, nonché balia del suo giovane figlio, il principe Athem.  
Diventare Sacerdote e ricevere un simile oggetto fu quanto di più lontano da ciò che Shada avesse mai osato pensare.  
La Chiave del Millennio era ormai sua di diritto: poteva usarne i poteri per salvaguardare l'Egitto e difendere il Faraone, ma aveva anche il compito di proteggerla.  
Ciò che la Chiave era in grado di fare era mostrargli i Ka.  
Quei Ka che gli avevano permesso di divenire Sacerdote, quei Ka che gli avevano permesso di diventare uno dei più importanti uomini d'Egitto.  
Shada vedeva le anime degli altri.  
Poteva scrutare nei cuori delle persone, poteva vederne la felicità, la rabbia, il risentimento, le speranze.  
Vedeva creature dall'aspetto leggiadro, creature dai tratti mostruosi, creature buffe, creature rivoltanti.  
Il potere della Chiave andava però usato con giudizio: insinuarsi nelle anime altrui era una violazione di non poco conto.  
Ma Shada usava l'Oggetto del Millennio a lui affidato solo nei processi.  
Lui e Karim erano, infatti, coloro che amministravano la giustizia del paese.  
Se la Chiave poteva svelare il vero cuore di una persona, la Bilancia poteva decretarne la sorte.  
Un cuore svelato, più leggero di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore puro e sincero.  
La salvezza.  
Un cuore svelato, più pesante di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore spietato e bugiardo.  
Le fauci di Ammit.  
Il Ka del colpevole veniva estratto e rinchiuso in una lastra di pietra, per poter essere poi riutilizzato da loro, dai Sacerdoti.  
Per poi condannare a morte quell'uomo.  
Inizialmente, nell'udirla a parole, Shada fu spaventato da questa idea.  
Ma, alla fine, ciò che veniva attuata non era altro che la giustizia.  
I colpevoli meritavano di essere puniti.  
Anche con la morte, se necessario.  
Con la loro morte, avrebbero donato un nuovo Ka al tempio di Veju, una nuova forza capace di difendere l'Egitto.  
Con la sua morte, un uomo colpevole di un reato poteva espiare donando la sua anima alla salvezza del regno.  
Alla fine, ciò che veniva attuata non era altro che la giustizia.  
  
 **Interruzione dell'equilibrio e dell'armonia**  
  
Ai possessori dell'Anello del Millennio e della Collana del Millennio succedettero due giovani: Mahad e Iside.  
Tempo dopo, il custode della Barra del Millennio venne a mancare.  
Il suo posto fu preso da un semplice funzionario, Seth.  
Un semplice funzionario di umilissime origini.  
Ma che, a quanto sembrava, aveva colpito il Sacerdote Aknadin, possessore dell'Occhio del Millennio e custode del tempio di Veju.  
Aknadin era il più anziano tra i Sacerdoti, nonché l'unico rimasto - oltre il Faraone - di coloro che, per primi, ricevettero gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Per questo motivo, Shada non osò mai opporsi alla volontà di Aknadin, né osò mai andare contro Seth.  
Era innegabile, però, che fosse curioso di sapere cosa nascondesse l'animo di quel Sacerdote di così umili natali.  
A frenarlo dal sondare la sua anima non furono, tuttavia, né Aknadin né il fatto che i suoi poteri non avessero alcun effetto su un altro possessore di un Oggetto del Millennio.  
Era lo stesso Seth a metterlo in soggezione.  
Shada non sapeva cosa nascondesse l'animo di Seth.  
Ma era sicuro che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, fosse molto potente.  
Nonostante quell'inquietudine, riuscì ad abituarsi alla strana presenza del severo e impassibile Seth.  
Shada continuò ad essere al servizio del Faraone, condividendo con Karim l'amministrazione della giustizia.  
Seth si occupava dell'estrazione dei Ka dai corpi dei colpevoli.  
Mahad pensava alla difesa del regno.  
Iside scrutava il futuro per anticipare eventuali disgrazie, percepiva i cambiamenti.  
Aknadin custodiva il tempio di Veju, dove venivano raccolte le steli di pietra contenenti i Ka dei colpevoli processati da lui e Karim.  
Il Faraone Aknamkanon regnava con bontà e rettitudine su tutto l'Egitto.  
Ogni cosa era in perfetto equilibrio.  
Fino al momento in cui il cuore del Faraone Aknamkanon smise di battere.  
Fu un colpo inaspettato per tutti: il sovrano non era anziano e, nonostante si fosse recentemente ammalato, non sembrava nulla di così grave da condurlo alla morte.  
L'equilibrio si era spezzato.  
Non c'era più alcun Faraone sul trono d'Egitto.  
C'erano solo i Sacerdoti e il visir.  
Il principe Athem.  
Fu lui a salire al trono, prendendo il posto di suo padre.  
Era ancora giovane, avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto.  
L'equilibrio si sarebbe potuto riformare.  
Se i Sacerdoti avessero aiutato il giovane principe, il giovane  _Faraone_ , sicuramente l'equilibrio si sarebbe riformato.  
Sarebbe stato difficile.  
Il Faraone si rivolgeva soprattutto al visir Shimon e a Mahad, mostrandosi esitante.  
Seth intervenne con parole dure, quasi irrispettoso nei confronti del divino sovrano.  
Shada non sapeva cosa nascondesse l'animo di Seth.  
Ma era sicuro che, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, fosse molto potente.  
Ma cominciava ad averne timore.  
Pian piano, l'equilibrio andò riformandosi.  
Il Faraone acquistò maggiore fiducia, divenne più deciso e determinato.  
Per qualche folle istante, Shada e Karim temettero che potesse essere manovrato da Seth.  
Non si fidavano di lui, non si fidavano di quel giovane contadino.  
Ma l'operato di Seth era talmente preciso e razionale, con risultati così ottimali, da non poter ricevere alcuna critica.  
L'equilibrio andò riformandosi.  
Il Faraone Athem aveva preso il posto del Faraone Aknamkanon, suo padre.  
Il visir gli era vicino.  
I Sacerdoti difendevano lui e il paese, adempiendo ai loro doveri.  
L'equilibrio si era riformato.  
Ma, come se gli eventi si svolgessero in un unico, grande, cerchio, l'equilibrio tornò inaspettatamente a spezzarsi.  
Un uomo riuscì ad introdursi nella sala del trono.  
Con la mummia di Aknamkanon.  
Il più empio dei sacrilegi.  
Quell'uomo, quell' _essere_ , aveva profanato la tomba di un Faraone, aveva disturbato il sonno eterno di una creatura di stirpe divina.  
Quell'uomo, quell' _essere_ , aveva osato trascinare le venerabili spoglie mortali del Faraone con le sue ignobili mani.  
Era colpevole del più empio dei sacrilegi.  
Un simile mostro non poteva meritare altro che la morte.  
Si trattava solo di un bandito, in fondo, per quanto si autoproclamasse - in un delirio di onnipotenza tipico di un povero esaltato - "Re dei ladri".  
Il Ka nella sua anima doveva senz'altro essere mostruoso.  
Un Ka mostruoso e debole.  
Shada usò la Chiave del Millennio contro di lui, pronto a svelare ciò che si nascondeva in quell'animo nero.  
Un serpente che si avventava su di lui, per divorarlo.  
Un Ka mostruoso.  
E gigantesco.  
Per la prima volta, Shada indietreggiò, spaventato.  
La Bilancia di Karim non riusciva neppure a valutare quel potere così grande, così spietato.  
Un Ka mostruoso.  
E gigantesco.  
Un Ka tanto potente da riuscire a liberarsi dalla pietra in cui il Sacerdote Seth lo aveva rinchiuso.  
Di fronte ad una simile minaccia, i Sacerdoti evocarono i loro Ka.  
Per la prima volta, i Sacerdoti dovettero usare i loro Ka per attaccare.  
Ma, uno dopo l'altro, i sei Ka dei sei Sacerdoti furono sconfitti da quella mostruosa creatura.  
Non era così che doveva andare.  
Un così sacrilego essere non poteva avere la meglio su di loro, su coloro che amministravano la giustizia.  
Lui, che si permetteva persino di deriderli e che osava affermare un concetto di giustizia alquanto dubbio, senz'altro risultato di una mente folle.  
I Sacerdoti, coloro che amministravano la giustizia, sconfitti da un ladro e profanatore.  
I Sacerdoti, coloro che difendevano il Faraone, avevano fallito nel loro compito.  
Fu lo stesso Faraone, tuttavia, ad evocare una delle tre divinità egizie e mettere in fuga quell'essere.  
Shada non aveva potuto far altro che assistere.  
Il Faraone ingiuriato.  
Un ladro che si imponeva.  
Dei Sacerdoti che venivano sconfitti.  
Un Faraone che proteggeva i Sacerdoti.  
L'equilibrio non si era spezzato.  
Sembrava essersi ribaltato.  
  
 **Ostacoli da affrontare**  
 **Contestazioni sfavorevoli**  
  
La minaccia di quell'uomo incombeva sull'intero Egitto, ormai preda di un equilibrio in apparenza distrutto, ribaltato.  
I Sacerdoti dovettero allenare i loro Ka.  
La loro sconfitta era stata un evento gravissimo: erano venuti meno ad uno dei loro compiti più importanti, avevano messo in pericolo la vita del Faraone.  
Avrebbero dovuto rafforzare i loro Ka.  
Era necessario rimediare agli errori commessi.  
Mahad si occupò di riportare Aknamkanon alla sua dimora eterna.  
Il momento della sua partenza fu l'ultima volta che Shada vide il giovane Sacerdote.  
Ciò che tornò non fu altro che una stele di pietra con sopra incisa l'immagine del suo Ka.  
Mahad era morto.  
Ucciso da quel ladro.  
Un ladro che si imponeva.  
Dei Sacerdoti che venivano sconfitti.  
Un Sacerdote che veniva ucciso.  
Gli eventi sembravano precipitare sempre di più, l'equilibrio si stava spezzando, ribaltando, sgretolando.  
Era come se ogni cosa si stesse svolgendo nel più sbagliato dei modi.  
Ogni cosa procedeva secondo giustizia.  
La giustizia, l'equilibrio.  
Si stava sfaldando sotto i suoi occhi, senza che lui potesse intervenire.  
Accettò la richiesta di Seth di accompagnarlo in una visita in città.  
Non si fidava di lui; si fidava solo quel che bastava per considerarlo suo alleato contro quel bandito, suo alleato per la salvezza del regno.  
Ma tutto il resto gli creava solo sospetto.  
Fu con assoluta tranquillità che Seth gli svelò la sua idea.  
Seth era sicuro che quel ladro fosse ancora vivo, era sicuro che sarebbe tornato.  
Ma loro, i Sacerdoti, non potevano permettersi di lasciarsi cogliere impreparati.  
I Ka nel tempio di Veju, strappati ai colpevoli condannati da lui e Karim, non bastavano.  
Per questo motivo, era necessario riunire tutti i più potenti Ka d'Egitto.  
Ka presi alla popolazione.  
Nell'udire quelle parole, Shada inorridì.  
Non era difficile capire cosa Seth volesse da lui.  
Svelare le anime di tutti, indistintamente, alla ricerca di Ka abbastanza potenti da essere allenati o sottratti senza pietà.  
Shada usava l'Oggetto del Millennio a lui affidato solo nei processi.  
Non avrebbe mai violato l'anima di una persona innocente.  
Non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo una persona innocente.  
Seth lo inquietava.  
La sua mente era fredda, calcolatrice, incapace di fermarsi di fronte ad un ostacolo, disposta ad affrontare un problema anche nel più crudele dei modi.  
Seth gli faceva paura.  
\- Puoi affermare con certezza che un altro individuo come Bakura non verrà a devastare questa città? E se l'incubo al quale abbiamo assistito a palazzo dovesse ripresentarsi? Pensi forse che il potere dei Sacerdoti sarà sufficiente per lottare? -  
Quelle parole riuscirono a paralizzarlo.  
Shada sapeva che l'idea di Seth era sbagliata.  
Sapeva che violare le anime degli innocenti era un'azione sbagliata.  
Sapeva che, accettando di collaborare con Seth, avrebbe commesso un errore.  
Eppure, non vedeva altre possibilità.  
Violare le anime degli innocenti era un'azione sbagliata.  
Ma era necessario.  
Doveva farlo per l'Egitto, per la popolazione.  
Shada vedeva le anime degli altri.  
Poteva scrutare nei cuori delle persone, poteva vederne la felicità, la rabbia, il risentimento, le speranze.  
Vedeva creature dall'aspetto leggiadro, creature dai tratti mostruosi, creature buffe, creature rivoltanti.  
Il potere della Chiave andava però usato con giudizio: insinuarsi nelle anime altrui era una violazione di non poco conto.  
Non fu con crudeltà che usò la Chiave del Millennio sulle persone che i soldati portarono al suo cospetto.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato.  
Ma non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Non poteva permettere che un Ka potesse diventare come quello di quel bandito.  
Non poteva permettere la nascita di una simile minaccia.  
Svelò le anime di tante persone.  
Non seppe mai quanti furono coloro che vennero sottoposti al potere della Chiave.  
Un Ka spaventoso e portato via lo rassicurava: aveva evitato che fosse commesso un qualche reato.  
Un Ka puro e sottoposto a giudizio lo angosciava: aveva violato l'animo di una persona innocente, immeritevole di una simile profanazione.  
Leggeva l'odio negli occhi della gente, vedeva i loro sguardi puntati con rancore verso Seth.  
E lui, Shada, non era altro che una sua pedina.  
\- Un giorno, il dio verrà a punirti! Il dio, il drago bianco! -  
Un giorno, il dio sarebbe giunto a punire Seth...  
E, sicuramente, avrebbe punito anche la sua pedina.  
Il dio drago bianco...  
Ciò che Shada stava facendo era ingiusto e giusto al tempo stesso.  
Ma cosa avrebbero fatto, gli dei?  
I suoi buoni propositi compensavano l'ingiustizia delle sue azioni?  
Quando poi i suoi occhi si posarono su una donna dalla strana pelle bianca, soccorsa da Seth, la Chiave si attivò senza un suo ordine.  
La Chiave del Millennio aveva percepito uno dei Ka più potenti in cui Shada si fosse mai imbattuto.  
Un potere magico incalcolabile.  
Un simile potere nel fragile corpo di una esile donna.  
Un Ka dall'aspetto di un maestoso drago bianco.  
La donna fu condotta a palazzo su ordine di Seth.  
Sconvolto da ciò che aveva visto, Shada non aveva neppure fatto caso al cuore di quella donna.  
Era una falsa, un'approfittatrice, una prostituta, una ladra, un'omicida?  
Era una persona buona, una vittima, un'innocente?  
Quando tornò a palazzo insieme a Seth, fu quest'ultimo a fare rapporto al Faraone.  
Mentendo, naturalmente.  
Shada tacque.  
Il suo volto rimase impassibile.  
Ma dentro non si dava pace.  
Ciò che aveva fatto era ingiusto e giusto al tempo stesso.  
Cominciò a chiedersi se non dovesse sottoporsi lui stesso alla Bilancia di Karim.  
... no, Karim non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla di quella storia.  
Si era reso complice di Seth una volta, ma non si sarebbe ripetuto.  
Quella donna era ciò che Seth cercava.  
Non aveva motivo di tornare in città alla ricerca di altri Ka.  
Chiunque lei fosse, il sacrificio di quella donna avrebbe fatto sì che altre anime innocenti venissero risparmiate.  
E che altre anime colpevole rimanessero libere di compiere dei crimini.  
Ciò che era successo era stato necessario.  
Gli eventi sembravano precipitare sempre di più, l'equilibrio si stava spezzando, ribaltando, sgretolando.  
Era come se ogni cosa si stesse svolgendo nel più sbagliato dei modi.  
Ogni cosa procedeva secondo giustizia.  
La giustizia, l'equilibrio.  
Si stava sfaldando sotto i suoi occhi, senza che lui potesse intervenire.  
Il Sacerdote Aknadin era stato ferito gravemente nel tempio di Veju.  
Da quel ladro.  
Quel ladro che aveva rubato l'Anello a Mahad, dopo averlo ucciso.  
Quel ladro che aveva cercato di rubare l'Occhio ad Aknadin, desistendo per qualche oscura ragione.  
Il tempio di Veju era semi-distrutto.  
Il Faraone Athem si era lanciato all'inseguimento di quel bandito.  
Shada, Karim e Seth seguirono il Faraone lungo le vie della città, all'inseguimento di quel bandito.  
I tre Sacerdoti e il Faraone evocarono i loro Ka per contrastare quello del loro avversario.  
Shada fu colpito.  
Un colpo che riuscì a metterlo in difficoltà, che quasi riuscì a fermarlo.  
Fu Seth, quello stesso Seth che lo aveva spaventato, a farlo riprendere.  
Fu Seth a spronarlo a combattere fino alla fine, se necessario.  
Shada non sapeva cosa nascondesse l'animo di Seth.  
Ma, qualunque cosa fosse, forse non era malvagia.  
Il Faraone Athem era ferito.  
Era ormai incapace di combattere.  
Aveva già fatto abbastanza - troppo.  
Seth e Karim andarono all'attacco.  
Shada cercò di convincere il Faraone a tornare a palazzo.  
Erano loro, i Sacerdoti, che avrebbero dovuto proteggere il Faraone.  
Il Faraone doveva rimanere al sicuro nella sua reggia.  
Il Faraone era la reincarnazione di un dio, doveva mostrare loro la luce, senza rischiare la propria vita.  
\- Io non sono un dio, ma un essere umano! -  
Shada rimase spiazzato.  
Il Faraone Athem tornò ad attaccare, a rischio della propria vita.  
Non aveva senso.  
Il Faraone Athem era un incosciente.  
E, forse, più coraggioso di una divinità.  
Ma ciò non bastò.  
Nello scontro contro quel bandito, il Faraone precipitò in un dirupo.  
E quel ladro s'impadronì del Puzzle del Millennio al collo di Athem.  
L'equilibrio era ormai in frantumi.  
Due dei sette Oggetti del Millennio erano stati rubati.  
Un Sacerdote era morto.  
Un altro era stato ferito gravemente.  
Il Faraone era disperso.  
Shada cercò Athem, ispezionando il fondo e i dintorni del dirupo in cui lo aveva visto cadere.  
Finché non avesse trovato il suo corpo privo di vita, avrebbe continuato a sperare di ritrovarlo vivo.  
Non era stato in grado di difenderlo, non era stato in grado di aiutarlo.  
 _Di nuovo._  
Shada iniziò a chiedersi perché gli dei gli avessero concesso un Ka abbastanza potente da permettergli di diventare Sacerdote.  
Non era riuscito a fare nulla di veramente utile per il suo sovrano.  
E, per quanto riguardava la popolazione, si era reso complice della folle idea di Seth.  
Che cosa volevano, gli dei?  
Perché il Ka di quel bandito era così potente da impedire ai Sacerdoti di proteggere il loro Faraone?  
Perché era il Faraone a doversi sacrificare?  
Forse gli dei ascoltarono le sue angosce.  
Perché, finalmente, riuscì a ritrovare il Faraone.  
Era vivo, seppur malridotto, seduto sulla riva di un fiume.  
Mana, la giovane allieva di Mahad, lo aveva trovato prima di lui; probabilmente, era stata lei a soccorrerlo e a prestargli le prime cure.  
Quando, tuttavia, Shada chiese ad Athem di tornare subito a palazzo per curare le ferite e riprendersi del tutto, si sentì di rispondere di no.  
Shada rimase nuovamente senza parole.  
Athem gli spiegò che quel ladro si nascondeva in un villaggio vicino, Kul Elna.  
Non aveva senso.  
Il Faraone Athem era ancora ferito.  
Il Faraone Athem era un incosciente.  
E, forse, più coraggioso di una divinità.  
Shada accettò di seguirlo.  
Stavolta lo avrebbe difeso, stavolta lo avrebbe aiutato.  
  
 **Incapacità di prendere iniziative o decisioni**  
  
Insieme ad una manciata di soldati e alla giovane Mana, Shada accompagnò il Faraone nell'abbandonato villaggio di Kul Elna.  
Un villaggio abbandonato da anni.  
Un villaggio morto da tempo.  
Un villaggio i cui abitanti non erano altro che soffi di vento.  
Soffi di vento gelidi, come spiriti mossi da un profondo desiderio di vendetta.  
Letteralmente.  
Shada si vide aggredito da creature mostruose, simili a scheletri ammuffiti, intenzionate a trascinare tutti i presenti nell'abisso della morte, insieme a loro.  
Quale oscuro prodigio fosse stato attuato, Shada non lo sapeva.  
L'unica cosa di cui era certo era che quei mostri ostacolavano il Faraone.  
Stavolta lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Rimase nelle vie del villaggio, con i soldati e Mana, per respingere quelle creature e liberare la strada al Faraone.  
Athem avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel bandito, voleva essere lui ad affrontare quel bandito.  
Shada poteva solo aiutarlo liberando la sua strada.  
Presto sarebbero giunti gli altri Sacerdoti: aveva mandato loro un messaggio attraverso il Ka di Iside.  
Doveva solo aspettare.  
E constrastare quei mostri.  
Non erano particolarmente forti o particolarmente resistenti, anzi; erano semplicemente  _troppi_.  
Guardandosi intorno, Shada vide i soldati combattere con le lance, con le spade; vide Mana combattere come meglio poteva, agitando il suo bastone da maga.  
Lui era l'unico capace di usare un Ka: sarebbe dovuto essere lui a fare la maggior fatica.  
I Sacerdoti tardavano ad arrivare.  
Il Faraone Athem doveva ormai aver incontrato quel ladro.  
Quei mostri sembravano non finire più.  
Fu in quel momento che Shada vide uno strano spirito femminile apparire al fianco di Mana.  
Un Ka.  
Quella ragazzina così infantile aveva una forza che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Shada ne rimase sinceramente sorpreso.  
E fu ancora più sorpreso quando Mana gli disse che doveva andare dal Faraone e dal suo "maestro".  
Non riuscì a capire cosa intendesse, né fece in tempo a chiederglielo: la vide correre via, assieme al suo Ka, mentre quei sinistri scheletri ritornavano all'attacco.  
Mana aveva dimostrato di essere abbastanza forte da materializzare e controllare il proprio Ka: una prerogativa che avrebbe potuto farle aspirare al ruolo di Sacerdotessa.  
Non doveva temere per lei.  
Né per il Faraone.  
Il suo unico pensiero dovevano essere solo quei mostri.  
Grazie al suo Ka, riuscì a domare quelle creature, impedendo che avanzassero o che ferissero eccessivamente i soldati: doveva mantenere più forze armate possibili, non poteva permettere che dei guerrieri cadessero.  
Riuscì a fermare quei mostri, fino al tanto desiderato arrivo degli altri Sacerdoti: Karim, Seth, Iside e il visir Shimon lo raggiunsero a cavallo, Shada indicò loro la direzione in cui aveva visto allontanarsi prima Athem e, in seguito, Mana.  
Quando i quattro si diressero in quella direzione, Shada si tranquillizzò: ora che gli altri Sacerdoti e il visir erano giunti in soccorso del Faraone, non aveva più nulla da temere.  
Il suo compito era rimanere lì, per le vie di Kul Elna, fermando quei mostri che sembravano non avere fine, che nascevano dal terreno uno dopo l'altro, senza sosta.  
Non seppe quanto tempo durarono i combattimenti, ma fu abbastanza a lungo da affaticarlo.  
Fu quasi di sfuggita che notò una figura avanzare faticosamente, tenendosi ai muri delle case semi-distrutte.  
Aknadin.  
Ancora non del tutto ripresosi dall'aggressione e dalle ferite riportate, l'anziano Sacerdote aveva trovato la forza di raggiungere Kul Elna.  
Shada lo soccorse, meditando di riportarlo a palazzo anche contro la sua volontà.  
Aknadin, come previsto, oppose resistenza: dovevano aiutare il Faraone, dovevano trovare la stele di pietra raffigurante il Ka di quel bandito.  
Se avessero distrutto quella stele, quel Ka mostruoso sarebbe scomparso.  
Shada si rese conto della veridicità di quelle parole: fermare quegli scheletri ammuffiti era un modo per aiutare il Faraone; distruggere la stele di quel Ka mostruoso era un modo per difendere il Faraone.  
Più di una volta, lui si era mostrato incapace di difendere il Faraone Athem.  
Ora aveva l'occasione di salvarlo, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mantenere più forze armate possibili, sapeva che non poteva permettere che dei guerrieri cadessero.  
Tuttavia, fu costretto a dar loro ordine di continuare a bloccare quei mostri che sorgevano dal terreno, senza che il suo Ka li aiutasse.  
Se fosse riuscito a trovare e distruggere quella stele, forse anche quelle creature sarebbero scomparse.  
Un motivo in più per fare in fretta.  
Usò la Chiave per individuare il luogo in cui si concentrasse maggiormente quella malvagità che già una volta aveva percepito.  
Sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscere quell'orrenda sensazione ovunque.  
Sostenendo l'anziano Aknadin - che, nonostante la sua condizione, aveva trovato la forza di arrivare a Kul Elna per partecipare alla battaglia, per poter dare il suo contributo -, Shada riuscì a trovare la stele di quel mostro.  
Nascosta nell'oscurità di un sotterraneo, immensa, racchiusa in una macabra cornice di teschi all'apparenza umani.  
Rabbrividì.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che potesse esistere qualcuno in possesso di un Ka così potente e spaventoso.  
Shada vedeva le anime degli altri.  
Poteva scrutare nei cuori delle persone, poteva vederne la felicità, la rabbia, il risentimento, le speranze.  
Quel che percepiva, in quel momento, era una rabbia smisurata, un rancore antico.  
E paura.  
Molta, moltissima, paura.  
Ma quella paura così agghiacciante, capace di far perdere la testa, non apparteneva a quel bandito.  
Shada vedeva le anime degli altri.  
Conosceva ciò che si nascondeva nel cuore delle persone.  
Per questo non si era mai lasciato ingannare dall'aspetto di un individuo.  
Tranne una volta.  
Quella paura così agghiacciante, capace di far perdere la testa, non apparteneva a quel bandito.  
Ma a quell'anziano Sacerdote che lo aveva ingannato, a quell'anziano Sacerdote che lo aveva isolato dagli altri per poterlo colpire, forse con l'intento di ucciderlo.  
Quella paura così agghiacciante, capace di far perdere la testa, apparteneva a quel Sacerdote che aveva fatto leva sul suo rimorso di non essere stato capace di agire quando gli era stato possibile.  
Quella paura così agghiacciante, capace di far perdere la testa, apparteneva ad Aknadin.  
Il Sacerdote che aveva tradito il Faraone.  
  
 **La Giustizia è l'arcano numero otto; secondo l'astrologia, esso corrisponde alla casa dello Scorpione, che rappresenta la morte**  
 **Distruzione, trasformazione, rinascita**  
 **Passaggio in un'altra condizione**  
 **Ne I Ching, la Giustizia ha corrispondenza con i segni di "Vita" e "Delimitazione"**  
  
Shada riaprì gli occhi.  
Il colpo infertogli da Aknadin sulla nuca non lo aveva ucciso.  
Ma lo aveva ferito gravemente.  
Stordito, Shada si rese conto di ciò che era successo.  
Aknadin aveva tradito il Faraone.  
Aknadin aveva cercato di ucciderlo.  
Aknadin gli aveva impedito di distruggere la stele di quel mostro per uccidere quel ladro e salvare il Faraone.  
La stele di quel mostro...  
Alzando gli occhi, Shada la vide.  
Intatta.  
Senza perdere tempo, evocò il proprio Ka - per quanto le sue forze e la sua lucidità glielo permettevano - e lo scagliò contro quella lastra di pietra.  
Non provò nulla quando la vide incrinarsi e crollare sotto i suoi occhi.  
Non sapeva se fosse troppo tardi o se fosse ancora in tempo.  
Non sapeva se il Faraone fosse ancora vivo, se Karim fosse ancora vivo, se il visir, Seth, Iside e Mana fossero ancora vivi.  
Era sicuro che, con la distruzione di quella stele, quel Ka era svanito per sempre.  
Ma non ne gioì.  
Shada si trovava lì, in quel luogo, solo perché era stato Aknadin, il traditore, a spronarlo.  
Se non avesse ascoltato le parole dell'anziano detentore dell'Occhio del Millennio, probabilmente, in quel momento, sarebbe stato ancora a scontrarsi con quegli scheletri ammuffiti.  
Era quasi orgoglioso della sua capacità di leggere nei cuori degli altri, di conoscere l'animo di coloro che aveva di fronte.  
Di non poter in alcun modo essere ingannato.  
Ma si era fatto manovrare.  
Prima da Seth, poi da Aknadin.  
 _Forse_  aveva salvato il Faraone.  
Ma lui era stato solo una pedina.  
Fu con questi pensieri che, arrancando, camminò lungo le vie tornate deserte di Kul Elna, utilizzando la Chiave per individuare i Ka del Faraone e dei Sacerdoti.  
Riuscì a trovarli, non distanti dal luogo in cui si trovava.  
Camminava a fatica, la ferita alla testa che gli rendeva difficile essere reattivo.  
Fece appena in tempo a vedere le figure del Faraone - ancora vivo - e dei Sacerdoti, che i suoi occhi individuarono immediatamente Aknadin.  
\- Traditore! -  
Quella parola, pronunciata con una rabbia mai espressa dalla sua voce, risuonò per quel sotterraneo.  
Con le poche forze che gli restavano, Shada afferrò Aknadin, pronto anche ad ucciderlo.  
Aknadin aveva cercato di uccidere lui, aveva cercato di far morire il Faraone.  
Perché lui avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi misericordioso nei suoi confronti?  
Perché avrebbe dovuto prolungare l'attesa di Ammit?  
L'equilibrio era ormai...  
L'equilibrio?  
Ormai sembrava non esserci più alcun equilibrio.  
Morti, feriti, traditori.  
Forse, per poter tornare all'equilibrio, sarebbe stato necessario crollare definitivamente.  
O riportare la giustizia prima di poter crollare definitivamente.  
La morte di Aknadin sarebbe stata l'esecuzione della giustizia.  
Un traditore non meritava di continuare a vivere.  
Ciò a cui Shada assistette, poco dopo, furono una serie di eventi frettolosi, sconvolgenti.  
Aknadin era servitore di un mostro oscuro, Zork, lo stesso che sembrava muovere quel ladro.  
Aknadin era il fratello del defunto Aknamkanon.  
Aknadin era il padre di Seth.  
Aknadin voleva che suo figlio prendesse il posto di suo nipote sul trono d'Egitto.  
Era forse quello, l'equilibrio?  
Ad un fratello buono e giusto si accostava l'oscura figura di un bugiardo traditore?  
Era forse quello, l'equilibrio?  
Ad un giovane che voleva servire il proprio Faraone si accostava la figura di un anziano ambizioso al punto tale da aizzare il proprio figlio contro il proprio nipote?  
L'equilibrio creatosi era una versione perversa di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il vero equilibrio.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio furono sottratti a tutti loro.  
Da Aknadin.  
Il conto alla rovescia per il risveglio di quella creatura oscura, Zork, era cominciato.  
Cosa stesse esattamente succedendo, Shada non riusciva a capirlo.  
Un attimo prima era in quel sotterraneo, assieme agli altri Sacerdoti e al Faraone.  
Un attimo dopo era alla luce del sole, da qualche parte a Kul Elna, completamente solo.  
Non aveva più la Chiave con sé.  
Nessuno di loro aveva più il proprio Oggetto del Millennio.  
Per un attimo, Shada si sentì ancora più smarrito: erano anni che portava al collo quell'Oggetto, anni che vi faceva affidamento.  
Non averlo più gli dava la sensazione di aver perso una parte di sé.  
E c'era un'angoscia, un'angoscia la cui origine non sapeva spiegarsi, che lo stava divorando.  
Non era l'odio che nutriva nei confronti di Aknadin.  
Era qualcos'altro...  
Fu attaccato.  
Da quelle creature mostruose che credeva di aver definitivamente debellato con la distruzione della stele di  _quel_  Ka.  
Riprese a combattere.  
Se non avesse ascoltato le parole dell'anziano ex-detentore dell'Occhio del Millennio, probabilmente, in quel momento, sarebbe stato ancora a scontrarsi con quegli scheletri ammuffiti.  
Ma quelle parole le aveva ascoltate.  
E stava ancora combattendo.  
L'equilibrio e l'ordine si erano sfaldati sotto i suoi occhi.  
E lui non era potuto intervenire.  
Avanzando quasi alla cieca per le vie di Kul Elna, individuò il Ka di Iside nei pressi di una casa abbandonata.  
Quando vi entrò, trovò la Sacerdotessa accanto al corpo ormai quasi privo di vita di Karim.  
Un'angoscia lo stava divorando, un'angoscia la cui origine era apparsa di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Karim era stato ferito a morte.  
Non c'era speranza che sopravvivesse.  
Shada non era stato presente nel momento in cui Karim era stato ferito.  
Lo aveva lasciato solo.  
Erano cresciuti insieme, erano sempre stati insieme.  
Quell'unico istante in cui aveva preso la decisione di rimanere indietro era stato fatale per l'altro.  
Sperò, pregò si trattasse solo di un crudele scherzo della sua mente ormai annebbiata.  
Ma era la realtà.  
Con un sorriso amaro, Karim gli donò le sue ultime energie.  
Nessuno di loro due era mai stato bravo con le parole.  
L'energia di Karim gli ridiede maggiore lucidità.  
E percepì la rassegnazione dell'altro.  
Non moriva felice.  
Era stato tormentato dai suoi stessi dubbi.  
Forse avrebbero potuto fare di più, forse c'era un modo per evitare tutto questo.  
Se un modo fosse esistito, loro che si vantavano di essere gli amministratori della giustizia, i custodi dell'equilibrio, non erano stati in grado di trovarlo.  
Shada non era stato presente nel momento in cui Karim era stato ferito.  
Lo aveva lasciato solo.  
Shada fu presente nel momento in cui Karim morì.  
Gli era rimasto accanto.  
Ormai la mente di Shada era come svuotata.  
Non era stato in grado di fare  _una_  cosa giusta.  
Karim era morto.  
E il suo corpo non poteva avere una degna sepoltura.  
Quel mostro, Zork, era ormai risorto dalle tenebre.  
Ciò che c'era nella sua mente era solo l'idea di combattere.  
Combattere per l'Egitto, combattere per il Faraone, combattere per Karim.  
Le energie donategli dall'amico morente lo aiutarono a sconfiggere i mostri che si pararono sulla sua strada.  
C'erano solo lotte e battaglie, ormai, in quel cupo Egitto avvolto in un'oscura notte innaturale.  
Zork avanzava verso la capitale.  
Seth annunciò loro la morte di Aknadin.  
Shada ne fu leggermente rincuorato: la giustizia aveva ripreso il suo corso.  
Forse c'era speranza.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio erano stati dispersi nel deserto, nei pressi di Kul Elna.  
Era necessario ritrovarli per poter attingere a tutte le forze di cui i Sacerdoti e il Faraone erano a disposizione.  
Iside e Mana furono inviate a cercarli.  
Shimon dava ordini all'interno della città.  
Shada, Seth e Athem erano gli unici rimasti a coordinare le forze armate a protezione della capitale.  
Erano rimasti solo tre Sacerdoti.  
I Sacerdoti erano coloro che avevano il compito di proteggere l'Egitto e il Faraone.  
I Sacerdoti erano coloro che avrebbero dato la vita per proteggere il loro Faraone.  
Zork cercò di colpire il Faraone Athem con un fulmine.  
I Sacerdoti erano coloro che avrebbero dato la vita per proteggere il loro Faraone.  
Era giusto aver spinto via il Faraone.  
Era giusto essere stati colpiti da quel fulmine al suo posto.  
La giustizia aveva ripreso il suo corso.  
Era giusto essersi sacrificati per salvare il Faraone.  
Era giusto...?  
Se fosse stato giusto, se tutto ciò che aveva fatto durante la sua vita fosse stato giusto, perché gli dei si erano rifiutati di accoglierlo?  
Se fosse stato giusto, se tutto ciò che aveva fatto durante la sua vita fosse stato giusto, perché non aveva visto il proprio cuore sul piatto della bilancia divina?  
Era morto.  
Lo sapeva, si era sacrificato per salvare la vita del Faraone.  
Era morto.  
Ma si trovava ancora nel mondo dei vivi.  
Se Ammit avesse mangiato il suo cuore, sarebbe sprofondato nell'oscurità, non sarebbe certo tornato lì.  
Era morto.  
Non aveva più un corpo.  
Ma si trovava ancora nel mondo dei vivi.  
Un morto potrebbe mai essere nel mondo dei vivi?  
No.  
Un vivo potrebbe mai accedere al mondo dei morti?  
No.  
Lui non poteva accedere al mondo dei morti.  
Ma era morto.  
Lui era nel mondo dei vivi.  
Ma era morto.  
Perché gli dei non lo avevano accettato?  
Perché  _esisteva_  in quel limbo di non-vita e non-morte?  
Qual era l'obiettivo degli dei?  
Shada non riusciva a trovare nessuna risposta.  
L'unica cosa di cui era certo era di essere morto.  
E, nonostante questo, di trovarsi ancora nel mondo dei vivi.  
  
 **Grande conoscenza**  
  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse trascorso dalla sua morte.  
Molto, a quanto pareva.  
Seth era salito al trono come Faraone.  
Perché il Faraone Athem era morto.  
Si era sacrificato per il suo popolo.  
Come lui e prima di lui, erano morti anche Iside e Shimon.  
Seth e Mana erano gli unici sopravvissuti di quella battaglia.  
Shada li vide sigillare gli Oggetti del Millennio in un luogo dove non potessero mai essere raggiunti, incastonati sulla stele maledetta che li aveva fatti nascere.  
Shada lo sapeva.  
Sapeva che quella stele di vago aspetto antropomorfo era stata il luogo in cui erano stati creati gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Lo sapeva.  
Gli era bastato avvicinarvisi per udire grida di dolore e disperazione ormai lontane nel tempo.  
Vide Seth e Mana sigillare gli Oggetti del Millennio in un luogo dove non potessero mai essere raggiunti.  
Il Puzzle, tuttavia, fu sepolto nella tomba del Faraone.  
Il Faraone Athem.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome.  
Era stato lui stesso a chiedere a suo cugino di cancellare ogni iscrizione recante il suo nome.  
Shada lo sapeva.  
Ora che non possedeva più alcun Oggetto del Millennio, la mente di Seth, quella mente che era stato così curioso di scoprire, era a lui accessibile.  
Fu così che scoprì le ultime volontà del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Fu così che scoprì l'immenso dolore che il nuovo sovrano custodiva nel suo cuore.  
Shada rimase sinceramente sorpreso.  
Mai avrebbe immaginato che il cuore di Seth fosse lacerato fino a tal punto.  
Non osò indagare oltre.  
Ciò che aveva sentito gli bastò.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio, i sei rimasti sulla stele, avevano comunque la loro attrattiva: molti ladri cercavano, invano, di impossessarsene.  
La magia imposta da Mana a loro guardia era molto potente.  
Ma Shada sapeva che quella magia non sarebbe durata per sempre.  
Rimase ad osservare silenziosamente lo scorrere degli eventi, la rinascita di un Egitto distrutto da Zork, il governo del Faraone Seth.  
Gli anni trascorsero, divennero secoli.  
Seth e Mana avevano ormai raggiunto i loro cari nell'Aldilà.  
Shada era ancora lì, vicino all'unico legame che avesse con quella che era stata la sua vita.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio, i sei rimasti sulla stele, avevano la loro attrattiva: molti ladri cercarono di impossessarsene.  
Stavolta non fu la magia di Mana, ormai scomparsa, a fermarli.  
Fu Shada.  
Sarebbe stato lui a custodire gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Stando a contatto con loro, era venuto a conoscenza di ogni cosa, ogni evento, ogni loro segreto.  
Solo l'Anello sembrava, in qualche inquietante modo, inaccessibile.  
Shada si riprese la Chiave.  
L'aveva avuta per una buona parte della sua vita, l'avrebbe avuta nella morte.  
Prese la Bilancia.  
La Bilancia di Karim, l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta dell'amico con cui era cresciuto e con cui aveva condiviso i tragici avvenimenti dei loro ultimi anni di vita.  
Gli altri Oggetti rimasero sulla stele.  
Shada rimase a vegliare su di loro.  
Perché sapeva che il Faraone Senza Nome sarebbe tornato.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome, che aveva cancellato il proprio nome dalla sua memoria per sigillare Zork.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome, la cui anima non aveva mai raggiunto quelle dei propri cari.  
Come lui.  
 _Shada_...  
Era stato il suo nome da vivo.  
Non aveva più senso continuare ad usarlo.  
Nessuno lo avrebbe più chiamato, nessuno gli si sarebbe mai rivolto.  
 _Shada_  era morto da secoli, ormai.  
Quell'ombra che aleggiava in quel sotterraneo, attorno a quella pietra maledetta, era solo il suo fantasma.  
 _Shadi_.  
Non era il suo vero nome.  
Ma gli somigliava.  
Shadi, ormai, non era più Shada.  
Ma gli somigliava.  
  
 **Invito alla riflessione**  
  
Shadi si rese conto, qualche secolo più tardi, che non era sicuro mantenere tutti gli Oggetti in un unico luogo.  
Il Puzzle si trovava nella tomba del Faraone Senza Nome.  
A guardia di quella tomba vi era un clan che, per quel giovane, aveva sacrificato la propria libertà.  
Fu a loro, gli Ishtar, che donò due Oggetti: la Barra, del Faraone Seth, e la Collana, della bella Sacerdotessa Iside, che aveva vegliato sul morente Karim prima del suo arrivo.  
La Chiave e la Bilancia sarebbero rimasti a lui: erano l'unico legame che avesse con "Shada", l'unico legame affettivo che ancora avesse con qualcuno.  
L'Occhio del traditore Aknadin e l'Anello un tempo di Mahad, poi di quel ladro, rimasero sulla stele.  
E lì sarebbero rimasti: appartenuti a due esseri spregevoli, non aveva senso che avessero un nuovo padrone.  
Erano ormai trascorsi diversi secoli.  
La sua memoria era offuscata dal tempo.  
Ricordava vagamente lo sfarzo del palazzo.  
Ricordava solo piccoli accenni delle strade della città.  
Ricordava a stento qualche tratto dei visi che aveva conosciuto.  
Faticava a ricordare persino il volto di Karim.  
La sua mente era ormai completamente proiettata sugli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Da loro aveva appreso tutta la verità, una verità troppo grande per poter essere svelata pienamente.  
Il suo cuore sembrava non esistere più.  
Lui che, un tempo, scrutava nei cuori altrui, ne era ora sprovvisto.  
Il suo viso era impassibile, incapace di manifestare una qualsiasi emozione.  
La sua  _esistenza_  era dovuta solo alla protezione degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Qualsiasi altra cosa passava in secondo piano.  
Fu un giorno che la sua Chiave si attivò da sola, senza un suo ordine.  
Camminando per le vie di un Egitto completamente diverso dal suo, Shadi incontrò l'uomo che aveva, senza saperlo, attivato la sua Chiave.  
Pegasus J. Crawford.  
Un uomo disperato, un uomo morto nell'anima a seguito della morte fisica della persona amata.  
Il suo dolore era stato così grande da attirare la Chiave verso di lui.  
Forse Shadi si sarebbe in qualche modo potuto rivedere in quell'uomo.  
Ma non fu così.  
Shadi non pensava minimamente a se stesso.  
Ciò che Shadi vide in quell'uomo fu la possibilità di disperdere ulteriormente gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Quell'uomo aveva un disperato bisogno di illudersi.  
Shadi aveva bisogno di qualcuno che allontanasse gli Oggetti del Millennio il più possibile gli uni dagli altri.  
Gli donò l'Occhio.  
E con quell'Occhio un tempo appartenuto a colui che aveva cercato di ucciderlo, Pegasus ridiede vita ai Ka sigillati nella pietra.  
Pegasus era un uomo curioso.  
Shadi se ne interessò, nel vederlo creare un gioco di carte dalle anime degli antichi.  
Pegasus ridisegnò tutti i Ka che vide.  
Anche le tre carte delle divinità egizie, un tempo sotto il controllo del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Shadi continuava a sorvegliare Pegasus: sapeva che, prima o poi, si sarebbe spinto troppo oltre i limiti consentiti.  
Quel potere che aveva risvegliato doveva essere isolato, tenuto lontano dagli esseri umani.  
Andò da lui, rivelandogli il potere delle tre carte delle divinità, chiedendogli di non metterle in commercio e di affidarle alla famiglia Ishtar.  
La famiglia Ishtar...  
Quel clan era ancora vivo.  
Erano trascorsi diversi anni dal suo primo incontro con Pegasus e la creazione delle tre carte delle divinità egizie.  
Era stato in quegli anni che Shadi aveva incontrato gli eredi degli Ishtar.  
Erano soltanto un bambino e una bambina.  
Lei, tuttavia, aveva un volto in qualche modo familiare...  
Sapeva che le regole degli Ishtar imponevano loro una vita sotterranea, sacrificandosi per il bene della tomba del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Fu alla luce del sole che Shadi incontrò i due bambini.  
Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, se il loro padre li avesse scoperti.  
Ma, proprio quel giorno, percepì un cambiamento.  
Il Puzzle del Millennio non era più nella tomba del Faraone Senza Nome, era stato sottratto anni prima.  
La persona che lo aveva preso, tuttavia,  _poteva_.  
Di questo, Shadi ne era sicuro: il Puzzle del Millennio, pur essendo stato tolto dalla sua originaria collocazione, era in buone mani.  
Quel giorno, Shadi percepì un cambiamento.  
Di lì a qualche anno, il Faraone sarebbe tornato.  
E gli Ishtar avrebbero dovuto accoglierlo.  
Si era quindi recato da loro per informarli del ritorno del Faraone.  
Ma il giusto scorrere degli eventi si era incrinato.  
Il giovane Ishtar era fuggito, portando con sé la Barra.  
La giovane Ishtar era rimasta sola e aveva preso la Collana - era sempre più familiare...  
Fu a lei che Pegasus consegnò le tre carte delle divinità egizie, su ordine di Shadi.  
Anche le carte, come gli Oggetti del Millennio, furono disperse per evitare che venissero ritrovate facilmente.  
Il ritorno del Faraone era ormai prossimo.  
Shadi continuò a controllare Pegasus e la giovane Ishtar, specialmente il primo: la seconda era lucida e razionale, conscia dei poteri del proprio Oggetto e delle divinità egizie; il primo non sapeva nulla, viveva nel suo mondo, ricercava il fantasma della persona a lui più cara, del tutto ignaro e incurante di ciò che era stata la storia degli Oggetti del Millennio e dell'imminente ritorno del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Era più facile che facesse una mossa sbagliata.  
In tutto questo, l'Anello del Millennio era scomparso dalla stele.  
  
 **La _bilancia_  rappresenta la giustizia**  
 **La _spada_  rappresenta l'azione, la condanna**  
  
I profanatori di tombe del ventesimo secolo razziavano le sacre dimore dei Faraoni ed esponevano i propri bottini in delle teche di vetro, sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
Era considerato  _normale_.  
C'era un equilibrio, un equilibrio che gli esseri umani sembravano voler spezzare ad ogni costo.  
I motivi di quelle razzie erano vari,  _assurdi_.  
C'erano persone che trafugavano i sacri doni dei Faraoni per  _curiosità_.  
Shadi era il custode degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Ma era anche il custode della giustizia.  
L'assenza di Oggetti sulla stele gli permise di allontanarsi da quel sotterraneo che, per millenni, era stata la sua casa.  
Osservava, freddo e silenzioso, gli scavi che venivano effettuati nella Valle dei Re.  
Alcune volte, quelle persone rinvenivano antichi oggetti appartenuti al popolo, o antiche case sotterrate dalla sabbia e dal tempo.  
Era un bene che venissero riportate alla luce, alla vita.  
Ma il sonno sacro dei Faraoni non poteva essere interrotto.  
L'oscurità che cullava i sovrani non poteva essere squarciata da molesti raggi di luce.  
Ma mai come per quell'uomo la sua Chiave percepì una tale anima corrotta.  
Forse soltanto una volta, millenni prima, la sua Chiave era stata travolta da un animo crudele; certamente, quella del signor Kanekura non poteva essere equiparata a  _quella_...  
Il signor Kanekura e il professor Yoshimori, tali erano i loro nomi, si erano resi colpevoli della profanazione di una tomba e del furto dei sacri doni in essa contenuti.  
In particolar modo, Kanekura era mosso dalla sete di denaro.  
Un pretesto più che futile ed irritante per trafugare il divino corpo di un Faraone.  
C'era un equilibrio, un equilibrio che gli esseri umani sembravano voler spezzare ad ogni costo.  
Shadi era in possesso degli strumenti necessari per riassestare quell'equilibrio.  
Dovette recarsi in una terra lontana, il Giappone, una terra di cui, fino a poco tempo prima, non conosceva neppure l'esistenza.  
Era lì che si trovavano Kanekura e Yoshimori.  
In un "museo" - tali erano chiamati i luoghi in cui gli oggetti rubati venivano esposti.  
Oggetti antichi, rovinati dal tempo, in parte rotti; oggetti che, un tempo, lui doveva aver visto nuovi, oggetti che, un tempo, lui stesso doveva aver visto con i loro colori brillanti, magari appena costruiti.  
La mummia di un Faraone, esposta sotto lo sguardo di tutti.  
Sentiva, lontano, l'animo di quel sovrano che piangeva.  
Delle lacrime che non avrebbe potuto versare, dall'Aldilà.  
Gli occhi di Shadi si fecero tramite per quelli del sovrano: fu dai suoi occhi spenti che scesero le lacrime del sovrano.  
\- Perché state piangendo? -  
Una voce.  
Un bambino dai bizzarri capelli - capelli che gli sembrava di aver già visto, da qualche parte...  
\- Non sono io a piangere. - gli rispose.  
Era strano.  
Shadi incontrava raramente delle persone e ancora più raramente parlava.  
Rivolgersi a quel bambino fu più semplice di quanto pensasse.  
Tuttavia, non poteva intrattenersi con lui: aveva un compito da svolgere.  
Fu così che raggiunse Kanekura nel suo studio, dove sembrava intenzionato a vendere un oggetto che non gli apparteneva.  
Furto, inganno.  
La lista dei suoi peccati si allungava sempre di più.  
Quando Shadi si presentò, Kanekura farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
E quando Shadi gli pose d'innanzi agli occhi la Bilancia del Millennio, sembrò terrorizzato.  
Non era certo la prima volta che Shadi utilizzava la Bilancia di Karim.  
Quella "bilancia" che a lui era stata negata per chissà quale motivo, ora era di fronte a Kanekura.  
Se la Chiave poteva svelare il vero cuore di una persona, la Bilancia poteva decretarne la sorte.  
Un cuore svelato, più leggero di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore puro e sincero.  
La salvezza.  
Un cuore svelato, più pesante di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore spietato e bugiardo.  
Le fauci di Ammit.  
Un bugiardo, un uomo accecato dalla sete di denaro, dall'avarizia.  
Ecco cos'era Kanekura.  
Neppure di fronte alle sue domande era in grado di dire la verità, neppure di fronte alla morte era in grado di dire la verità.  
Per lui la vita valeva meno del denaro.  
Lo aveva ampiamente dimostrato con le sue azioni, con le sue risposte false.  
Un cuore svelato, più pesante di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore spietato e bugiardo.  
Le fauci di Ammit.  
L'oscurità eterna.  
Kanekura precipitò nell'oscurità eterna.  
Qualcosa, però, attirò l'attenzione di Shadi, l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato di trovare lì: il Puzzle del Millennio.  
Kanekura doveva averlo sottratto al suo legittimo, giusto, proprietario.  
Shadi prese il Puzzle: a quanto sembrava, gli dei avevano voluto attirarlo in quella terra lontana per fargli ritrovare il sacro Oggetto del Faraone.  
Possibile che fosse giunto così lontano...?  
\- Il mio Puzzle! -  
Il bambino di prima, il bambino dagli strani, familiari, capelli.  
Il  _suo_  Puzzle?  
Era stato quel bambino a rimontare il Puzzle?  
Era a lui che gli dei avevano destinato il sacro Oggetto del Faraone?  
Shadi faticava a crederci.  
Eppure sembrava essere proprio così...  
Non esitò.  
Se quel giovane era veramente il custode del Puzzle, avrebbe dovuto sincerarsi della sua purezza d'animo.  
Fu così che usò la Chiave su di lui, entrando nella sua mente, svelando il suo cuore.  
La mente di una persona somigliava ad una stanza.  
Ma nella mente di quel ragazzo c'erano  _due_  stanze.  
Una era piena di giocattoli, infantile, innocente.  
L'altra era chiusa da una pesante e spessa porta, avvolta nell'oscurità.  
Quando vi entrò, Shadi vide  _un'altra persona_.  
Non era quel ragazzo.  
Ma gli somigliava.  
E, al tempo stesso, gli era totalmente differente.  
Aveva già visto qualcuno simile alla persona che si era ritrovato d'innanzi.  
Forse millenni prima...  
Quel ragazzo conosceva gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Forse non era a conoscenza di tutto, ma era a conoscenza del potere che si celava al loro interno.  
La mente innocente di quel ragazzo dagli strani capelli era una stanza aperta, semplice.  
La mente più oscura di quel ragazzo dagli strani capelli era una stanza chiusa, impossibile da leggere.  
 _Lui_  non gli avrebbe svelato facilmente ciò che nascondeva.  
Non gli avrebbe detto tranquillamente ciò che Shadi voleva sapere.  
Lo sfidò.  
\- Se vincerai, ti dirò il segreto del Puzzle del Millennio. -  
Un gioco.  
\- La regola è semplice. Da qualche parte, in questa mente, c'è la mia vera stanza: saresti in grado di trovarla? -  
Nell'udire quelle parole, Shadi, per la prima volta dopo tanti millenni, rise, quasi ironicamente divertito.  
Shadi vedeva le anime degli altri.  
Poteva scrutare nei cuori delle persone, poteva vederne la felicità, la rabbia, il risentimento, le speranze.  
Poteva conoscere ogni angolo del cuore e della mente di una persona.  
Poteva conoscere tutto di una persona.  
Non gli sarebbe stato difficile scoprire la vera stanza di quell'ingenuo ragazzo.  
Quell'ingenuo ragazzo... perché stava ridendo?  
Un labirinto.  
Un immenso labirinto senza fine.  
Porte dal numero incalcolabile.  
Scale che si intrecciavano, confondendosi alla vista.  
Un labirinto.  
Un immenso labirinto senza fine.  
Senza un inizio, senza una fine, senza delle mura, un labirinto che si perdeva verso l'alto, continuando, forse, all'infinito.  
Per un istante, la sicurezza di Shadi vacillò: troppe porte, troppe.  
No, dovevano essere delle pure illusioni.  
Solo una di quelle porte era reale.  
E lui avrebbe scoperto quale.  
Un gigantesco masso.  
Un'ondata d'acqua.  
Un getto di fiamme.  
Solo una di quelle porte era reale.  
Solo una di quelle porte era la vera stanza dell'anima di quel ragazzo.  
Le altre, però, nascondevano delle trappole.  
Shadi lo scoprì a sue spese.  
Aveva sottovalutato il suo avversario.  
Non gli era mai successo di essere contrastato quando utilizzava la Chiave, men che meno in quel modo così deciso.  
Esitò.  
Aveva sottovalutato il suo avversario.  
Ma avrebbe scoperto la vera stanza.  
Ciò che era in gioco era il destino del Puzzle del Millennio, di uno degli Oggetti del Millennio di cui lui era custode.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Se la vista non gli permetteva di trovare la vera stanza, sarebbero stati i sensi e il potere della Chiave a guidarlo.  
Shadi poteva conoscere ogni angolo del cuore e della mente di una persona.  
Poteva conoscere tutto di una persona.  
Fu guidato d'innanzi ad una porta.  
Non appena la aprì, si ritrovò davanti quello strano ragazzo.  
\- Yoh! -  
Assolutamente tranquillo e incurante.  
Shadi aveva vinto.  
Aveva trovato la vera stanza di quel ragazzo, persa in quell'infinito labirinto illusorio.  
Ora quel ragazzo avrebbe dovuto abbassare le difese...  
Shadi precipitò.  
Una trappola che non aveva previsto.  
Era stato lui ad abbassare la guardia, non immaginando che quel ragazzo potesse tendergli un tranello a pochi passi dalla vittoria.  
Il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi era crollato.  
Shadi si teneva, a stento, a ciò che ne rimaneva.  
Se fosse precipitato in quell'abisso oscuro che si apriva sotto i suoi piedi, non sarebbe più stato in grado di riemergere dalla mente di quel ragazzo.  
Ma non riusciva a tirarsi su.  
Non aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia.  
Le sue mani dovevano sopportare, da sole, l'intero peso del suo "corpo".  
Se fosse precipitato in quell'abisso oscuro che si apriva sotto i suoi piedi, non sarebbe più stato in grado di riemergere dalla mente di quel ragazzo.  
Ma non riusciva a tirarsi su.  
Questa volta sarebbe stata la fine.  
Un'altra vita sospesa.  
Bloccato in eterno in un altro limbo.  
Un destino che lui stesso, stavolta, era andato a cercarsi.  
Non voleva accettarlo...  
Non un altro limbo.  
Una mano.  
Quel ragazzo che, per tutto quel tempo, si era divertito alle sue spalle, gli stava tendendo una mano.  
\- Questa mano non è una trappola. -  
L'abisso o l'inganno.  
Da una parte un altro limbo.  
Dall'altra la possibilità di evitarlo.  
Osò afferrare quella mano.  
Quel ragazzo lo aiutò a risalire sul pavimento.  
Era stato sincero.  
Leale.  
Avrebbe potuto - forse avrebbe  _dovuto_  - lasciarlo precipitare, sconfiggerlo definitivamente.  
Invece, lo aveva salvato.  
Ma non era stata la pietà a muovere il suo gesto.  
\- Credo di aver perso -  
Shadi lo ammise.  
Aveva peccato di arroganza, sentendosi vittorioso prima del dovuto, abbassando la guardia di fronte ad un nemico.  
Per questa sua superbia era stato punito con la più grande delle paure.  
Un'altra vita sospesa.  
Bloccato in eterno in un altro limbo.  
Shadi aveva perso.  
Shadi aveva perso quel gioco delle menti.  
Era entrato nella mente di quel ragazzo per metterlo alla prova.  
Ma era stato lui ad essere messo alla prova.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Shadi vide quel ragazzino, preoccupato.  
Non era quel ragazzo nel labirinto.  
Ma gli somigliava.  
E, al tempo stesso, gli era totalmente differente.  
\- Sono in debito con l'altro te. - gli confessò.  
Quel ragazzo, nonostante lo avesse messo in pericolo, lo aveva aiutato.  
Era stato sincero.  
Leale.  
\- "Altro me"? - gli chiese il ragazzino, confuso: - Di cosa state parlando? -  
La mente di una persona somigliava ad una stanza.  
Ma nella mente di quel ragazzo c'erano  _due_  stanze.  
C'erano due entità nel corpo di quel ragazzino.  
Ma quel ragazzino non lo sapeva.  
\- Qual è il tuo nome? -  
Non sapeva neppure lui perché glielo avesse chiesto.  
\- Yugi. -  
 _Gioco_. Piuttosto ironico...  
\- Io sono Shadi. -  
Non sapeva neppure lui perché glielo avesse detto.  
Fu strano pronunciare il proprio nome.  
Fu strano pronunciare quel nome.  
  
 **Errato giudizio su una situazione o su una persona**  
  
Aveva restituito il Puzzle a Yugi.  
Ma non avrebbe rinunciato.  
Avrebbe sconfitto l'altro Yugi, avrebbe scoperto ciò che cercava di celargli.  
Ma prima doveva concludere il giudizio che lo aveva portato in quella terra lontana.  
Il signor Kanekura e il professor Yoshimori si erano resi colpevoli della profanazione di una tomba e del furto dei sacri doni in essa contenuti.  
Ammit aveva già assaporato il cuore di Kanekura.  
Ora era il turno di Yoshimori.  
L'uomo, tuttavia, non appena lo vide apparire, sembrò capire.  
Si lanciò da una finestra.  
La giustizia divina era stata più rapida del previsto, con lui.  
Se fosse sopravvissuto, avrebbe significato che gli dei lo avevano perdonato per la sua colpa.  
Shadi, dunque, non si curò di verificare.  
A lui spettava il compito di giudicare le anime dei vivi.  
La loro sorte non lo riguardava.  
Yoshimori era amico del nonno di Yugi.  
Fu per questo che quell'anziano uomo, Yugi e altri suoi coetanei andarono a trovarlo all'ospedale, il luogo in cui era stato condotto - ancora in vita, sembrava.  
Aveva restituito il Puzzle a Yugi.  
Ma non avrebbe rinunciato.  
Avrebbe sconfitto l'altro Yugi, avrebbe scoperto ciò che cercava di celargli.  
Perché si stava nascondendo?  
Quali peccati erano racchiusi in quelle mura di quel labirinto?  
Perché tanta tenacia nel volersi difendere?  
Che, nonostante la decisione di salvarlo, fosse una persona malvagia?  
Una ragazza, amica di Yugi, si allontanò da lui e dagli altri per tornare a casa.  
Shadi poteva scrutare nei cuori delle persone, poteva vederne la felicità, la rabbia, il risentimento, le speranze.  
Poteva conoscere ogni angolo del cuore e della mente di una persona.  
Poteva conoscere tutto di una persona.  
Poteva manovrare una persona.  
Il cuore di quella ragazza non gli diede alcuna sensazione negativa.  
Aveva qualche piccola colpa di poco conto, ma non era malvagia.  
Era innocente.  
Shadi, se avesse avuto ancora quel cuore che aveva da vivo, si sarebbe rammaricato di aver violato la mente di un'innocente.  
Si scusò con lei, pur conscio che la ragazza non avrebbe potuto sentirlo.  
Ma il suo obiettivo metteva in disparte qualsiasi rammarico.  
Yugi non era a conoscenza dell'esistenza dell'altro Yugi.  
Non avrebbe potuto attirarlo allo scoperto in nessun altro modo se non mettendo in pericolo il piccolo Yugi.  
Sicuramente, l'altro Yugi sarebbe apparso per salvarlo.  
Shadi ne era certo.  
Così, attraverso il corpo della ragazza, causò svariati  _incidenti_ , nella speranza di far emergere l'altro Yugi.  
Invano.  
Ogni tentativo andò fallito.  
Persino quando lui stesso aggredì Yugi, a salvarlo furono i ragazzi che aveva visto con lui e non l'altro Yugi.  
Non avrebbe rinunciato.  
Avrebbe sconfitto l'altro Yugi, avrebbe scoperto ciò che cercava di celargli.  
Un gioco.  
All'altro Yugi sembravano piacere i giochi.  
Sarebbe stato lui a sfidarlo, stavolta.  
I Giochi delle Ombre.  
I giochi che vedevano coinvolta la magia degli Oggetti del Millennio.  
La ragazza avrebbe obbedito ad ogni suo ordine.  
Sospesa nel vuoto, su di una stretta tavola legata ad una rete all'ultimo piano.  
L'altro Yugi.  
Mettere in pericolo uno dei suoi conoscenti aveva funzionato.  
Un gioco.  
All'altro Yugi sembravano piacere i giochi.  
Sarebbe stato lui a sfidarlo, stavolta.  
Le corde che sostenevano la tavola erano fissate alla rete attraverso quattro statuette di terracotta.  
Il riflesso del cuore di Yugi.  
Ma non sarebbe stato giusto mettere in gioco solo il cuore del suo avversario.  
Shadi mise anche il proprio cuore.  
Una statuetta a cui era fissata la Chiave del Millennio.  
Se fosse stata la sua statuetta a rompersi, la Chiave sarebbe scivolata fino alla mano della ragazza, liberandola dal suo controllo mentale.  
L'altro Yugi accettò.  
Stavolta sarebbe stato lui ad essere messo alla prova.  
L'ansia, la paura, la preoccupazione.  
La vita di quella ragazza in pericolo.  
Le statuette di Yugi s'incrinavano, minacciavano di rompersi.  
Un rompicampo.  
L'altro Yugi fu imprigionato da un mostro, una pallida imitazione della vera Ammit.  
L'ansia, la paura, la preoccupazione.  
La vita di quella ragazza in pericolo.  
Una statuetta si ruppe, lasciando una delle quattro corde che sostenevano la tavola di legno.  
L'ansia, la paura, la preoccupazione.  
Un rompicapo.  
L'altro Yugi riuscì a risolverlo.  
Shadi, nonostante tutto, non poté non ammirarlo.  
La vita di quella ragazza in pericolo.  
Mettere in pericolo uno dei suoi conoscenti aveva funzionato.  
C'erano anche altre persone care a Yugi.  
Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi.  
Altre due statuette si ruppero.  
Altre due corde vennero meno.  
Un gioco che avrebbe portato uno dei due a precipitare in un baratro.  
Il Puzzle del Millennio venne usato come dado per decretare il numero di passi da compiere.  
Ma l'altro Yugi passava ogni suo turno.  
Era lui ad avvicinarsi sempre di più al baratro.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi era ancora al sicuro.  
Perché continuava a passare ogni turno?  
Perché non reagiva, lui che si era difeso con così tanta tenacia?  
\- Io mi fido dei miei amici. -  
Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi.  
Un gioco che avrebbe portato uno dei due a precipitare in un baratro.  
L'altro Yugi passava ogni suo turno.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi si fermò.  
E scomparve.  
Era stata solo un'illusione creata da Shadi.  
Ma l'altro Yugi, nonostante tutto, aveva avuto fiducia.  
Fiducia nei suoi...  _amici_?  
Una statuetta si ruppe.  
La statuetta di Shadi.  
Aveva perso.  
Un'altra volta.  
Ciò che aveva visto lo aveva colpito profondamente.  
Una fiducia cieca, assoluta, in un'altra persona.  
Una fiducia cieca, assoluta, in un'altra persona che gli stava facendo del male.  
Il comportamento dell'altro Yugi era assurdo.  
Come potersi fidare di qualcuno fino a tal punto?  
Come poter affidare la propria vita a qualcuno senza temere nulla?  
Dei volti lontani.  
Delle scene fugaci.  
Delle persone vestite con abiti chiari.  
Riunite attorno ad un giovane adorno di scintillanti gioielli.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Il precedente custode della Bilancia del Millennio.  
Una fiducia cieca, assoluta, in un'altra persona.  
L'altro Yugi difendeva la propria mente con forza e determinazione.  
L'altro Yugi non era malvagio.  
Shadi riprese la Chiave del Millennio e tornò in Egitto.  
Ma sapeva che, un giorno, lui e l'altro Yugi si sarebbero reincontrati.  
Shadi non sapeva cosa nascondesse l'animo dell'altro Yugi.  
Avrebbe voluto sapere, avrebbe voluto conoscere ciò che si nascondeva nel cuore dell'altro Yugi.  
Ma forse, se mai fosse riuscito a svelare il suo cuore, avrebbe trovato solo un grande dolore.  
Come tanti millenni prima.  
Come quando aveva svelato il cuore di un Faraone il cui animo lo aveva sempre incuriosito.  
Shadi si fermò.  
Un Faraone.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome non aveva raggiunto i propri cari nell'Aldilà.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome sarebbe presto tornato.  
Il Faraone, custode del Puzzle del Millennio.  
Il ragazzo dalla mente impenetrabile.  
Il custode del Puzzle del Millennio.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome.  
  
 **Realizzazione sicura, positiva, dopo un lungo periodo di tempo**  
  
Trascorse un anno, forse, prima che Shadi potesse rivedere il Faraone Senza Nome.  
Lo rivide il giorno in cui tutti e sette gli Oggetti del Millennio si ritrovarono su un grande oggetto volante.  
Il Puzzle del Millennio.  
Nelle mani del Faraone Senza Nome e del giovane Yugi.  
S'inchinò d'innanzi al suo sovrano, quel sovrano che aveva servito in vita, quel sovrano che aveva atteso per millenni.  
La memoria di Shadi, offuscata dal lungo e solo contatto con gli Oggetti del Millennio, era tornata vivida.  
Ora lo riconosceva.  
Riconosceva quello sguardo, riconosceva quella decisione.  
L'altro Yugi era il Faraone Senza Nome.  
Un nome che neppure Shadi ricordava, un nome rimosso dalla sua mente forse come obbedienza all'ordine del Faraone di cancellarlo da ogni dove.  
Anche da una mente.  
La Barra del Millennio.  
Nelle mani del giovane Ishtar, ormai folle, che si opponeva al Faraone Senza Nome.  
In quel luogo, inoltre, Shadi aveva rivisto Seth.  
Non appena aveva visto il volto di quell'alto ragazzo dal giaccone bianco, lo aveva riconosciuto.  
Seth si era reincarnato in quel giovane.  
La Collana del Millennio.  
Nelle mani della giovane Ishtar.  
Iside.  
Ecco perché il suo viso, la prima volta che l'aveva vista, poco più che una bambina, gli era parso così familiare...  
L'Anello del Millennio e l'Occhio del Millennio.  
Nelle mani di un ragazzo.  
Un ragazzo che aveva sottratto l'Occhio a Pegasus.  
Un ragazzo che aveva ucciso Pegasus.  
Shadi inorridì nel capire chi lui fosse.  
L'equilibrio somigliava ad un grande cerchio.  
Ogni cosa ritornava, in un certo qual modo, al suo punto di partenza.  
L'Anello e l'Occhio erano appartenuti a due esseri spregevoli.  
L'Anello e l'Occhio erano nelle mani di quel ladro.  
Era morto.  
Ma il suo spirito, come il suo e quello del Faraone Senza Nome, era rimasto nel mondo dei vivi.  
La Chiave e la Bilancia.  
Nelle mani di Shadi.  
Karim non si era reincarnato.  
Karim era nei campi Iaru.  
Per un istante, nel rendersi conto di questo, Shadi provò una strana sensazione.  
Angoscia.  
Dolore.  
L'equilibrio somigliava ad un grande cerchio.  
Ogni cosa ritornava, in un certo qual modo, al suo punto di partenza.  
Shada aveva dei sentimenti.  
Shadi li aveva perduti.  
Ora Shadi sembrava riavere quelle emozioni provate da Shada.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio erano uniti.  
Shadi aveva provveduto a disperderli.  
Ora gli Oggetti del Millennio si erano riuniti.  
Le carte delle tre divinità egizie in un unico luogo.  
La giovane Ishtar le aveva disperse.  
Ora le tre carte delle divinità egizie erano nelle mani del Faraone Senza Nome.  
A lui le tre divinità.  
A lui i sette Oggetti.  
A lui la sua memoria.  
La memoria che aveva cancellato per rinchiudere Zork usando il proprio nome come sigillo.  
Il Faraone Senza Nome si era sacrificato per il suo popolo.  
Aveva sacrificato la sua vita.  
E la sua anima.  
Per il suo popolo, aveva accettato un'esistenza in un limbo tra la vita e la morte.  
Per il suo popolo, aveva accettato di perdere ogni cosa.  
I ricordi, l'identità, i legami, la vita, un corpo.  
A lui le tre divinità.  
A lui i sette Oggetti.  
A lui la sua memoria.  
Avrebbe dovuto rivivere ogni cosa.  
Solo ritrovando il suo vero nome avrebbe riacquistato tutti i suoi ricordi.  
Avrebbe dovuto rivivere ogni cosa.  
Avrebbe dovuto rivivere ogni battaglia.  
Avrebbe dovuto rivivere la sua morte.  
Gli amici del Faraone Senza Nome.  
Yugi, la ragazza e il ragazzo dai capelli biondi del Gioco delle Ombre, un altro ragazzo.  
Una fiducia cieca, assoluta, in un'altra persona.  
Solo ritrovando il suo vero nome, il Faraone avrebbe riacquistato tutti i suoi ricordi.  
Sarebbero stati loro quattro a ritrovare quel nome perduto.  
L'equilibrio somigliava ad un grande cerchio.  
Ogni cosa ritornava, in un certo qual modo, al suo punto di partenza.  
Shada si era sacrificato per salvare il Faraone.  
Shadi aveva assistito, impassibile, allo scorrere degli eventi, senza intervenire.  
Ma stavolta il cerchio si sarebbe dovuto chiudere per sempre.  
Era giunto il momento di fare qualcosa.  
Era giunto il momento di fare qualcosa di utile per il Faraone.  
Stavolta lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Fu per questo motivo che condusse i quattro ragazzi nel labirinto del Puzzle del Millennio di cui lui stesso era stato vittima.  
Tante, troppe porte.  
Solo una conduceva alla vera stanza del Faraone.  
Solo una conduceva alla memoria del Faraone.  
Una fiducia cieca, assoluta, in un'altra persona.  
False porte.  
Porte che non conducevano da nessuna parte.  
Ma, alla fine, riuscirono a trovarla.  
Trovarono l'ingresso per il mondo della memoria.  
Shadi non andò con loro: il suo compito era ormai terminato.  
Aveva accompagnato quei quattro ragazzi nel labirinto delle illusioni, aveva portato al Faraone Senza Nome coloro che gli avrebbero riportato il suo nome.  
Il suo compito era ormai terminato.  
... no.  
Non aveva fatto niente.  
Per tutto quel tempo, non aveva fatto altro che assistere, impassibile, agli eventi che scorrevano d'innanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Forse, anche da vivo era stato solo un fantasma.  
Un fantasma che osserva e non agisce, che guarda ma non interviene.  
Shada era morto con quel rimpianto.  
Il rimpianto di non aver potuto fare di più per il Faraone, per il suo popolo.  
Lo stesso rimpianto con il quale era morto Karim.  
Shadi non aveva fatto niente.  
Il suo compito non era terminato.  
Se gli dei gli avevano impedito l'accesso al mondo dei morti era per far sì che vi giungesse senza rimpianti.  
Quando aveva accettato le ultime forze di Karim, aveva accettato di farsi carico anche del suo rimpianto.  
Stavolta il cerchio si sarebbe dovuto chiudere per sempre.  
Era giunto il momento di fare qualcosa.  
Era giunto il momento di fare qualcosa di utile per il Faraone.  
Stavolta lo avrebbe difeso.  
Hassan, lo spirito protettore della stirpe dei Faraoni, era stato ucciso.  
Shadi - Shada - prese il suo posto.  
Avrebbe protetto il Faraone.  
Avrebbe difeso il Faraone.  
I Sacerdoti erano coloro che avrebbero dato la vita per proteggere il loro Faraone.  
Shada era un Sacerdote.  
Zork cercò di colpire il Faraone.  
E Shada fece scudo al Faraone.  
Protesse la vita del Faraone con la propria esistenza.  
Forse non gli importava se questo fosse giusto o meno.  
Era stata una sua scelta.  
Stavolta aveva difeso il Faraone.  
Gli aveva donato il suo tempo.  
Forse era poco.  
Ma, in quel tempo, il Faraone ritrovò il suo nome grazie a Yugi e agli altri tre ragazzi.  
Stavolta aveva difeso il Faraone.  
La sua esistenza si spezzò esattamente come si era spezzata la sua vita.  
Ma stavolta non aveva più alcun rimpianto.  
La Chiave poteva svelare il vero cuore di una persona; la Bilancia poteva decretarne la sorte.  
Un cuore svelato, più pesante di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore spietato e bugiardo.  
Le fauci di Ammit.  
Un cuore svelato, più leggero di una piuma delle ali di Maat, un cuore puro e sincero.  
La salvezza.  
Una bilancia divina.  
Una bilancia simile a quella di Karim.  
Era ormai giunto il momento di pesare il suo cuore.

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.

× Promemoria: se mai Soe dirà "Ma non c'è niente da dire su Tizio, dovrò romanzare al massimo per far venire un capitolo di una lunghezza decente!" o simili, fermatela-


	10. 9. L'Eremita - Ryou Bakura

**Un amore puro, profondo e disinteressato, affinità spirituale**  
  
Ryou Bakura era il primogenito di una normalissima famiglia borghese.  
Sua madre era una semplice casalinga.  
Suo padre un archeologo.  
Capitava che Ryou rimanesse insieme a sua madre, senza vedere suo padre per mesi: il suo lavoro lo portava in terre lontane, da lui conosciute solo di nome o attraverso la televisione.  
Quando suo padre tornava a casa, però, aveva sempre con sé un dono per lui e per sua sorella.  
Sua sorella, Amane.  
Era la persona a cui teneva di più.  
La sua sorellina era sempre al suo fianco.  
Ryou e Amane.  
Erano l'uno l'opposto dell'altra.  
Ryou era calmo, gentile, sempre sorridente.  
Amane era vivace, allegra, dispettosa.  
A volte, la bambina cercava di coinvolgere il fratello in qualche sua idea folle, come nascondere le scarpe della mamma o scalare l'impervia credenza per raggiungere il contenitore dei biscotti.  
Ryou, nonostante si lasciasse convincere, si limitava a fare da palo: era Amane che compiva tutto il lavoro.  
Tuttavia, era Ryou a venire rimproverato, una volta scoperto il danno.  
E Amane, ogni volta, accorreva in suo aiuto, dispiaciuta, prendendosi la colpa e promettendo che non avrebbe più fatto nulla di male.  
Promesse che duravano circa un paio d'ore.  
Ryou e Amane.  
Erano l'uno l'opposto dell'altra.  
Eppure, forse proprio per questo, erano legati l'uno all'altra, quasi si completassero a vicenda.  
Un animo tranquillo, forse bisognoso di essere smosso.  
Un animo vivace, forse bisognoso di essere mitigato.  
Ryou e Amane.  
Amane.  
La sua sorellina.  
La persona a cui Ryou teneva di più.  
  
 **L'Eremita viene collegato all'inverno**  
  
Una particolarità dei due bambini era il loro aspetto.  
Albini.  
Entrambi.  
La gente rimaneva sempre un po' perplessa, quando li vedeva.  
I visi diafani di Ryou e Amane, su cui si aprivano degli occhi di un castano quasi rossiccio, erano incorniciati da dei morbidi capelli bianchi.  
La loro mamma si divertiva a farli vestire completamente di bianco, quasi volesse rendere quella loro  _stranezza_  una  _caratteristica_.  
Ryou e Amane, bianchi come la neve, sembravano due candidi spiriti invernali.  
Soprattutto Ryou.  
Dai modi gentili, sorridente, tranquillo.  
Silenzioso.  
Come una distesa di neve.  
Amane non poteva essere ricollegata al freddo dell'inverno.  
Era solo il suo aspetto a ricondurre alla neve.  
Il suo cuore era caldo, il suo animo infuocato.  
Se fuori era l'inverno, dentro era l'estate.  
Ryou voleva bene ad Amane.  
Era lei a portare l'estate nel suo cuore, a riscaldare quell'animo che, altrimenti, sarebbe stato solo una fredda landa invernale.  
Perché Ryou era l'inverno.  
Nell'aspetto.  
Nell'animo.  
Ma Ryou era anche un essere umano.  
E un essere umano non può sopravvivere in un perenne freddo invernale, in un eterno autunno.  
Aveva bisogno di calore.  
E la sua primavera, la sua estate, era Amane.  
Sorrideva quando la sentiva ridere.  
Un tintinnare di campanelli.  
La risata della piccola Amane sembrava un tintinnare di campanelli.  
Per questo riusciva a trovarla facilmente, quando giocavano a nascondino e lei scoppiava a ridere nel vederlo cercarla.  
Ogni parola di Amane, ogni sguardo complice, era come un tocco caldo sul suo cuore.  
Ryou e Amane, bianchi come la neve, sembravano due candidi spiriti invernali.  
Ma solo Ryou lo era.  
E aveva bisogno della sua estate.  
  
 **L'Eremita è l'arcano numero nove; esso annuncia sia una fine che un principio**  
 **Silenzio, attesa**  
  
A volte, mentre la loro mamma era impegnata nelle faccende domestiche, Ryou e Amane passavano il loro tempo davanti alla televisione.  
Guardando le telenovele che piacevano tanto alla loro mamma.  
Non ci capivano molto, in realtà, con tutti quei personaggi e quelle trame contorte.  
C'era una cosa, però, che avevano notato.  
Capitava che un personaggio, per un qualche motivo, dovesse trasferirsi in un altro luogo, un luogo lontano.  
Da quel momento, i personaggi a lui più vicini gli scrivevano delle lettere, come se stessero realmente parlando con lui.  
Dopo qualche tempo, ricevevano da quella persona altre lettere, con sopra scritte delle risposte.  
Anche se erano lontane, le persone potevano comunicare.  
Con un foglio di carta, con una penna.  
Quei fogli di carta, su cui loro erano soliti disegnare o che usavano per creare sgangherati origami o palle con cui giocare, erano anche capaci di custodire i sentimenti delle persone, per poi portarli ad una persona lontana.  
Rimasero stupiti da quella scoperta.  
Loro due, tuttavia, erano sempre insieme.  
Non avevano bisogno di fogli di carta e penne, per poter parlare.  
La mamma propose di scrivere al loro papà.  
Fu così che, con la sua scrittura infantile, Amane scrisse la lettera al loro padre.  
Ryou si limitava a starle vicino, a guardarla scrivere.  
Era Amane che faceva sempre tutto.  
Lei era molto più brava di lui, era giusto che fosse lei a scrivere la lettera.  
Lui si limitava a stare seduto al suo fianco, su una sedia posta accanto a quella dello scrittoio, quella su cui era seduta sua sorella.  
Quando spedirono la lettera, attesero la risposta per giorni.  
E, quando arrivò, per loro fu come aver scoperto un nuovo mondo.  
Potevano  _veramente_  parlare con le persone lontane attraverso quei fogli di carta.  
Non era una fantasia, era possibile.  
Così, quando Ryou iniziò le elementari - venendo, dunque, separato dalla sua sorellina, ancora all'asilo -, Amane non si perse d'animo e iniziò a spedirgli delle lettere.  
In realtà, si limitava a scriverle, sgattaiolare nella sua classe nel momento più propizio e infilarle sotto il suo banco.  
Le meraviglie di frequentare una scuola che comprendeva asilo ed elementari in un unico gruppo di edifici.  
Ryou, dopo un attimo di perplessità, rispondeva alle lettere di Amane.  
Ma non aveva il coraggio di lasciare la classe e andarle a mettere sotto il banco di sua sorella.  
Per questo, ancora una volta, era Amane ad intrufolarsi nella sua classe, per prendere la risposta.  
Che poi potessero vedersi a casa tutte le sere era solo un dettaglio trascurabile.  
Ad Amane, però, non dispiaceva affatto fare quelle escursioni nella classe di suo fratello.  
Diceva che andare nell'edificio delle elementari la faceva sentire più grande.  
Ovviamente, la loro mamma era all'oscuro delle "fughe" della bambina dalla sua aula.  
Se l'avesse scoperto, avrebbe di certo sgridato Ryou.  
\- Non puoi lasciare che tua sorella faccia come le pare! - avrebbe senz'altro detto: - Non può entrare e uscire dalla classe, sia sua che tua, come più piace a lei! In quella scuola ci sono delle regole che vanno rispettate! -.  
Oppure, casomai fosse stata più indulgente, avrebbe rimproverato il suo primogenito con un: - Ma perché deve essere sempre Amane a portarti le lettere? Perché non sei mai tu ad andare da lei? -.  
Perché aveva paura.  
Ryou aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe successo se lo avessero scoperto fuori dalla classe.  
Quelle regole di cui parlava sua madre e che sua sorella infrangeva con ingenua spensieratezza a lui facevano paura.  
Se fosse stato scoperto, di certo avrebbero convocato sua madre.  
Lui le avrebbe dato una preoccupazione in più.  
E sua madre doveva già pensare alla casa e ai suoi due figli, potendo vedere suo marito solo ogni tanto.  
Puliva la casa, cucinava per i suoi bambini.  
Ogni mattina e ogni pomeriggio li andava a prendere o li portava a scuola in auto.  
Ryou voleva comportarsi bene per non dare preoccupazioni a sua madre.  
Una volta, aveva anche provato a dirlo ad Amane.  
Ma lei si era quasi messa a piangere quando suo fratello aveva accennato all'idea di non scambiarsi più le lettere.  
Così, Ryou si era subito zittito.  
Non dare preoccupazioni alla mamma e non far piangere sua sorella.  
L'unico modo per farlo era continuare così.  
Amane era molto più brava di lui.  
Era Amane che faceva sempre tutto.  
Lei era molto più brava di lui, era giusto che fosse lei a portargli le lettere.  
Lui sarebbe senz'altro stato scoperto.  
Amane sarebbe sempre stata capace di sfuggire agli sguardi degli adulti.  
In ogni caso, Ryou era felice di ricevere le lettere di Amane.  
Dei fogli di carta con sopra scritte le parole che la sua sorellina voleva dirgli.  
Fosse anche un: - Ciao! -.  
Quei fogli di carta, su cui loro erano soliti disegnare o che usavano per creare sgangherati origami o palle con cui giocare, erano anche capaci di custodire i sentimenti delle persone, per poi portarli ad una persona lontana.  
Amane era lontana.  
Ma quei fogli di carta gli permettevano di esserle vicino.  
Lo scambio delle lettere era un rito che si compiva ogni giorno.  
Un giorno, tuttavia, Ryou si ammalò.  
Una semplice febbre.  
Amane sarebbe voluta rimanere a vegliare su suo fratello, ma doveva andare all'asilo.  
La mamma non avrebbe voluto lasciare solo suo figlio, ma lui le disse di non preoccuparsi, che avrebbe dormito e non si sarebbe accorto di niente.  
Così, la sua mamma portò Amane a scuola.  
Mentre le vedeva sparire oltre la porta di casa, Ryou si sentì come mai si era sentito nella sua vita.  
Era come se sentisse il cuore lacerarsi.  
Quella porta lo aveva separato da sua madre.  
Da Amane.  
Dove prima c'erano quella donna e quella bambina, ora c'era solo del legno.  
Quel giorno, Ryou non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna lettera pasticciata.  
Gli dispiacque.  
Era come se, lento ma inesorabile, stesse arrivando l'inverno.  
Un inverno che si lasciava l'estate alle spalle.  
Avvolto nelle coperte, in dormiveglia, Ryou attese il ritorno di sua madre e sua sorella.  
Un tintinnare di campanelli.  
Quando Ryou si svegliò, si ritrovò accanto Amane che rideva.  
Si era addormentato senza neanche accorgersene.  
E, tra le mani, aveva una lettera.  
Amane gli aveva scritto una lettera mentre era a scuola.  
E gliela aveva consegnata una volta a casa.  
Quel giorno, Ryou ricevette una lettera pasticciata.  
Fu felice.  
Quella scena si ripeté anche il giorno successivo.  
Nonostante rimanesse a casa da solo o con sua madre, nel pomeriggio, la casa veniva riempita da quel tintinnare di campanelli.  
E una lettera appariva tra le sue mani.  
Solo questo lo faceva stare meglio.  
Il calore che sentiva non era dovuto alla febbre.  
Era come se in quelle lettere ci fosse il cuore di Amane.  
Pioveva.  
Pioveva tanto.  
Quella mattina, pioveva.  
Quella mattina, la mamma raccomandò a Ryou di non alzarsi, di rimanere sotto le coperte per non prendere freddo.  
Poi, accompagnò Amane all'asilo.  
Un cuore che si lacerava.  
Ryou si svegliò, agitato, il cuore che gli faceva male.  
Era buio.  
Era solo pomeriggio, ma la pioggia e il cielo annuvolato lo avevano trasformato in una sera prematura.  
Guardò l'orario.  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Perché la mamma non aveva preparato il pranzo?  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Perché Amane non era ancora tornata dall'asilo?  
Era pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Ryou attese, nel buio della sua stanza, spaventato.  
Tremava.  
Di tanto in tanto, si azzardava a raggiungere la finestra e a guardare fuori, sperando di veder comparire, da dietro l'angolo, l'auto di sua madre.  
Giunse la sera.  
Una sera che la pioggia e il cielo annuvolato avevano trasformato in una notte buia.  
Un cuore che si lacerava.  
Ormai in lacrime, spaventato, Ryou, ancora in pigiama, aprì la porta di casa e attraversò il pianerottolo, suonando alla vicina.  
La sua mamma gli aveva detto che, in caso di bisogno, la vicina lo avrebbe aiutato.  
La vicina aprì.  
Quando vide il bambino che piangeva, cercò di consolarlo, invano.  
Quella sera, Ryou dormì dai vicini.  
Perché, quel pomeriggio, la sua mamma e Amane non erano tornate.  
Era mattino.  
Un mattino acerbo.  
Il sole non era ancora sorto.  
Ryou non era riuscito a dormire, quella notte.  
Per questo, quando udì il suono del campanello, si mise subito in ascolto.  
Suo padre.  
Era davvero la voce di suo padre.  
Quando lo riconobbe, scese dal letto e corse da lui, piangendo, urlando che Amane e la mamma non erano tornate.  
Suo padre, abbracciandolo, non rispose.  
Ryou non aveva idea di dove fosse in quel momento la vicina, né i suoi parenti.  
Continuò a piangere, chiamando Amane, chiamando sua madre.  
Un cuore che si lacerava.  
Dov'era sua madre?  
Un cuore che si lacerava.  
Dov'era la sua Amane?  
Suo padre, abbracciandolo, piangeva.  
\- Non torneranno. -.  
Silenzio.  
Ryou non ricordò mai cosa successe in quei momenti.  
Ricordava solo il silenzio.  
Ricordava la carcassa informe di metallo, ciò che restava dell'auto della mamma.  
Ricordava dei poliziotti.  
Ricordava dei dottori.  
Ricordava tanti fiori.  
Ricordava l'odore dell'incenso.  
Ricordava la foto della sua mamma.  
Ricordava la foto di Amane.  
Ryou non ricordò mai cosa successe in quei momenti.  
Ricordava solo il silenzio.  
  
 **La _clessidra_  simboleggia il passato**  
 **La _lanterna_  simboleggia la conoscenza, una luce interiore, il riconoscimento dei pericoli**  
  
Suo padre portò Ryou via dalla casa in cui aveva abitato con la mamma e Amane.  
Lo portò con sé.  
In terre lontane, conosciute da Ryou solo per nome o attraverso la televisione.  
Ryou vide i resti delle civiltà più antiche.  
Vide suo padre lavorare tra quelle rovine.  
Tuttavia, non gli era concesso avvicinarsi troppo: alcune grotte erano pericolanti, mentre in altri luoghi sarebbe stato solo d'intralcio.  
Vide cose che un bambino della sua età non aveva mai visto.  
Nella lontana Grecia, vide suo padre rinvenire un'antica clessidra.  
Una clessidra.  
Qualcosa che permetteva di scandire il tempo.  
Il tempo.  
Ryou sarebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo.  
Voleva che il tempo tornasse indietro, voleva che le stagioni si riavvolgessero.  
Non voleva più l'inverno.  
Rivoleva l'estate.  
Ryou era l'inverno.  
Nell'aspetto.  
Nell'animo.  
Ma Ryou era anche un essere umano.  
E un essere umano non può sopravvivere in un perenne freddo invernale, in un eterno autunno.  
Aveva bisogno di calore.  
E la sua primavera, la sua estate, era Amane.  
Ma la sua estate non c'era più.  
Era scomparsa per sempre.  
Il tempo si era fermato.  
Nella sua stagione più fredda.  
L'inverno non si sarebbe mai più trasformato in primavera.  
Non avrebbe mai più sentito il calore dell'estate.  
Aveva portato con sé tutte le lettere che, in quegli anni, Amane gli aveva scritto.  
Rileggendole ogni sera, Ryou si accorgeva dei progressi di sua sorella nella scrittura.  
Progressi che non si sarebbero mai più evoluti.  
Quella calligrafia sarebbe per sempre rimasta infantile, disordinata.  
Ricordava Amane che scriveva la lettera al loro padre.  
Ricordava Amane che cercava di coinvolgerlo in qualche strana avventura.  
Ricordava Amane che s'intrufolava nella sua classe.  
Ricordava Amane ridere mentre giocavano.  
Ricordava Amane guardarlo mentre si svegliava.  
Nessuna lettera sarebbe mai più stata scritta.  
Nessuna avventura folle sarebbe mai più stata compiuta.  
Nessuno si sarebbe mai più intrufolato nella sua classe.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai più riso mentre giocava con lui.  
Nessuno lo avrebbe più guardato mentre si svegliava.  
Amane era sempre stata molto più brava di lui.  
In tutto.  
Ryou si limitava a starle accanto.  
E, ora che lei non c'era più, non sarebbe più stato capace di fare nulla.  
Non poteva più stare accanto a nessuno.  
Niente poteva aiutarlo a vivere di nuovo.  
A volte, vedeva un bambino tenere la mano della sua mamma.  
A volte, vedeva due bambini giocare insieme.  
Gesti semplici, normali.  
Ma che lui non avrebbe mai più potuto fare.  
La mano della sua mamma.  
Lui non aveva più una mamma.  
La sua sorellina.  
Lui non aveva più una sorellina.  
Silenzio.  
C'era solo silenzio.  
Un eterno silenzio.  
Una distesa di neve.  
Una silenziosa distesa di neve.  
L'inverno.  
Un giorno, suo padre lo riportò in Giappone.  
Per visitare la tomba della mamma.  
E di Amane.  
Quando vide il nome di sua sorella inciso su quella lapide, Ryou scoppiò a piangere.  
Quel giorno c'era il sole.  
Faceva anche piuttosto caldo.  
Ma, nel suo cuore, Ryou sentiva solo il gelo.  
Sentì la mano di suo padre sulla spalla.  
Sentì le sue parole.  
\- Così, piangerà anche lei. -.  
Ryou si fermò.  
Amane non doveva piangere.  
Ma, se lei lo avesse visto piangere, avrebbe pianto.  
Trattenne le lacrime.  
Ma il suo viso era sempre triste.  
Amane era piccola.  
Una bambina.  
Una bambina che mai sarebbe diventata ragazza.  
Una bambina condannata a rimanere tale per sempre.  
Era crudele che la sua vita si fosse infranta così presto.  
Era ingiusto.  
Era ingiusto che l'estate si fosse congelata.  
Era ingiusto che l'inverno avesse avuto la meglio.  
Amane aveva solo l'aspetto di uno spirito invernale.  
Amane non poteva essere ricollegata al freddo dell'inverno.  
Era solo il suo aspetto a ricondurre alla neve.  
Il suo cuore era caldo, il suo animo infuocato.  
Se fuori era l'inverno, dentro era l'estate.  
L'inverno.  
L'estate.  
Il tempo.  
Il tempo si era fermato.  
In quel momento, Ryou si rese conto di essere stato  _lui_  a fermare il tempo.  
Forse il tempo sarebbe tornato a scorrere di nuovo.  
Primavera.  
Estate.  
Autunno.  
Inverno.  
Primavera.  
Estate.  
Il tempo non si sarebbe più fermato.  
Ryou avrebbe vissuto anche per Amane.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato come lei.  
Sapeva che lei era sempre stata più brava di lui in ogni cosa.  
Lei lo aveva sempre difeso, gli aveva sempre voluto bene.  
Ora era il momento di ricambiare pienamente quell'affetto.  
Avrebbe fatto scorrere di nuovo il tempo.  
Per Amane.  
Quell'infanzia distrutta si sarebbe trasformata in adolescenza, in età adulta, in vecchiaia.  
Avrebbe vissuto anche per Amane.  
Sua sorella era in un altro luogo, un luogo lontano.  
Un foglio di carta, una penna.  
Ryou avrebbe di nuovo parlato con lei.  
Anche se erano lontane, le persone potevano comunicare.  
Amane ci aveva sempre creduto.  
Ci aveva creduto con tutta se stessa.  
Un foglio di carta, una penna.  
Quei fogli di carta, su cui loro erano soliti disegnare o che usavano per creare sgangherati origami o palle con cui giocare, erano anche capaci di custodire i sentimenti delle persone, per poi portarli ad una persona lontana.  
Amane era in un altro luogo, un luogo lontano.  
Ma avrebbe potuto parlare con lei.  
Non ci sarebbero state risposte.  
Questo, Ryou lo sapeva.  
Ma voleva che Amane ricevesse le sue lettere.  
Voleva che Amane sentisse il suo cuore.  
Voleva che Amane sapesse tutto di quella vita.  
Voleva che Amane vivesse attraverso quelle lettere.  
Era per questo che, ogni sera, Ryou prendeva carta e penna e scriveva un resoconto di tutto ciò che era avvenuto durante la giornata.  
 _"Cara Amane..."_  
Ogni lettera era per lei.  
A volte - ma forse era solo la sua immaginazione - gli pareva di sentire un tocco caldo sul cuore.  
Come se Amane stesse veramente leggendo quella lettera.  
E le facesse piacere.  
Trascorsero gli anni, migliaia di lettere furono scritte.  
Ryou decise di abitare da solo.  
Smise di seguire suo padre in giro per il mondo.  
Desiderava rimanere in un unico luogo, frequentare una scuola fissa, senza essere costretto a cambiare ogni tot mesi.  
Scelse il Giappone.  
Suo padre rimase perplesso da questa scelta.  
Ryou non gli diede alcuna spiegazione.  
Si limitò a sorridere con quel suo sorriso eternamente serafico.  
Fu così che Ryou iniziò a vivere da solo, in un appartamento comunque pagato da suo padre.  
Iniziò a frequentare una scuola fissa.  
In ogni caso, suo padre lo chiamava almeno una volta al mese.  
Poteva sembrare poco.  
Ma Ryou sapeva perfettamente quanto il suo lavoro lo portasse a perdere il senso del tempo.  
In realtà, era già tanto se suo padre si accorgesse di aver trascorso un mese ad esplorare una giungla, invece del paio d'ore da lui stimate.  
E, di tanto in tanto, suo padre andava anche a trovarlo nella sua nuova casa.  
Quando tornava, aveva sempre con sé un dono per lui.  
Per lui.  
Un dono che Ryou condivideva con Amane.  
Lo scriveva nelle lettere, dicendole che quel regalo era anche suo.  
Un giorno, suo padre, di ritorno dall'Egitto, gli portò in dono un curioso oggetto.  
 _"Non ho mai visto un oggetto simile.  
Sembra uno di quegli scacciasogni indiani, però interamente d'oro, con al centro un triangolo con sopra un occhio.  
E con strani pendagli appuntiti al posto delle piume."_  
Un ciondolo piuttosto bizzarro, che Ryou, comunque, prese l'abitudine di indossare.  
Stranamente, il primo giorno in cui lo mise al collo, ebbe la febbre.  
Ma durò meno di un paio di giorni.  
 _"Papà mi ha detto che il venditore gliel'ha presentato come "Anello del Millennio"."_  
  
 **Prudenza, discrezione, riservatezza, pazienza, senso del dovere**  
  
Ryou desiderava rimanere in un unico luogo.  
Desiderava frequentare una scuola fissa, senza essere costretto a cambiare ogni tot mesi.  
Era per via dei suoi numerosi trasferimenti che non era mai stato capace di farsi un amico.  
Conoscenti ne aveva, certo, e anche tanti.  
Soprattutto di sesso femminile.  
Forse era il suo particolare aspetto candido ad attirare ragazze nel raggio di svariati metri.  
In ogni scuola da lui frequentata, le prime a dargli il benvenuto erano sempre le sue compagne di classe.  
Poi, le sue compagne di scuola, di altre classi.  
Tutte estremamente ansiose di mostrargli ogni singolo angolo dell'edificio scolastico, campi sportivi e strade limitrofe comprese.  
Ryou non amava molto queste situazioni.  
Non gli piaceva stare al centro dell'attenzione.  
Preferiva rimanere al suo banco, a studiare o a conversare tranquillamente.  
Gli piaceva la calma.  
Essere trascinato da una parte all'altra della scuola, attorniato da ragazze festanti, non rientrava esattamente nella sua idea di "calma".  
Tuttavia, non aveva il coraggio di opporsi a quelle ragazze, né aveva la forza di mandarle via.  
Così, si limitava a qualche sorriso forzato o imbarazzato, passando tutto il suo tempo a cercare disperatamente una via di fuga.  
Ma, ovunque lui andasse,  _loro_  riuscivano sempre a trovarlo.  
Ryou non capì mai come facessero.  
Tutto questo successe anche nella sua nuova scuola.  
Al cambio della prima ora, si ritrovò circondato da praticamente tutte le sue compagne di classe.  
E, a ricreazione, fu trascinato nel rituale giro turistico della scuola.  
Ryou non capiva perché le ragazze fossero così fissate con lui.  
Forse era il suo particolare aspetto candido ad attirare ragazze nel raggio di svariati metri.  
Forse, per avere un po' di desiderata tranquillità, avrebbe dovuto tingersi i capelli.  
Forse c'era dell'altro.  
Ryou non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
 _"Tu che sei una ragazza, mi sapresti dire perché tutte le tue quasi coetanee si comportano così?"_.  
Ryou non amava molto queste situazioni.  
Tuttavia, non aveva il coraggio di opporsi a quelle ragazze, né aveva la forza di mandarle via.  
Raccoglieva tutta la pazienza di cui fosse in possesso e si lasciava portare avanti e indietro per i corridoi della scuola.  
Se quelle ragazze erano felici con così poco, non aveva senso non accontentarle.  
Del resto, per quanto Ryou non amasse affatto simili situazioni, non gli costavano niente.  
A parte gli sguardi contrariati dei suoi compagni di classe.  
La sua popolarità tra le ragazze aveva generato opinioni contrastanti da parte dei ragazzi.  
C'era chi lo ammirava e cercava di avvicinarglisi, magari per avere un po' di visibilità.  
C'era chi lo odiava per la fauna femminile che attraeva senza fare nulla.  
C'era chi non si curava minimamente di lui.  
Furono queste ultime le persone a cui Ryou si avvicinò.  
Li aveva sentiti parlare di un qualcosa - probabilmente, un gioco - che non conosceva.  
Monster World.  
Incuriosito, si era avvicinato e aveva domandato cosa fosse.  
Aveva visto i loro sguardi stupiti.  
Probabilmente, non si aspettavano che il suo malgrado popolare Ryou Bakura rivolgesse loro la parola.  
Tanto meno su una cosa in apparenza così semplice.  
Dopo un primo momento di diffidenza, gli avevano spiegato che - aveva visto giusto - si trattava di un gioco.  
Un incrocio tra un gioco da tavolo e un gioco di ruolo.  
Era come una sorta di videogame da tavolo.  
Quella descrizione così povera bastò per interessare Ryou ancora di più.  
Fu così che, quel pomeriggio, si diresse verso il più vicino negozio di giochi, almeno per farsi un'idea più precisa di cosa fosse questo fantomatico Monster World.  
Fu lì che incontrò i suoi compagni di classe, sorpresi di vederlo in un posto del genere - più per  _nerd_  che per bei ragazzi dal grande successo e vasta popolarità.  
Parlarono.  
Parlarono della scuola, dei professori, dei giochi, del Monster World.  
Per la prima volta, Ryou si sentì "normale".  
Un semplice ragazzo come tutti gli altri, senza il pensiero di doversi trasferire e, probabilmente, non rivedere mai più quei suoi coetanei.  
Un semplice ragazzo come tutti gli altri, che poteva apertamente parlare della professione di suo padre.  
Con il passare dei giorni, ebbe modo di raccontare dei viaggi che aveva compiuto in terre lontane.  
Con il passare dei giorni, rivelò di abitare da solo.  
Quest'ultima informazione gli fece guadagnare ancora più stima e ammirazione, come se, con quella sua condizione, lui fosse in qualche modo già "adulto".  
Non che a Ryou piacesse, come idea.  
Non aveva neppure sedici anni.  
Non voleva diventare già "adulto".  
Ogni cosa a suo tempo.  
Non aveva fretta di crescere.  
Stava vivendo anche per Amane.  
Assaporava ogni attimo di vita.  
... ed era sicuro che Amane si sarebbe divertita nel vederlo così popolare tra le ragazze.  
Probabilmente, per lei sarebbe stato altrettanto con i ragazzi.  
Monster World.  
Ryou ebbe modo di giocarci, a casa di un suo compagno di classe.  
Era divertente.  
Più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
Dopo quella prima volta, ci giocò spesso, a casa dei suoi compagni di classe - poteva chiamarli, ormai,  _amici_?  
Finché non lo comprò lui stesso.  
Ryou viveva da solo, in un appartamento comunque pagato da suo padre.  
Che gli inviava anche degli assegni.  
Fu per questo che Ryou si prese il lusso di comprare non solo il set base del Monster World, ma anche le relative espansioni.  
Un'intera camera era stata adibita a sala gioco.  
Su un immenso tavolo era stato posato il campo da gioco.  
Quando i suoi amici videro una cosa del genere, non riuscirono a credere ai loro occhi.  
Da quel giorno, ogni partita di Monster World fu fatta a casa di Ryou.  
Lui era il Dark Master.  
Il nemico che gli intrepidi eroi dovevano sconfiggere.  
Gli eroi giunti in quel luogo per liberarlo dallo spietato Dark Master.  
Colui che muoveva le pedine.  
Colui che poneva trappole lungo il cammino degli eroi.  
Colui che cercava di far cadere gli eroi.  
I dadi.  
I dadi che decidevano le sorti del gioco, sia per gli eroi che per il Dark Master.  
Ryou si appassionò al gioco.  
Per la prima volta, Ryou si sentì "normale".  
Un semplice ragazzo come tanti, capace di divertirsi giocando.  
Un semplice ragazzo come tanti, capace persino di trovare qualche amico.  
Ryou amava la calma.  
Ma la vivace confusione che si creava durante le partite di Monster World non lo turbava minimamente.  
Anzi.  
Era felice.  
Quella confusione lo rendeva felice.  
Per la prima volta, Ryou si sentì "normale".  
A scuola, Ryou seguiva le lezioni e studiava.  
Suo padre gli pagava l'appartamento, gli consentiva di vivere in modo più che dignitoso, permettendogli anche di comprare più del necessario.  
Ryou voleva ripagarlo con dei bei voti, in modo da non farlo pentire della fiducia che gli aveva dato, consentendogli di vivere da solo.  
Non voleva deludere suo padre.  
Non voleva dargli alcun peso.  
Voleva ripagarlo nell'unico modo che poteva: adempiendo al meglio al suo dovere di studente.  
Lo confidò anche ad Amane.  
Non avrebbe deluso il loro padre.  
Voleva che, almeno da parte di suo figlio, ricevesse solo buone notizie.  
Per la prima volta, Ryou si sentì "normale".  
Dopo la scuola, Ryou si riuniva con i suoi amici per giocare.  
Giocavano delle ore, a volte per tutto il giorno, fino alla sera, quando i suoi ospiti erano costretti a tornare alle proprie case.  
Ryou era un ragazzo come tanti.  
Con dei passatempi, con degli amici.  
Ryou amava la calma.  
Ma la vivace confusione che si creava durante le partite di Monster World non lo turbava minimamente.  
Anzi.  
Era felice.  
Quella confusione lo rendeva felice.  
Quella confusione era in grado di riscaldare il suo cuore, quasi come solo Amane era in grado di fare.  
Era il gioco.  
Erano i suoi amici.  
Ryou avrebbe voluto fosse per sempre.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto giocare con i suoi amici per sempre.  
  
 **Perdita, regressione, stasi**  
  
Ryou si era appassionato al Monster World.  
Non passava pomeriggio senza che la sua casa si riempisse di compagni - e, a volte, anche compagne - di classe per una partita.  
Le Domeniche, poi, erano in gran parte dedicate a questo.  
I dadi.  
I dadi che decidevano le sorti del gioco, sia per gli eroi che per il Dark Master.  
Alcune volte, gli eroi riuscivano a sconfiggere il crudele Dark Master e a salvare tutti.  
Altre, era il Dark Master ad avere la meglio sugli eroi.  
Ogni volta, montavano il gioco in modo diverso, creando scenari e situazioni sempre nuove.  
Era come un altro mondo.  
Un altro mondo in cui era facile - e divertente - perdersi, magari in compagnia dei propri amici.  
Ryou poteva dirsi felice.  
Aveva tutto ciò che potesse desiderare.  
Andava bene a scuola.  
Aveva degli amici.  
Si divertiva.  
Ogni cosa era annotata sulle lettere che inviava ad Amane, sulle lettere che scriveva con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Era sicuro che anche Amane partecipasse alle partite di Monster World.  
Che tifasse per lui.  
Erano le volte in cui si sentiva più felice del solito.  
Erano le volte in cui il calore nel suo cuore era più intenso e confortante.  
Ryou poteva dirsi felice.  
\- E' caduto in coma, ieri sera, ma nessuno sa cosa sia successo esattamente... -  
Delle voci concitate.  
Un compagno di classe di Ryou era misteriosamente caduto in coma la sera precedente.  
Dopo essere tornato a casa dalla partita a Monster World.  
Eppure, non aveva avuto incidenti di alcun tipo.  
Quel pomeriggio, Ryou e gli altri andarono a trovare il loro amico in ospedale, privo di conoscenza.  
Tornarono altre volte, ma lui continuava a non risvegliarsi.  
Ryou era angosciato.  
Cadere in coma così, senza alcun motivo plausibile?  
Il loro amico si sarebbe più risvegliato?  
Dopo alcuni giorni, Ryou e gli altri ripresero a giocare a Monster World.  
Ripensare a quando anche il loro amico partecipava li faceva stare male.  
Ma era più un modo per esorcizzare quella loro angoscia soffocante.  
\- Anche lui? -  
Un'altra persona era caduta in coma.  
Nelle stesse circostanze della prima.  
Ne seguì una terza.  
E una quarta.  
E una quinta.  
Una volta, finirono in coma altre due persone insieme, lo stesso giorno.  
Un'altra volta, a cadere in coma furono tre persone.  
Dieci persone in coma.  
Giovani.  
Sane.  
Senza essere state vittime di un qualche incidente.  
Cominciarono a diffondersi strane voci, a scuola.  
Voci di una qualche maledizione.  
I più zelanti si dilettarono nell'investigazione.  
Cosa avevano in comune le dieci vittime?  
Ryou ebbe paura.  
Quelle dieci persone erano tutti i suoi amici.  
Quelle dieci persone erano suoi compagni di classe che, almeno una volta, avevano giocato a Monster World con lui.  
Ed era proprio dopo essere usciti dalla sua casa che cadevano in coma.  
Era proprio dopo aver giocato con lui che cadevano in coma.  
Ryou si chiuse in casa.  
Si avvolse nelle coperte.  
Faceva troppo freddo.  
Sentiva le ossa congelarsi.  
Tremava.  
Non aveva il coraggio di accendere la luce.  
Rivedeva gli sguardi dei suoi compagni di classe.  
Quelle dieci persone erano tutti i suoi amici.  
Quelle dieci persone erano suoi compagni di classe che, almeno una volta, avevano giocato a Monster World con lui.  
Ed era proprio dopo essere usciti dalla sua casa che cadevano in coma.  
Era proprio dopo aver giocato con lui che cadevano in coma.  
Cominciarono a diffondersi strane voci, a scuola.  
Voci di una qualche maledizione.  
Ryou ebbe paura.  
Non poteva essere una coincidenza.  
Quei comi erano inspiegabili.  
Uno dopo l'altro.  
Tutte persone che avevano giocato con lui.  
E lui... lui c'era ancora.  
Se la maledizione avesse colpito il gioco, lui, come Dark Master, avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a cadere in coma.  
Ma la maledizione pareva aver colpito lui.  
Era lui a far cadere in coma gli altri.  
Non sapeva come.  
Ma su di sé aveva una maledizione.  
Avvolto nelle coperte, al buio, scrisse una lettera.  
Dopo mille esitazioni, cercando di non spaventare la sua sorellina, Ryou si confidò con lei.  
Alcune parole risultavano incomprensibili.  
L'inchiostro era in gran parte sciolto.  
Quel foglio di carta era bagnato.  
Quel foglio di carta era costellato di lacrime.  
Lui era un pericolo per gli altri.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Perché stava succedendo tutto questo?  
Lui non voleva che succedesse.  
Perché stava succedendo tutto questo?  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?  
Strinse a sé l'Anello del Millennio, che non aveva mai smesso di portare, piangendo.  
Non poteva scrivere a suo padre, rivelargli cosa stava succedendo.  
Non poteva allarmarlo.  
Non voleva deludere suo padre.  
Non voleva dargli alcun peso.  
Voleva che, almeno da parte di suo figlio, ricevesse solo buone notizie.  
Tra l'altro, era appena diventato il proprietario di un museo in una piccola cittadina lontana.  
Domino.  
Per lui era stata una grande gioia: mettere in mostra i più antichi reperti del mondo, far incontrare il passato e il presente.  
Consentire a tutti di accedere alla conoscenza, di scoprire i segreti dei secoli più remoti.  
Una carriera lavorativa che migliorava di giorno in giorno.  
Un figlio che andava bene a scuola ed era felice.  
Un figlio che aveva paura di uscire di casa, un figlio maledetto attorno al qualche succedevano cose strane.  
Non poteva dirglielo.  
Non poteva dirlo a suo padre.  
Una risata.  
Ryou sgranò gli occhi nel buio.  
Sentiva il cuore stretto in una morsa.  
Sentiva il cuore riscaldarsi.  
Lo sentiva battere con forza, come se stesse cercando di liberarsi da quel calore.  
Ma non era il dolce calore di Amane.  
Era come una gabbia rovente.  
Sentiva il suo cuore far male come se fosse bruciato da fiamme infernali.  
Quella risata che aveva sentito non era un tintinnare di campanelli.  
Non era quel tintinnare di campanelli capace di scaldargli il cuore.  
Era una risata che lo aveva raggelato.  
Forse era stata solo un'illusione.  
Forse stava diventando pazzo.  
Forse.  
Forse.  
I suoi compagni di classe cominciarono ad evitarlo.  
Non osavano più neppure incrociare il suo sguardo.  
I professori erano venuti a conoscenza di quella serie di coincidenze, di ciò che accomunava coloro che erano finiti in coma.  
Neppure i professori osarono anche solo guardarlo.  
Quasi avevano paura di rivolgergli la parola.  
Ryou fu interrogato dalla polizia.  
La sua casa fu perquisita.  
Ma non trovarono niente.  
Sguardi sospettosi.  
Sguardi adirati.  
Paura.  
Odio.  
I cari delle persone finite in coma lo accusarono.  
Gli urlarono contro.  
Piangevano.  
Disperazione.  
Terrore.  
Ryou si chiuse in casa.  
Si avvolse nelle coperte.  
Nascose la testa sotto il cuscino.  
Le persone a lui più vicine erano finite in un sonno profondo, da cui, forse, non si sarebbero mai più risvegliate.  
Era colpa sua.  
Era lui a far cadere in coma gli altri.  
Le persone che erano rimaste lo odiavano.  
Tremava.  
Aveva paura.  
Era maledetto.  
Non poteva avvicinarsi agli altri.  
Non poteva fare amicizia.  
Lui era un pericolo per gli altri.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Andare lontano.  
Se lui fosse rimasto, altre persone sarebbero finite in coma.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Subito.  
Lontano.  
Doveva andarsene.  
  
 **Solitudine**  
 **Assenza di ricerca in aiuti esterni**  
 **Diffidenza, rifiuto di contatti con l'esterno**  
 **Difficoltà a manifestare i propri sentimenti, paura di un coinvolgimento affettivo**  
  
Doveva andarsene.  
Ma dove?  
Ovunque fosse andato, avrebbe comunque fatto del male a coloro che avessero avuto la sfortunata idea di avvicinarglisi.  
Nel buio della sua stanza, vedendo a fatica solo con la poca luce lunare che entrava dalla finestra, Ryou prese le lettere che aveva spedito ad Amane.  
Avvolto nelle coperte, immobile nel suo letto, rilesse ciò che aveva scritto alla sua sorellina in quegli ultimi mesi.  
Una lettera in particolare catturò la sua attenzione.  
 _Domino._  
Suo padre era diventato il proprietario del museo di quella piccola città.  
Una città lontana.  
Ryou doveva andarsene.  
In una città dove nessuno lo conoscesse.  
Lui era un pericolo per gli altri.  
Ma non riusciva più a sostenere gli sguardi di coloro che non erano ancora stati colpiti.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Una città lontana.  
Una città in cui nessuno lo conosceva.  
Non avrebbe stretto alcun legame.  
Sarebbe vissuto da solo.  
Come un eremita.  
Ma, almeno, nessuno lo avrebbe più guardato con odio, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Telefonò a suo padre.  
Gli chiese il permesso di trasferirsi.  
Suo padre rimase perplesso da questa scelta.  
Ryou non gli diede alcuna spiegazione.  
Si limitò a sorridere con quel suo sorriso eternamente serafico.  
Dal telefono, suo padre non poteva sapere che stesse sorridendo.  
Tuttavia, non gli fu difficile immaginarlo.  
E, dal telefono, suo padre non seppe mai che suo figlio stava piangendo.  
Domino.  
Ryou si era trasferito a Domino senza salutare nessuno.  
Aveva solo lasciato dei mazzi di fiori nelle stanze d'ospedale dove erano ricoverati coloro che, fino a qualche mese prima, erano stati suoi amici.  
Domino era una cittadina piccola, poco più di un paese ma meno di una metropoli.  
Visitò il museo di suo padre.  
Ryou sorrise nel vedere esposta la collezione di reperti di suo padre.  
Un sorriso amaro.  
Ryou non era più capace di sorridere serenamente.  
Ogni suo sorriso aveva sempre un velo di tristezza.  
Sapere di non potersi avvicinare a nessuno senza fargli del male.  
Sapere di non poter avere amici senza poi vederli cadere in un coma forse irreversibile.  
Aveva smesso di parlarne anche con Amane.  
Non voleva darle troppe preoccupazioni.  
Si sarebbe fatto carico da solo di quel peso.  
In fondo, sarebbe bastato soltanto non avere legami troppo profondi con qualcuno.  
Non avrebbe stretto alcun legame.  
Sarebbe vissuto da solo.  
Come un eremita.  
Il suo primo giorno di scuola.  
La sua nuova scuola.  
Alla fine, non era stato capace di frequentare una scuola in un unico luogo fisso.  
Ryou distolse questo pensiero dalla sua mente.  
Non doveva più pensare a ciò che era successo.  
L'angoscia che continuava ad accompagnarlo, preoccupato per la sorte di coloro che erano stati i suoi amici, era un promemoria sufficiente.  
Nella sua nuova scuola successe di nuovo.  
Le ragazze.  
Apparvero a frotte intorno al suo banco.  
Ryou non amava molto queste situazioni.  
Non gli piaceva stare al centro dell'attenzione.  
Men che meno in un momento del genere.  
Cercò di comportarsi come al solito.  
Ebbe modo di parlare anche con un ragazzo piuttosto basso, dalla strana capigliatura.  
Yugi Muto.  
Scoprì che aveva un negozio di giochi.  
Parlarono dei vari giochi, insieme ad altri ragazzi.  
Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda e Anzu Masaki.  
Parlarono dei vari giochi, fino al Monster World.  
Il Monster World...  
Ryou era stato tentato dal buttare quel gioco che conservava così tanti ricordi, ma, all'ultimo momento, non ne aveva avuto la forza.  
Quel gioco era legato a dei momenti felici.  
Momenti felici andati ormai perduti.  
\- E se domani facessimo una partita? -  
Le parole di Jonouchi lo fecero trasalire.  
Una partita...  
Era da lì che era iniziata la sua amicizia con gli altri.  
Non poteva.  
Non poteva avere legami troppo profondi con qualcuno.  
Lui era un pericolo per gli altri.  
Soprattutto per le persone a lui più care.  
Non poteva.  
Non doveva.  
Durante quel discorso, lo sguardo di Ryou cadde sullo strano pendaglio al collo di Yugi.  
Una piramide rovesciata all'apparenza pesante, composta di tanti piccoli pezzi incastrati insieme.  
Un puzzle.  
Come genere, somigliava moltissimo all'Anello del Millennio.  
Sembravano persino dello stesso materiale.  
Ryou non teneva mai l'Anello in vista.  
Era sempre nascosto sotto la divisa.  
Le regole della scuola vietavano i gioielli o simili.  
Si stupì, anzi, che Yugi lo portasse così spensieratamente.  
Sinceramente incuriosito, Ryou si azzardò a toccarlo.  
Yugi gli disse che era stato trovato nella tomba di un antico Faraone.  
Ma Ryou non lo sentì.  
Non appena le sue dita avevano toccato quella superficie dorata, aveva sentito una specie di scossa.  
Una stretta al cuore.  
Una gabbia rovente.  
Il suo cuore bruciato da fiamme infernali.  
Spaventato, Ryou si allontanò da quel puzzle.  
Non poteva.  
Non doveva.  
Era una sorta di segnale.  
Non doveva.  
Le ragazze.  
Non era decisamente il momento adatto.  
Ma Ryou fu, in ogni caso, trascinato per la scuola.  
Circondato da ragazze chiassose, ansiose di descrivergli minuziosamente ogni angolo dell'edificio.  
Ryou faticava a tenersi in piedi.  
Neanche si sforzò di esibire il suo sorriso forzato.  
Avrebbe voluto essere lasciato da solo.  
Forse, in quel momento, la maledizione stava agendo.  
Forse quelle ragazze erano in pericolo.  
Forse sarebbe dovuto fuggire.  
La rude voce di un professore.  
Lo rimproverò per i suoi capelli lunghi, glieli tirò.  
Ecco, se la maledizione avesse avuto effetto su di lui...  
Ryou scosse la testa.  
Stava impazzendo, se lo sentiva.  
Neanche si curò della predica sui suoi capelli troppo lunghi.  
Non si curò di...  
\- Mi hanno detto che hai avuto dei problemi, nella tua vecchia scuola... -  
Ryou fu ad un passo dallo svenire.  
No...  
Non poteva sapere quello che era successo.  
Si era allontanato dalla sua vecchia città proprio per non vedere più quegli sguardi.  
Non avrebbe sopportato di vederne ancora.  
Non avrebbe sopportato di essere di nuovo additato come creatura maledetta.  
Creatura maledetta qual era.  
Si allontanò dalle ragazze e si rifugiò nel bagno.  
Erano successe troppe cose, una dopo l'altra.  
Prima lo strano puzzle di Yugi.  
Poi quella strana sensazione.  
Infine il passato che minacciava di tornare.  
Non poteva.  
Non doveva.  
Nessun legame.  
Avrebbe vissuto da solo.  
Si sarebbe mostrato gentile e disponibile.  
Ma non avrebbe mai approfondito nessuna conoscenza.  
La maledizione non avrebbe colpito più nessun altro.  
Nessun altro.  
Nessun altro.  
Reincontrò Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu.  
Gli proposero di nuovo una partita a Monster World.  
Ryou li guardò.  
Sembravano persone buone.  
Quindi, era bene mettere subito le dovute distanze.  
Lo confessò.  
Raccontò loro ciò che era successo nella sua precedente città.  
Raccontò delle persone finite in coma.  
Raccontò di come fossero suoi amici.  
Raccontò di come gli altri avessero iniziato ad odiarlo.  
Non doveva avere alcun legame.  
Non poteva permettersi di fare del male ad altre persone.  
Avrebbe rinunciato al calore di quella vivace confusione.  
Sarebbe stato come una silenziosa landa invernale.  
Perché Ryou era l'inverno.  
Ma Ryou era anche un essere umano.  
Un essere umano non può sopravvivere in un perenno freddo invernale, in un eterno autunno.  
Aveva bisogno di calore.  
Ma Ryou avrebbe rinunciato al calore di quella vivace confusione.  
Non gli era concessa nessun'altra scelta.  
Ora che li aveva spaventati, quei quattro ragazzi, sicuramente, non gli si sarebbero più avvicinati.  
Sarebbero stati al sicuro.  
Sembravano persone buone.  
Era giusto così.  
Lo disse anche ad Amane.  
Le scriveva meno spesso, ma non aveva smesso di farlo.  
Le raccontò del museo del loro padre.  
Le raccontò del suo primo giorno di scuola nella nuova città, omettendole alcune parti.  
Non voleva farla preoccupare.  
E poi...  
E poi...  
Un suono.  
Ryou trasalì.  
Di nuovo.  
Quella risata raggelante.  
Era sicuro di averla sentita.  
Non era stata una sua impressione.  
Si alzò dalla scrivania su cui stava scrivendo la lettera ad Amane.  
\- Chi sei? -  
Lo urlò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo.  
Spaventato.  
Non stava parlando da solo.  
Era sicuro che ci fosse qualcun altro.  
Lo sentiva.  
Quella risata non era stata un'illusione.  
 _Lui_  parlò.  
Quella voce parlò.  
Parole, frasi.  
Ryou non si era sbagliato.  
Non era stata un'illusione.  
C'era veramente qualcun altro.  
Ma Ryou non riuscì a capire da dove  _lui_  gli stesse parlando.  
Quella voce proveniva da ogni parte.  
Si premette le mani contro le orecchie, terrorizzato.  
Continuò a sentire quella voce con estrema chiarezza.  
Quella voce non veniva da fuori.  
Poteva tapparsi le orecchie quanto voleva.  
Avrebbe continuato a sentirla.  
Tuttavia, non riuscì a capire appieno le sue parole.  
Lo chiamava  _Ospite_.  
Parlava di tremila anni.  
Parlava del pendaglio di Yugi, chiamandolo Puzzle del Millennio.  
Ryou si sentì mancare il respiro.  
Delle pugnalate.  
Al petto.  
Quando si aprì la camicia, praticamente strappandola, inorridì.  
Quasi urlò dalla paura.  
I cinque appuntiti pendagli dell'Anello si erano conficcati nel suo petto.  
La camicia era sporca di sangue.  
Il suo petto era sporco di sangue.  
Le sue mani erano sporche di sangue.  
Ad ogni respiro, sentiva nitidamente il metallo rovente dell'Anello sotto la pelle.  
Era orribile.  
Quella voce era la voce di un mostro.  
Perché?  
Perché gli stava facendo del male?  
Urlò di lasciarlo stare.  
Voleva tornare ad essere una persona normale.  
Tremava.  
Voleva scappare.  
Voleva che tutto quello finisse.  
Voleva che quel dolore finisse.  
\- Per ringraziarti dell'ospitalità, ho realizzato i tuoi sogni più segreti. E questo da molto tempo... -  
Ryou rimase immobile.  
In silenzio.  
Cosa stava dicendo...?  
\- Quando tu giocavi, pensavi ad una cosa, vero? Volevi poter giocare con i tuoi amici per l'eternità... giusto? Io ho realizzato questo sogno per te... -  
 _Era felice._  
Tutto quello che era successo.  
 _Quella confusione lo rendeva felice._  
Le persone finite in coma.  
 _Quella confusione era in grado di riscaldare il suo cuore, quasi come solo Amane era in grado di fare._  
Quelle persone che, un tempo, erano suoi amici.  
 _Era il gioco._  
La maledizione.  
 _Erano i suoi amici._  
Lui era un pericolo per gli altri.  
 _Ryou avrebbe voluto fosse per sempre._  
Ma lui non voleva fare del male agli altri.  
 _Avrebbe tanto voluto giocare con i suoi amici per sempre._  
Era lui a mandare in coma le persone.  
Quella voce.  
Lui aveva solo espresso un desiderio.  
E quella voce lo aveva distorto a suo piacimento.  
Ryou quasi impazzì.  
 _Tremava._  
Allora era vero.  
 _Si premeva le mani contro le orecchie._  
La causa di tutto era solo lui.  
 _Urlava._  
Quella voce era tranquilla.  
Parlò di guardiani di tombe.  
Parlò di profanatori di tombe.  
 _Rise._  
La sua risata era spaventosa.  
Ryou rabbrividì.  
La maledizione.  
L'Anello del Millennio era un oggetto maledetto.  
Quella voce era uno spirito.  
Uno spirito crudele.  
 _Sanguinava._  
\- Ora devi dormire un po'. -  
 _Piangeva._  
  
 **Buoni consigli**  
  
Ryou non andò a scuola.  
Forse non ci sarebbe tornato affatto.  
Rimase avvolto nelle coperte.  
Sul letto.  
Seduto nell'angolo più nascosto.  
Quel mattino, aveva trovato le sue scarpe sporche di fango.  
Quella notte, aveva piovuto.  
Nel pomeriggio precedente, le strade non erano ricoperte di fango.  
Quella notte, Ryou non era uscito di casa.  
Non era uscito di casa.  
Ryou era rimasto in casa.  
Era stato  _lui_  ad uscire di casa, quella notte.  
Ryou non ricordava niente.  
Ricordava solo quella voce.  
E di essersi risvegliato sul letto, con ancora indosso le scarpe.  
Sporche di fango.  
 _Lui_  aveva usato il suo corpo.  
 _Lui_  aveva camminato per le vie di Domino con il suo corpo.  
Agli occhi degli altri, era stato Ryou ad uscire di casa, quella notte.  
Cosa aveva fatto?  
Cosa aveva fatto con le sue sembianze?  
Cosa aveva fatto con il suo corpo?  
Aveva fatto del male a qualcuno?  
Era stato Ryou Bakura a fare del male a qualcuno.  
Ma non era Ryou.  
Era  _lui_.  
Era sempre stato  _lui_.  
Era stato  _lui_  a mandare in coma quelle persone un tempo sue amiche.  
Cosa dovevano aver visto?  
Erano state aggredite da Ryou Bakura.  
Era stato Ryou Bakura a fare del male a qualcuno.  
Ma non era Ryou.  
Ma era colpa sua.  
La colpa di tutto sarebbe ricaduta su di lui.  
Stavolta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Amane a correre in suo aiuto.  
Stavolta non ci sarebbe stata nessuna Amane a prendersi la colpa.  
Lui non aveva fatto niente.  
 _Lui_  aveva fatto del male.  
Lui era innocente.  
 _Lui_  era colpevole.  
Li sentiva ad ogni singhiozzo.  
I pendagli appuntiti dell'Anello.  
Erano ancora conficcati nel suo petto sanguinante.  
A volte caldi, a volte freddi, a volte roventi.  
Ryou non capiva.  
Non capiva perché stesse succedendo proprio a lui.  
Perché proprio lui doveva subìre una cosa simile?  
Perché, almeno, non gli era stata offerta una via di fuga?  
Fuggire.  
Era quello che aveva sempre fatto.  
Ryou si era sempre nascosto dietro agli altri.  
Le regole che gli impedivano di portare lui stesso le risposte ad Amane.  
Il fatto che Amane fosse più brava di lui in tutto.  
Fuggire.  
Ryou era sempre fuggito da tutto.  
Era fuggendo che aveva sempre risolto i suoi problemi.  
Era fuggendo che aveva vissuto.  
E, adesso che non aveva vie di fuga, si sentiva perduto.  
Non poteva fare niente.  
Anche solo andare in ospedale per farsi estrarre quei pendagli.  
Era sicuro che  _lui_  non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Non c'erano vie di fuga.  
Era in trappola.  
Forse per sempre.  
Cosa voleva quella voce?  
Se avesse portato a termine il suo progetto, lo avrebbe lasciato stare?  
Ma qual era l'obiettivo di quella voce?  
Perché lo stava usando?  
Perché lo stava manovrando?  
Cosa voleva?  
Cosa?  
Il suono di un campanello.  
Il campanello della porta.  
Ryou trasalì.  
Ma andò ad aprire.  
Non era andato a scuola, non poteva permettere che qualcuno indagasse troppo su di lui.  
Anche solo facendogli una domanda.  
Chiunque fosse, doveva andarsene.  
Vedere che lui stava bene e poi andarsene.  
Yugi.  
Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu.  
No.  
Il Puzzle del Millennio.  
Era ciò che  _lui_  voleva.  
 _Lui_  era pericoloso.  
Dovevano andarsene.  
Dovevano andarsene.  
Dovevano andarsene.  
Dovevano andar-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
00  
99  
 _Gioco della sanzione._  
Ryou sentì qualche frase spezzata.  
Come se fosse in dormiveglia.  
Silenzio.  
Il silenzio spezzato da frasi.  
Il silenzio spezzato da numeri.  
Stavano giocando a Monster World.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu.  
 _Lui._  
 _Lui_  voleva far loro del male.  
Come aveva già fatto.  
Quei quattro ragazzi sembravano persone buone.  
Aveva rivelato loro ciò che era successo.  
Aveva sperato di spaventarli.  
Di fare in modo che non lo cercassero più.  
Di fare in modo che non gli si avvicinassero più.  
Aveva sperato di metterli al sicuro.  
Eppure loro...  
Eppure loro erano venuti a casa sua.  
Erano venuti a trovarlo.  
Perché avevano fatto una cosa simile?  
Forse non gli avevano creduto?  
Sembravano persone buone.  
Non era giusto che  _lui_  facesse loro del male.  
Fuggire.  
Ryou era sempre fuggito da tutto.  
Era fuggendo che aveva sempre risolto i suoi problemi.  
Era fuggendo che aveva vissuto.  
E, adesso che non aveva vie di fuga, si sentiva perduto.  
Non poteva fare niente.  
Forse Amane lo stava guardando.  
Allora Amane stava piangendo.  
Ma Ryou non poteva fare niente.  
Era prigioniero.  
Prigioniero di colui che stava facendo del male a quei quattro ragazzi.  
Se solo gli fosse stata offerta una via di fuga...  
... no.  
Quella che aveva non era una via di fuga.  
Era qualcosa che aveva sempre avuto.  
Era lui.  
Era lui che poteva sconfiggere  _lui_.  
 _Lui_  poteva fare tutto ciò che stava facendo solo perché lui glielo permetteva.  
Ryou doveva riprendersi il suo corpo.  
Doveva riprendere conoscenza.  
Cercò di parlare.  
Cercò di muoversi.  
Sentì un braccio rispondere ai suoi comandi.  
Istintivamente, lo portò sul piccolo computer che sapeva avere d'innanzi.  
Digitò delle lettere.  
Digitò il suo nome.  
Sentì i pendagli appuntiti dell'Anello farsi roventi.  
Li percepiva.  
Facevano male.  
Ma se gli stavano facendo male, allora stava riprendendo possesso del suo corpo.  
Urlò di dolore - un urlo che solo  _lui_  udì - quando sentì qualcosa conficcarsi nella mano che si era ripreso.  
Lasciò il braccio.  
Si stava facendo male.  
 _Lui_  era pronto anche a fargli del male.  
Ryou non sarebbe fuggito.  
Fuggendo non avrebbe mai risolto nulla.  
Stavolta non c'era alcuna Amane.  
Ryou sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato come lei.  
Ma stava vivendo anche per lei.  
E non avrebbe mai permesso che  _lui_  rovinasse le loro vite.  
Non avrebbe permesso che  _lui_  facesse ancora del male a chi gli si avvicinava.  
Monster World.  
Un sacerdote bianco.  
Un mago.  
Uno stregone.  
Ryou era diventato una pedina.  
Era sul campo da gioco del Monster World.  
Non sapeva come ci fosse arrivato.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu erano lì.  
Erano diventati delle pedine.  
Delle piccole pedine in un immenso campo da gioco.  
Su un lato del campo, c'era Yugi.  
Ma non era lo Yugi che aveva conosciuto.  
I suoi occhi, i suoi lineamenti, la sua voce.  
Erano molto più adulti e decisi.  
Ryou si voltò.  
Sull'altro lato del campo, c'era  _lui_.  
Nel suo corpo.  
Ma non era lui.  
La sua voce, pur restando la sua, era diversa.  
I  _suoi_  occhi non avevano niente a che fare con i suoi.  
Il  _suo_  sorriso non somigliava affatto al suo.  
Vide la sua mano.  
Insanguinata.  
L'aveva conficcata sulla punta di una delle torri del castello del Dark Master.  
Per farlo tacere.  
Quella che stavano giocando era una partita a Monster World.  
Un altro mondo in cui era facile - e divertente - perdersi.  
Un altro mondo che era diventato teatro di un incubo.  
Un altro mondo in cui si stava disputando una crudele partita.  
Una partita in cui era in gioco la loro stessa vita.  
Una partita in cui era in gioco tutto.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu gli si avvicinarono.  
Con le loro mani di plastica, afferrarono la sua.  
Ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Avrebbero sconfitto il Dark Master.  
Sarebbero tornati alla normalità.  
La normalità.  
Ryou voleva tornare ad essere un ragazzo normale.  
Senza oggetti maledetti o spiriti sanguinari.  
La normalità.  
Sì.  
Ci sarebbero riusciti.  
 _Lui era il Dark Master._  
 _Lui_  era la causa di tutto.  
 _Il nemico che gli intrepidi eroi dovevano sconfiggere._  
Ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Avrebbero sconfitto il Dark Master.  
 _Gli eroi giunti in quel luogo per liberarlo dallo spietato Dark Master._  
Per lui.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu erano venuti a casa sua per lui.  
E ora stavano combattendo anche per lui.  
Per liberarlo dal Dark Master.  
Per liberarlo da  _lui_.  
 _Colui che muoveva le pedine._  
Colui che, da mesi, non aveva fatto altro che usarlo come sua pedina per poter raggiungere il suo scopo.  
Colui che, in quello stesso istante, stava usando il suo corpo come involucro.  
Colui che, in quello stesso istante, lo stava usando come pedina.  
 _Colui poneva trappole lungo il cammino degli eroi._  
Conosceva il gioco.  
Gli eroi avrebbero dovuto affrontare ostacoli di ogni tipo.  
Anche nel castello di Zork, la mostruosa creatura del Dark Master.  
Ma ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Avrebbero sconfitto il Dark Master.  
Ryou si sarebbe ripreso la sua vita, la sua normalità.  
 _Colui che cercava di far cadere gli eroi._  
L'altro Yugi aveva in mano le loro vite.  
 _Lui_  cercava di strappargliele.  
Le cinque pedine avevano riposto tutta la loro fiducia nell'altro Yugi.  
Ryou aveva paura.  
Ma fuggire non gli avrebbe ridato ciò che stava perdendo.  
Ryou aveva paura.  
Ma non sarebbe fuggito.  
Doveva credere nell'altro Yugi.  
Doveva credere nelle altre quattro pedine.  
Doveva credere nei dadi.  
I dadi.  
I dadi che decidevano le sorti del gioco, sia per gli eroi che per il Dark Master.  
I dadi sarebbero stati imparziali.  
 _Lui_  non aveva alcun vantaggio, non avrebbe potuto piegare i dadi alla sua volontà.  
... o forse sì.  
Ryou ne era sicuro.  
 _Lui_  avrebbe fatto qualcosa.  
Forse l'aveva già fatto.  
Il suo braccio.  
 _Lui_  lo teneva sul tavolo, inerte, la mano ancora sanguinante.  
Quel braccio era suo.  
 _Lui_  era concentrato sull'altro Yugi.  
Parlava con la sua voce.  
Somigliava alla  _sua_.  
Ma era spaventoso vederla uscire dalle proprie labbra.  
Era terribile vedere il proprio corpo in balìa di un simile mostro.  
Il suo braccio.  
Mosse appena le dita.  
Con un dito, aprì la piccola scatola contenente i dadi.  
Con le altre dita, ne prese altri due.  
Con il dorso della mano, fece cadere dal tavolo i due dadi che  _lui_  aveva usato fino a quel momento.  
Quei dadi erano normalissimi dadi.  
E anche  _lui_  se ne rese conto, quando li prese con la mano che ancora controllava, dopo averli lanciati.  
La sua espressione sconvolta gli fece capire che aveva ragione.  
I dadi che  _lui_  aveva usato erano manipolati.  
I dadi.  
Zork era stato annientato.  
L'altro Yugi aveva vinto.  
 _Gioco della sanzione._  
Un urlo.  
Il  _suo_  urlo.  
Ryou riaprì gli occhi.  
Era d'innanzi al tavolo su cui era stato posato il Monster World.  
Le cinque pedine giacevano sul campo, inerti.  
Di fronte a sé, quattro persone.  
Gli sorridevano.  
I pendagli appuntiti dell'Anello scivolarono fuori dal suo petto.  
Un dolce calore gli toccò il cuore.  
Ryou sorrise.  
Era finita.  
 _Lui_  non c'era più.  
Erano salvi.  
Tutti loro erano salvi.  
Lui.  
E i suoi amici.  
  
 **Difficoltà nel superare gli ostacoli**  
  
Ryou ricevette delle telefonate.  
Coloro che, un tempo, erano suoi amici, si erano risvegliati dal coma in cui  _lui_  li aveva fatti cadere.  
Tuttavia, Ryou sapeva che nessuno di loro aveva alcuna intenzione di rivederlo.  
 _Lui_  aveva usato il suo corpo.  
Le sue sembianze.  
Per loro, era stato lui a far loro del male.  
Nel rendersene conto, Ryou sentì una stretta al cuore.  
Ma, ormai, aveva già detto addio al suo passato.  
Non avrebbe più fermato il tempo, né avrebbe desiderato di poterlo riavvolgere.  
Avrebbe mandato avanti il tempo.  
Ciò che era passato sarebbe rimasto nella sua memoria, nel suo cuore.  
Ma sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto riviverlo.  
Forse, era meglio così.  
Per tutti.  
Ryou ricominciò una nuova vita.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu divennero suoi amici.  
Gli unici che sapevano ciò che era successo, gli unici che non lo avrebbero mai accusato.  
L'Anello del Millennio era tornato ad essere un oggetto innocuo.  
Nonostante ciò, ogni volta che si avvicinava a Yugi, uno dei pendagli puntava in direzione del suo Puzzle.  
Yugi.  
 _Lui_  voleva il suo Puzzle.  
Yugi.  
C'era un altro Yugi.  
Un altro Yugi che viveva nel Puzzle, come  _lui_  aveva vissuto nell'Anello.  
Tuttavia, l'altro Yugi sembrava decisamente meno violento dello spirito dell'Anello.  
Se non altro, non aveva mai cercato di fare del male al suo ospite.  
Fare del male...  
Ryou portava ancora le cicatrici.  
Una piccola ferita circolare su una mano.  
Cinque vistose ferite, poste in semicerchio, sul suo petto.  
Queste erano talmente profonde che, forse, sarebbero rimaste per sempre.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio.  
Così si chiamavano il Puzzle e l'Anello.  
Allora, Ryou aveva visto giusto: avevano la stessa provenienza.  
Gli dissero che ce n'erano altri cinque.  
Uno dei quali, l'Occhio, era in possesso di Pegasus J. Crawford, inventore del Duel Monsters, un gioco di carte molto in voga in quel periodo.  
Duel Monster, gioco in cui Yugi aveva sconfitto il campione in carica, Seto Kaiba.  
Duel Monster, gioco a cui Yugi era stato invitato a partecipare per un torneo indetto dallo stesso Pegasus.  
Un gioco a cui Yugi era stato  _costretto_  a partecipare.  
Pegasus aveva preso in ostaggio l'anima del nonno di Yugi.  
Yugi sarebbe dovuto andare da solo sull'isola di Pegasus.  
Si sarebbe dovuto trovare alla mercé del suo nemico.  
Jonouchi riuscì a seguirlo.  
Ryou, Honda e Anzu dovettero imbarcarsi di nascosto sulla nave per l'isola, il Regno dei Duellanti, come clandestini.  
Non avrebbero lasciato Yugi solo.  
Erano amici.  
E nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo.  
Men che meno di fronte ad un simile pericolo.  
Pegasus aveva un Oggetto del Millennio.  
Ryou sapeva quanto potesse essere spaventoso un possessore di uno di quegli Oggetti.  
Che anche Pegasus fosse, in qualche modo, manipolato?  
Pegasus aveva un Oggetto del Millennio.  
E uno dei pendagli del suo Anello, di tanto in tanto, sembrava risvegliarsi, per poi indicare il castello costruito in cima alla collina che dominava l'isola.  
La dimora di Pegasus.  
Era lì che Yugi e Jonouchi dovevano arrivare.  
Dieci stelle ciascuno.  
Almeno nove duelli da vincere, dato che ognuno di loro partiva già con una stella.  
Ryou, Honda e Anzu seguirono Yugi e Jonouchi durante i loro duelli, fecero il tifo.  
Incontrarono persone assurde.  
Assistettero a duelli di ogni genere.  
La mente di Ryou era ormai completamente concentrata su quei duelli, sull'obiettivo di Yugi e Jonouchi.  
Pegasus.  
E il suo Occhio.  
Yugi e l'altro Yugi lo avevano aiutato, quando lui si era ritrovato in balìa di quell'essere.  
Avrebbe voluto ricambiare, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di concreto per loro, per aiutarli a sua volta.  
Ma si era reso conto che, oltre a sostenerli, non poteva fare altro.  
Era frustrante.  
Ma, così come aveva creduto in loro quando era una pedina, tanto da affidare loro la sua stessa vita, doveva credere in loro anche in quei momenti.  
Ci sarebbero riusciti.  
Sarebbero giunti al castello di Pegasus.  
Sembrava andare tutto bene.  
Finché uno dei loro avversari, un uomo sconfitto da Jonouchi in una macabra grotta, li rinchiuse all'interno di quella stessa galleria.  
Come se scheletri, bare e giganteschi massi finti rotolanti non fossero abbastanza.  
La via d'uscita era sbarrata.  
Non sarebbero potuti uscire da lì.  
Erano intrappolati.  
Ma quella galleria doveva pur portare da qualche altra parte...  
L'Anello.  
I pendagli si illuminarono, alzandosi tutti insieme, indicando una via.  
Ryou prese l'Oggetto.  
Erano intrappolati.  
La via d'uscita era sbarrata.  
Seguire la direzione indicata dall'Anello non costava nulla.  
Forse era questo il potere di quell'Oggetto.  
Ritrovare ciò che si è perduto.  
La via d'uscita.  
Loro dovevano ritrovare la via per poter uscire.  
Forse era questo il potere di quell'Oggetto.  
Ritrovare ciò che si è perduto.  
L'Anello li condusse d'innanzi ad un labirinto.  
D'innanzi a due avversari gemelli che Yugi e Jonouchi avrebbero dovuto affrontare in coppia.  
Un indovinello.  
Il duello non avrebbe assicurato loro la via della salvezza.  
Quei due gemelli posero loro un indovinello.  
Era la sua soluzione ad assicurare loro la via della salvezza.  
Ma Yugi e Jonouchi erano concentrati sul duello.  
Oltre a sostenerli, forse lui, Honda e Anzu potevano fare altro.  
Potevano trovare la soluzione a quell'indovinello.  
In realtà, Ryou non era mai stato bravo negli indovinelli.  
Ma, stavolta, ne valeva della loro salvezza.  
Due porte.  
Solo una era quella giusta.  
I gemelli avevano parlato con frasi criptiche.  
C'era un inganno.  
Ma non riusciva a capire quale fosse.  
Due porte.  
Solo una era quella giusta.  
Solo una.  
Solo una era la via della salvezza.  
\- Ti dirò qual è la porta giusta. -  
Una voce.  
Ryou trasalì.  
Chi aveva parlato?  
Honda stava guardando altrove.  
Forse Anzu?  
\- Hai detto qualcosa? -  
Ma quella voce non era la voce di Anzu.  
Quella voce.  
\- Sono stato io. -  
Quella voce era la  _sua_.  
No.  
Era solo un'illusione.  
Non era vero.  
 _Lui_  non c'era più.  
 _Lui_  se n'era andato.  
 _Lui_  se n'era andato per sempre.  
Non poteva essere  _lui_.  
Non poteva...  
\- Ascoltami bene. Pensi di trattenerti qui ancora a lungo? Un nuovo Oggetto millennario si trova a portata di mano. Sono stato io a guidarti fin qui, sai? -  
Era  _lui_.  
Era tranquillo.  
Ryou tremava.  
 _Lui_  rideva.  
Non poteva essere vero.  
Doveva essere solo un'illusione.  
Doveva.  
Doveva.  
\- Dovrai riprendermi con te. Ti dirò qual è la porta giusta. Io sono un bandito, per me è facile indovinare. -  
Forse era questo il potere di quell'Oggetto.  
Ritrovare ciò che si è perduto.  
Anche ciò che non si sarebbe mai più voluto ritrovare.  
Ryou era caduto nella  _sua_  trappola.  
Da quanto tempo  _lui_  era lì?  
Da quanto tempo?  
Era  _lui_  ad indicargli il castello di Pegasus?  
 _Lui_  voleva il Puzzle.  
Forse voleva anche l'Occhio.  
Un bandito.  
Ricordava di come gli aveva parlato di profanatori di tombe.  
Ricordava di come fosse arrivato anche a fargli del male.  
Quell'essere, quello spirito, era un mostro.  
Doveva gettare l'Anello.  
Doveva liberarsene.  
Doveva distruggerlo.  
Prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Prima che  _lui_  usasse nuovamente il suo corpo per fare del male agli altri.  
Soprattutto alle persone a lui più vicine.  
\- Ho capito... a causa di quello che è successo in passato hai paura di me... -  
Paura.  
Ryou aveva paura di  _lui_.  
Sì, era vero.  
Aveva paura di quel mostro capace di manovrarlo come un burattino.  
Aveva paura di quel mostro capace di usarlo per fare del male.  
Aveva paura.  
O forse, la paura non era abbastanza.  
Lui era terrorizzato.  
\- Stai tranquillo, non sono più lo stesso. Ti offro il mio aiuto per salvare i tuoi amici. -  
Simili parole, pronunciate dalla  _sua_  voce, avrebbero  _senz'altro_  fatto cambiare idea a Ryou.  
Non c'erano dubbi.  
Ryou avrebbe sicuramente dimenticato le torture a cui era stato sottoposto.  
E dire che lui non era solito essere sarcastico...  
Come poteva anche solo pensare che lui gli credesse?  
Ogni singola sillaba era intrisa di falsità, ogni singola sillaba era intrisa di menzogna.  
\- Basta! No, non mi fido più di te! -  
E mai si sarebbe fidato.  
Era stato uno stupido a fidarsi dell'Anello.  
Era stato uno stupido a crederlo ormai libero.  
Doveva gettare l'Anello.  
Doveva liberarsene.  
Doveva distruggerlo.  
Prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Prima che  _lui_  usasse nuovamente il suo corpo per fare del male agli altri.  
Soprattutto alle persone a lui più vicine.  
\- Allora sarò più chiaro: se non mi porti con te adesso, i tuoi amici non usciranno mai di qui! Saranno condannati per l'eternità! -  
... era  _lui_.  
Yugi e l'altro Yugi lo avevano aiutato, quando lui si era ritrovato in balìa di quell'essere.  
Avrebbe voluto ricambiare, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di concreto per loro, per aiutarli a sua volta.  
Due porte.  
Solo una era quella giusta.  
Solo una era la via della salvezza.  
 _Lui_  sapeva quale.  
Ryou avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per Yugi, avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per aiutarlo.  
Se aiutarlo significava lasciare il suo corpo a quel crudele Dark Master...  
... che  _lui_  lo facesse diventare una sua pedina.  
  
 **Stanchezza, demotivazione, essere schiacciati dalle difficoltà**  
 **Paura della realtà e del confronto con essa**  
  
Yugi vinse il torneo del Regno dei Duellanti.  
Jonouchi ottenne i soldi per curare gli occhi malati della sua sorellina.  
Tutti coloro che erano stati presi in ostaggio da Pegasus erano stati liberati.  
Ryou ricordava i festeggiamenti.  
Ricordava la felicità degli altri.  
Ryou si era risvegliato fuori dal labirinto.  
 _Lui_  non aveva più parlato.  
Ma Ryou non si fidava affatto.  
Non si fidava.  
Non si sarebbe mai fidato.  
Un piccolo oggetto rotondo in una tasca.  
Il maglione schizzato di rosso.  
Una mano bagnata di liquido color rubino.  
Il cadavere di Pegasus.  
Privo di un occhio.  
Privo dell'Occhio.  
 _Lui_  non aveva più parlato.  
Aveva direttamente agito.  
Quando?  
Quando era successo?  
Mentre stava dormendo?  
Non ricordava.  
Ricordava di stare guardando un duello e poi... e poi...  
Si era risvegliato.  
Quelle sue mani avevano strappato un occhio, seppur d'oro.  
Quelle sue mani avevano strappato una vita.  
Dopo il Regno dei Duellanti, Ryou rimase chiuso in casa.  
Gettò il maglione.  
Gettò i pantaloni.  
Non li avrebbe mai più reindossati.  
L'Occhio era ancora nella tasca.  
Sapeva che  _lui_  non gli avrebbe mai permesso di disfarsene.  
 _Lui_  era lì.  
Ryou lo sapeva.  
E ora che  _lui_  era tornato cosciente, non gli avrebbe mai permesso di disfarsi dell'Anello.  
 _Lui_  era lì.  
Ryou lo sapeva.  
Ma  _lui_  non gli parlava mai.  
Né mostrava segni di alcun tipo.  
Ryou aveva paura.  
Sapeva che lo stava osservando.  
Sentiva il  _suo_  sguardo perennemente su di sé.  
Eppure,  _lui_  non parlava.  
A volte, Ryou si illudeva che se ne fosse andato.  
A volte, Ryou si illudeva di essere tornato un ragazzo normale.  
Dita che tamburellavano, annoiate, sul tavolo.  
Un gesto semplice.  
Ma non era Ryou a volerlo fare.  
Dita che tamburellavano, annoiate, sul tavolo.  
Era  _lui_  a farlo.  
 _Lui_  non gli parlava mai.  
Ma gli ricordava che c'era.  
Dita che tamburellavano, annoiate, sul tavolo.  
Un gesto semplice.  
La più terribile delle minacce.  
 _Lui_  gli stava dicendo che c'era.  
Che, no, non se n'era andato.  
Che mai l'avrebbe fatto.  
 _Lui_  gli stava dicendo che avrebbe potuto prendere possesso del suo corpo in ogni momento.  
Senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
Per farne ciò che voleva.  
A volte, Ryou si illudeva che se ne fosse andato.  
A volte, Ryou si illudeva di essere tornato un ragazzo normale.  
\- Piove. -  
Una semplice constatazione, fatta senza alcuna intonazione particolare.  
Ma non era stato Ryou a farla.  
Una semplice constatazione, fatta senza alcuna intonazione particolare.  
Era stato  _lui_  a farla.  
 _Lui_  non gli parlava mai.  
Ma gli ricordava che c'era.  
Una semplice constatazione, fatta senza alcuna intonazione particolare.  
 _Lui_  gli stava dicendo che era con lui in ogni momento.  
Senza che lui se ne rendesse conto.  
Ryou, in lacrime, gli chiedeva cosa volesse.  
Gli chiedeva chi fosse.  
Gli chiedeva.  
Ma  _lui_  non rispondeva.  
Ryou sapeva che lo aveva sentito.  
Ryou sapeva che  _lui_  non aveva alcuna intenzione di rispondere.  
Non per segretezza.  
Ma per passatempo.  
Perché Ryou, ogni giorno che passava, si sentiva sempre più folle.  
Parlava da solo.  
Aveva paura persino della sua stessa ombra.  
Aveva paura di avvicinarsi agli altri.  
Non sapeva cosa  _lui_  avrebbe potuto fare.  
Forse anche per noia.  
Aveva paura di guardarsi allo specchio.  
Temeva quasi che, nel suo riflesso, invece del suo viso spaventato, apparisse un volto mostruoso.  
Temeva di veder riflessi non i propri occhi, ma quegli occhi che aveva visto quel giorno, durante quella partita a Monster World.  
Con Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu cercava di comportarsi normalmente.  
Riuscì ad ingannarli.  
Riuscì a far credere loro di stare bene.  
Nascose loro la sua paura.  
Nascose loro i suoi brividi ogni volta che  _lo_  sentiva.  
A volte, mentre stava parlando con loro.  
A volte, quando era vicino al Puzzle.  
A volte, quando stava semplicemente camminando.  
Sentiva l'Anello, innocuamente posato sul suo petto, farsi più caldo o più freddo.  
Sentiva qualche monosillabo incomprensibile.  
Sentiva le sue dita sfiorargli i capelli - senza che lui lo volesse.  
Era solo un'illusione.  
La sua vita era solo un'illusione.  
 _Lui_  lo illudeva che quel corpo fosse suo.  
 _Lui_  lo illudeva di essere libero.  
Succedeva che Ryou si ritrovasse, da un momento altro, in luoghi sconosciuti, senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato.  
Senza sapere cosa  _lui_  avesse fatto.  
Camminava per il centro.  
Si ritrovava in periferia.  
Era a casa.  
E poi a scuola.  
Era al parco.  
E poi al porto.  
Ryou stava impazzendo.  
Ogni giorno che passava, si sentiva sempre più folle.  
Sarebbe voluto fuggire.  
Stavolta, sarebbe voluto fuggire davvero.  
Voleva gridare aiuto.  
Ma  _lui_  glielo impediva.  
Non lo sgridava.  
Non alzava la voce.  
Semplicemente, faceva in modo che non potesse più muoversi.  
Per tanto tempo.  
Per ore intere.  
Gli toglieva la voce.  
Gli impediva di aprire gli occhi.  
Ryou voleva gridare aiuto.  
Ma  _lui_  glielo impediva.  
Imprigionandolo nel suo stesso corpo.  
Il suo carnefice era dentro di lui.  
La sua prigione era il suo corpo.  
E non sarebbe potuto fuggire in nessun modo.  
Era prigioniero.  
Forse per sempre.  
Era stata un'illusione.  
Le  _sue_  parole, quel giorno, nel Regno dei Duellanti.  
 _Lui_  aveva solo voluto giocare con lui.  
Ryou sapeva perfettamente che  _lui_  si sarebbe potuto riprendere il suo corpo in ogni momento.  
Ma non l'aveva fatto.  
Voleva che lui se ne accorgesse.  
Voleva che fosse lui ad acconsentire.  
Voleva schiacciarlo con il senso di colpa.  
Illusione.  
Possessione.  
Sangue.  
Anello.  
Ferite.  
Ogni cosa proveniva dall'Anello.  
Dal dono che suo padre gli aveva fatto.  
Dal dono che condivideva con Amane.  
Amane.  
La sua sorellina.  
Non le aveva più scritto, da quando era tornato dal Regno dei Duellanti.  
Ryou aveva paura.  
Paura di avvicinarsi alla scrivania.  
Perché era lì, proprio mentre scriveva ad Amane, che  _lui_  si era fatto sentire la prima volta.  
 _Lui_  aveva distrutto tutto.  
Aveva distrutto il significato dell'Anello, dono di suo padre, sempre lontano per lavoro.  
Aveva distrutto il significato della scrivania, unica cosa che lo legava alla sua sorellina, lontana per sempre.  
Aveva distrutto delle vite - forse Pegasus non era neppure il primo e, probabilmente, non sarebbe stato neppure l'ultimo.  
Aveva distrutto le loro vite.  
Aveva distrutto la sua vita.  
Ryou urlava.  
Piangeva.  
Gli chiedeva perché.  
Perché gli stesse facendo tutto quello.  
Perché lo stesse manovrando.  
Perché non si cercasse un altro corpo da possedere.  
 _Lui_  non rispondeva mai.  
Ma Ryou sapeva che lo stava sentendo.  
 _Lui_  era l'unico che lo sentiva.  
Gli altri credevano alla sua maschera.  
Credevano a ciò che mostrava esteriormente.  
Nessuno poteva sentirlo.  
Ryou era solo.  
Solo come un eremita.  
Niente più tocchi caldi sul suo cuore.  
Solo fiamme infernali che bruciavano il suo cuore.  
Ferite.  
Ryou riaprì gli occhi.  
Aveva la vista annebbiata.  
Sentiva solo un fortissimo dolore al braccio.  
Vedeva dell'acqua rossa scivolargli lungo la pelle.  
Un ragazzo dalla pelle scura stava cercando di portarlo da qualche parte.  
La voce di Jonouchi.  
La voce di Anzu.  
Automobili.  
L'odore degli ospedali.  
Voci concitate.  
Incubi.  
Freddo.  
Vento.  
Un gigantesco drago rosso.  
Delle fauci spalancate.  
L'altro Yugi.  
La ferita al braccio.  
Le ginocchia gli cedettero.  
Non aveva più forza.  
Era stanco.  
Stanco di ogni cosa.  
 _Lui_  aveva distrutto tutto.  
Aveva distrutto la sua vita.  
Lacrime.  
Alla fine, non era stato capace neppure di vivere per Amane.  
C'era riuscito solo per un breve periodo.  
Poi era arrivato  _lui_.  
 _Lui_  aveva distrutto tutto.  
Aveva distrutto la sua vita.  
Che se la prendesse per sempre, allora.  
  
 **Felicità lontana ma raggiungibile**  
 **Desiderio e volontà di superare gli ostacoli**  
  
Ryou riaprì gli occhi.  
Negli ultimi mesi - negli ultimi  _anni_  - aveva potuto compiere praticamente solo quel gesto.  
Un brontolio.  
Il suo stomaco.  
Aveva fame.  
Fame.  
Era una sensazione così  _umana_.  
Era una sensazione così  _normale_...  
Si alzò, barcollante.  
Guardò verso il suo petto.  
Le cinque cicatrici, ciò che era rimasto delle ferite inferte mesi e mesi prima.  
L'Anello non c'era.  
 _L'Anello era scomparso._  
Il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto.  
Un sussulto di gioia.  
L'Anello non c'era.  
 _Lui_  non c'era.  
Senza l'Anello,  _lui_  non poteva esserci.  
Era finita.  
Era finalmente finita.  
Quel mostro se n'era andato.  
Se n'era andato per sempre.  
Ryou si era reimpossessato della sua vita.  
La sua vita, solo sua.  
E di Amane.  
Ryou non aveva capito niente di ciò che era successo.  
Non aveva idea del perché fosse su un'isola meccanica all'apparenza abbandonata.  
Non aveva idea del perché fosse su un dirigibile.  
Non aveva idea del perché ci fossero così tante persone.  
Ma non gli importava.  
Non gli importava affatto.  
Era libero.  
Libero dal suo carnefice.  
La sua prigione era tornata ad essere il suo corpo.  
Ciò che gli apparteneva era finalmente tornato a lui.  
I sorrisi che rivolse a Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu erano sinceri.  
Stavolta non c'erano maschere.  
Stavolta non stava nascondendo niente.  
I suoi ricordi, la sua vita, il suo corpo, la sua volontà.  
Era di nuovo tutto suo.  
Sarebbe tornato normale.  
Sarebbe tornato ad essere un ragazzo normale, come tutti gli altri.  
Senza oggetti maledetti o spiriti sanguinari.  
La normalità.  
La vita.  
La vita che viveva anche per Amane.  
 _Lui_  aveva bloccato il tempo.  
Lo aveva cristallizzato in un unico attimo.  
L'attimo del terrore.  
Per due anni, Ryou era rimasto imprigionato in quell'attimo immobile, in quell'attimo di orrore.  
E lui avrebbe fatto scorrere di nuovo il tempo.  
Il tempo non si sarebbe più fermato.  
Era libero.  
La libertà.  
La normalità.  
Finalmente poteva stare con i suoi amici senza temere di far loro del male.  
Finalmente poteva uscire di casa senza aver paura di ritrovarsi da tutt'altra parte.  
Finalmente poteva guardare in faccia le persone senza essere terrorizzato dall'idea che potessero essere  _sue_  vittime, magari solo per un  _suo_  capriccio.  
Era libero.  
La libertà.  
La normalità.  
Era libero.  
Era finita.  
Era finalmente finita.  
Era libero.  
\- Ti sono mancato, mio ospite? -  
 _Lui_  lo aveva cristallizzato in un unico attimo.  
Per poi infrangere quel mondo di vetro che lo circondava.  
Ryou si ferì.  
Si ferì con quei pezzi di vetro che volarono da quel mondo infranto.  
Un'illusione.  
Era stata solo la  _sua_  ennesima, crudele illusione.  
Senza Anello,  _lui_  non poteva esserci.  
Non poteva.  
Non poteva.  
Ryou fuggì.  
Fuggì dalla sua casa, fuggì più lontano che poté.  
Voleva fuggire da  _lui_.  
Tuttavia, sapeva che, nella sua fuga, stava portando con sé anche il suo carnefice.  
Anche la sua prigione.  
Una chiesa.  
Ryou vi entrò.  
Dicevano che nessuno spirito malvagio potesse entrare in una chiesa.  
Ma allora perché la  _sua_  voce continuava a rimbombargli nella testa?  
Perché lo sentiva parlare degli Oggetti del Millennio?  
Perché lo sentiva nominare Yugi, perché lo sentiva nominare un tale Shadi?  
Perché lo sentiva parlare di un mondo della memoria?  
Perché lo sentiva?  
Perché lo sentiva così forte?  
Il cuore che bruciava tra le fiamme infernali.  
La  _sua_  voce che proveniva da ogni dove.  
Il corpo che iniziò a fargli male.  
Le statue che assistevano, impassibili.  
Le fiamme delle candele che si spegnevano.  
Le vetrate della chiesa che si infrangevano.  
Il suo urlo di disperazione che si tramutava in una risata folle che non gli apparteneva.  
  
 **Il _bastone_  simboleggia il cammino intrapreso, le prove superate**  
 **Evoluzione interiore poco manifesta ma profonda**  
  
Gli faceva male la testa.  
Gli faceva male tutto.  
Gli bruciavano gli occhi.  
Non riusciva a parlare.  
Si sentiva distrutto.  
Gli dissero che gli Oggetti del Millennio erano andati perduti.  
Stavolta per sempre.  
Ryou non gioì.  
Non sapeva se crederci o meno.  
Ma quando vide Yugi, gli occhi arrossati per il troppo pianto, capì che doveva essere vero.  
Gli Oggetti del Millennio erano andati perduti.  
E, con essi, anche  _loro_.  
Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu gli spiegarono ciò che era successo.  
Gli raccontarono di quel fantomatico mondo della memoria.  
Gli raccontarono di come l'altro Yugi fosse l'anima di un giovane Faraone che aveva perduto la memoria.  
Gli raccontarono di come l'altro Yugi fosse finalmente andato nei campi Iaru.  
Gli raccontarono di come Yugi fosse distrutto.  
Le parole non bastavano.  
Ryou lo vedeva da solo.  
Yugi aveva perso metà della sua anima.  
L'anima del Faraone, l'altro Yugi.  
Mentre lui...  
Lui aveva perso il suo carnefice.  
Lui aveva perso colui che aveva distrutto il suo mondo, colui che aveva infangato i suoi ricordi e i suoi affetti.  
Lui aveva perso quel mostro.  
Stavolta doveva essere vero.  
Quel mostro non sarebbe mai più tornato.  
Quel mondo in cui stava vivendo non era più un'illusione.  
Stavolta era vero.  
 _Bakura_.  
Ryou trasalì quando sentì quel nome uscire dalla bocca di Jonouchi.  
Era il suo nome, certo.  
Ma il modo e il contesto in cui Jonouchi l'aveva pronunciato gli faceva assumere altri significati.  
Di fronte al suo sguardo perplesso, Anzu gli spiegò che, nel mondo della memoria, avevano incontrato lo spirito dell'Anello, quando ancora era vivo.  
Si chiamava Bakura.  
Per la prima volta in quegli anni, Ryou si rese conto di tante cose.  
 _Lui_  era uno spirito.  
E, come tale, doveva essere morto.  
 _Lui_  era uno spirito.  
E, come tale, doveva stare cercando qualcosa che, una volta trovato, gli avrebbe dato la pace.  
Ryou si rese conto di non sapere nulla di  _lui_.  
Di Bakura.  
Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda e Anzu lo avevano visto.  
 _Bakura_  doveva aver avuto un corpo, doveva aver avuto una vita.  
Una vita che era stata distrutta presto.  
La  _sua_  era una voce giovane.  
Quel mostro... perché era diventato un mostro?  
Cosa gli era successo?  
Per la prima volta in quegli anni, Ryou si rese conto di tante cose.  
Si rese conto di non sapere nulla di  _lui_.  
Del resto, Bakura - aveva un nome, ed era il suo stesso nome - non gli aveva mai risposto, limitandosi a tormentarlo e usarlo.  
\- Com'era? -  
Ryou non riuscì a frenare quelle parole prima che potesse pronunciarle.  
Gli sguardi stupiti dei tre, tuttavia, non lo intimidirono, né lo imbarazzarono.  
Voleva sapere.  
Voleva sapere chi fosse quel mostro.  
Voleva sapere chi fosse quella disperata anima dannata.  
Fu Jonouchi a rispondergli.  
\- A parte il nome e il colore dei capelli, non aveva nulla in comune con te. -  
Bakura.  
Un'anima dannata.  
Ryou sentì una stretta al cuore.  
Era...  _pietà_?  
Pietà per quel mostro?  
Pietà per quell'anima dannata.  
Pietà per quell'anima che aveva distrutto la sua vita.  
Pietà per quell'anima che lo aveva ferito.  
Una piccola cicatrice circolare su una mano.  
Cinque vistose cicatrici, poste in semicerchio, sul suo petto.  
Una lunga cicatrice su un braccio.  
Gli aveva conficcato dei pendagli appuntiti nel petto.  
Gli aveva piantato una mano sulla punta di una torre del castello dello Zork.  
Lo aveva persino accoltellato.  
Un'anima dannata.  
Bakura.  
Ryou aprì le finestre della sua casa.  
Lasciò che la luce del giorno illuminasse tutte le stanze.  
Si specchiò.  
Ciò che vide riflesso era Ryou Bakura.  
Ma di Bakura non c'era traccia.  
C'era solo Ryou.  
Si sedette alla scrivania.  
Prese un foglio.  
E una penna.  
Erano più di due anni che non scriveva ad Amane.  
Sperava che non si fosse offesa.  
" _Scusami se non ti ho più scritto; in questi mesi sono successe molte cose.  
Ma non ti dirò tutto: ci sono alcune vicende che voglio tenere per me.  
Per il resto, ho molto da raccontarti._"  
Un suono.  
Ryou trasalì.  
Sorrise.  
Un tintinnare di campanelli.

* * *

 

 

**Note:**  

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_.

× Grazie a XShade-Shinra per avermi fornito i dialoghi del manga della parte del labirinto dei gemelli nel Regno dei Duellanti.


	11. 10. La Ruota - Hiroto Honda

**La creatura a destra, il cane, simboleggia l'intelligenza**  
 **Il _cane_  rappresenta la difficoltà ad ascoltare, la sottomissione**  
  
Hiroto Honda era un bambino come tutti gli altri.  
La sua sembrava una famiglia modello, quasi irreale per la sua semplicità.  
Suo padre lavorava, sua madre era una casalinga.  
Avevano avuto tre figli.  
Prima una femmina, poi un maschio, e infine un altro maschio.  
Hiroto.  
Era il minore di tre fratelli.  
E, forse per questo, il più coccolato.  
Avevano anche un cucciolo di cane, una femmina di nome Blanky.  
Forse era stato l'elevato numero di componenti della sua famiglia a dare ad Hiroto quel carattere così tranquillo.  
A volte giocava con Blanky, a volte si picchiava scherzosamente con suo fratello.  
A volte, i due bambini facevano i dispetti alla sorella maggiore.  
Altre volte ancora, i tre figli si coalizzavano per giocare qualche scherzo ai genitori.  
Erano una famiglia unita.  
Nonostante gli scherzi innocenti, i tre fratelli erano sempre pronti a dividersi i compiti per aiutare i loro genitori.  
O per aiutarsi tra di loro.  
Quando Hiroto cominciò ad andare all'asilo, si mostrò subito molto socievole e tranquillo.  
Per quanto non si tirasse indietro all'idea di fare qualche scherzo alle maestre, era un bambino di norma molto pacato.  
E, nello stesso tempo, era stato in grado di farsi benvolere da molti suoi compagni di classe.  
Per Hiroto giunse poi il momento di andare alle elementari, mentre suo fratello si apprestava ad andare alle medie e sua sorella aveva iniziato le superiori.  
Quando Hiroto cominciò ad andare alle elementari, mostrò subito un interesse per lo studio pari a zero.  
Per quanto alcune materie, il cui numero era contabile sulla dita di due mani senza prendere in considerazione quelle provviste di tre falangi, lo interessassero, tutte le altre sortivano su di lui uno strano effetto soporifero.  
Capitava che Hiroto poggiasse la testa sul banco, per poi partire per un lungo viaggio nel mondo dei sogni.  
Quando, a casa, doveva fare i compiti, era capace di improvvisarsi entomologo e studiare con viva attenzione i movimenti di una mosca.  
Eppure, in quelle poche materie che riuscivano a fargli tenere gli occhi sui libri per più di un secondo, eccelleva.  
Quando veniva interrogato in quelle materie prive di attrattiva, riusciva sempre a cavarsela inventando qualcosa sul momento.  
Ciò significava che Hiroto non era stupido.  
\- Hiroto è intelligente, ma non si applica. - avevano detto le maestre ai suoi genitori, sconfortate.  
Hiroto non ci vedeva nulla di strano nel non ascoltare le cose che non lo interessavano.  
Ma la frase delle maestre non piacque affatto ai suoi genitori.  
Lo misero in punizione.  
Sua sorella era bravissima in tutte le materie, suo fratello riusciva a mantenere una media dignitosa.  
I suoi genitori gli dissero che, se avesse continuato a comportarsi in quel modo, non sarebbe mai stato degno dei suoi fratelli.  
Sarebbe sempre stato dietro di loro, costretto ad abbassare la testa di fronte alla loro bravura.  
Hiroto.  
Era il minore di tre fratelli.  
E, per questo, doveva costantemente subire il paragone con loro.  
Era il minore di tre fratelli.  
E doveva sempre mostrarsi alla loro altezza.  
  
 **Una persona che giunge improvvisamente in aiuto del consultante**  
 **Una persona ottimista**  
  
Hiroto non seppe mai quale fu la causa del suo improvviso interesse per lo studio.  
Era stato l'ammonimento dei suoi genitori?  
O l'idea di essere inferiore ai suoi fratelli?  
Forse, dentro di sé, voleva mostrarsi non degno, ma  _superiore_  ai propri fratelli.  
Strano, per lui, che non aveva mai dato peso alla competitività, men che meno con qualcuno della propria famiglia.  
Riuscì a passare i sei anni delle scuole elementari con voti ottimi, che parvero rassicurare definitivamente i suoi genitori.  
Hiroto ne fu felice.  
Lo studio non sembrava più un mostro orrendo: studiare era il suo dovere di studente e lui lo avrebbe portato a compimento nel migliore dei modi.  
Quando Hiroto cominciò ad andare alle medie, si mostrò subito molto socievole e tranquillo.  
Non si rivelò il miglior studente della scuola, ma riusciva a mantenere i suoi voti sempre decenti.  
Divenne capoclasse.  
Gli dissero che aveva la faccia e i modi da capoclasse.  
Così, Hiroto decise di dare il meglio, nel suo ruolo.  
Non incontrò particolari difficoltà: la sua era una classe piuttosto tranquilla, non c'era nulla che potesse turbarlo eccessivamente.  
Ma la sua non era una classe  _totalmente_  tranquilla.  
C'era un elemento piuttosto strano, Katsuya Jonouchi, che alcuni ragazzi evitavano accuratamente.  
Hiroto aveva sentito qualche strana diceria su di lui: dicevano che faceva parte di una pericolosa banda di teppisti, che era un bullo della peggior specie, che a volte non si limitava alle mani.  
In un primo momento, Hiroto non ci aveva fatto troppo caso: sembravano solo dicerie dovute al suo sguardo quasi assente, all'aria sbattuta, a certe rispostacce che era capace di dare.  
Ma, con il passare del tempo, Hiroto si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
Non aveva mai visto i signori Jonouchi a colloquio con i professori.  
Una volta, Jonouchi venne a scuola con un labbro spaccato.  
Un'altra volta, aveva un occhio pesto.  
E un'altra volta ancora, la sua guancia era solcata da quello che sembrava il taglio di un coltello.  
Non aveva mai visto i signori Jonouchi a colloquio con i professori.  
Hiroto cominciò a chiedersi se i signori Jonouchi esistessero.  
Come potevano rimanere in silenzio nel vedere il loro figlio ridotto in quello stato?  
E se, anzi, fossero stati proprio loro gli artefici di quelle ferite?  
Forse Jonouchi era maltrattato dai propri genitori.  
Hiroto non seppe mai quale fu la causa della sua improvvisa preoccupazione per quel ragazzo.  
Si convinse che doveva trattarsi del suo ruolo di capoclasse, desideroso che ogni cosa fosse tranquilla.  
Era sempre vissuto nella calma, in una famiglia numerosa ma ordinata.  
Ma, quando osò avvicinarsi a Jonouchi, capì che il suo ruolo non c'entrava nulla.  
Si rese conto che, anche se non fosse stato capoclasse, si sarebbe avvicinato a lui comunque.  
All'inizio, provò a parlargli con discrezione, usando tutto il tatto di cui era capace.  
Jonouchi, di rimando, gli disse che parlava come uno psicologo dei poveri.  
L'occhiata gelida che gli rivolse fece desistere Hiroto, per il momento.  
Trascorsero i giorni, giorni in cui Hiroto ripensava a Jonouchi.  
L'idea di abbandonarlo a lui stesso non lo sfiorò neppure, tanto sembrava assurda.  
Si era messo in testa di aiutarlo.  
Non aveva idea di  _come_ , ma voleva dargli tutto il suo aiuto.  
Sarebbe stato disposto persino a pedinarlo, scoprire dove abitava, fotografare eventuali maltrattamenti e denunciare i signori Jonouchi.  
Pensava ma non agiva.  
Non sapeva neppure lui cosa stesse aspettando.  
Perché stesse rimandando.  
Fino a che, un giorno, Jonouchi arrivò a scuola con il naso sanguinante.  
Fu Hiroto a trascinarlo in infermeria, ignorando le sue proteste.  
Ormai la discrezione e il tatto non servivano più.  
Hiroto gli disse chiaramente che lui aveva bisogno di aiuto, che avrebbe dovuto parlare dei suoi problemi a qualcuno.  
Jonouchi, per tutta risposta, dopo qualche frase ironica, lo insultò.  
Lo accusava di impicciarsi degli affari degli altri, che lui non aveva niente a che vedere con ciò che lo riguardava.  
Hiroto non seppe come reagire: non si era mai ritrovato coinvolto in un litigio  _serio_ , non si era mai sentito insultare con tutto quel veleno.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio finirla lì, borbottare delle scuse ed andarsene dall'infermeria, per poi smettere di curarsi di Jonouchi.  
In quei giorni, Hiroto aveva ripensato a Jonouchi.  
L'idea di abbandonarlo a lui stesso non lo aveva sfiorato neppure, tanto sembrava assurda.  
E non lo sfiorò neppure in quel momento.  
Hiroto reagì d'istinto, disse ciò che pensava.  
Gli disse che non avrebbe mai potuto sapere se lui non gli sarebbe stato d'aiuto, se prima non provava a parlarne con lui.  
Jonouchi lo colpì.  
Un pugno vero, pesante, doloroso, dritto in faccia.  
Hiroto sentì per la prima volta un dolore devastante su metà del viso, come se fosse stato colpito da una palla di piombo.  
Sentì per la prima volta il terrore di aver perso qualche dente.  
Sentì per la prima volta uno strano formicolio ad un occhio.  
Sentì per la prima volta un liquido al tempo stesso ghiacciato e rovente in una narice.  
Sentì per la prima volta un inquietante pulsare ad un labbro.  
Sentì per la prima volta uno sconosciuto sapore ferroso in bocca.  
Era stordito, non riusciva a capire bene cosa Jonouchi gli stesse dicendo.  
Era questo il mondo di Jonouchi?  
Era questo che Jonouchi doveva subire ogni giorno?  
E Hiroto aveva ricevuto soltanto un misero pugno.  
Quante volte Jonouchi doveva essersi sentito così, anzi, mille volte peggio?  
In quei giorni, Hiroto aveva ripensato a Jonouchi.  
L'idea di abbandonarlo a lui stesso non lo avrebbe mai sfiorato.  
Hiroto fece la cosa che più gli sembrava logica in quel momento.  
Restituì il pugno a Jonouchi.  
Esattamente dove lui l'aveva colpito, al viso, mettendoci tutta la forza che aveva.  
Hiroto gli disse che Jonouchi non lo impietosiva affatto: non gli importava se aveva la faccia piena di lividi o ferite, se lo colpiva, lui rispondeva.  
Non seppe cosa fu a fargli dire quella frase tanto stupida.  
La reazione di Jonouchi lo sorprese.  
Semplicemente, lo fissò con occhi spalancati.  
E poi, scoppiò a ridere.  
  
 **Aspettative disilluse, prudenza nelle azioni**  
 **Un blocco che va superato**  
 **La Ruota può annullare i cattivi presagi delle carte vicine, eccetto la Torre**  
  
Hiroto constatò che le dicerie su Jonouchi erano vere.  
Fu lo stesso Katsuya a confermarglielo.  
Lui faceva parte di una banda di teppisti, capitanati da un tale Hirutani.  
E lui, Katsuya Jonouchi, era il suo vice.  
Ogni giorno, aggredivano i ragazzini più gracili, o gli adulti, per derubarli.  
Ogni giorno, si picchiavano con qualcuno di altre bande.  
Ma c'erano dei litigi anche all'interno della stessa banda di Hirutani, litigi che degeneravano in risse.  
Ogni giorno, Jonouchi picchiava e veniva picchiato.  
Hiroto rimase perplesso.  
Come potevano i signori Jonouchi rimanere in silenzio nel vedere il loro figlio ridotto in quello stato?  
Erano forse ciechi, a non vederlo tornare a casa ricoperto di ferite?  
Jonouchi, con una tranquillità quasi inquietante, gli confessò che non aveva una famiglia.  
Tecnicamente, l'aveva.  
Ma praticamente no.  
I suoi genitori erano divorziati, lui era stato affidato ad un padre pieno di debiti, sua sorella minore era stata affidata alla loro madre.  
Nel sentire quelle parole, Hiroto si sentì gelare.  
 _Genitori divorziati._  
La sua famiglia era unita, si voleva bene.  
L'idea che suo padre e sua madre litigassero, che si separassero, era così irreale...  
Hiroto aveva sempre dato per scontato che tutte le famiglie fossero unite, che tutti i componenti della famiglia si volessero bene.  
La verità lo aveva colpito dolorosamente come il pugno di Jonouchi.  
Quando tornava a casa, Katsuya non vedeva sua madre.  
Quando tornava a casa, Katsuya vedeva solo un padre devastato da mille preoccupazioni.  
 _Separato dalla propria sorella._  
Hiroto era come perso all'idea di non poter più vedere uno dei suoi genitori.  
E lo fu ancora di più all'idea di essere separato dai propri fratelli, per un qualcosa in cui loro non c'entravano niente.  
L'immagine di lui diviso da sua sorella e suo fratello si affacciò nella sua mente, ma lui scosse la testa, troppo spaventato per pensarci.  
La sua famiglia era unita.  
Aveva dei genitori, dei fratelli, e tutti si volevano bene.  
Hiroto lo aveva sempre dato per scontato.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanto fosse prezioso ciò che possedeva.  
Jonouchi gli confessò di voler abbandonare la banda di Hirutani.  
A quelle parole, Hiroto sentì il cuore riempirsi di felicità: Jonouchi era cosciente dei suoi errori, voleva porvi rimedio.  
Ma Jonouchi gli disse anche che abbandonare la banda di Hirutani era impossibile.  
Loro non erano bulletti di quartiere, a cui bastava la presenza del fratello maggiore palestrato di una povera vittima per metterli in fuga.  
Loro erano pericolosi.  
Giravano armati, erano  _sanguinari_.  
Jonouchi fece anche un velato riferimento al suo aver visto  _un corpo_.  
Hiroto era incredulo.  
Sembrava la trama di un film, di un thriller da vedere al cinema.  
Tranquillamente seduto sulla poltroncina, con dei pop-corn e una bevanda, assistendo ad uno spettacolo di esplosioni, sparatorie, il tutto frutto di puri effetti speciali.  
Sembrava il testo di un giornale, da leggere facendo colazione.  
Tranquillamente seduto sulla sedia, con davanti il cibo mattutino, leggendo vicende di persone sconosciute e lasciandosi sfuggire qualche commento dispiaciuto.  
Ma non era un film.  
Non era un giornale.  
Non era una cosa che riguardava  _altri_ , non era una cosa finta.  
Quelle cose Jonouchi le viveva sul serio.  
E non erano belle né affascinanti.  
Hiroto aveva paura.  
Era stato lui stesso ad immischiarsi in quella vicenda.  
Quando Jonouchi lo guardò, sembrò leggergli nel pensiero.  
O forse la sua faccia sbiancata era stato un buon indizio.  
Jonouchi gli disse che, ora che sapeva tutto, poteva tornare alla sua vita di sempre, lasciandolo in pace.  
Sì.  
Sì, farlo sarebbe stata la cosa migliore.  
Hiroto ne era cosciente.  
Lui aveva sempre fatto la cosa migliore, la cosa più conveniente.  
Era semplice, aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva: sapere cosa affliggesse Jonouchi.  
L'aveva scoperto, bene, non poteva aiutarlo.  
Ciò che aveva scoperto lo aveva terrorizzato, che aiuto avrebbe mai potuto dargli?  
Jonouchi viveva in una realtà che non lo riguardava, quasi fosse un alieno proveniente da un altro mondo.  
L'idea di abbandonarlo lo sfiorò soltanto in quel momento.  
E Hiroto si rese conto di quanto fosse assurda.  
Si era messo in testa di aiutarlo.  
Non aveva idea di  _come_ , ma voleva dargli tutto il suo aiuto.  
Doveva soltanto abituarsi alle botte.  
Intanto, poteva diventare suo amico.  
Quando glielo disse, guardandolo da vicino, Hiroto si accorse che l'espressione di Jonouchi sapeva essere molto stupida.  
La combinazione di Hiroto Honda e Katsuya Jonouchi fu strana.  
Hiroto iniziò a scoprire un nuovo mondo.  
Un mondo dove non c'erano solo batuffoli di cotone, persone sorridenti e dove la cosa più grave era un brutto voto.  
La sensazione stordente e dolorosa provata quando Jonouchi lo aveva colpito tornò a farsi sentire svariate altre volte.  
Si rese conto di come persino da un diverbio potesse nascere una rissa.  
E gli piacque.  
Hiroto era sempre vissuto in un mondo perfetto.  
Era sempre stato una persona tranquilla.  
Faceva degli scherzi, a volte si picchiava scherzosamente con suo fratello.  
Ma le botte vere, dolorose, che creavano macchie scure o ferite rosse, erano una strana, piacevole novità.  
Era come se soltanto in quel momento cominciasse ad assaporare ogni cosa della vita.  
La combinazione di Hiroto Honda e Katsuya Jonouchi fu strana.  
Jonouchi cominciò ad essere più socievole, a ridere, a lasciarsi andare.  
I genitori di Hiroto non approvavano l'amicizia tra i due ragazzi.  
Avevano più volte proibito ad Hiroto di vedere Jonouchi, di frequentare  _cattive compagnie_.  
Hiroto non li ascoltò.  
Improvvisamente, si ricordò cosa significasse essere costretti ad ascoltare frasi inutili e noiose.  
E si ricordò del perché cadesse addormentato.  
Dopo qualche mese, volle rischiare.  
Trascinò Jonouchi a casa sua.  
I suoi genitori e i suoi fratelli rimasero piuttosto perplessi.  
Si aspettavano forse un ragazzone dallo sguardo truce o assente, magari pieno di piercing o tatuaggi, e invece si ritrovarono davanti ad un idiota che si disperò per aver fatto cadere un vaso con pianta, per poi sbrigarsi a risistemare tutto come meglio poteva e scusarsi in ogni modo.  
Per qualche strana ragione, tuttavia, i suoi genitori non gli dissero più nulla riguardo Jonouchi.  
Nonostante fosse stato invitato a casa di Hiroto, Jonouchi non lo invitò mai a casa propria.  
Quando Hiroto gli chiese perché, Jonouchi tacque.  
Hiroto non insistette.  
La combinazione di Hiroto Honda e Katsuya Jonouchi fu strana.  
Divennero amici.  
Giunse  _quel giorno_.  
Entrambi sapevano che sarebbe arrivato, che non avrebbero potuto rimandarlo per sempre.  
Quel giorno.  
Il giorno in cui Katsuya Jonouchi avrebbe lasciato la banda di Hirutani.  
Non ne avevano mai parlato, ma sapevano entrambi che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato.  
Era come una tacita consapevolezza.  
Jonouchi non aveva mai parlato di Hirutani, Hiroto non aveva mai chiesto niente.  
Giunse  _quel giorno_.  
Entrambi sapevano che sarebbe arrivato, che non avrebbero potuto rimandarlo per sempre.  
Quel giorno.  
Il giorno in cui Katsuya Jonouchi avrebbe lasciato la banda di Hirutani.  
Abbandonare la banda di Hirutani era impossibile.  
Lo sapevano entrambi.  
Ma era ciò che Katsuya voleva.  
E Hiroto lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Era al suo fianco quando entrò nel locale dove si trovavano tutti.  
Hiroto lo sapeva.  
Sapeva che loro gli avrebbero fatto molto male.  
Sapeva che avrebbe potuto portare i segni per sempre.  
Sapeva che quel "per sempre" poteva terminare quel giorno stesso.  
Era strano andare incontro a gente del genere a testa alta, a fianco di un ragazzo conosciuto solo qualche mese prima.  
Hiroto non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere.  
Una situazione da film, da giornale.  
Una situazione che gli metteva paura.  
Ma l'idea di abbandonare Jonouchi era impensabile.  
Hiroto aveva preso la sua decisione.  
E, per quanto valesse, vedeva la determinazione negli occhi di Katsuya.  
Anche lui aveva esitato ad agire, a realizzare il suo desiderio.  
Hiroto aveva preso la sua decisione.  
E, per quanto valesse, vedeva la determinazione negli occhi di Katsuya.  
Quando capì che quella determinazione era nata nel momento in cui lui gli si era avvicinato, anche di fronte a simili individui, Hiroto comprese che quella determinazione valeva tutto.  
  
 **Chiusura del passato, attesa del futuro**  
 **Conclusione**  
 **Inizio di una nuova età**  
  
Il matrimonio di sua sorella.  
Hiroto ci andò con una stampella e un braccio ingessato, un largo cerotto su una tempia.  
Sarebbe dovuta essere una scena drammatica, ma Hiroto rideva della sua condizione.  
Ricordava bene le urla dei suoi genitori, di suo fratello e di sua sorella, in ospedale, ricordava quel dolore diffuso in tutto il corpo.  
Sarebbe dovuta essere una scena drammatica, ma Hiroto rideva della sua condizione.  
Ricordava Jonouchi nel lettino accanto al suo, conciato anche peggio di lui.  
Nessuno era andato a trovarlo.  
Ma, nonostante questo, Jonouchi sembrava felice.  
In quel locale avevano lasciato parecchio del loro sangue.  
Ma erano vivi.  
Malridotti, costretti su dei lettini d'ospedale, ma vivi.  
E Katsuya era finalmente libero.  
Né Hiroto né Katsuya erano veggenti, non sapevano cosa sarebbe successo da lì in poi.  
Tuttavia, onestamente, a nessuno dei due importava.  
Katsuya era riuscito a liberarsi dalla banda di Hirutani.  
E questo bastava.  
Trascorsero i mesi, gli anni.  
Sua sorella ebbe un figlio, Jouji.  
Hiroto divenne zio.  
Fu strano.  
Sua sorella, la ragazza che aveva sempre visto tornando a casa, la ragazza che faceva parte della sua famiglia, era diventata mamma.  
Una mamma come la loro.  
Forse era già in atto la trasformazione da semplice donna a signora buona/severa/preoccupata/amorevole/impicciona/ansiosa/minacciosa/madre.  
Era un'ipotesi terribile, ma Hiroto non poteva fare niente.  
La sua era sempre stata una famiglia unita.  
Nonostante gli scherzi innocenti, i tre fratelli erano sempre pronti a dividersi i compiti per aiutare i loro genitori.  
O per aiutarsi tra di loro.  
Da quel momento, Hiroto, suo fratello e i loro genitori avrebbero aiutato la neomamma come meglio potevano.  
Alcune volte, era Hiroto stesso ad occuparsi di Jouji.  
Più vedeva quel bambolotto paffuto, più sentiva in lui il desiderio di non diventare padre.  
Quel bimbo non faceva altro che piangere, mangiare, dormire e sporcare il pannolino.  
Se non altro, Hiroto capiva perché sua sorella volesse tanto un po' di compagnia.  
Quando Hiroto andò alle superiori, scoprì che Jonouchi era in classe con lui.  
La combinazione di Hiroto Honda e Katsuya Jonouchi fu strana.  
Prima di incontrare Jonouchi, Hiroto era un ragazzo molto tranquillo.  
Dopo, non si sarebbe tirato indietro di fronte ad una rissa.  
Non sapeva dire se fosse  _colpa_  o  _merito_  di Jonouchi.  
Aveva notato una cosa, riguardo la sua classe.  
Lui e Jonouchi erano i più alti.  
La maggior parte dei loro compagni di classe arrivavano alla loro spalla o al mento.  
Ma c'erano individui come quello Yugi Muto che se arrivavano loro allo stomaco era solo per merito di bizzarri capelli punk.  
Yugi era piccolo, timido, aveva bisogno di una spinta.  
"Diventare uomo", diceva Jonouchi, probabilmente per prenderlo in giro.  
Non aveva tutti i torti.  
Era solo per questo che Hiroto gli  _chiedeva gentilmente_  di comprargli delle riviste vietate ai minori - che, nonostante questo, erano vendute pure a quelli che sembravano bambini delle elementari.  
Ed era solo per questo che Hiroto e Katsuya gli facevano qualche dispetto innocente.  
Yugi era piccolo, timido, aveva bisogno di una spinta.  
L'unico problema era la baby-sitter (fidanzata?) di Yugi, Anzu Masaki, sempre pronta ad intromettersi.  
Era carina, Anzu Masaki - anche se mai quanto un'altra loro compagna di classe, Miho Nosaka -, ma aveva parecchio da lavorare sul carattere.  
Se non altro, Yugi era piccolo e timido ma non stupido.  
Persino lui aveva capito che ciò che facevano lo facevano soltanto per farlo diventare più uomo.  
... che poi non fosse vero, era relativo.  
La combinazione di Hiroto Honda e Katsuya Jonouchi fu strana.  
Prima di incontrare Jonouchi, Hiroto non avrebbe mai torto un capello a nessuno.  
Dopo, non si faceva scrupoli a tormentare un ragazzino fisicamente più piccolo di loro.  
E' che Yugi ispirava così tante prese in giro...  
Ma non lo picchiarono. Mai.  
Non lo perseguitarono, bloccandolo in vicolo e minacciandolo.  
Si divertivano a prendere in giro Yugi e tormentarlo, ma non erano così vigliacchi da picchiarlo.  
Ushio, un ragazzo la cui stazza valeva per dieci, non era dello stesso parere.  
Fu per questo che li picchiò a sangue, lasciandoli quasi privi di sensi.  
Hiroto non si sentiva così dal giorno in cui affrontò la banda di Hirutani.  
In quel caso, però, si trattava di una decina di persone contro due.  
Lì era un solo tizio che li aveva stesi senza problemi.  
Yugi.  
Hiroto non capì da dove fosse comparso: era d'innanzi a loro, a braccia aperte, come per far loro scudo da Ushio.  
D'accordo, Yugi era piccolo, timido e,  _soprattutto_ , stupido.  
Ushio gli aveva praticamente fatto un favore... eppure, neanche Yugi fu risparmiato.  
Era ovvio.  
Yugi era troppo piccolo e fragile, se persino lui e Jonouchi erano stati sconfitti, cosa pretendeva di fare?  
Come ragionasse quella mente malata di Ushio, nessuno lo sapeva.  
Ma, forse, la mente di Yugi era ancora più incomprensibile.  
Hiroto e Katsuya avevano sempre pensato che Yugi fosse debole, troppo piccolo e timido.  
Loro lo avevano preso in giro, lui li salvava a costo di farsi davvero molto male.  
Loro erano abituati alle botte, Yugi aveva l'aria di chi non riuscirebbe a reggere uno schiaffo.  
Hiroto e Katsuya avevano sempre pensato che Yugi fosse debole, troppo piccolo e timido.  
In quel momento, Hiroto capì che forse quel ragazzino era anche migliore di loro.  
Come ragionasse quella mente malata di Ushio, nessuno lo sapeva.  
Ma, probabilmente, dopo essersi sfogato su di loro, non li avrebbe più cercati.  
Una magra consolazione.  
Il giorno dopo, Ushio era impazzito.  
Era stato ritrovato nel parco della scuola, a rotolarsi tra le foglie, farneticando sul denaro.  
Probabilmente, dunque, Ushio era davvero malato di mente.  
Hiroto ebbe quasi pietà di lui.  
Nei giorni successivi, Jonouchi confessò ad Hiroto di essere rimasto colpito da Yugi.  
Era per questo motivo che aveva iniziato a portarlo con sé, quasi fosse un portachiavi.  
Hiroto non approvò.  
Il comportamento di Yugi aveva sorpreso anche lui.  
Hiroto aveva cominciato a rispettare un po' di più quel piccolo ragazzino.  
Ma Jonouchi lo considerava suo  _amico_.  
Per Hiroto, quel ragazzino era soltanto un  _conoscente_.  
Non sapeva se Yugi si fosse accorto del diverso modo in cui loro si rapportavano a lui.  
Probabilmente sì.  
Era per questo che Yugi si rivolgeva più spesso a Jonouchi.  
Hiroto si sentì stranamente soddisfatto nel notare che Yugi sembrava quasi timoroso a parlargli.  
Hiroto non lo odiava.  
Ma non aveva neppure tutta questa voglia di avercelo intorno.  
Era un ragazzino strano.  
Forse troppo, per i suoi gusti.  
Era piccolo, impacciato, eppure si ostinava a portare quei capelli dal taglio aggressivo e quel  _coso_  da mille chili appeso al collo.  
Parlava sempre di giochi, era come se vivesse in un mondo tutto suo.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
E Yugi era davvero troppo  _particolare_.  
Ma la mente di Hiroto era occupata anche da un altro pensiero.  
Miho Nosaka.  
Loro compagna di classe addetta alla biblioteca.  
Era davvero molto bella.  
Sembrava quasi più bella del primo giorno di scuola, quando Hiroto la vide per la prima volta.  
Era gentile con tutti, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ribbon-chan.  
Con quel fiocco giallo sempre tra i capelli e quella vocina acuta, sembrava quasi una bambolina.  
Era bellissima persino con indosso quella semplice divisa scolastica.  
Hiroto pensava spesso a Miho.  
 _Molto_  spesso.  
Era pensierosa, durante le lezioni, la osservava dal suo banco.  
Era nei corridoi, durante la ricreazione, e parlava con altre ragazze.  
Era nei suoi sogni, persino.  
Hiroto pensava spesso a Miho.  
Come se ne fosse innamorato.  
E, con una certa inquietudine, Hiroto scoprì che era così.  
Si era innamorato di Miho Nosaka.  
Trasaliva nel sentire la sua voce, arrossiva nell'udire il suo nome.  
Non ci fu bisogno di dirlo a Jonouchi.  
Katsuya gli disse che il suo sguardo da pesce lesso fisso su Miho era stato illuminante.  
Gli consigliò di farsi avanti.  
Hiroto annuì.  
Sì, l'avrebbe fatto.  
Avrebbe confessato a Miho i suoi sentimenti per lei.  
Era andato incontro alla morte, affrontando la banda di Hirutani.  
Dichiararsi ad una ragazza non era niente, in confronto.  
... no?  
Hiroto si tirò indietro.  
No, non ce la poteva fare.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto confessare a Miho i suoi sentimenti per lei.  
Era andato incontro alla morte, affrontando la banda di Hirutani.  
Ma dichiararsi ad una ragazza era un milione di volte più difficile.  
E poi, Hiroto non sapeva come fare.  
Non aveva mai rivolto la parola a Miho: ogni volta che ci provava, sentiva la voce rifiutarsi di uscire, cominciava a tremare.  
Non poteva permettere che Ribbon-chan lo considerasse un idiota.  
Katsuya gli propose di chiedere a Yugi: viveva in un negozio di giochi, probabilmente aveva pure quello che faceva al caso suo.  
Hiroto non approvò.  
Non aveva voglia di rivelare a quello strano ragazzino una cosa così importante.  
Ma Jonouchi non lo ascoltò e coinvolse Yugi anche contro il suo volere.  
 _Forse_  non fu un'idea così malvagia.  
Lo strano puzzle-dichiarazione che gli mostrò il nonno di Yugi era affascinante.  
Forse a Miho sarebbe potuto piacere: era una cosa originale, non era la solita dichiarazione stereotipata...  
Forse sarebbe riuscito a far colpo!  
Tuttavia, Hiroto non aveva scritto una lettera d'amore.  
Yugi sarebbe sicuramente stato più capace di lui.  
Fu per questo che gli rifilò il puzzle-dichiarazione, soltanto per questo.  
Voleva soltanto evitare di fare una brutta figura con Ribbon-chan: per questo non osò scrivere lui.  
Soltanto per questo.  
Il giorno dopo, a scuola, il puzzle-dichiarazione fu messo sotto il banco di Miho Nosaka.  
Bisognava soltanto attendere che lei lo trovasse.  
Hiroto non riusciva a stare fermo.  
L'ansia lo stava divorando, partendo dallo stomaco.  
Continuava a lanciare occhiate a Miho, pregando che lei mettesse le mani sotto il banco, che si accorgesse di quel pacco.  
Ma perché Miho si ostinava a non guardare sotto il banco?  
Forse se n'era accorta, ma voleva tirarlo fuori a ricreazione?  
E se lo stesse ignorando?  
E se meditasse di buttarlo senza aprirlo?  
E se pensasse si trattasse di uno scherzo?  
Quando la porta dell'aula si aprì, entrò la professoressa Chono.  
Bella d'aspetto, disgustosa d'animo.  
Ordinò di svuotare i banchi e gli zaini.  
Un'ispezione a sorpresa.  
Hiroto si sentì stordito, come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in faccia.  
In quel modo, la dichiarazione per Ribbon-chan avrebbe potuto avere ripercussioni su di lei, lei lo avrebbe senz'altro accusato e lo avrebbe odiato...  
Quando Miho fu costretta a mettere quel pacchetto sconosciuto sul proprio banco, la professoressa Chono lo individuò subito, requisendoglielo e aprendolo davanti a tutti.  
Quando si rese conto che era un puzzle, cominciò a comporlo, cinguettando odiosamente ciò che leggeva.  
Hiroto dovette trattenersi.  
Quella donna stava umiliando Miho, la stava facendo vergognare davanti a tutta la classe.  
Stava calpestando i sentimenti di chi aveva mandato quella dichiarazione, stava facendo del male a Miho.  
Non gli importava se quella donna era una professoressa.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto rovinarle quel bel faccino di cui era tanto fiera...  
La professoressa Chono chiese chi fosse stato a scrivere quella lettera.  
Hiroto non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Confessare subito, prendere su di sé tutti gli sguardi, distogliere l'attenzione da Miho.  
Prima che potesse alzarsi, però, fu preceduto.  
Da Yugi.  
Yugi si era alzato, affermando di aver scritto quella lettera.  
E Jonouchi, a ruota, si era alzato, dicendo di averla messa sotto il banco di Miho Nosaka.  
Hiroto non riusciva a crederci.  
Yugi e Jonouchi stavano rischiando l'espulsione per una cosa in cui lui -  _lui_  - li aveva coinvolti.  
Era assurdo.  
Quando Hiroto si alzò, negando ciò che avevano detto e prendendo su di sé ogni colpa, lo fece con il cuore sereno.  
Né Katsuya né Yugi dovevano essere condannati per qualcosa la sua colpa, se di colpa si poteva parlare, era esclusivamente sua.  
La professoressa Chono continuò la sua composizione, con un sorriso crudele.  
Hiroto la odiava.  
La odiava come non aveva mai odiato nessuno.  
La professoressa Chono continuò la sua composizione, con un sorriso crudele.  
In quel momento, successe qualcosa di strano.  
Il volto di quella donna divenne improvvisamente scuro, vecchio, rugoso, orrendo.  
Era come se il suo viso si stesse distruggendo per ogni pezzo che lei incastrava.  
Un viso disgustoso che rispecchiava la sua anima disgustosa.  
Quando se ne accorse, la professoressa Chono fuggì dalla classe, urlando, lasciando il puzzle incompleto.  
Inseguita soltanto dalle risa di scherno della classe, di tutti coloro che la incontravano.  
Hiroto non sapeva cosa fosse successo.  
Ma era felice che fosse successo.  
Dopo la scuola, si sentì quasi obbligato a rivelare a Miho di essere il mandante della lettera.  
Quando Ribbon-chan, con sguardo dispiaciuto, gli disse di non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, Hiroto si sentì male.  
Gli sembrava quasi di udire il rumore di qualcosa che si rompeva.  
Quando incontrò Jonouchi e Yugi, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall'asfalto.  
Era come se la sua testa pesasse, gli facevano male gli occhi, faticava a tenerli aperti.  
Si sentiva stanco.  
Non aveva voglia di fare niente.  
Katsuya gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.  
Yugi fece un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Era un ragazzino strano.  
Era piccolo, impacciato, eppure si ostinava a portare quei capelli dal taglio aggressivo e quel  _coso_  da mille chili appeso al collo.  
Parlava sempre di giochi, era come se vivesse in un mondo tutto suo.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
E Yugi era davvero troppo  _particolare_.  
Ma questo, ad Hiroto, non importava.  
  
 **Fortuna non casuale, ma ottenuta grazie alle proprie azioni**  
 **Successo, avanzamento di carriera**  
 **La creatura in cima alla Ruota, la sfinge con una spada, simboleggia il destino**  
 **La _sfinge con una spada_  rappresenta la giustizia**  
  
Tornare a scuola fu difficile.  
Rivedere Miho Nosaka e sapere di non essere ricambiato era doloroso.  
Eppure, Hiroto si sorprese di come riuscì a non rivolgerle troppi sguardi.  
Forse, senza rendersene conto, era riuscito a mettersi il cuore in pace.  
Riversò le proprie attenzioni nello studio e nel prendersi cura di Jouji.  
Sfortunatamente, aveva imparato a gattonare e aveva scoperto di amare infilarsi sotto i mobili.  
Quando sua sorella aveva visto Hiroto tenere Jouji al guinzaglio, lo aveva quasi ucciso.  
Quindi, Hiroto doveva stare sempre attento a quell'essere senza l'aiuto di agenti esterni.  
A scuola, aveva cominciato a scambiare qualche parola anche con Anzu Masaki.  
Probabilmente, era la conseguenza di stare sempre con Yugi: era ovvio che prima o poi la sua amica / forse fidanzata si sarebbe fatta viva.  
Si rivelò essere meno peggio di quel che gli era sembrato.  
Hiroto, Katsuya, Yugi e Anzu.  
Non era difficile trovarli insieme.  
Hiroto si trovò bene.  
Quando ricevette la pagella della prima parte dell'anno, stette ancora meglio: i risultati del suo studio erano lì, su quel foglio.  
I suoi genitori ne furono molto felici.  
Talmente tanto che gli fecero un regalo: gli comprarono una piccola moto.  
Hiroto si sarebbe volentieri vantato con tutti del suo regalo ma, dato che Jonouchi aveva fatto collezione di insufficienze, Yugi se ne era prese due e Anzu era riuscita a salvarsi per un pelo, si disse che non era il caso.  
I suoi voti gli permisero di entrare a far parte del Comitato di Abbellimento della scuola.  
Quando Jonouchi, Yugi e Anzu gli chiesero  _cosa_  fosse il Comitato di Abbellimento, Hiroto rispose che si trattava di un comitato per l'abbellimento della scuola.  
In pratica, una cosa relativamente inutile, ma proclamarsi parte del Comitato di Abbellimento faceva la sua figura.  
Era già stato capoclasse alle medie, ora faceva parte di un Comitato.  
Si sentiva importante, come se rivestisse un qualche ruolo.  
Hiroto poteva dire di stare bene.  
Finché, un giorno, Jonouchi non venne a scuola.  
Non gli aveva detto niente, non lo aveva avvisato.  
Eppure, se anche fosse stato malato, Katsuya avrebbe alzato la cornetta del telefono e glielo avrebbe detto.  
Quella volta non era successo.  
Hiroto si preoccupò.  
Che gli fosse successo qualcosa?  
D'accordo con Yugi e Anzu, decise di andarlo a trovare.  
Sapeva dove abitava, ma non era mai andato a casa sua.  
Nonostante Jonouchi fosse stato invitato a casa sua, non lo aveva mai invitato a casa propria.  
Quando Hiroto gli aveva chiesto perché, Jonouchi aveva taciuto.  
Hiroto non aveva insistito.  
Quando aprì la porta della casa di Jonouchi - stranamente lasciata aperta -, capì.  
Bottiglie vuote ovunque.  
Una puzza di alcool che bruciava le narici, fino ai polmoni.  
Le urla deliranti e semi-incomprensibili di un uomo.  
Una bottiglia s'infranse sulla porta di casa.  
Hiroto, Yugi e Anzu scapparono.  
Jonouchi aveva raccontato ad Hiroto della sua famiglia.  
Gli aveva detto di avere un padre pieno di debiti.  
Ma gli aveva tenuto nascosto il fatto che fosse un alcolizzato.  
Hiroto rabbrividì.  
Quel che Jonouchi doveva sopportare ogni giorno era ben più terribile di quanto credesse.  
Come faceva a sorridere in quel modo?  
Aveva sempre saputo che la realtà di Jonouchi era nettamente diversa dalla sua, ma questo era troppo.  
Avrebbe voluto incontrare la madre di Jonouchi.  
Urlarle contro, insultarla, senza curarsi del rispetto che si dovrebbe dare agli adulti.  
Come poteva permettere che suo figlio subisse tutto questo?  
Che donna orribile poteva essere?  
E la sorellina di Jonouchi?  
Era in balìa di quella donna mostruosa, separata da suo fratello.  
E se  _quella_  l'avesse plagiata, convincendola che suo fratello era un poco di buono, magari identico al loro padre?  
E Jonouchi... dov'era Jonouchi?  
Da quel che aveva capito dai deliri di suo padre - era veramente suo padre, quello? -, erano due giorni che non tornava a casa.  
Due giorni...  
Dov'era stato per due giorni?  
La preoccupazione crebbe.  
L'idea che potesse essergli successo qualcosa divenne una certezza.  
Dopo qualche ricerca, Hiroto riuscì a trovare Jonouchi.  
Si sentì ghiacciare.  
Avrebbe preferito trovarlo ferito, anche morto.  
Sì, avrebbe preferito trovare il suo corpo, piangere su di lui, cercare come un pazzo il suo assassino, covare vendetta fino a farla esplodere in tutta la sua violenza.  
Avrebbe preferito trovarlo morto piuttosto che con Hirutani.  
Hirutani.  
Come aveva potuto Jonouchi tornare da lui?  
Se aveva dei problemi perché non ne aveva parlato con lui?  
E perché lui, Hiroto Honda, non si era accorto dei problemi di Jonouchi?  
Se Jonouchi aveva dei problemi, perché non ne aveva parlato con lui?  
Non era forse stato grazie a lui che aveva trovato il coraggio di lasciare la banda di Hirutani?  
Non era forse lui quello con cui aveva condiviso la stanza d'ospedale?  
E perché lui, Hiroto Honda, non si era accorto di nulla?  
Non gli importava niente.  
Non gli importava se fosse stato ferito di nuovo - se fosse stato ucciso.  
Avrebbe trascinato Jonouchi fuori dalla banda di Hirutani.  
Ancora una volta.  
E lo avrebbe fatto altre mille volte.  
Ogni volta che quell'idiota ritornava sui suoi passi, lui lo avrebbe trascinato in avanti.  
L'idea di abbandonarlo a lui stesso non lo avrebbe mai sfiorato, tanto era assurda.  
Si era messo in testa di aiutarlo.  
E lo avrebbe fatto sempre.  
Avrebbe trascinato Jonouchi fuori dalla banda di Hirutani.  
Avrebbe preferito fare da solo, evitare che Yugi e Anzu rimanessero immischiati.  
Era una banda pericolosa, forse tra le più pericolose che ci fossero.  
Un ragazzino minuscolo come Yugi e una ragazza esile come Anzu sarebbero stati fatti a pezzi nel giro di poco, nella migliore delle ipotesi.  
Ma anche loro erano amici di Jonouchi.  
Erano testardi, non si sarebbero tirati indietro.  
Hiroto non poté far altro che accettare il loro aiuto.  
Ma li avvisò: se avessero trovato qualcosa, avrebbero dovuto cercarlo, senza intervenire.  
Pregò che lo ascoltassero.  
Non ebbe idea di quanto tempo trascorse sotto la pioggia, a far  _ragionare_  tutti coloro che sapeva essere in qualche modo legati alla banda di Hirutani.  
Ogni secondo che passava, la rabbia sembrava quasi accecarlo.  
La sua mente pensava soltanto ad una cosa.  
Jonouchi.  
Lo avrebbe ritrovato, portato via.  
Non gli importava delle conseguenze, non gli importava di essere picchiato, non gli importava di essere odiato da Jonouchi.  
Fu soltanto alla fine che riuscì a ritrovarlo.  
Lo spettacolo che si parò d'innanzi ai suoi occhi era sconvolgente.  
Jonouchi legato e privo di sensi.  
Hirutani e la sua banda a terra, semimorti.  
E Yugi, sopra ad uno pneumatico, che si guardava intorno con fare smarrito.  
Hiroto non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo.  
Né gli importò.  
Portò subito Jonouchi all'ospedale, seguito da Yugi e da una appena arrivata Anzu.  
Jonouchi stava bene.  
Era stato condannato a morte da Hirutani per aver cercato di lasciare di nuovo la sua banda, dopo aver picchiato un ragazzo che aveva dato un pugno a Yugi.  
Jonouchi stava bene.  
Non era cambiato per niente.  
Era rimasto lo stesso idiota di sempre.  
E Hiroto, nel suo intestardirsi nel volerlo aiutare a tutti i costi, si rese conto di essere ugualmente idiota.  
E gli andava bene così.  
  
 **La Ruota è il perno attorno al quale si succedono e ruotano gli eventi, il divenire delle cose, la trasformazione degli esseri e delle circostanze**  
  
Jonouchi non tornò più nella banda di Hirutani.  
Hiroto ne fu felice.  
Tutto sembrava essere tornato tranquillo.  
Ad eccezione degli strani eventi che sembravano succedere in presenza di Yugi.  
Se fosse stato superstizioso, Hiroto avrebbe detto che Yugi portava sfortuna.  
Per qualche strano motivo, tutti coloro che si comportavano in maniera scorretta venivano ritrovati gravemente feriti o impazziti.  
Hiroto non ci aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione, ma le situazioni si stavano moltiplicando.  
Forse persino la follia di Ushio era riconducibile a Yugi.  
E forse anche il volto improvvisamente orrendo della professoressa Chono.  
Se fosse stato così, allora il "colpevole" non poteva che essere Yugi.  
Quando Ushio aveva picchiato lui e Jonouchi, c'era soltanto Yugi.  
E né lui né Jonouchi avevano mai fatto niente.  
Senza contare la situazione in cui aveva trovato Yugi, Jonouchi e la banda di Hirutani: l'unica persona cosciente era proprio Yugi.  
Non potevano essere dei casi.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
Eppure, non fu spaventato.  
Quando vedeva Yugi, lui vedeva soltanto un innocuo ragazzino dai grandi occhioni.  
Vedeva soltanto Yugi.  
In quel periodo, un nuovo ragazzo era entrato a far parte della loro classe.  
Seto Kaiba.  
Hiroto aveva sempre pensato che fosse un po' viscido, nei modi e nel parlare, e Jonouchi gli aveva dato ragione.  
A soli sedici anni, era il presidente della Kaiba Corporation, una delle più importanti aziende di giocattoli e tecnologie del mondo.  
Si diceva che ne avesse assunto il controllo spingendo al suicidio suo padre.  
Era fissato con un gioco di carte, il Duel Monsters, con cui pare avesse sfidato Yugi, perdendo.  
Da allora, gli aveva raccontato Jonouchi, era entrato in paranoia per l'idea di sconfiggere Yugi.  
La cosa peggiore di tutte, però, era che Jouji venerava Seto Kaiba.  
Il marmocchio aveva purtroppo imparato a parlare e sfortunatamente parlava spesso di Seto Kaiba.  
Hiroto evitò accuratamente di rivelargli che era un suo compagno di classe.  
Per quel che potesse importare: Seto si faceva vedere a scuola di rado, troppo preso dalla sua azienda.  
Era meglio così.  
Non invidiava affatto il povero Yugi; a volte, fu tentato di chiedergli se Seto gli avesse mandato una lettera minatoria o un pacco bomba.  
Purtroppo, Seto ebbe l'idea di aprire un immenso parco-giochi, Kaibaland.  
"Purtroppo" perché, come previsto, Hiroto si vide affidare Jouji da sua sorella, con la richiesta di portarlo a Kaibaland.  
Se non altro, doveva soltanto portare suo nipote a spasso per il parco, senza doverne incontrare il proprietario.  
... ovviamente no.  
Quando, dopo un'estenuante gita nel parco, giunse all'attrazione principale, il Death-T, si rese conto che doveva essere successo qualcosa.  
Il pubblico rideva, urlava, era come esaltato.  
Ma nell'arena c'erano Seto, Yugi e Jonouchi.  
E il nonno di Yugi, debole, terrorizzato.  
Qualcosa era successo.  
Qualcosa di grave.  
E Seto stava invitando Yugi e Jonouchi a partecipare al Death-T.  
 _Invitando_... sembrava quasi li stesse costringendo.  
E, dato che si trattava di Seto Kaiba, non era poi una cosa così improbabile.  
Hiroto si fece avanti.  
Era ovvio che Seto mirasse a Yugi.  
Yugi aveva bisogno di aiuto.  
E lui lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Avrebbe affrontato il Death-T con lui e Jonouchi.  
Era soltanto un gioco, in fondo.  
Quel che, poco dopo, ricordò Hiroto, è che quello era un gioco di Seto Kaiba.  
Un gioco chiamato  _Death_ -T.  
Un gioco della morte.  
Lo capì nel primo livello, dove in un gioco a sparatoria le loro pistole si rivelarono inutili.  
Un gioco della morte.  
Lo capì nel primo livello, dove in un gioco a sparatoria le pistole dei loro avversari erano ad altissimo voltaggio, tanto alto da poterli uccidere.  
Un gioco della morte.  
E lui vi stava partecipando.  
Era stato lui stesso a farsi avanti.  
Hiroto era un idiota, era conscio di esserlo.  
Ma non rimpianse affatto la sua decisione.  
Soltanto, si era portato dietro Jouji; fortunatamente, avevano scoperto che Anzu era stata assunta come comparsa nel Death-T e aveva potuto affidarle il marmocchio.  
Anzu era stata assunta come comparsa del Death-T...  
Hiroto prese la pistola che aveva in dotazione.  
Come previsto, la sua era diversa dalle loro.  
Era come quella dei loro avversari.  
Hiroto si era portato dietro Jouji.  
E, per una volta, quel marmocchio con la mania di infilarsi sotto i mobili sarebbe potuto tornare utile.  
Bastava soltanto tenerlo sulla schiena.  
E presentarsi di fronte agli avversari totalmente disarmato.  
Bastava soltanto che lui gli passasse la pistola.  
E i suoi tre avversari erano a terra che rantolavano per via delle scariche elettriche.  
Aveva abbassato il voltaggio, dunque non sarebbe stato mortale.  
Il gioco della morte era composto di cinque livelli.  
Hiroto era riuscito a far superare il primo a tutti.  
Ne mancavano soltanto quattro.  
Ogni livello era più pericoloso,  _mortale_ , del precedente.  
Fu grazie a Yugi, al suo inquietante sangue freddo, che riuscirono a superare anche il secondo livello.  
E fu grazie ad Anzu, al suo orecchio abituato al ritmo, che riuscirono a superare il terzo livello.  
Tutti.  
Tranne lui.  
Il terzo livello consisteva nella caduta apparentemente casuale di grandi blocchi, talmente grandi da poterli schiacciare.  
Ad un passo dall'uscita, un blocco intrappolò un lembo della sua maglietta.  
Ad un passo dall'uscita, un blocco lo intrappolò nel terzo livello.  
Fece appena in tempo a passare Jouji a Yugi, Jonouchi e Anzu, che un altro blocco gli oscurò la loro vista, cadendo tra loro.  
Hiroto era rimasto intrappolato nel gioco della morte.  
Death-T.  
Cosa sarebbe successo, ora?  
Era stato lui ad immischiarsi, ad intromettersi in una questione che non lo riguardava affatto.  
Non era la prima volta che lo faceva.  
Non era la prima volta che rischiava la vita impicciandosi degli affari degli altri.  
Non era la prima volta che non si pentiva minimamente di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Prima Jonouchi.  
Ricordava la decisione che aveva negli occhi quando aveva affrontato Hirutani.  
Una decisione che era nata dopo tanto tempo, dopo tante esitazioni, una decisione che era nata quando lui, Hiroto Honda, gli aveva offerto il suo appoggio.  
Poi Yugi.  
Doveva raggiungere il quinto livello del Death-T.  
C'entrava qualcosa suo nonno, spaventato quasi  _a morte_ , c'entrava la fissazione maniacale che Seto Kaiba aveva nei suoi confronti.  
Lui gli aveva dato tutto l'aiuto di cui era capace.  
Così come aveva fatto con Jonouchi.  
Così come aveva sempre fatto.  
Nel mondo di Jonouchi, Katsuya aveva brillato nel suo aver abbandonato Hirutani.  
Nel mondo del piccolo Muto, Yugi avrebbe brillato nella sua sicura vittoria su Seto.  
Due carri brillanti, due automobili splendenti, due moto rilucenti.  
E lui, Hiroto Honda, era la loro ruota.  
Per poter brillare, avevano fatto affidamento su di lui - avrebbero sempre potuto fare affidamento su di lui -, gli avevano chiesto, con gli occhi, di sostenerli.  
Era la loro ruota.  
Nessuna auto, per quanto perfetta o brillante, potrebbe mai muoversi senza anche soltanto una ruota.  
Forse Hiroto rimaneva in disparte, non notato.  
Nessuno faceva caso alla ruota.  
Tranne la sua automobile.  
E Yugi e Jonouchi erano l'automobile che lui sosteneva come meglio gli era permesso.  
Hiroto era rimasto intrappolato nel gioco della morte.  
Death-T.  
Cosa sarebbe successo, ora?  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, quando i blocchi vennero riportati verso l'alto, liberandolo.  
Quando uscì dalla stanza del terzo livello, incontrò Mokuba Kaiba, fratello minore di Seto.  
Gli disse che lo aveva aiutato perché Yugi aveva fatto lo stesso con lui.  
Dunque Yugi era riuscito ad arrivare all'ultimo livello?  
Fu proprio al quinto livello che Mokuba portò Hiroto.  
Quando vi giunse, vide che il piccolo Yugi aveva sconfitto Seto Kaiba.  
  
 **Ostacoli, imprevisti insuperabili**  
 **Insicurezza**  
  
Trascorsero mesi dalla vicenda del Death-T, da quel gioco della morte.  
Se non altro, in quell'occasione, Jouji si era divertito.  
Sua sorella poteva dirsi soddisfatta.  
Trascorsero mesi dalla vicenda del Death-T.  
E la classe di Hiroto, Jonouchi, Yugi e Anzu si arricchì di un nuovo elemento.  
Ryou Bakura.  
Rivelò subito una certa passione per i giochi, specialmente per un gioco da tavolo chiamato "Monster World".  
Ovviamente, sembrò diventare subito amico di Yugi.  
Una partita a Monster World.  
Dopo varie esitazioni da parte di Ryou, lui accettò.  
Una partita a Monster World.  
Hiroto, Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi e Ryou.  
Yugi era sempre stato un ragazzino strano.  
Molto  _particolare_.  
E, intorno a lui, succedevano cose strane.  
Hiroto ne aveva avuta la conferma quando aveva scoperto che Seto Kaiba era finito in coma.  
Dopo il duello con Yugi.  
Yugi faceva cose strane, cose che sfuggivano alla mente umana.  
 _Paranormale_.  
Era questo il mondo di Yugi.  
Un mondo paranormale, dove anche le cose più impensabili, che potevano essere frutto soltanto di fantasia, erano reali.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
Ma l'aveva accettato.  
Diventando amico di Yugi, aveva accettato anche il suo strano mondo fatto di cose paranormali.  
Non aveva paura.  
Quello era Yugi.  
Era il piccolo Yugi.  
Hiroto si era immischiato ancora una volta in una situazione, in un mondo, in un pericolo che non gli appartenevano.  
Ma appartenevano ad un suo amico.  
Per questo non aveva alcun rimpianto.  
Il mondo di Yugi era un mondo in cui anche le cose più impensabili, che potevano essere frutto soltanto di fantasia, erano reali.  
Ecco perché si ritrovò ad essere trasformato in una pedina da gioco.  
Ecco perché anche Jonouchi, Anzu e lo stesso Yugi si ritrovarono a divenire pedine da gioco.  
Ecco perché c'erano  _due_  Yugi.  
Ecco perché c'erano  _due_  Bakura.  
Ecco perché erano dei dadi a decidere del loro destino.  
Ecco perché anche Ryou era diventato una pedina.  
Ecco perché tutto si concluse, tutti furono liberi, con il lancio di due dadi.  
Razionalmente, Hiroto aveva paura.  
Un suo amico era posseduto da uno strano spirito.  
E un ragazzo appena conosciuto era stato posseduto da quello che sembrava uno spirito maligno.  
Il piccolo, innocente, Yugi poteva mandare la gente in coma al solo volerlo.  
Lui stesso, Hiroto Honda, poteva ritrovarsi immischiato in altre situazioni assurde, pericolose, mortali, travestite da gioco.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
Razionale.  
Di fronte a tutto questo, si disse che essere razionale sarebbe stato inutile.  
Di fronte a tutto questo, si disse che essere razionale sarebbe stato fastidioso.  
Hiroto avrebbe continuato a rimanere in quel mondo così folle, ad immischiarsi in situazioni e pericoli che non gli appartenevano.  
Perché appartenevano ad un suo amico.  
E lui, Jonouchi e Anzu gli sarebbero sempre rimasti vicini.  
Attese Yugi fuori dal negozio di giocattoli "Black Clown" in fiamme, del loro compagno di scuola Ryuji Otogi, mentre Jonouchi lo aspettava fuori dalla porta.  
Quando Yugi fu costretto ad andare nell'isola di Pegasus J. Crawford, inventore del Duel Monsters, per un torneo di quelle strane carte, Hiroto, con Anzu e Ryou, lo seguì.  
Seguì lui e Jonouchi, riuscito ad imbarcarsi, deciso a vincere il premio in denaro.  
Katsuya gli aveva confessato che sua sorella, da tempo malata agli occhi, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un'operazione molto costosa.  
Altrimenti, sarebbe diventata cieca.  
Duel Monsters.  
Hiroto non si intendeva affatto di quel gioco.  
Era improvvisamente diventato popolarissimo, ma a lui non avevano mai fatto eccessivamente impazzire i giochi di carte.  
Conosceva le regole perché Yugi sapeva giocarci - e anche bene.  
Però Hiroto non aveva mai duellato di persona.  
Si era limitato a guardare Yugi, Jonouchi e Anzu a scuola.  
Su quell'isola, nel Regno dei Duellanti, fece il tifo per Yugi e Jonouchi.  
Rimase in disparte, lontano dall'attenzione degli altri duellanti.  
Quasi nessuno si accorgeva di lui.  
Tranne loro.  
Yugi e Jonouchi.  
Due carri brillanti, due automobili splendenti, due moto rilucenti.  
E lui era la loro ruota.  
Li incoraggiava, era sempre al loro fianco, in ogni duello.  
Era la loro ruota.  
Nessuna auto, per quanto perfetta o brillante, potrebbe mai muoversi senza anche soltanto una ruota.  
Yugi e Jonouchi.  
Divennero ben presto famosi, sull'isola.  
Erano due duellanti bravissimi, Yugi era preceduto dalla sua fama di vittorioso su Seto Kaiba.  
Tutti li conoscevano, tutti pensavano a loro.  
Tutti li ammiravano, li invidiavano.  
Tutti osservavano le due moto brillanti, con ammirazione o con invidia.  
Nessuno faceva caso alla ruota.  
La ruota che sosteneva le due moto, le due automobili che tutti guardavano.  
Nessuna auto, per quanto perfetta o brillante, potrebbe mai muoversi senza anche soltanto una ruota.  
Nessuno faceva caso alla ruota.  
Tranne la sua automobile.  
Yugi e Jonouchi erano l'automobile che lui, la ruota, sosteneva come meglio poteva.  
Riuscirono a giungere da Pegasus.  
Per poterlo sfidare, Yugi e Jonouchi combatterono l'uno contro l'altro.  
A vincere fu Yugi.  
E fu Yugi a poter sfidare Pegasus.  
Nel frattempo, erano successe tante cose  _strane_ , tante cose che sembravano far parte del mondo di Yugi.  
I fratelli Kaiba erano sull'isola, prigionieri di Pegasus, che aveva strappato loro le anime, come un demonio.  
Ripensò a Mokuba Kaiba.  
Quel bambino che lo aveva aiutato ad uscire dal terzo livello del Death-T.  
Lo aveva fatto come favore a Yugi, ma ora era Hiroto ad essere in debito con lui.  
Lasciò Yugi con Anzu e Jonouchi.  
E cominciò a curiosare per il castello di Pegasus, in cerca del corpo senz'anima - come poteva una persona essere  _senz'anima_? - di Mokuba.  
Stranamente, riuscì a trovarlo piuttosto in fretta e a liberarlo ancora più velocemente.  
Del resto, se le guardie si facevano sorprendere da un semplice ragazzo...  
Ma ne arrivarono tante, di guardie.  
Guardie armate.  
Con delle pistole.  
E lui era completamente disarmato.  
Era una situazione da film.  
Peccato che, se avessero sparato, lui sarebbe morto sul serio.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, in suo aiuto giunse Ryou, che riuscì non si sa come a mettere in difficoltà quelle guardie, a fargli guadagnare tempo per scappare con il corpo di Mokuba.  
Hiroto se ne ricordò troppo tardi.  
Era ovvio.  
Era ovvio che quello non fosse il Ryou che conosceva.  
Avrebbe dovuto riconoscerlo, l'aveva visto quel giorno di quella partita a Monster World.  
Era l' _altro_  Bakura.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
Ma aveva accettato il mondo paranormale di Yugi.  
Per questo non si scompose eccessivamente, quando capì che Ryou era posseduto da uno spirito maligno.  
Uno spirito maligno che dimorava nel pendaglio che Ryou portava al collo.  
Non aveva idea di che cosa volesse da Mokuba.  
L'unica cosa di cui era certo è che non glielo avrebbe mai lasciato.  
Non si sarebbe fatto spaventare.  
Spirito, demone o frutto di qualche strano trip occulto, il suo corpo era pur sempre quello di un esile ragazzo umano.  
Con uno stratagemma, approfittando della inferiore stazza del corpo di Ryou, riuscì a tramortirlo e a sottrargli quel coso.  
Quel coso che già una volta era stato fonte di guai per tutti loro.  
Fece la cosa che più sentì giusta in quel momento.  
Da lassù dove si trovava, in una torre, lanciò quell'arnese più lontano che poté, nella boscaglia sottostante.  
C'era la possibilità che si rompesse definitivamente.  
E sarebbe stato meglio.  
Quando tornò da Jonouchi e Anzu, portava sulle spalle due corpi privi di sensi o anima.  
Mokuba e Ryou.  
Yugi.  
Il duello tra Yugi e Pegasus non era ancora finito.  
Una strana coltre nera ricopriva l'arena dei duelli, impedendo loro di vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Non sapevano se Yugi stesse vincendo o perdendo.  
No.  
Yugi avrebbe sicuramente vinto.  
Hiroto, Katsuya e Anzu erano lì e credevano in lui.  
La piccola, lucente auto avrebbe brillato nella sua vittoria contro Pegasus.  
La piccola, lucente auto sostenuta dalle sue tre ruote.  
  
 **Un incontro determinante per il futuro, una relazione destinata a durare**  
 **Azioni frenate da un'emozione sconosciuta**  
  
Yugi sconfisse Pegasus.  
Vinse il premio in denaro e lo donò a Jonouchi.  
La sorellina di Katsuya era salva: grazie ai soldi del premio, sarebbe stata operata.  
Trascorsero svariati mesi, prima del giorno prefissato per l'operazione.  
Tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, alla tranquillità.  
Hiroto, Katsuya, Yugi, Anzu e Ryou avevano ripreso ad andare a scuola, i fratelli Kaiba erano tornati nel loro mondo di Kaibalandia.  
Oltre all'operazione di Shizuka, sorellina di Jonouchi, sembravano esserci altre due novità.  
La prima riguardava Jonouchi.  
Sull'isola sembrava essere entrato parecchio in sintonia con una bellissima duellante, Mai Kujaku, più grande di loro.  
Hiroto aveva più volte stuzzicato Jonouchi, nella speranza che lui si facesse scappare qualcosa circa il loro rapporto, ma Katsuya aveva sempre reagito urlandogli contro o picchiandolo.  
La seconda riguardava tutta la città di Domino.  
Sembrava che Seto Kaiba la avesse affittata come sede del suo torneo di Duel Monsters, il Battle City.  
Ancora Duel Monsters...  
A quanto pare, era davvero così famoso come sembrava.  
Né Yugi né Jonouchi si lasciarono scappare quest'occasione e si iscrissero al torneo.  
Le due brillanti automobili tornavano in pista.  
E avrebbero avuto bisogno delle loro ruote.  
Giunse il giorno dell'operazione di Shizuka.  
Aveva saputo che era spaventata, che Jonouchi le aveva promesso di starle vicino.  
Giunse il giorno dell'operazione di Shizuka.  
E Jonouchi era sparito.  
Hiroto non riusciva a capire.  
Lui, Yugi e Anzu lo avevano lasciato sulla strada dell'ospedale ed era impensabile che lui avesse cambiato idea.  
Hiroto sapeva, aveva capito, quanto Shizuka fosse importante per Katsuya.  
Raggelò.  
Se gli fosse successo qualcosa di grave?  
Doveva essere così.  
Nient'altro avrebbe potuto fermare Jonouchi dall'andare dalla sua sorellina.  
Lo cercò per tutta Domino, assieme a Yugi e Anzu.  
Lo cercò per tutta Domino.  
Come se non bastasse, Yugi e Anzu gli avevano detto che Shizuka si rifiutava di farsi operare.  
E che il suo dottore sarebbe dovuto partire quel giorno stesso per l'America.  
La sua operazione, sempre più necessaria, sarebbe dovuta essere rimandata.  
E, forse, sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
Tutti gli sforzi che Jonouchi aveva fatto sarebbero stati inutili.  
E quella ragazza sarebbe diventata cieca.  
Cercò Jonouchi.  
Lo cercò per tutta Domino.  
E lo trovò.  
Era sulla spiaggia, rannicchiato su se stesso.  
Hiroto lo raggiunse.  
Quando lo vide terrorizzato, con gli occhi spalancati, tremante, capì che, sì, qualcosa era successo.  
E doveva essere anche molto grave.  
Glielo chiese.  
Jonouchi farfugliò qualcosa a proposito di "Ghouls", di carte rare, delle  _sue_  carte rare.  
Hiroto cercò di capire cosa stesse balbettando.  
E capì.  
Un tizio gli aveva rubato una carta.  
Una carta potente, rara, che gli sarebbe servita durante il Battle City, senza la quale non avrebbe potuto fare nulla.  
Un tizio gli aveva rubato una carta.  
E sua sorella stava per diventare cieca.  
Colpì Jonouchi con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Lo prese per il bavero, gli urlò contro con tutta la rabbia che sentiva dentro di sé, che quasi lo stava facendo sentire male per il disgusto.  
Ma quelle dannate carte erano una droga?  
Jonouchi si era montato la testa per essere arrivato secondo nel Regno dei Duellanti?  
Katsuya aveva abbandonato sua sorella, la persona per lui più importante, l'unica persona che considerasse "famiglia", per una stupida, fottutissima carta?   
Aveva abbandonato una ragazza che credeva in lui con tutta se stessa per un pezzo di carta disegnato?  
Era  _il furto di una carta_  la cosa gravissima che gli era successa?  
Improvvisamente, Jonouchi parve tornare in sé.  
Soltanto in quel momento sembrò rendersi conto di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Pregò Hiroto di portarlo all'ospedale.  
Non c'era neppure bisogno di chiederlo.  
Sulla moto con cui era giunto alla spiaggia, su quelle due ruote, Hiroto condusse Katsuya all'ospedale più velocemente che poté.  
Non gli importava delle multe che avrebbe potuto prendere, la cosa importante è che Jonouchi raggiungesse l'ospedale.  
Arrivarono.  
Katsuya raggiunse sua sorella, ovviamente arrabbiata con lui.  
Ma le cose si risolsero per il meglio.  
Hiroto rimase in disparte, a guardare.  
Vide quella donna vicino a Jonouchi - sua  _madre_  -, che lo trattava gentilmente, che lo ringraziava.  
Quella donna aveva scoperto di avere un figlio quando lui le aveva portato tutti i soldi necessari per l'operazione, forse?  
Vide quella ragazza uscire da quella camera d'ospedale, la vide abbracciare Katsuya.  
Gli arrivava al petto, indossava un pigiama rosa e aveva una voce delicata.  
I suoi occhi, quegli occhi malati, erano dello stesso colore castano dei suoi lunghi capelli.  
Quando Hiroto la vide, gli tornò in mente Ribbon-chan.  
Ma non perché le somigliasse.  
Forse, in comune, avevano soltanto la gentilezza.  
Quando Hiroto la vide, gli tornò in mente Ribbon-chan.  
Ma non perché le somigliasse.  
Perché gli faceva provare ciò che lui aveva provato per Miho Nosaka.  
Quanto tempo era che non provava un sentimento simile?  
Rimase con Jonouchi, mentre attendeva fuori dalla sala operatoria, mentre osservava quella porta oltre la quale Shizuka veniva salvata.  
Rimase con Jonouchi, in silenzio.  
Dopo delle interminabili ore, i dottori uscirono dalla sala operatoria.  
L'operazione era stata un successo.  
Shizuka era salva.  
Quei dolci occhi castani avrebbero potuto continuare a vedere il mondo.  
Fu soltanto allora che Jonouchi parlò, urlando di felicità, stritolando Hiroto e correndo al telefono per avvisare tutti.  
Quando Shizuka, ancora addormentata, fu riportata nella propria camera, Hiroto si offrì di rimanere con lei.  
Katsuya aveva un Battle City da affrontare.  
Avrebbe fatto il tifo per lui dall'ospedale.  
Insieme a Shizuka.  
Lei aveva gli occhi bendati, non avrebbe potuto togliere la benda per un po'.  
Quindi, Hiroto si accorse che era sveglia soltanto quando si mise seduta, in apparenza agitata, mentre le sue mani volavano ai suoi occhi, per poi bloccarsi nel toccare le bende.  
Doveva aver aperto gli occhi.  
E, vedendo tutto nero, aveva temuto il peggio.  
Hiroto la rassicurò.  
L'operazione aveva avuto buon esito.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi c'erano delle bende.  
Shizuka era perplessa.  
Non riconosceva la voce.  
Hiroto le si presentò.  
Era un amico di suo fratello, ora lui era dovuto tornare al torneo che imperversava per tutta Domino.  
Ed era lui che gli aveva insegnato a giocare a carte così bene.  
Le raccontò di quando suo fratello era ancora agli inizi, di quando si faceva sconfiggere sempre.  
Ma, alla fine, l'allievo aveva superato il maestro.  
... non era vero, ma Shizuka non poteva saperlo.  
Era una bugia innocente, che non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.  
Certo, Jonouchi, quando lo venne a sapere, probabilmente ebbe istinti omicidi verso di lui, ma sono cose che capitano.  
Duel Monsters.  
Hiroto non si intendeva affatto di quel gioco.  
Conosceva le regole perché Yugi sapeva giocarci.  
Però Hiroto non aveva mai duellato di persona.  
Si era limitato a guardare Yugi, Jonouchi e Anzu a scuola.  
Si era limitato a guardare i duellanti nel Regno dei Duellanti.  
Ma, in quel momento, non era necessario che lui sapesse duellare.  
Shizuka gli chiese se fosse possibile sapere come stesse andando Jonouchi.  
Hiroto ci pensò.  
Se era una cosa indetta da Seto Kaiba, ci mancava soltanto che non avesse affittato tutte le reti nazionali per mandare in onda, in diretta, ogni singolo duello.  
Hiroto corse a casa a prendere il portatile.  
Fu attraverso quello che, ogni volta che riusciva ad individuare Katsuya, fece a Shizuka una telecronaca dettagliata degli avvenimenti.  
Non gli dispiaceva affatto quella situazione.  
Shizuka, lui e un computer.  
Lei, dopo un inizio esitante, sembrava fidarsi completamente.  
Come Hiroto sospettava, era molto gentile.  
Come faceva ad essere la sorella di Jonouchi?  
Quando ci ripensava, Hiroto non sapeva come reagire.  
Quella ragazza era la sorella di Katsuya.  
L'unica che lui considerasse la propria famiglia.  
Quando ci ripensava, Hiroto non sapeva come reagire.  
Ma, alla fine, si diceva che non avrebbe potuto farci nulla.  
Shizuka non sarebbe rimasta in una gabbia dorata per l'eternità.  
Almeno lui era una persona di cui Jonouchi si fidava.  
Jonouchi.  
Alcune volte, durante i duelli, perdeva parecchi life points.  
Sembrava quasi stare perdendo.  
In quei momenti, Hiroto si sentiva agitato.  
Perché Jonouchi stava perdendo, perché avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Shizuka.  
Avrebbe dovuto darle un dolore.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirle che suo fratello stava fallendo.  
Le mentì.  
Le disse sempre che Jonouchi stava vincendo.  
Non voleva darle un dolore.  
Non voleva dirle che suo fratello stava fallendo.  
E poi, Hiroto credeva in Jonouchi.  
Sapeva che avrebbe vinto, che avrebbe brillato ancora una volta.  
E fu così.  
Hiroto mentì a Shizuka.  
Ma Jonouchi faceva sempre in modo che quella bugia divenisse realtà.  
Dopo qualche giorno, il dottore disse a Shizuka che avrebbe potuto levare le bende in serata.  
Shizuka sarebbe tornata a vedere.  
Quei dolci occhi castani avrebbero potuto ricominciare a vedere il mondo.  
Fu allora che Shizuka gli fece una richiesta.  
Gli chiese di portarla da suo fratello.  
Gli disse che la prima cosa che voleva vedere, appena tolte le bende, era lui.  
Hiroto la accontentò.  
Shizuka era davvero dolce.  
Non credeva esistessero  _davvero_  ragazze del genere.  
Fu così che, tenendola per mano per guidarla - solo per guidarla, ovviamente -, uscì dall'ospedale con lei, diretto nel luogo dove Jonouchi gli aveva detto di essere.  
Forse, entrambi avrebbero dovuto seguire l'esempio di Anzu e comprarsi dei cellulari.  
Ovviamente, le cose non poterono andare bene.  
Ghouls.  
Jonouchi aveva farfugliato qualcosa su di loro, quel giorno.  
Quei loschi tizi incappucciati dovevano essere componenti di quella strana setta.  
Una setta uscita dal mondo di Yugi, logicamente.  
Non sapeva cosa volessero da lui. O da Shizuka.  
L'unica cosa che sapeva è che non doveva farsi catturare da loro o permettere che Shizuka finisse nelle loro mani.  
Si prese Shizuka sulle spalle e corse via.  
Hiroto aveva il vantaggio di conoscere alla perfezione ogni vicolo di Domino.  
I Ghouls avevano il vantaggio di essere in tanti.  
Nonostante la sua fuga, riuscirono ad intrappolarlo, ad accerchiarlo.  
Hiroto non aveva scampo.  
Sarebbe dovuto passare alle mani.  
Era un bene che Shizuka non vedesse.  
Hiroto non aveva scampo.  
Ma non ci fu bisogno di passare alle mani.  
Qualcuno giunse in loro aiuto.  
Ryuji Otogi.  
Il dadomane proprietario del "Black Clown", il suo compagno di scuola.  
Riuscì a permettere a lui e Shizuka di scappare.  
Hiroto, Shizuka e Ryuji fuggirono dai Ghouls.  
Ma quelli là sarebbero stati capaci di inseguirli per sempre.  
Inoltre, sembrava che avessero colonizzato l'intera città.  
Non aveva altra scelta.  
Hiroto affidò Shizuka ad Otogi - per qualche strano motivo, sentiva di potersi fidare di lui.  
Corse dai Ghouls.  
Erano tanti.  
Erano a terra, senza sensi.  
Hiroto aveva rischiato la vita contro la banda di Hirutani.  
Quelli là, insieme, non valevano mezzo componente di quella banda di psicopatici.  
Si assicurò che nessuno di loro potesse più inseguire lui o Shizuka.  
Ma voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo.  
Era ovvio che stava succedendo qualcosa di strano, in quel torneo.  
Riuscì a farne parlare uno.  
Malik.  
C'entrava un tale Malik e poi, ovviamente, Yugi.  
Gli amici di Yugi.  
Hiroto lo tramortì.  
Era incredulo, spaventato.  
Jonouchi, Anzu e Ryou dovevano essere in pericolo.  
E soltanto perché erano amici di Yugi.  
Ecco perché inseguivano lui e Shizuka.  
Perché erano legati a Yugi.  
E lui, Hiroto Honda, era suo amico.  
Il porto.  
Quell'uomo aveva nominato anche il porto.  
Doveva andare lì.  
E doveva fare presto.  
Prima che potesse muoversi, però, un'auto gli tagliò la strada.  
Un'auto guidata da Mai Kujaku.  
E sui sedili c'erano Shizuka e Otogi.  
  
 **La creatura a sinistra, la scimmia, simboleggia la materia, l'incarnazione**  
 **La _scimmia_  rappresenta la decadenza, la perversione**  
  
Gli amici di Yugi erano in pericolo.  
Perché erano amici di Yugi.  
Quello di Yugi era un mondo paranormale.  
Un mondo paranormale, dove anche le cose più impensabili, che potevano essere frutto soltanto di fantasia, erano reali.  
Hiroto l'aveva accettato.  
Diventando amico di Yugi, aveva accettato anche il suo strano mondo fatto di cose paranormali.  
Aveva accettato quelle situazioni, quei pericoli in cui sarebbe stato immischiato.  
Ma appartenevano ad un amico.  
Per questo non aveva alcun rimpianto.  
In quel mondo paranormale, lui non poteva fare nulla che avesse a che fare con magie o poteri strambi.  
Ma poteva sostenere Yugi.  
Poteva sostenere quella piccola, brillante automobile.  
Poteva essere la sua ruota.  
Poteva permettere a quella piccola, brillante automobile di correre, di farsi ammirare.  
Poteva stargli vicino.  
E gli sguardi che riceveva gli facevano capire che quella piccola e brillante automobile gli era grata.  
Assistette.  
Assistette a Jonouchi che si ribellava a quel Malik, assistette a Jonouchi che era disposto a sacrificarsi per salvare Yugi.  
Assistette a Shizuka che si toglieva le bende, che ricominciava a vedere, che vedeva suo fratello compiere un atto eroico.  
Assistette a Shizuka che si tuffava in acqua, che salvava suo fratello, che si ricongiungeva a lui.  
Assistette alla seconda fase del Battle City, dove gli otto finalisti avrebbero duellato su un dirigibile.  
Assistette ai duelli.  
Successero molte cose strane.  
Malik non era Malik, il vero Malik si rivelò un pazzo psicolabile, l'altro Bakura era tornato, quella che era la sorella di Malik vedeva nel futuro, Seto Kaiba aveva le visioni...  
... sul serio, le carte contenevano qualche strana sostanza?  
Uno strano omino ectoplasmatico salvò lui e Otogi dal precipitare dal dirigibile dopo una  _amichevole_  scazzottata.  
Ad Hiroto, Otogi non piaceva per niente.  
Era altezzoso, si comportava da fighetto, si credeva il più bello dell'universo.  
E, soprattutto, aveva mirato a Shizuka.  
Hiroto sentiva di potersi fidare di Otogi.  
Hiroto si ricordò di  _non_  seguire le proprie sensazioni.  
Assistette.  
Assistette all'essere risucchiati in un mondo virtuale - d'accordo, c'era pure un mondo virtuale, nulla di strano.  
Ma, quando il suo avversario, sotto le sembianze di un mostro del Duel Monsters - d'accordo, c'erano creature del Duel Monsters che se ne andavano a spasso, e lui era in un mondo virtuale, nulla di strano -, lo sfidò a duello, dovette agire.  
Un duello in cui erano stati coinvolti anche Otogi e Shizuka.  
Otogi sapeva giocare a Duel Monsters.  
Hiroto conosceva le regole.  
Shizuka neppure quelle.  
Hiroto e Otogi capirono che avrebbero dovuto proteggere Shizuka.  
La posta in gioco erano i loro corpi.  
Quel mostro del Duel Monsters aveva bisogno di un corpo materiale per uscire da quel mondo cibernetico.  
E chi avrebbe perso gli avrebbe fatto da involucro.  
La posta in gioco erano i loro corpi.  
Hiroto e Otogi capirono che avrebbero dovuto proteggere Shizuka.  
Hiroto avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggerla.  
Anche perdere.  
Hiroto sentiva di potersi fidare di Otogi.  
Si era ripromesso di non seguire più le proprie sensazioni.  
Ma, quando capì di aver perso, non poté far altro che credere in Otogi, affidargli Shizuka.  
Non era pentito del suo gesto.  
L'aveva fatto per Shizuka.  
L'aveva fatto per salvarla.  
Sentì il suo urlo disperato.  
Sorrise.  
Forse era crudele sorridere all'urlo di Shizuka.  
Non era pentito del suo gesto.  
L'aveva fatto per salvarla.  
Quel mostro avrebbe usato il suo corpo come involucro.  
Ma non era pentito del suo gesto.  
... soltanto, gli era sfuggito il punto in cui era stato detto che la sua anima sarebbe migrata nel corpo di una  _scimmia meccanica_.  
Tra l'altro, ricalcava pure le sue fattezze.  
Aveva lo stesso ciuffo appuntito.  
Per qualche strano motivo, riuscì a muoversi senza difficoltà nel suo nuovo piccolo corpo metallico.  
E riuscì a ritrovare gli altri, riusciti a ricongiungersi.  
Shizuka e Otogi si mostrarono felici di rivederlo, seppur in così scimmiesche sembianze - d'accordo, era nel corpo di una scimmia meccanica in un mondo virtuale... la cosa stava quasi assumendo un suo senso e una sua logica.  
Alla fin fine, era come un inquietante videogioco.  
Un inquietante videogioco molto realistico.  
Assistette.  
In quel piccolo corpo metallico, Hiroto assistette - e stavolta tutto quello era uscito dal mondo di Seto Kaiba e non da quello di Yugi.  
Assistette.  
In braccio a Shizuka.  
Tra le sue braccia candide e il suo petto morbido.  
Cos'era?  
Un regalo per il suo eroico gesto?  
Se era così, si premurò di ricordarsi di fare più gesti eroici possibili.  
  
 **Sorprese positive, circostanze favorevoli, un momento fortunato da non lasciarsi sfuggire**  
  
Tutti loro riuscirono a fuggire dal mondo virtuale.  
Da un lato, Hiroto era felice.  
Non poteva sopportare che quelli là manovrassero il suo corpo come se fosse stato una marionetta.  
Non poteva sopportare che quelli là usassero il suo corpo per fare del male ai suoi amici.  
Dall'altro, Hiroto era triste.  
Si era ripreso il suo corpo, ma così non avrebbe più potuto stare in braccio a Shizuka.  
Non avrebbe più potuto appoggiarsi al suo seno morbido.  
E avrebbe dovuto evitare di ripensarci, pena la sua subitanea morte da parte di Katsuya.  
Il Battle City era giunto alla sua conclusione.  
Sulla torre di Alcatraz.  
Hiroto assistette.  
Assistette con orrore alla morte di Jonouchi, bruciato dalle fiamme di quel mostro alato, di quella fenice che no, non era solo una carta.  
Assistette con felicità alla rinascita di Jonouchi, rinato dalle proprie ceneri come la fenice che lo aveva ucciso.  
Hiroto assistette.  
Assistette al duello tra Yugi - l'altro Yugi - e Seto Kaiba.  
Assistette al duello tra Jonouchi e Seto Kaiba.  
Assistette al duello tra Yugi - l'altro Yugi - e l'altro Malik.  
Hiroto assistette.  
Assistette al furto delle carte delle divinità egizie, quelle carte che sembravano così importanti per recuperare la memoria perduta dell'altro Yugi.  
Yugi era posseduto dallo spirito di un Faraone che aveva perduto la memoria.  
Hiroto lo aveva accettato.  
Era una cosa normale, nel mondo di Yugi.  
Assistette a quei duelli che sembravano voler preannunciare la rinascita di Atlantide.  
Assistette all'apparizione di quelle pietre verdi che facevano impazzire chiunque ne entrasse in possesso.  
Assistette a quelle pazzie.  
L'altro Yugi che permetteva il sacrificio di Yugi.  
Jonouchi che sacrificava la propria anima per una folle Mai Kujaku.  
L'altro Yugi che andava a riprendersi Yugi.  
Mai che perdeva la propria anima nel tentativo di riprendersi Katsuya.  
Hiroto assistette.  
Assistette alla vittoria di Yugi contro quel pazzo atlantideo.  
Assistette al nuovo torneo di Seto Kaiba, che poteva anche trovare modi più proficui di impegnare il proprio tempo.  
Hiroto assistette.  
Assistette alla vita in Egitto.  
L'Egitto di tremila anni prima.  
L'Egitto in cui l'altro Yugi era un Faraone, l'Egitto in cui Seto Kaiba (?) era un sacerdote, l'Egitto in cui l'altro Bakura era il re dei ladri.  
L'Egitto in cui loro - Hiroto, Katsuya, Yugi e Anzu - non esistevano, l'Egitto in cui loro erano solo fantasmi.  
L'Egitto in cui erano arrivati per ritrovare il nome perduto del Faraone.  
Athem.  
Era questo il nome dell'altro Yugi.  
Era questo il nome con cui l'altro Yugi riuscì a sconfiggere quella creatura per cui aveva perso la vita.  
Il mondo di Yugi era un mondo paranormale.  
Un mondo dove anche le cose più impensabili, che potevano essere frutto soltanto di fantasia, erano reali.  
Hiroto era sempre stato molto terreno.  
Ma l'aveva accettato.  
Diventando amico di Yugi, aveva accettato anche il suo strano mondo fatto di cose paranormali.  
Aveva accettato quelle situazioni, quei pericoli in cui sarebbe stato immischiato.  
In quel mondo paranormale, lui non poteva fare nulla che avesse a che fare con magie o poteri strambi.  
Ma poteva sostenere Yugi.  
Poteva sostenere Katsuya, che affrontava il mondo di Yugi senza avere alcun potere magico, che affrontava quei duelli senza "divinità".  
Due carri brillanti, due automobili splendenti, due moto rilucenti.  
Le due moto brillanti che tutti guardavano con ammirazione o con invidia.  
Lui, Hiroto Honda, era la loro ruota.  
Nessuna auto, per quanto perfetta o brillante, potrebbe mai muoversi senza anche soltanto una ruota.  
Hiroto rimaneva in disparte, non notato.  
Nessuno faceva caso alla ruota.  
Tranne la sua automobile.  
Era un pezzo di lei, un pezzo senza il quale non avrebbe potuto muoversi.  
Yugi e Jonouchi erano l'automobile che lui, la ruota, sosteneva come meglio poteva.  
Erano l'automobile che la ruota avrebbe sempre sostenuto.

* * *

 

 

**Note:**

× Definizioni e descrizioni del tarocco non mi appartengono e sono tratte da Wikipedia e _Tarocchi.it_. 

× Honda è un personaggio semplice e complicato al tempo stesso: semplice perché le scene in cui è protagonista sono poche, complicato perché... le scene in cui è protagonista sono poche. Lui è un personaggio che assiste, che sostiene gli altri ma, oggettivamente, a parte quelle poche scene in prima persona, non fa molto altro...  
Ho cercato di raffigurarlo come una persona normalissima, con una famiglia del Mulino Bianco, che sa dell'esistenza di "cose brutte" ma che non le ha mai vissute sulla propria pelle; dalla serie zero, mi ha dato quest'impressione, oltre a quella di semi-secchione.  
Riguardo la sua famiglia, nel manga, all'inizio del Death-T, dice che ha una sorella maggiore e questa sorella gli ha affidato suo figlio Jouji (che nella versione italiana è diventato "Jorgie"...), mentre nell'anime, all'inizio delle Memorie, dice che suo fratello gli ha dato i soldi per l'aereo per l'Egitto - che abbia una sorella è sicuro, non so se quel "fratello" fosse un errore o cosa: quindi, ho preferito far sì che Honda avesse sia una sorella che un fratello. Riguardo il cane, lo si vede nel manga, nell'arco di Otogi e del Black Clown.

* * *

 

Così si concluse quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la prima parte di _Triumphi_. 

Scrissi questa raccolta anni fa e, per tutto questo tempo, non ho più avuto voglia di scriverne altri capitoli. Nulla vieta che possa comunque farlo in futuro! Se vi interessa sapere quali sarebbero state le altre associazioni, potete dare un'occhiata [qui](http://il-castello-sul-lago.blogfree.net/?t=5744804). 

Ringrazio chiunque si sia interessato a questa raccolta e spero sia stata di gradimento. m(_ _)m 


End file.
